Broken Faith
by Tyfa
Summary: Harry Potter, der Junge der lebt, hat es geschafft Voldemort endgültig zu besiegen, doch musste er dafür sein Leben lassen. Doch was hatte der Gryffindor einem Malfoy in dem beigelegten Brief in seinem Testament noch mitzuteilen? [complete] - [HPxDM]
1. Todesbotschaft

Broken Faith part 1

**Titel: Broken Faith  
Teil: 1/?  
Serie: Harry Potter  
Autor: Tyfa (aber eigentlich Li-chan [und Leute das ist nicht eine andere  
Person! Nein das bin ich, Tyfa und Li-chan sind ein-und-dieselbe Person...ich klau mir meine Storys NICHT von anderen! Ich konnte mich nur nicht als Li-chan registrieren weil der Name besetzt war! Also bitte mir nicht mehr vorwerfen das ich meine Storys klau g])  
E-Mail: Tyfagmx.de  
Warnungen: Für bleibene Schäden übernehm ich keine Verantwortung!  
Disclaimer: Alle Personen in dieser Geschichte gehören nicht mir sondern Joanne K. Rowling, ich habe sie mir lediglich für diese Geschichte ausgeliehen. Außerdem verdien ich hiermit kein Geld.**

**Extrakommentar der Autorin: Meine erste HP fic... eigentlich hatte ich nie vorgehabt eine zu schreiben, doch bin ich beim lesen einiger Fics auf jede Menge Ideen gekommen, die meine Gedanken einfach nicht mehr verlassen wollten. **

**Da ich mich aufgrund dieser Ideen nicht mehr auf andere Fics konzentrieren konnte, hab ich beschlossen alles aufzuschreiben um endlich wieder einen klaren Kopf zu kriegen... "**

**Also viel Spaß...**

**  
Kommentare sowie Morddrohungen und Ähnliches bitte an die oben genannte   
E-Mail addy oder hier einfach ein Review verfassen!**

**Okay genug gelabert, ab zur Story:**

°O°O°O°

„Wir haben uns heute hier versammelt um den Nachlass von Harry Potter zu regeln." Professor Dumbledores Blick glitt über die anwesenden Personen, welche versuchten ihre Trauer so gut wie möglich zu verbergen. Er selbst hatte schwer damit zu kämpfen seinen Schützling verloren zu haben und dass ohne dass er überhaupt die Chance gehabt hätte einzugreifen.

Harry Potter, der Junge der lebte, der Befreier und Hoffnungsträger der Zauberwelt hatte Lord Voldemort besiegt und somit alle Erwartungen, die in ihn gesetzt wurden, erfüllt.

Doch musste er dafür mit seinem Leben bezahlen.

Nun hatte er die schwere Aufgabe den Brief, den der Schwarzhaarige seinen Freunden hinterlassen hatte, zu verlesen. Es war etwas Ähnliches wie ein Testament und Harry musste schon vor seinem Aufbruch zu dem letzten Gefecht mit dem dunklen Lord befürchtet haben nicht mehr zurück zu kehren.

Sorgenvoll blickte er in die trauernden Gesichter Hermine Grangers und Ronald Weasleys, sie schienen das Ganze nicht begreifen zu können. Weder den Tod ihres besten Freundes, noch dass dieser ihnen nichts von seinem Plan berichtet hatte. Sie machten sich Vorwürfe als Freunde versagt und Harry nicht beschützt zu haben. Doch auch in den Gesichtern der anderen Anwesenden konnte er ähnliche Gefühlsregungen entdecken.

Wer konnte es ihnen verübeln?

Er selbst schalt sich einen Narren nichts von den selbstmörderischen Plänen des Jungen gewusst zu haben.

„Nun ich habe hier außer dem Testament noch einige persönliche Briefe für einzelne Personen. Nämlich: Hermine Granger, Ron Weasley, Remus Lupin, Hagrid und..." Er zögerte einen Moment. Das hätte er nicht erwartet. Die fragenden Blicke der Anwesenden ließen ihn jedoch zögerlich seinen Satz beenden. „...Draco Malfoy."

Hermine und Ron blickten ihren Schulleiter fassungslos an, während dieser auch von Hagrid, Remus, Minerva und Serverus erstaunt gemustert wurde.

„A-Aber... wieso?" Ron schien anscheinend seine Stimme wiedergefunden zu haben, auch wenn er nicht verhindern konnte, dass sie leicht zitterte. Unverständnis sprach aus seinen Worten und innerlich mussten ihm wohl alle Anwesenden beipflichten.

Was sollte Harry Potter einem Malfoy mitteilen wollen?

„Serverus wenn du so freundlich wärst..." Der Zaubertränklehrer nickte dem Schuldirektor noch einmal stumm zu, bevor er eiligen Schrittes den Raum verließ.

°O°O°O°

Draco Malfoy saß gelangweilt im Slytherin Gemeinschaftsraum und versuchte, so gut es ihm möglich war, Pansy zu ignorieren.

„Dracilein willst du es nicht doch mal versuchen?" Schon seit einer Stunde versuchte die Blonde erfolglos den Grauäugigen dazu zu bringen mit ihr auszugehen.

„Nenn mich nicht so, Parkinson. Und nein, ich werd es sicher nicht versuchen, ich will mir doch nicht die Pest holen." Langsam ging ihm dieses Weib echt auf die Nerven. Wie konnte man nur so hartnäckig sein? Oder war sie einfach zu blöd, um zu begreifen, dass er nichts von ihr wollte?

„Du bist so gemein, Dracilein." Gerade wollte er ansetzen um sie abermals anzufahren, als die Tür des Gemeinschaftsraumes beiseite schwang und Snape mit undefinierbarem Blick eintrat.

Seine kalten Augen fixierten den Blonden, ließen diesen neugierig werden.

Was wollte er?

„Mister Malfoy, der Direktor wünscht sie zu sehen." Ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten, hatte der Zaubertränkelehrer den Raum wieder verlassen. Froh darüber Pansy zu entkommen, auch wenn er dafür zu diesem alten Narren musste, erhob sich der junge Zauberer aus seinem Sessel und folgte seinem Professor für Zaubertränke. Was mochte wohl passiert sein? Hoffentlich gab es was Neues über seinen Vater, der bis jetzt immer noch in Askaban verweilte.

Kaum hatte er den schwach erleuchteten Gang des Kerkers betreten und Snape entdeckt, setzte dieser sich schon in Bewegung, so dass er Probleme hatte ihm zu folgen.

Neugierig blickte der Blonde zu seinem Patenonkel auf.

„Was will der Alte von mir?"

„Das wirst du noch früh genug erfahren." Mit so einer Antwort hatte er schon gerechnet, doch der Ton verwunderte ihn. Irgendetwas schien seinem Lehrer absolut nicht zu passen. Doch bevor er sich weiter damit beschäftigen konnte, waren sie schon an dem Wasserspeier, der das Büro des Schuldirektors bewachte, angelangt und schritten die steinernen Stufen langsam zu dessen Raum hinauf.

Kaum hatten sie das Zimmer betreten fiel Dracos Blick auf die anderen Anwesenden. Traurige Gesichter sahen ihm entgegen, Granger weinte sogar und klammerte sich haltsuchend an das Wiesel.

Was war hier los?

„So da wir nun vollzählig sind, können wir es dann ja endlich hinter uns bringen." Dumbledore hatte ruhig gesprochen, doch war irgendwas an dem Klang seiner Stimme anders, als der Blonde es gewohnt war. Auch das ewig präsente Lächeln des Schulleiters war verblasst.

„Moment, was geht hier eigentlich vor?" Der Weißhaarige blickte ihn erstaunt an.

„Hat Serverus dir nichts erzählt?" Der Grauäugige knirschte mit den Zähnen und warf einen finsteren Blick zu seinem Patenonkel. Er hasste es, wenn er unvorbereitet mit so einer Situation konfrontiert wurde.

„Nein, das muss er wohl versäumt haben." Snape blickte ihn strafend an, was aber durch eine abwinkende Geste Dumbledors entkräftet wurde.

„Nun gut, dann werde ich dich wohl aufklären müssen."

„Das wäre zu gütig von ihnen." Der Grauäugige konnte seinen Zynismus nicht weiterhin zurückhalten. Er spürte dass hier etwas vor sich ging, was ihm gar nicht gefallen würde und er wollte endlich wissen was.

„Es tut mir sehr Leid ihnen mitteilen zu müssen, dass ihr Mitschüler Harry Potter letzte Nacht verstorben ist." Einen Moment fühlte Draco sich als hätte man ihm mit einem Hammer eins übergezogen. Potter sollte tot sein? Aber er hatte ihn doch noch...

"Er hat vergangene Nacht gegen Lord Voldemort gekämpft und es auch geschafft diesen zu besiegen, jedoch musste er dafür mit seinem Leben bezahlen." Der Blonde hörte das laute Aufschluchzen des Gryffindor Mädchens neben sich, nahm es doch nur durch einen Schleier wahr. Jedoch ließ der, seiner Ansicht nach senile Direktor Hogwarts, ihm keine Gelegenheit dazu weiter darüber nachzudenken, indem er einfach weiter sprach.

„Harry hat uns eine Art Testament hinterlassen, indem auch sie aufgeführt sind, deswegen hab ich sie hier her rufen lassen." Ausdruckslos blickte der Slytherin seinem Direktor ins Gesicht, zeigte keinerlei Gefühlsregung, doch diesen schien das nicht zu wundern, denn abermals setzte er seine Rede fort.

„Harry hat ihnen seine Eule, Hedwig, vermacht und diesen Brief." Der Blonde konnte ein geschocktes Keuchen aus der Richtung, in der dieses Wiesel und das Schlammblut saßen, vernehmen, als Dumbledore bekannt gab, das Draco Hedwig bekommen würde. Ein gehässiges Grinsen schlich sich trotz der Situation auf sein Gesicht. Tja, das hatten sie von ihrem allseits umschwärmten und geliebten Helden wohl nicht erwartet.

Zögerlich nahm er den Brief an, den der Schuldirektor ihm entgegen hielt.

„Sie können ihn später, alleine lesen." Doch zur Überraschung aller riss der Slytherin den Brief, sobald er ihn in den Händen hielt, auf, ließ den Umschlag achtlos zu Boden fallen und faltete das Blatt Pergament hastig auseinander.

Die wenigen Zeilen des Briefes, waren in der fein geschwungenen Schrift verfasst, die Potters Schreibweise ausmachte. Doch der letzte Satz, war eilig hingeklatscht, so als hätte der Schreiber keine Zeit mehr gehabt, sauber zu schreiben.

__

_For every last bruise you gave me  
For every time I sat in tears  
For the million ways you hurt me  
I just wanna tell you this  
You broke my world, made me strong  
Thank you  
Messed up my dreams, made me strong  
Thank you_

_…Weil sie um ihren Helden und Hoffnungsträger weinen würden…_

_...nicht um mich._

_Meine Aufgabe habe ich erfüllt..._

Während die Grauen Augen über das Papier glitten, hatten die Hände des Blonden unbewusst angefangen zu zittern.

„Bastard." Das Wort hallte leise durch den Raum, doch jeder der Anwesenden konnte es klar und deutlich vernehmen. Achtlos zerknüllte er das Stück Pergament in seiner Hand, schloß es fest in seine Faust.

„Mr. Malfoy mäßigen sie ihren Ton." Aufgebracht hatte die Professorin für Verwandlung ihn zurechtgewiesen, sie schien ihre Wut darüber, dass er einen Toten beleidigte nur mühsam zurückhalten können. Er ging nicht weiter auf sie ein und wand sich wieder an den Schulleiter der ihn mit einem undefinierbaren Blick bedachte.

„Wo wurde seine Leiche gefunden?" Er musste es einfach wissen, auch wenn er sich nicht sicher war, ob es eine gute Idee war dies zu fragen.

„Wir haben seine Leiche nicht gefunden."

„Was lässt sie dann so sicher sein dass Potter tot ist?" Ron sprang aufgrund des kalten Tones in der Stimme des Blonden von seinem Sessel auf.

„Du mieses kleines Frettchen! Wie kannst du es-" Eine beschwichtigende Geste des Weißhaarigen Zauberers, ließ den Rothaarigen mitten in seinem Satz innehalten und sich langsam wieder setzen.

Draco hob eine seiner feingeschwungenen Augenbrauen. Wie alle sprangen wenn der alte Idiot was befahl, immer wieder amüsant.

„Nun wir haben auf einer kleinen Lichtung im verbotenen Wald nicht nur den toten Körper Lord Voldemorts gefunden, sondern auch Harrys zerbrochenen Zauberstab und... sein Blut. Außerdem haben wir den Zauberstab des dunklen Lords untersucht und der letzte Zauber, der von diesem angewandt wurde, war ein Zauber, der den Gegner bei lebendigen Leib qualvoll und restlos verbrennen lässt." Draco hatte dem Vortrag ungerührt verfolgt und ignorierte das Schluchzen des Gryffindor Mädchens, das im Hintergrund an Lautstärke zunahm.

„Und was war der letzte Zauberspruch den ihr Wunderknabe angewandt hat?" Er wusste um die ungläubigen Blicke die ihm von den Anwesenden aufgrund seiner respektlosen Redeweise zu geworfen wurden, doch störten sie ihn nicht. Vielmehr interessierte ihn die Antwort seines Schuldirektors, welche er, wenn auch mit einigem Zögern, bekommen sollte.

„Nun das ist etwas seltsam." Der Weißhaarige zögerte einen Moment, bevor er langsam fortfuhr. „Der letzte Zauber den Harry angewandt hat, war der Lumos."

Ein Schnauben entfuhr dem Malfoyischen Sprössling ungewollt, ehe er auf dem Absatz kehrt machte und das Büro Dumbledors eilig verlassen wollte.

„Mr. Malfoy, bevor ich es vergesse." Der Blonde wand sich sichtlich genervt wieder seinem Schulleiter zu.

„Ja?"

„Harry hat mir vor zwei Wochen dies", er hielt eine kleine durchsichte Kugel hoch. „in Verwahrung gegeben, mit dem Auftrag es ihnen auszuhändigen, falls ihm etwas geschehen sollte. Ich kann ihnen leider nicht sagen, was es ist, aber vielleicht wissen sie ja etwas damit anzufangen, zumindest meinte Harry das." Die Augen des Blonden hatten sich geweitet und er starrte unentwegt die kleine Kugel in der Hand des Weißhaarigen an.

Sie erinnerte entfernt an eine der Kristallkugeln aus dem Wahrsagen-Unterricht, doch war der Nebel, welcher sich in ihrem Inneren befand, nicht von weißlicher, trüber Farbe, sondern schimmerte in einem kräftigen rot was sich grade langsam in dunkles Blau färbte.

Langsam schritt er zurück zu dem wuchtigen Schreibtisch des Direktors. Seinen Blick hatte er nicht einen Augenblick von dem Objekt in dessen Hand abgewendet. Behutsam hob er die Hand, wollte die kleine Kugel berühren, besann sich jedoch noch rechtzeitig eines Besseren, zog seinen Ärmel über seine zitternden Finger und griff nach dem kleinen Objekt, ohne mit seiner Haut in ihre Berührung zu kommen.

Die verwunderten Blicke, welche auf ihm lagen ignorierend, schickte er sich abermals an den Raum zu verlassen.

„Wollen sie uns nicht erklären, was es mit dieser Kugel auf sich hat, Mr. Malfoy?" Hämisch grinsend drehte sich der Junge der Sprecherin zu.

„Nein, ich denke nicht, Professor." Mit diesen Worten wand er sich um und verließ den Raum, ließ eine sprachlose Professorin für Verwandlung und die restlichen Anwesenden einfach in ihrer Unwissenheit allein.

°O°O°O°

**Okay das war's für heute... wenn's euch gefallen hat oder ihr euch in Kritik üben müsst, hinterlasst doch einfach einen Kommentar... würde mich wahnsinnig drüber freuen...**

**Bis zum nächsten Teil, welcher eigentlich schon fertig ist...**

**Bye Li-chan**


	2. Recht und Realitaet

**Broken Faith part 2**

**Titel: Broken Faith  
Teil: /?  
Serie: Harry Potter  
Autor: Tyfa (aber eigentlich Li-chan [und Leute das ist nicht eine andere  
Person! Nein das bin ich, Tyfa und Li-chan sind ein-und-dieselbe Person...ich klau mir meine Storys NICHT von anderen! Ich konnte mich nur nicht als Li-chan registrieren weil der Name besetzt war! Also bitte mir nicht mehr vorwerfen das ich meine Storys klau g])  
E-Mail: Tyfagmx.de  
Warnungen: Für bleibene Schäden übernehm ich keine Verantwortung!  
Disclaimer: Alle Personen in dieser Geschichte gehören nicht mir sondern Joanne K. Rowling, ich habe sie mir lediglich für diese Geschichte ausgeliehen. Außerdem verdien ich hiermit kein Geld.**

**Vorwort und Danksagungen: Woah.... so viele liebe Kommis.... O.O"**

**Hatte ich eigentlich nicht erwartet, liegt vielleicht auch daran dass ich es einfach nicht mehr gewöhnt bin, da ich ewig nichts mehr veröffentlicht hab... schulterzuck**

** alle Reviewers: DANKE, DANKE und nochmals DANKE für eure lieben Kommis, so etwas baut einen echt auf!**

** Jeysi, DarkLuzie, stella dubh, Fee-der-Nacht und Vampiry: Ich werd sicherlich nicht so schnell aufklären ob Harry lebt oder nicht... da müsst ihr euch mindestens noch einen Teil gedulden... .**

** hate.love, Vampiry und DarkLuzie: Ich war ein wenig über euer Interesse an der Kugel verwundert, auch etwas was ich nicht erwartet hatte... genau wie eure Spekulationen zwinker**

**Dabei seid ihr teilweise gar nicht soweit von der Wahrheit entfernt... aber nun gut, den Großteil erfahrt ihr in diesem Teil darüber...**

** alle die an dem Lied im letzten Teil interessiert sind: Es ist Jamelia  mit ‚Thank you'... hatte ich vergessen dazu zu schreiben, sorry... "**

**Kommentare sowie Morddrohungen und Ähnliches bitte an die oben genannte   
E-Mail addy oder hier einfach ein Review verfassen!**

**Okay genug gelabert, ab zur Story:**

°O°O°O°

Seufzend betrachtete er die kleine Kugel, die auf dem nackten Steinboden vor ihm stand. Seitdem er das Büro Dumbledors verlassen hatte, saß er hier in der Kälte.

Hier, auf dem Westturm.

Hier wo Alles begann.

Doch darüber wollte er sich jetzt keine Gedanken machen. Er überlegte schon die ganze Zeit, ob er die Kugel berühren sollte. Er musste sich eingestehen, dass er sich, vor dem was er sehen könnte fürchtete, doch andererseits dachte er, dass Potter sie ihm nicht ohne Grund hatte aushändigen lassen.

Oh ja, er wusste ganz genau, welchen Zweck dieses kleine Objekt erfüllte. Er hatte sie oft genug bei dem gryffindorischen Goldjungen gesehen und dieser hatte ihm auch erklärt, wozu sie diente. Ein Grinsen breitete sich auf dem Gesicht des blonden Slytherins aus.

Er wusste wohl viel mehr über den Held der Nation, als sich dessen sogenannte Freunde je hätten träumen lassen und dass obwohl er sich guten Gewissens als dessen größten Feind, nach Lord Voldemort, bezeichnen konnte.

Behutsam steckte er seine Hand nach der seltsamen Kugel aus, ließ sie jedoch, kurz bevor seine Finger die glatte Oberfläche berührten, in der Luft verharren.

Sollte er es wirklich wagen?

Doch seine Neugierde siegte. Sanft strich er mit seinem Zeigefinger über die schimmernde Kugel, deren gelbliche Farbe sofort in ein strahlendes Weiß wechselte. Unmengen von Bildern stürmten auf seinen Geist ein, während eine ihm gut bekannte Melodie leise zu spielen begann.

Er sah sich selbst, wie er hinterhältig grinste, doch die Emotionen die mit dieser Erinnerung verbunden waren, überraschten ihn. Er spürte keinerlei Enttäuschung oder Traurigkeit, sondern schlicht und einfach einen leichten Anflug von Glücksgefühlen. Doch noch ehe seine Verwirrung sich legen konnte, sah er schon die nächste Erinnerung. Sie stammte aus einem ihrer Gespräche, hier auf dem Westturm. Abermals blickte er in sein Abbild, doch dieses Mal war keine Gehässigkeit auf seinen Zügen erkennbar, an ihrer Stelle zeichnete sich Erstaunen ganz deutlich ab, ließ ihn seine kalte Maske vergessen.

Hastig zog der 16-jährige seine Finger zurück. Er hatte genug gesehen.

Für _heute_ eindeutig genug.

Zorn brodelte in ihm auf.

Wie konnte dieser miese, kleine Gryffindor es wagen...?

Erst jetzt realisierte er das Lied, welches immer noch leise von der Kugel her durch den Raum hallte.

_ And I don´t want the world to see me_

_Cause I don´t think that they´d understand._

_When everything´s made to be broken,_

_I just want you to know who I am. _[1]__

Ein Schnauben entkam seinen Lippen.

Wie er diesen selbstherrlichen Gryffindor doch hasste.

So etwas konnte auch nur ihm einfallen.

Der kleinen Kugel keine weitere Beachtung schenkend, erhob er sich von dem kalten Steinboden, auf dem er bis eben gesessen hatte und richtete seine Schritte in Richtung der Großen Halle. Bald würde das Abendessen beginnen und er wollte nicht Dumbledors Ansprache zum Tode von Hogwarts Wunderknaben verpassen.

°O°O°O°

Kaum hatte er an dem Tisch der Slytherins Platz genommen, erhob sich der weißbärtige Schulleiter auch schon und die angeregten Unterhaltungen der Schüler verstummten sofort. Es war immer wieder erfrischend zu sehen, wie Alle diesem senilen Narren aufs Wort gehorchten.

„Meine lieben Schüler und Schülerinnen. Ich habe ihnen eine Mitteilung zu machen und ich denke, es ist meine Pflicht dies zu tun, bevor sie es morgen aus dem Tagespropheten erfahren." Draco verdrehte genervt die Augen bei den gestelzten Worten seines so verhassten Direktors und fing sich dafür einen fragenden Blick von Pansy, welche neben ihm saß, ein.

„Es tut mir Leid ihnen mitteilen zu müssen, dass ihr Mitschüler, der allseits bekannte Harry Potter gestern Nacht verstorben ist." Fassungsloses Schweigen hatte sich in der Halle ausgebreitet, während der blonde Slytherin überall entsetzte Gesichter ausmachen konnte. Nur an seinem Haustisch sah er teils unterdrückte Freude.

Er lachte einmal verächtlich auf, so leise, dass es keiner außer ihm und seiner Sitznachbarn wahrnahm. Die Freude würde nicht lange anhalten, wenn sie erführen, dass ihr so geliebter und verehrter Lord auch ins Gras gebissen hat.

„Er hat sein Leben dafür gelassen um Lord Voldemort zu bezwingen, was ihm letztendlich auch gelungen ist." Das Entsetzen der meisten Schüler wandelte sich in Unglauben oder Freude.

„Ja ihr habt mich richtig verstanden. Lord Voldemort ist besiegt und dieses Mal endgültig." Für einen Moment herrschte noch Stille im Raum, ehe laute Jubelstürme losbrachen. Draco blickte sich ungläubig um. Er hatte erwartet dass die meisten weinen würden, weinen um den Verlust ihres auserkorenen Helden, doch nirgendwo konnte er überhaupt Ansätze von Trauer erkennen. Überall erblickte er nur glückliche Gesichter.

_Weil sie  um ihren Helden und Hoffnungsträger weinen würden... nicht um mich._

Immer wieder hallte der Satz aus dem Brief Potters in seinen Gedanken wieder.

Er hatte Recht gehabt.

Fassungslosigkeit breitete sich in Draco aus, als seine Augen beinahe verzweifelt in der Menge nach den besten Freunden des Goldjungens suchten und er auch in deren Gesichtern, keinerlei Trauer, sondern nur Freude auffinden konnte.

War seine Meinung über seinen Erzfeind wirklich so falsch gewesen? War dessen Leben in Wirklichkeit nicht so perfekt, wie er immer geglaubt hatte? War er denn wirklich so einsam gewesen?

Fragen über Fragen wüteten durch seine Gedanken, als ihn die lächelnde Stimme seines Schulleiters gewaltsam aus Gedanken riss.

„Lasst uns dieses Ereignis nun gebührend feiern. Das Essen ist angerichtet." Und aus dem Nichts erschienen festliche Speisen auf ihren Tischen und Tellern.

Der Slytherinprinz brauchte einen Moment um die gesamte Situation zu erfassen, bevor er sich von seinem Platz erhob und die große Halle mit wehendem Umhang verließ. Wütend stürmte er in seinen Gemeinschaftsraum und ließ sich dort entsetzt auf einen der bequemen Sessel sinken.

Er hatte tatsächlich Recht gehabt.

Der Goldjunge Gryffindors, der Hoffnungsträger der Zauberwelt und Bezwinger Voldemorts hatte tatsächlich Recht gehabt. Fassungslos starrte er in das prasselnde Kaminfeuer, als er sich an diese Nächte damals zurück erinnerte.

°O°O°O°

_Jedes Geräusch vermeidend schlich Draco Malfoy zum Westturm hinauf. Er wollte vermeiden, dass Filch oder dessen Mistviech von Katze ihn aufspürten, doch auch wollte er möglichst verhindern, dass der so hochgelobte und geliebte Held der Nation, Harry Potter, ihn bemerkte. Schon seit geraumer Zeit schlich er diesem hinterher und nun schienen sie endlich am Ziel angekommen zu sein. Doch was zum Teufel wollte der Goldjunge mitten in der Nacht auf dem verlassenen Westturm?_

_Kaum hatte er die Plattform betreten, drückte er sich in den Schatten der Wand um unbemerkt zu bleiben. Sein schwarzhaariger Feind stand mit dem Rücken zu ihm am eisernen Geländer des Turms und blickte hinaus auf das im Dunkeln liegende,  weitläufige Gelände Hogwarts._

_„Du kannst ruhig aus deinem Versteck kommen, Malfoy." Der Blonde erstarrte und versuchte sich noch enger an die Wand zu pressen. _

_Der Gryffindor konnte ihn gar nicht bemerkt haben, schließlich war er so vorsichtig gewesen und nun hatte sich der Andere beim Sprechen noch nicht einmal in seine Richtung gewand, sondern blickte immer noch starr über die Ländereien der Zauberschule hinweg. Ein Seufzen ertönte._

_„Malfoy, zeig dich. Ich weiß, dass du da bist und dass du mir schon, seit ich an der großen Halle vorbeigekommen bin, folgst." Die grauen Augen des so stolzen Jungen weiteten sich. _

_„Woher...?" Ehe er es verhindern konnte, hatte das Wort leise seinen Mund verlassen. Wieder ein Seufzen, diesmal jedoch ein eher belustigtes._

_„Du bist nicht wirklich leise, weißt du." Verächtlich schnaubte der blonde Junge auf und trat langsam aus dem Schatten._

_„Als wärst du unauffälliger. Da hat der kleine Goldjunge wohl noch einiges zu lernen." Der Hohn troff nur so aus seinen Worten._

_„Ich hab es nicht versucht." Ein wenig verwirrt starrte Draco seinen Gegenüber, der ihn immer noch keines Blickes gewürdigt hatte, an._

_„Was?" _

_„Leise zu sein. Ich hab es nicht versucht." Unverständnis breitete sich auf dem Gesicht des Slytherin aus._

_„Und was hätte das kleine Potty gemacht, wenn es dem bösen, bösen Filch in die Hände gefallen wäre?" Herausfordernd blickte der Grauäugige seinen Gegenüber an, doch noch immer blickte dieser stur hinaus, würdigte den Blonden keines Blickes._

_„Es wäre egal gewesen." Tonlos, wie schon ihr ganzes Gespräch, gab die Stimme des sonst so fröhlichen Jungen die Worte wieder. Langsam begann Wut in dem stolzen Junge aufzukochen. Wie konnte dieser kleine verwöhnte Gryffindor es nur wagen ihn zu ignorieren? Niemand ignorierte ihn, immerhin war er Draco Malfoy. Doch äußerlich behielt er seine perfekte, emotionslose Maske auf._

_„Oh man, Potter. Komm mal von deinem Melancholie Trip runter, das ist ja nicht zum aushalten."_

_„Du kannst ja gehen."_

_„Das hättest du wohl gern. Ich bleib solange hier, bis du heulend vor mir im Staub kriechst." Ein gehässiges Grinsen breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus, in diesem Moment drehte der Schwarzhaarige sich zu ihm um und blickte ihn ausdruckslos in die Augen. Innerlich erschrak der Blonde über die Leere in den grünen Augen seines Gegenübers, doch er hielt seinem Blick stand. _

_Langsam bewegte sich der Gryffindor auf ihn zu und mit jedem Schritt den er näher kam, wuchs Dracos Grinsen. Als Potter nur noch einen Meter von ihm entfernt stand, brach dieser den Augenkontakt ab und schritt langsam an ihm vorbei auf die Dachluke, welche zum Inneren Hogwarts führte, zu._

_„Viel Spaß beim Warten. Ich bin jede Nacht hier." Mit diesem trockenen Worten verließ er den Turm und ließ den verdutzten Slytherin einfach stehen._

°O°O°O°

**Sop****, das war es für dieses Mal schon wieder...**

**Hoffe euch hat's gefallen und kam euren Erwartungen gerecht... wenn nicht, scheut euch nicht mir ne Kritik zu verpassen! Ansonsten sind natürlich auch positive Kommentare immer willkommen...**

**Nächster teil kommt bald.... ist auch schon wieder fertig...**

**Bye eure Li-chan**

**[1] Goo Goo Dolls – Iris**

**Eine der besten Band und eines der schönsten Lieder die ich kenne... auf jeden Fall SEHR empfehlenswert!!!**


	3. Schein und Sein

**Broken Faith ****part 3**

**Titel: Broken Faith**

**Teil: 3/?**

**Serie: Harry Potter  
Autor: Tyfa (aber eigentlich Li-chan [und Leute das ist nicht eine andere  
Person! Nein das bin ich, Tyfa und Li-chan sind ein-und-dieselbe Person...ich klau mir meine Storys NICHT von anderen! Ich konnte mich nur nicht als Li-chan registrieren weil der Name besetzt war! Also bitte mir nicht mehr vorwerfen das ich meine Storys klau g])  
E-Mail: Tyfagmx.de  
Warnungen: Für bleibende Schäden übernehm ich keine Verantwortung!  
Disclaimer: Alle Personen in dieser Geschichte gehören nicht mir sondern Joanne K. Rowling, ich habe sie mir lediglich für diese Geschichte ausgeliehen. Außerdem verdien ich hiermit kein Geld.**

**An Alle die Interesse an der Kugel haben: Auf die ausführliche Erklärung müsst ihr noch ein wenig warten.**

**An DarkLuzie, kathleen potter, Cuschi11: Danke dass ihr auch den zweiten Teil kommentiert habt, hab mich wahnsinnig über eure ‚Treue' (sind ja erst zwei teile raus) gefreut!**

**An vampiry: ::lach:: ich hab mich mega über deine Spekulation über den ‚Lumos' gefreut... aber es war net ganz so, soviel kann ich dir schon mal verraten... vielen Dank auch für deine ‚Treue'**

**An Vanilia: Zu deinem sogenannten ‚Unsinn'... DANKE! Ich bin froh wenn man auch auf meinen Schreibstil und so weiter achtet... und dann noch, dies ist nicht die erste Geschichte die ich schreibe, nur die erste Harry Potter Fiction! Auch dir danke noch mal fürs treue kommentieren...**

**An alle die nicht namentlich aufgeführt sind aber trotzdem einen Kommentar verfasst haben: Danke!!! So was motiviert echt ungemein!**

**Kommentare sowie Morddrohungen und Ähnliches bitte an die oben genannte   
E-Mail addy oder hier einfach ein Review verfassen!**

**Okay genug gelabert, ab zur Story:**

°O°O°O°

„Hey Dray, Was war denn los?" Blaise Zabini, der beste Freund des blonden Slytherins, welcher auch der Einzige war der ihn ungestraft _so_ nennen durfte, hatte sich auf dem Sofa, welches gegenüber seines Sessels stand, niedergelassen und betrachtete ihn nun sichtlich interessiert. Richtig, er hatte das Abendessen ja recht überstürzt verlassen.

„Hatte keinen Hunger."

„Sicher das es nur dass ist, oder ist dir das plötzliche Ableben des dunklen Lords so auf den Magen geschlagen?" Ein ungläubiger Blick traf den Fragenden, welcher kurz darauf breit zu grinsen begann. Blaise war einer der wenigen die davon wussten, dass Draco nie Todesser werden wollte und den Lord verabscheute und er teilte die Meinung des Blonden voll und ganz.

„Na sicher doch." Der böse Blick den er von dem Grauäugigen zu geworfen bekam, ließ ihn abwehrend die Hände heben und leise lachen.

„Hey, hey, guck nicht so bös', da krieg ich ja Angst." Der Slytherin konnte es sich kaum verkneifen in lautes Lachen auszubrechen, als er einen weiteren säuerlichen Blick seines Freundes geschenkt bekam.

„Ich bin müde. Gute Nacht." Elegant hatte sich der Blonde erhoben und schritt nun durch den Gemeinschaftsraum auf sein Zimmer zu. Er spürte den fragenden Blick seines Freundes, der sich in seinen Rücken bohrte, doch hatte er im Moment anderes im Kopf als Blaise seine Fragen zu beantworten. Obwohl er sich nicht mal sicher war, die Antworten auf dessen Fragen zu wissen.

Kaum hatte er sein Zimmer betreten, hatte er auch schon die Tür abgeschlossen und mit einem Zauber versiegelt. Er hatte keine Lust auf nächtliche Besuche von Pansy. Dieses Weib war manchmal wirklich wie die Pest. Hast du sie einmal, wirst du sie nie wieder los. Zumindest nicht lebend. Auf einen Mitbewohner musste er nicht warten, obwohl er erst das 5. Schuljahr in Hogwarts besuchte und somit normalerweise nur einen Anspruch auf ein Zweibettzimmer hatte, aber er war nun mal Vertrauensschüler und hatte dadurch das Recht auf ein Einzelzimmer, worüber er oft mehr als glücklich war. Sowie jetzt auch.

Seufzend ließ er sich auf sein Bett sinken, als ein Geräusch aus seiner Zimmerecke ihn sofort wieder erschrocken hochfahren ließ. Angestrengt versuchte er in der im Zimmer herrschenden Dunkelheit etwas auszumachen und blickte direkt in zwei gelbe Augen, welche ihn zu mustern schienen.

Hastig kramte er nach seinem Zauberstab und flüsterte leise ‚Lumos'. Sofort erhellte das schwache Licht den Raum, ließ ihn erkennen wer dort in der Ecke seines Raumes hockte.

Erleichtert atmete der Blonde aus. Bloß dieses Federvieh, welches ihm Potter ‚vermacht' hatte.

_Potter. _

Abermals schweiften seine Gedanken an diesem Abend in die Vergangenheit.

Natürlich war er die nächsten Nächte wieder auf dem Westturm aufgetaucht, wäre er es nicht hätte er Schwäche eingestanden und das vor seinem größten Feind. Und wie gesagt, war Potter wirklich jede Nacht dort.

Jede Nacht geschah das Gleiche. Wenn Draco die Plattform des Turms betrat, war der Gryffindor schon anwesend, stand am Geländer und blickte in den Horizont hinaus.

Sie redeten nicht... nein, der überall beliebte Goldjunge redete _nicht_, während der Slytherin ihn beleidigte. Doch er hatte schon nach kurzer Zeit aufgegeben, als er keinerlei Reaktion bekam. Und so saß er nur noch schweigend auf seinem Platz an der Wand und langweilte sich. Immer gegen 3 Uhr morgens verließ der Wunderknabe den Turm wortlos und auch Draco kehrte dann in sein Bett zurück. Früher gehen oder einfach nicht mehr hinkommen konnte der Blonde nicht, es würde Schwäche bedeuten und das war er nicht.

Jedoch zwei Wochen nachdem sie sich zum ersten Mal dort getroffen hatten, veränderte sich etwas.

Potter redete mit ihm.

°O°O°O°

_Ständig fielen dem blonden Slytherin die Augen zu. Der Schlafmangel der letzten zwei Wochen machte sich immer deutlicher bemerkbar. Doch war er nicht gewillt jetzt zu gehen, noch sich hier bei seinem Erzfeind vom Schlaf übermannen zu lassen._

_„Denkst du ich würde sterben, wenn ich hier runterspringen würde, Draco?" Überrascht blickte der Grauäugige den Schwarzhaarigen an, dessen Blick starr in die Tiefe gerichtet war. Auch wenn die plötzliche Frage ihn erstaunte, war es viel mehr die Nennung bei seinem Vornamen, die ihn aus dem Konzept brachte._

_„Wann habe ich dir angeboten mich Draco zu nennen, Potter?" Doch der Angesprochene ging nicht auf seine ärgerlich gestellte Frage ein._

_„Glaubst du das?" Die Gegenfrage verwirrte ihn. Er war viel zu beschäftigt mit dem Gedanken gewesen, wieso der Schwarzhaarige ihn plötzlich bei seinem Vornamen nannte, als dass er sich die erste Frage Potters hatte merken können. Doch dieser schien sein Schweigen richtig zu deuten._

_„Glaubst du ich wäre tot, würde ich springen?"_

_„Wenn dir nicht urplötzlich Flügel wachsen würden sicher." Ein hinterhältiges Grinsen erschien auf dem Gesicht des Slytherins, bevor er weitersprach. „Tu dir bloß keinen Zwang an, spring einfach, tu als wäre ich nicht da, damit würdest du mir und vielen Anderen einen großen Gefallen tun. Aber nein ich vergaß, all deine Fans würden ja um ihren Held und Hoffnungsträger bitterlich weinen."_

_„Das würde mich nicht aufhalten, Draco." Leise hallten die Worte von den kargen Wänden wieder, ließen das Grinsen aus dem Gesicht des Grauäugigen weichen, stattdessen breitete sich Unverständnis in den feinen Zügen des 16-jährigen aus._

_„Was?" _

_„Ich hab gesagt, dass mich das nicht aufhalten würde." _

_Tonlos. _

_Einfach keine Emotion war in der Stimme des Grünäugigen feststellbar. Er sagte es grade zu so als würde er von was Alltäglichem sprechen._

_„Ach ja? Und warum nicht?" Eigentlich hatte der Blonde dies gar nicht fragen wollen, doch hatte er die Worte schon ausgesprochen, bevor er es hatte verhindern können._

_„Weil sie um ihren Hoffnungsträger und Helden trauern würden." Ein konfuser Blick bohrte sich in den Rücken des Schwarzhaarigen._

_„Ah ja." Allein der Ton dieser beiden Wörter sagte deutlich aus, dass Draco den Anderen für nicht mehr zurechnungsfähig hielt. „Was hält dich denn dann auf, oder hat das Narbengesicht etwa Angst vorm Tod?" Da war er wieder, sein altbekannter Sarkasmus._

_„Meine Aufgabe."_

_„Deine Aufgabe?" Draco echote den Satz mit fragender Stimme. Dieser Junge verwirrte ihn und das schon den ganzen Abend. Ärgerlich fuhr er sich mit der Handfläche über die Stirn. Eine Angewohnheit von ihm, wenn er etwas nicht verstand oder einfach nicht begreifen konnte._

_„Ja, meine Aufgabe." Anscheinend hielt es der Wunderjunge nicht für nötig ihn über diese scheinbar ungemein wichtige Aufgabe aufzuklären. Doch er hatte da die Rechnung ohne die Neugier des jungen Malfoys gemacht._

_Obwohl es diesem ja eigentlich total egal sein konnte, erinnerte sich der Blonde in Gedanken selbst._

_„Und was ist deine Aufgabe?" Der genervte Unterton seiner Stimme war nur zu deutlich aus den Worten heraus zu hören, doch der Grünäugige überging das einfach und hielt seinen Blick weiterhin starr in die dunkle Nacht gerichtet._

_„Voldemort." Diese endlose Gleichgültigkeit machte ihn langsam wahnsinnig. Wo war der temperamentvolle Junge hin, den er so hasste? Die Person die nun vor ihm stand war nur noch ein Schatten seiner ehemaligen Gestalt. _

_Wie sollte man einen halbwegs anständigen Streit auf die Beine stellen, wenn der einen Streitpartei alles gleichgültig zu sein schien?_

_„Voldemort ist deine Aufgabe oder wie? Diesen alten Sack zu erledigen ist also dein Lebensinhalt. Respekt, so viel Lebenslust und –willen hätte ich dir gar nicht zu getraut und das wo du doch der geheiligte Junge-der-sich-einfach-weigerte-ins-Gras-zu-beißen bist." Sein zynischer Kommentar tat schon fast in seinen Ohren weh –aber halt nur fast-, doch sein Gegenüber ging wieder nicht auf seine Beleidigungen ein, sondern ignorierte sie einfach weiterhin. _

_Lediglich ein leises ‚Ja' bekam der Blonde als Antwort._

_„Das ist doch bekloppt. Was machst du denn wenn du ihn umbringst und diesen Kampf auch noch überlebst, wobei ich übrigens bezweifle, dass du das schaffst. Was machst du dann? Hat sich dein Leben dann auch einfach so erledigt?" Warum störte ihn dass so? Er sollte sich doch eigentlich freuen, wenn dieser Wunderknabe endlich unter der Erde lag._

_„Wahrscheinlich schon, denn ich lebe nur noch dafür. Warum soll ich denn hier bleiben, wenn mich nichts mehr hier hält?" _

_„Und was ist mit deinen kleinen dämlichen Freunden? Was ist mit Wiesel und dem Schlammblut?" Langsam ging ihm diese Selbstmitleidstour des Gryffindors wirklich auf die Nerven._

_„Sind sie das denn, Draco?"_

_„Was?" Oh man, wie oft hatte dieser Kerl ihn in dieser Nacht schon aus dem Konzept gebracht? Wenn das so weiter ging, würde er noch die Krise kriegen._

_„Meine Freunde." Ein ungläubiger Blick traf den Grünäugigen. Zweifelte der Schwarzhaarige etwa daran?_

_„Bei Merlin, Potter. Krieg dein Selbstmitleid wieder in den Griff oder spring wirklich. Ich kann mir dein sinnloses Geschwafel auf jeden Fall nicht mehr länger reinziehen." Langsam stand Draco von seinem Sitzplatz auf und streckte sich. _

_Als er wieder zu dem Gryffindor blickte, zuckte er kaum merklich zusammen. _

_Statt wie gewohnt dessen Hinterkopf zu betrachten, guckte er nun in zwei funkelnde Smaragde, die Leere, die bis vor wenigen Minuten diesen grünen Seen noch innegewohnt hatte, war fast restlos verschwunden._

_„Vielleicht find ich bis dahin noch etwas, was mich danach hier hält." Mit diesen Worten verließ der Schwarzhaarige die Plattform und ließ Draco Malfoy abermals allein mit seinem Erstaunen zurück._

°O°O°O°

**Und wieder ein weiterer Teil hochgestellt... Hoff ich hab euch zufrieden gestellt... **

**Ansonsten schickt mir einfach ein Kommentar über Sachen die euch nicht gefallen, natürlich ist es auch erlaubt mir zu schreiben was euch gefällt!!**

**Aber ich habe gegen konstruktive Kritik absolut nichts einzuwenden... übrigens auch nichts gegen ‚Monsterreview', ich begrüße es sogar wenn man nicht nur die Geschichte sondern auch Umsetzung und Schreibstil bewertet...**

**Nochmals Danke für die vielen lieben Kommis!!**

**Bye eure Li-chan**


	4. Geteilte Geheimnisse

**Broken Faith ****part 4**

**Titel: Broken Faith  
Teil: 4/?  
Serie: Harry Potter  
Autor: Tyfa (aber eigentlich Li-chan [und Leute das ist nicht eine andere  
Person! Nein das bin ich, Tyfa und Li-chan sind ein-und-dieselbe Person...ich klau mir meine Storys NICHT von anderen! Ich konnte mich nur nicht als Li-chan registrieren weil der Name besetzt war! Also bitte mir nicht mehr vorwerfen das ich meine Storys klau g])  
E-Mail: Tyfagmx.de  
Warnungen: Für bleibene Schäden übernehm ich keine Verantwortung!  
Disclaimer: Alle Personen in dieser Geschichte gehören nicht mir sondern Joanne K. Rowling, ich habe sie mir lediglich für diese Geschichte ausgeliehen. Außerdem verdien ich hiermit kein Geld.**

**An Moin: Ich mag Ron und Hermine normal auch (besonders Ron). Wenn ich dafür weder im Buch noch in den Filmen mag, ist ::trommelwirbel:: Harry... darum isser bei mir auch tot... obwohl ich finde dass er in manchen Fics wirklich gut dargestellt wird und ich mich dadurch immer etwas beeinflussen lasse...**

**An katleen potter: Hoppla... wusste gar nicht, dass ich die net zugelassen hab... danke auf jeden Fall.**

**Ehrlich gesagt tüfftel ich gar nicht lang an dieser story... sie geht mir recht locker von der Hand... an allen meinen anderen Fics arbeite ich länger... **

**Und wie gesagt NOCH hast du keine psychischen schäden!!**

**An stella dubh: Was hast du denn gedacht worauf das ganze hinaus läuft?**

**An Rikku7: Das da was komisch ist geb ich zu... Aber ich werde dir nicht sagen, ob deine Vermutungen falsch oder richtig sind...**

**::lach:: Ich war entsetzt dass du dachtest Draco würde sich die Augen über den Tod von Harry ausheulen... ich HASSE so was... okay lesen tu ich es vielleicht, doch schreiben... da müsst ich in einer sehr tiefen depri Phase stecken....**

**Kommentare sowie Morddrohungen und Ähnliches bitte an die oben genannte   
E-Mail addy oder hier einfach ein Review verfassen!**

**Okay genug gelabert, ab zur Story:**

°O°O°O°

Nachdenklich betrachtete der blonde Slytherin die Decke seines Zimmers. Während er sich an diese Nacht zurückerinnerte, hatte er sich auf seinem Bett niedergelassen. Doch nun ließ ihn der Gedanke an die kleine Kugel, die er von Dumbledor bekommen hatte, nicht mehr los.

Irgendeinen Grund musste Potter doch haben sie grade _ihm_ zukommen zu lassen.

Hastig stand er auf, verließ sein Zimmer und machte sich auf den Weg zum Westturm.

Er achtete nicht darauf leise zu sein, als seine Schritte an Geschwindigkeit immer mehr zu nahmen und er schließlich durch die dunklen Gänge der Zauberschule rannte.

Er konnte nur hoffen, dass Filch sich in einem anderen Teil Hogwarts auf Streife befand, als in dem, in welchem er grade sein Unwesen trieb.

Atemlos erreichte er den Turm und stürmte, trotz seiner schmerzenden Seiten, die steinernen Stufen der Treppe hinauf. Irgendetwas ließ ihn seine Schritte immer mehr beschleunigen, als würde es verschwinden, wenn er nicht schnell genug war.

Gehetzt stieß er die Dachluke auf, achtete nicht auf den Krach den er dadurch verursachte und schaute sich suchend um. Sein Blick glitt fast automatisch zu dem Platz am Geländer, dort wo Potter die Nächte immer gestanden und hinunter geblickt hatte. Doch er war nicht da.

Langsam trat er an das Geländer heran, seinen rasenden Puls und rasselnden Atem ignorierend und blickte in die Nacht hinaus.

Was hatte der Schwarzhaarige hieran bloß so faszinierend gefunden?

Ein letztes Mal ließ er sein Blick über die in der Dunkelheit daliegenden Länderein Hogwarts streifen, ehe er sich umwand und versuchte in der Schwärze der Nacht die kleine Kugel auszumachen. Doch es fiel ihm leichter als erwartet, das Objekt seiner Gedanken zu entdecken, denn der Nebel hatte sich in ein helles Silber gefärbt und leuchtete leicht im Dunkeln.

Kaum hatte er die kleine Kugel berührt und in seine Tasche verschwinden lassen, erklang schon leise die Melodie eines Liedes, welches er sehr mochte.

„Silencio." Kaum hatte er das Wort ausgesprochen verstummte die Melodie auch schon. Er erinnerte sich noch gut daran wie Potter ihm erklärt hatte, was es mit dieser Kugel auf sich hatte.

°O°O°O°

_„Was ist das?" Ein neugieriger Blick traf den an der Wand sitzenden Jungen._

_„Was?" Ein leichtes Lächeln breitete sich auf seinen Zügen aus._

_„Es gibt ja auf diesem öden Turm soviel was ich noch nicht kenn, du Schwachkopf." Ironie schwang in den Worten des Blonden mit und das nicht zu knapp, ließ sich das Lächeln des Schwarzhaarigen vertiefen._

_„Ach du meinst diese kleine Kugel hier?!" _

_„Nein ich meine deine hässliche, auch nach 5 Jahren für mich immer noch undefinierbare Visage." Der Slytherin verdrehte einmal kurz genervt die Augen, ehe er seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder der kleinen bunten Kugel in der Hand des Gryffindors zu wand._

_„Weißt du das denn nicht?" Ein leises Lachen folgte auf das empörte Aufschnauben des Grauäugigen. _

_Potter schien es sichtlich zu amüsieren ihn zum Narren zu halten. _

_Doch noch bevor der Schwarzhaarige die Chance hatte zu reagieren, hatte Draco ihm schon das kleine Objekt aus der Hand gerissen und beäugte dies nun skeptisch. _

_Der Nebel hatte sofort seine Farbe verändert und das Lied hatte gewechselt. Eine fein geschwungene Augenbraue des Blonden wurde gehoben, als er nichts Außergewöhnliches feststellen konnte._

_„Hey, mach es nicht kaputt." Irrte er sich, oder war da ein winziger Hauch von Panik in der Stimme des Goldjungen vernehmbar gewesen? _

_Ein diabolisches Grinsen schlich sich auf seine Züge, als er zum Geländer schritt und die Kugel darüber hinaus hielt._

_„Was sonst?" Herausfordernd blickte er sein Gegenüber an._

_„Bitte nicht, Draco. Es ist sehr wichtig für mich." Flehende Augen blickten ihn an. Er hatte eigentlich erwartet dass der junge Gryffindor sich wütend auf ihn stürzen oder dergleichen tun würde, doch er hatte sich wohl mal wieder verschätzt. _

_Wann würde er sich endlich merken können, dass er nicht mehr den alten Wunderknaben Hogwarts vor sich hatte, sondern eine völlig andere Person? _

_„Schwächling." Mit einem undefinierbaren Blick warf er dem Sitzenden die Kugel zu und ließ sich langsam zu Boden sinken._

_„Erklär." Ein verwunderter Blick traf ihn, ließ ihn gereizt aufstöhnen._

_„Was das für ein Ding ist und was es damit auf sich hat." _

_„Nun ja, es ist eine Art Denkarium und doch wieder ganz anders." Nachdenklich richtete Potter seinen Blick auf das kleine Objekt in seiner Hand. _

_„Und weiter?" Man hörte ihm deutlich seinen Ärger an, doch es schien Potter nichts auszumachen, überhaupt machte ihm gar nichts mehr etwas aus, keine seiner Beleidigungen schien den Goldjungen auch nur in irgendeiner Art und Weise zu treffen._

_„Immer wenn man die Kugel berührt, spielt sie ein zuvor eingespeichertes Lied, was am besten zu der seelischen Verfassung des Zuhörers passt. Durch die Berührung können aber auch Erinnerungen ‚gesehen' werden, die eigenen oder die von anderen. Allerdings fängt die Kugel nicht bei der Berührung von jedem X-beliebigen Menschen an zu spielen, sondern nur bei denen auf die sie vorher programmiert wurde. Entweder wird durch Berührungen aktiviert oder durch die Nennung eines Namens. So kann ich zum Beispiel auch ein Lied mit einer Erinnerung verbinden und auf deinen Namen speichern, sodass sie aktiviert wird, wenn du sie berührst oder wenn jemand deinen Namen sagt und dabei die Kugel mit seinem Zauberstab berührt." Draco war dem Vortrag aufmerksam gefolgt und blickte nun interessiert auf die kleine Kugel._

_„Wie speichert man Lieder ein?" _

_„Mit deinem Zauberstab. Du brauchst ein Lied nur einmal gehört zu haben und kannst es aus deinen Gedanken in die Kugel speichern, also wie beim Denkarium. So läuft das auch mit den Erinnerungen und der Zusammenlegung von allem."_

_„Woher hast gerade du denn bitte so etwas Wertvolles?" Verächtlich blickte der Blonde auf Potter hinab, nachdem er sich wieder erhoben hatte._

_„Von meinem Paten." Die Stimme des Schwarzhaarigen war leise, fast schon kraftlos, sowie sie schon seit ein paar Nächten nicht mehr geklungen hatte._

_„Also war Black, diese elende Flohschleuder, doch noch zu was gut?!" Ehe Draco reagieren konnte, wurden ihm auch schon die Beine unterm Körper weggerissen und er kam hart auf dem kalten Steinboden auf._

_„Wag es nicht, so über ihn zu reden." Leise, jedoch nicht weniger wütend, wurden die Worte in sein Ohr gezischt, während der Gryffindor ihn mit seinem eigenen Körper am Boden festnagelte._

_„Bring mich doch dazu aufzuhören. Sag mir doch wozu er gut war. Er hat es ja nicht mal geschafft mit meinem Tantchen fertig zu werden." Ein angriffslustiges Funkeln war in die grauen Augen des Slytherin getreten, stand dem in den grünen Seen in Nichts nach. _

_Doch so plötzlich wie die Wut des Schwarzhaarigen aufgetaucht war, verschwand sie auch wieder und machte einem gequälten, leidenden Ausdruck Platz. _

_„Es war meine Schuld." Der Goldjunge Dumbledors, der im Moment viel eher an ein Häufchen Elend erinnerte, hatte den Blonden losgelassen, sich an die Wand gesetzt, seine angezogenen Beine fest mit seinen Armen umschlungen und wippte nun apathisch vor und zurück. _

_Leise murmelte er fortwährend etwas vor sich hin, wovon der Slytherin allerdings nur zwei Worte klar vernehmen konnte: „...meine Schuld..."._

_„Hey Potter, jetzt krieg dich mal wieder ein. Das dieser räudige Köter nicht auf sich selbst aufpassen konnte ist jawohl kaum deine Schuld." Was tat er hier grade? Er versuchte doch tatsächlich seinen Feind zu trösten? Irgendetwas konnte mit ihm doch nicht stimmen. Vielleicht war er krank oder ähnliches. Eine andere Erklärung für sein äußerst seltsames und fragwürdiges Verhalten gab es nicht.  _

_„Nenn ihn nicht so." Zornig funkelten ihm zwei Smaragde entgegen. Einen Moment war der blonde Slytherin sprachlos über den abermals rapiden Stimmungsumschwung des Schwarzhaarigen, bevor er wieder zu seiner alten Fassung zurückfand. Nun ja, die Verfassung die er zumindest im Moment besaß und diese schien ihm wirklich kränklich zu sein._

_„Dir macht es doch auch nichts mehr aus, wenn ich Schlammblut und Wiesel sage, warum regst du dich dann wegen diesem Krankheitsüberträger so auf?" Ein wenig konfus blickte Draco in die tief-grünen Augen seines Gegenübers. _

_Er verstand diesen Kerl einfach nicht mehr. _

_Früher war das so leicht gewesen. _

_Ein wenig Provokation und Potter ging an die Decke und er wusste nur zu genau womit er den Schwarzhaarigen reizen konnte. _

_Doch jetzt? _

_Jetzt schien ihn das Alles kalt zu lassen, Black war der einzige auf den der Gryffindor überhaupt noch ansprang._

_„Wage es nicht Sirius mit meinen sogenannten Freunden zu vergleichen." Während die Stimme am Anfang des Satzes noch aufgebracht war, flüsterte sie die letzten Worte beinahe nur noch. _

_Der Slytherin warf dem Grünäugigen einen verständnislosen Blick zu bevor er langsam auf die Dachluke zu schritt. _

_Langsam wurde ihm diese negative Art des Schwarzhaarigen wirklich zu viel. Nannte man ihn nicht den Goldjungen Gryffindors, den Wunderknaben Dumbledors, den zukünftigen Retter Zauberwelt? War er nicht geradezu Tag und Nacht von seinen vielen Verehrern umringt? Was wollte dieser Kerl denn noch? Wieso saß er hier und redete als wäre sein Leben ein einziger Trümmerhaufen?_

_„Ich verstehe nicht, was du für ein Problem hast, Potter." So leise wie möglich öffnete er die Luke zum Inneren Hogwarts, als ihn eine leise Stimme innehalten und sich umdrehen ließ. Der andere Junge saß immer noch an die Wand gelehnt da und blickte mit einem wehmütigen Gesichtsausdruck, welchen Draco nicht recht einzuordnen wusste, hinaus in den dunklen Himmel._

_„Vielleicht wirst du mich irgendwann einmal verstehen, Draco." _

°O°O°O°

**Fuck****... ja, ich weiß die chaps werden immer kürzer (wenn auch nur minimal), doch ich will nicht mitten in einer Szene abbrechen... und die nächste Szene ist drei Seiten (in Word) lang... und das ist zu viel für einen Teil (ich stell pro Teil immer ca. 4 Seiten hoch)...**

**Ansonsten hoff ich wie immer ich konnte euren Ansprüchen gerecht werden ::tief verneig::**

**Über Kommis würd ich mich wie immer RIESIG freuen!!!**

**Bye eure Li-chan**


	5. Zerbrechendes Weltbild

**Broken Faith ****part 5**

**Titel: Broken Faith  
Teil: 5/?  
Serie: Harry Potter  
Autor: Tyfa (aber eigentlich Li-chan [und Leute das ist nicht eine andere  
Person! Nein das bin ich, Tyfa und Li-chan sind ein-und-dieselbe Person...ich klau mir meine Storys NICHT von anderen! Ich konnte mich nur nicht als Li-chan registrieren weil der Name besetzt war! Also bitte mir nicht mehr vorwerfen das ich meine Storys klau g])  
E-Mail: Tyfagmx.de  
Warnungen: Für bleibende Schäden übernehm ich keine Verantwortung!  
Disclaimer: Alle Personen in dieser Geschichte gehören nicht mir sondern Joanne K. Rowling, ich habe sie mir lediglich für diese Geschichte ausgeliehen. Außerdem verdien ich hiermit kein Geld.**

**An alle die Fragen gestellt haben: Geduldet euch... ihr werdet noch früh genug antworten erhalten... ::zwinker::**

**An katleen Potter: Meine anderen Fics... nee lieber nicht... die sind total schlecht! Hermine und Ron tauchen im nächsten Teil kurz auf und spielen noch kleinere Rollen im weiteren Verlauf.**

**An Moin: Ich LIEBE Draco einfach... aber ich finds scheiße dass er im dritten Film so ein Weichei is -.-"**

**An Samantha Potter: Meine Ideen... ich hab ein paar Fics auf Träumen aufgebaut, andere Ideen sind mir gekommen als ich Fics gelesen hab, oder einfach während des Guckens des Anime/Film oder lesen eines Mangas...**

**Das sie sich auf dem Westturm in ihrem Streit ziemlich nah waren war unbeabsichtigt, aber mir ist beim korrigieren auch aufgefallen dass es eine ideale Situation gewesen wäre... alle deine anderen Fragen werden, denk ich, im weiteren Verlauf der Story noch beantwortet!!**

**Kommentare sowie Morddrohungen und Ähnliches bitte an die oben genannte   
E-Mail addy oder hier einfach ein Review verfassen!**

**Okay genug gelabert, ab zur Story:**

°O°O°O°

Ein leidiges Seufzen entwich den Lippen des Blonden. Er erinnerte sich noch sehr genau an diese Nacht, besonders an den Gesichtsausdruck des Schwarzhaarigen, an dessen letzten Satz und an die Art, wie er seinen Namen betonte.

Das der Gryffindor ihn beim Vornamen nannte, war schon fast zur Gewohnheit geworden, zumindest in den Nächten auf dem Turm, tagsüber ignorierte er den Slytherin vollkommen, doch wie er seinen Namen in dieser Nacht betonte war neu für den Grauäugigen.

So wissend und sanft?!

Er konnte es nicht wirklich beschreiben, doch hatte sich der Ton der so verhassten Stimme tief in seine Erinnerung gebrannt und dabei lag diese Nacht nun schon mindestens einen Monat zurück.

Suchend glitt sein Blick durch den dunkle Raum, blieb an der kleinen silbrig leuchtenden Kugel auf dem Boden hängen und an dem zusammengeknüllten Stück Pergament, welches daneben lag. Schnell hatte er sich beides gegriffen und ließ sich erschöpft in das weiche Kopfkissen sinken.

Während die kleine Kugel wieder ihren Dienst aufnahm, entfaltete er das Pergament und las sich die wenigen Zeilen darauf im schwachen Lichtschein der Kerze, welche er zuvor angezündet hatte, immer wieder durch.

_You broke my world, made me strong_

_Thank you_[1]__

Wieso dankte ihm dieser Kerl ihm dafür, dass er ihn immer provoziert und wie den letzten Dreck behandelt hatte? War der irgendeine Art von Masochist oder wie durfte er das verstehen?

Er begriff es eben einfach nicht, egal wie sehr er es versuchte.

_I dig my toes into the sand._

_The ocean looks like a thousand diamonds strewn across a blanket._

_I lean against the wind, pretend that I am weightless _

_and in this moment I am happy._

Was er aber verstand waren die darauffolgenden Zeilen.

Denn die Zweifel Potters an der Echtheit der Freundschaft seiner beiden ewigen Nachläufer waren durchaus berechtigt gewesen, wie er heute hatte feststellen müssen.

Überhaupt schienen die meisten Schüler und auch Lehrer in ihrer Erleichterung über den Tod Voldemorts vergessen zu haben, dass ein 16-jähriger Schüler, Kamerad und Freund sein Leben dafür lassen musste.

Der Blonde fragte sich noch immer, wie man dies einfach verdrängen konnte.

War deren Angst vor dem dunklen Lord so groß gewesen, dass sie eine so unbedeutende Tatsache, wie den Tod eines Menschen, einfach so übersahen?

Wie sich heute herausgestellt hatte anscheinend schon. Also war dieser Abschnitt des Briefes auch geklärt.

Doch der letzte Satz bereitete ihm Kopfzerbrechen. Er hörte sich in seiner ganzen Formulierung unfertig an, so als würde noch ein Teil fehlen.

_Meine Aufgabe habe ich erfüllt..._

Was zum Teufel sollte das bedeuten?

Konnte sich der Schwarzhaarige nicht etwas klarer ausdrücken, er hatte nicht unbedingt große Lust mit dem Gryffindor Rätsel raten zu spielen.

Doch eines war ihm schmerzhaft bewusst.

Dieser Satz hing mit einem ihrer Gespräche auf dem Westturm zusammen und er musste seine Bedeutung herausfinden können, sonst hätte ihm Potter diesen Satz nicht zukommen lassen.

_I wish you were here..._

Die erste Zeile des Refrains hallte durch das stille Zimmer, entlockte dem Slytherin ein weiteres Seufzen. Teilweise verfluchte er auch die Eigenschaften dieser kleinen magischen Kugel. Musste sie denn immer Lieder spielen, die der Gemütslage des Zuhörers entsprachen?

Doch er ließ es weiterspielen, auch wenn dieses Lied ihm schmerzhaft die Realität vor Augen führte, war es eines seiner Liebsten.

Denn auch wenn Potter seiner Meinung nach nicht Gutes hatte, musste der Blonde doch zugeben dass er dessen Musikgeschmack sehr schätzte.

_The world's a rollercoaster and I am not strapped in._

_Maybe I should hold with care, but my hands are busy in the air_

Oh, wie er sich wünschte, dass der schwarzhaarige Gryffindor jetzt hier wäre und er in dessen hässliche Visage schlagen könnte. Wie konnte dieser Kerl es nur wagen ihm so etwas anzutun?

Der Grünäugige wusste sehr genau um die Neugierde des Slytherin und hatte dies schamlos ausgenutzt.

Wenn er diesen Bastard in die Finger kriegen würde, dann hätte dieser nichts mehr zu lachen.

_I wish you were here…_[2]__

Leise verklangen die letzten Töne des Liedes im Zimmer, als Draco den Brief frustriert auf den Boden schmiss und die schwache Flamme der Kerze löschte.

Wütend warf er sich in seine Kissen und fiel nach einiger Zeit des unruhigen Hin- und Herwälzens schließlich in einen tiefen traumlosen Schlaf.

°O°O°O°

Die ausgelassene Stimmung des vorigen Abends, schien sich auch am nächsten Morgen unter den Schülern nicht gelegt zu haben. Draco blickte ungläubig durch die Schülermengen, die anscheinend alle nur ein Gesprächsthema kannten, den Tod Voldemorts.

Er saß an seinem Haustisch und versuchte sich so gut wie möglich von den Tischgesprächen zu isolieren, doch da er Pansy als Sitznachbarin hatte, klappte dies nur in Maßen.

Sie schien von dem Gedanken besessen zu sein, ihn in ein Gespräch verwickeln zu müssen.

Doch er hörte nur mit halbem Ohr hin, bis endlich die Eulen mit der Post ankamen.

Erleichtert, von dem nervenden Geschnatter des Slytherin Mädchens erlöst worden zu sein, wartete er auf seinen Tagespropheten, welchen er seit dem dritten Schuljahr abonniert hatte.

Kaum hatte eine Eule die Zeitung auf seinen Platz fallen lassen, sprang ihm auch schon die Schlagzeile ins Auge.

_Der dunkle Lord endgültig besiegt._

Überstürzt faltete er die Zeitungsrolle auseinander, um den Artikel lesen zu können. Wenigstens die Presse musste doch etwas über den tragischen Tod des Helden der Zauberwelt geschrieben haben.

Kaum 5 Minuten später lehnte sich der blonde Slytherin fassungslos auf seiner Bank zurück.

Außer einer kleinen Bemerkung, wer der ‚_Bezwinger des dunklen Lords'_ war, und dass dieser _‚leider'_ sein Leben bei dem _‚letzten Gefecht'_ lassen musste, was ja _‚unvermeidlich'_ gewesen wäre, stand nichts weiter über Harry Potter in dem gesamten Artikel. Dafür wurden um so mehr von Voldemorts Schandtaten aufgeführt.

Hatte der Gryffindor recht gehabt und wirklich unter so heuchlerischen Menschen gelebt und es dazu auch noch gewusst?

Das Ganze schien dem Blonden so unwirklich.

Er hatte immer geglaubt, der Schwarzhaarige hatte alles, was man sich nur wünschen könnte und wäre ein verwöhnter Nichtsnutz, der keine Ahnung vom ‚richtigen' Leben hatte, gewesen und jetzt bewies ihm fast die gesamte Welt das Gegenteil.

Wie konnte das sein? Hatte er sich denn so geirrt?

Wie in Trance erhob er sich von seinem Platz und schritt auf den Ausgang der Halle zu. Er spürte deutlich Blaises fragenden Blick in seinem Rücken, doch im Moment war ihm das gleichgültig.

_„Vielleicht wirst du mich irgendwann einmal verstehen, Draco." _

Oh, wie er Potter verabscheute. Und wie er es hasste, dass dieser anscheinend immer Recht behalten musste.

Er wurde brutal aus Gedanken gerissen, als er in jemanden hereinlief und unsanft mit dem Boden Bekanntschaft schloss.

„Kannst du nicht-?" Wütend schaute er seinem Gegenüber an, erstarrte doch als er erkannte, wer vor ihm stand.

Dieser riesige Trampel von einem Wildhüter.

Elegant stand er wieder auf und baute sich, so gut es bei seiner Größe eben ging, vor dem bärtigen Mann auf.

„Wächst dir dein Monstrum von Bart mittlerweile schon über die Augen oder warum kannst du nicht aufpassen, wo du hinläufst?" Der Blonde wusste, dass er sich äußerst respektlos einem Lehrer gegenüber verhielt, doch hatte er schlechte Laune und grade das perfekte Opfer gefunden um dieser ein Ventil zu verleihen.

Hagrid würde ihm im Gegensatz zu den anderen Lehrern keine Punkte abziehen oder ihn gar bei Dumbledor melden. Dafür hatte er viel zu großen Respekt vor dem Vater des Slytherins und war zu unsicher in seinem Agieren.

Potter hatte ihm immer den Rücken gestärkt und geholfen mit den Schülern klar zu kommen, doch dieser war nun nicht mehr da.

„Geh'n se mir ausm Weg, Mr. Malfoy. Hab' schlechte Laune." Spöttisch zog Draco eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Schlechte Laune? Und das wo doch unser gefürchteter dunkle Lord endlich besiegt wurde?" Herausfordernd blickte der Grauäugige den schwarzhaarigen Riesen vor sich an.

„Ja." Es war nur ein Nuscheln gewesen, doch der Blonde hatte es klar und deutlich verstanden. Ein süffisantes Grinsen glitt auf seine Züge, bevor er mit einem leicht zynischen Unterton weitersprach.

„Und warum ist das so, wenn ich fragen darf?"

„Weil der Harry nimma da is'." Mit diesen Worten schob sich der wuchtige Mann einfach an seinem Schüler vorbei und war um die Ecke verschwunden.

Verwundert blickte ihm der junge Slytherin hinterher und ein gewinnendes Grinsen stahl sich langsam, auf die vorher noch so negativ beeinflußten Züge des Jungen.

Hatte Potter also doch nicht voll und ganz recht gehabt. Immerhin einer seiner Fans trauerte um ihn.

°O°O°O°

**Fertig, aus, vorbei... für dieses Mal...**

**Danke für eure Kommis und Spekulationen... hab mich sehr gefreut... hoffe ihr bleibt mir weiterhin treu...**

**[1] nochmals Jamelia – Thank you**

**[2] Incubus – Wish you were here**

**Auch nen einfach geniales Lied... ich verwend eh für diese Fic fast nur meine Lieblingslieder...**


	6. Anfaenge von Schmerz

**Broken Faith ****part 6**

**Titel: Broken Faith  
Teil: 6/?  
Serie: Harry Potter  
Autor: Tyfa (aber eigentlich Li-chan [und Leute das ist nicht eine andere  
Person! Nein das bin ich, Tyfa und Li-chan sind ein-und-dieselbe Person...ich klau mir meine Storys NICHT von anderen! Ich konnte mich nur nicht als Li-chan registrieren weil der Name besetzt war! Also bitte mir nicht mehr vorwerfen das ich meine Storys klau g])  
E-Mail: Tyfagmx.de  
Warnungen: Für bleibende Schäden übernehm ich keine Verantwortung!  
Disclaimer: Alle Personen in dieser Geschichte gehören nicht mir sondern Joanne K. Rowling, ich habe sie mir lediglich für diese Geschichte ausgeliehen. Außerdem verdien ich hiermit kein Geld.**

**An blub: Nun ja... ich bin da wirklich arg ins OOC gegangen... bin ich aber auch meiner meinung nach an anderen stellen... nur hätt ich die zeitungen groß darüber berichten lassen, wäre mein plan aus den fugen geraten und das Ron und Hermine den Tod Voldemorts gefeiert haben... es is schon n ziemlich krasser unterschied zu dem Verhalten was sie in Dumbledors Büro noch an den Tag legten... ::schulterzuck:: Ich versuch so nah an der Realität zu bleiben wie möglich (wie das halt in ner geschichte mit zauberern möglich ist), aber manchmal gelingt es halt einfach nicht...**

**An Samantha Potter: Als erstes: Du nervst nicht!!! ; Zweitens: Ginny WAR in Harry verliebt, Cho hat nur Augen für Cedric (und das is meiner Meinung gut so, weil harry eh viel besser mit Drac' zusammenpasst!!) und Hermine wird in dieser Fic unter ‚Schein-Freundin' gezählt (außerdem hat sie schon geweint) ; Drittens: Ich MUSSTE Hagrid trauern lassen... ich stell ihn mir einfach viel zu... lieb dafür vor, es nicht zu tun!**

**Viertens: Falls noch Fragen nach dem Ende ausstehen beantworte ich sie dir natürlich und Fünftens: ::verlegen lach:: um ehrlich zu sein HASSE ich meine FFs.... natürlich hab ich LieblingsFFs... aber die hier aufzuzählen würde zu lange dauern... gugg doch einfach in meine Bio... da sind einige angegeben... das meiste sind aber Weiß Kreuz fics und die angegebenen sind längst nicht alle.... noch ein tipp: such bei animexx unter ‚Yune' - meine ABSOLUTE lieblingsautorin (und ne sehr gute freundin von mir)**

**An bloody death eater: Bist du verrückt? ::entsetzt gugg:: Ich mach doch nicht SO schluss... diese Fic is noch lange nicht zu Ende!!**

**An Dark Luzie: Ähm... eigentlich wollte ich nicht unbedingt den Eindruck vermitteln das Draco trauert o.O**

**An Vampiry: Öh... Dracs verhalten is witzig o.O  und schick mir gern all deine Spekulationen ::zwinker:: **

**Kommentare sowie Morddrohungen und Ähnliches bitte an die oben genannte   
E-Mail addy oder hier einfach ein Review verfassen!**

**Okay genug gelabert, ab zur Story:**

°O°O°O°

Gelangweilt versuchte Draco den Erzählungen Professor Binns zu lauschen. Innerlich fragte er sich jedoch immer wieder, wie man eigentlich recht interessanten Unterrichtsstoff mit so einer einschläfernden Stimme wiedergeben konnte.

Der Kopf des Blonden war kurz davor auf den Tisch zu sinken und den versäumten Schlaf der letzten Monate nachzuholen, als der Professor, gnädiger Weise, sich doch noch dazu herabließ den Unterricht zu schließen und sich auf die folgenden Unterrichtsstunden zu vertagen.

Ein paar Mal blinzelte der Slytherin noch, um den Schlaf endgültig aus seinen Augen zu vertreiben, bevor er sich bedächtig erhob und den Raum verließ.

Doch kaum hatte er den Flur betreten, vermieste ihm der Anblick von diesem rothaarigen Tölpel und dessen Gefolgschaft auch noch den letzten Rest gute Laune dieses Tages.

„Na wen haben wir denn da? Schlammblut und Wiesel. Habt ihr nichts zu tun oder warum steht ihr hier auf dem Flur und verpestet die Luft, die nicht so minderwertige Menschen, wie ihr es seid, vielleicht noch atmen wollten?" Amüsiert betrachtete Draco die wütenden Funken in Weaslys Augen, welche ihm deutlich zeigten, wie _sehr_ dieser ihn verabscheute.

„Du... du..."

„Was denn, was denn, Wiesel? Findest du etwa keine Worte oder fehlt dir der kleine Potter um dich zu beschützen? Tut mir ja leid dir dies noch mal verdeutlichen zu müssen, aber er ist _tot_." Absichtlich betonte der Blonde das letzte Wort seines Satzes, denn er wusste um die mangelnde Beherrschung des Rothaarigen und dass dieser, wenn ihn seine Freunde nicht ständig zurückgehalten hätten, schon einige Prügelein angezettelt hätte.

Beruhigend legte sich die Hand des Braunhaarigen Gryffindor Mädchens auf die Schulter ihres Freundes, welcher sich schon dazu bereit gemacht hatte, dem Slytherin bei der nächsten Beleidigung an die Gurgel zu springen.

„Komm Ron, er ist es nicht wert." Ein Déjà-vu entstand in den Gedanken des Grauäugigen. Potter hatte dies früher immer gesagt, wenn Wiesel kurz davor war seine restliche Beherrschung zu verlieren.

„Oh Schlammblut, wie ich sehe hast du schon den Platz eures ruhmreichen Helden eingenommen."

„Wie meinst du das?" Ein misstrauischer Blick traf ihn, doch der unterdrückte Ärger, der gut in den braunen Augen des Mädchens erkennbar war, ließ Draco völlig kalt.

„Na jetzt wo Potter endlich ins Gras gebissen hat, bist du doch sicherlich froh, nicht mehr in seinem Schatten zu stehen." Misstrauen wandelte sich in Hass, doch auch dies entlockte dem Slytherin keine Reaktion.

„Wage es nicht so was zu behaupten, Malfoy. Harry war unser Freund." Ärgerlich gezischte Worte, wessen Ausdruck durch die verengten Augen der schlauen Hexe noch verstärkt wurde. Lediglich eine fein geschwungene Augenbraue des Blonden fuhr in die Höhe, verlieh im einen spöttischen Gesichtsausdruck.

„Die Trauer über den Tod dieses _Freundes _scheint ihr aber schnell wieder vergessen zu haben. Ich mein, wenn ihr schon wieder vollen Herzens an einem Fest zu Ehren der Vernichtung Voldemorts teilnehmen könnt, ohne einen weiteren Gedanken an ihn zu verschwenden. Meinen tiefsten Respekt. Ein heuchlerisches Pack hat sich das Narbengesicht da als Freunde ausgesucht." Zynismus hing seinen Worten nach, als er auf dem Absatz kehrt machte und mit wehender Robe, ohne den erstarrten Personen noch etwas seiner teuren Aufmerksamkeit zukommen zu lassen, in Richtung Slytherin-Kerker davon schritt.

°O°O°O°

Seine Augen schweiften immer wieder suchend über die noch schwach erhellten Länderein Hogwarts. Doch sie schienen nichts Außergewöhnliches entdecken zu können.

Der letzte Sonnenstrahl verschwand schleichend hinter dem Horizont, machte der Dunkelheit der Nacht Platz.

Graue Augen verengten sich zu kleinen Schlitzen, suchten fieberhaft nach jeder noch so kleinen Auffälligkeit auf den, unter ihm liegenden Flächen.

Der blonde Slytherin stieß einen frustrierten Laut zwischen seinen Lippen hervor und löste seine verkrampften Hände behutsam von dem eisernen Geländer des Westturmes. Erschöpft ließ er auf den kalten Steinboden nieder und lehnte den Kopf kraftlos an die Wand.

Er kam einfach nicht drauf.

Obwohl er in dem Wissen lebte, von der Lösung nur einen minimalen Schritt entfernt zu sein, vermochte er nicht zu sagen was der Schwarzhaarige ihm, mit dem letzten Satz in seinem Brief, zu sagen versuchte.

Ergeben senkte er den Blick.

Dieser bescheuerte Gryffindor.

Warum musste dieser auch in Rätseln sprechen und konnte nicht einfach klipp und klar sagen was Sache war?

So was Hirnverbranntes.

Ein abfällig, zischender Laut entfleuchte seiner Kehle.

Erst jetzt fiel ihm auf, dass seine Finger immer wieder vorsichtig über den Stoff seiner Umhangtasche strichen, das kleine Objekt in ihr immer wieder umkreisten.

Vorsichtig zog er die Kugel hervor, legte sie vor sich auf den Steinboden als sie schon zu spielen begann.

_I close my eyes, only for a moment, and the moment's gone._[1]__

"Silencio." Zwar war dieses Lied ihm völlig unbekannt, doch hatte er jetzt nicht die Zeit sich mit seinen eigenen, in den Liedern eingefangenen Problemen zu beschäftigen.

Bedächtig zog er seinen Zauberstab hervor und richtete ihn auf die orange schimmernde Kugel.

Dass seine Hand leicht zitterte bemerkte er kaum, sein innerlicher Kampf überschattete alle anderen Empfindungen gänzlich.

Er war hin- und hergerissen zwischen unmenschlicher Neugierde und negativen Erwartungen.

Doch er war nicht umsonst ein Malfoy.

So tippte der Blonde leicht mit seinem Zauberstab auf die Oberfläche der Kugel und wisperte mehr als dass er es aussprach den Namen seines Feindes.

Kaum hatte er geendet, wurde er schon in einen Strudel aus Bildern, Gefühlen und Wortfetzen gezogen. Deutlich drang eine Stimme in seine Gedanken vor, flüsterte ihm zu einer wehmütigen Melodie sanfte Worte ins Ohr.

_Deliver me, out of my sadness._

Sein Körper krampfte sich zusammen und Tränen schossen ihm in die Augen. Was war hier los?

_Deliver me, from all of the madness._

Das was er fühlte, waren das seine Empfindungen? Grelle Blitze zuckten vor seinen zusammengepressten Augen, ließen ihn erstickt aufkeuchen.

_Deliver me, courage to guide me._

Wieso waren diese Emotionen so gewaltig? Wieso nahmen sie ihm den Atem? Wieso brach er fast unter ihnen zusammen?

Wieso... tat es so weh?

_Deliver me, strength from _inside me.[2]__

Keuchend richtete sich der Grauäugige wieder auf. Innerlich kämpfte er an die Übermacht der Gefühle an, versuchte sie wieder in geordnete Bahnen zu bringen.

Doch plötzlich waren all diese ihn übertölpelnden Empfindungen einfach verschwunden, ließen ihn wieder zu Atem kommen.

Er hatte Schmerz verspürt, soviel reinen, unbändigen Schmerz, wie er sich dessen Existenz niemals hätte erträumen lassen.

Ein misstrauischer Blick traf die Kugel, welche inzwischen seltsamer Weise verstummt war, ehe er abermals seinen Zauberstab, welchen er immer noch festumklammert hielt, nach ihr ausstreckte.

„Harry Potter." Der Nebel in der Kugel färbte sich in tiefes Blau, als ihn wieder eine Welle an Emotionen mit voller Wucht traf, doch diesmal war er vorbereitet.

Es kostete ihn große Anstrengung, alle Gefühle, welche nicht seine eigenen waren, niederzukämpfen, doch kaum hatte er dies bewältigt, lichtete sich der dichte Nebel um ihn und er fand sich in einem leeren Zimmer wieder.

Ein wenig ratlos ließ er seinen Blick schweifen. Es schien der Raum eines Schülers zu sein, hier in Hogwarts.

Ein Schüler Gryffindors.

Überall fand er die Farben des Hauses des Löwen wieder. Jedoch bevor er weiter in seine Beobachtungen versinken konnte, ließ ein schwaches, kaum vernehmbares Wimmern ihn zum Bett herumfahren.

Behutsam, jedes unnötige Geräusch vermeidend trat er näher, ließ seine Augen über den unruhig schlafenden Körper gleiten.

_Potter._

Das Wimmern gewann an Lautstärke, vermischte sich allmählich mit krampfhaftem Schluchzen.

Vorsichtig streckte Draco seine Hand nach dem Schwarzhaarigen aus, ohne zu wissen _warum_ er es tat. Doch kaum hatte er den Schlafenden an seinen Oberarm berührt, verschwamm die Welt vor seinen Augen.

°O°O°O°

**Ja, ich weiß... es wird schon wieder kürzer... aber ich fand das das ende dieser Szene ein schöner Abschluss für ein Chap war...**

**[1] Kansas – Dust in the wind**

**[2] Sarah Brightman – Deliver Me**

**In der nächsten Szene geht es damit weiter und ihr werdet sehen was dieses Lied mit meiner Stimmung angerichtet hat... ;;**


	7. Realitaetsverlust

**Broken Faith ****part 7**

**Titel: Broken Faith  
Teil: 7/?  
Serie: Harry Potter  
Autor: Tyfa (aber eigentlich Li-chan [und Leute das ist nicht eine andere  
Person! Nein das bin ich, Tyfa und Li-chan sind ein-und-dieselbe Person...ich klau mir meine Storys NICHT von anderen! Ich konnte mich nur nicht als Li-chan registrieren weil der Name besetzt war! Also bitte mir nicht mehr vorwerfen das ich meine Storys klau g])  
E-Mail: Tyfagmx.de  
Warnungen: Für bleibende Schäden übernehm ich keine Verantwortung!  
Disclaimer: Alle Personen in dieser Geschichte gehören nicht mir sondern Joanne K. Rowling, ich habe sie mir lediglich für diese Geschichte ausgeliehen. Außerdem verdien ich hiermit kein Geld.**

**Kommentare sowie Morddrohungen und Ähnliches bitte an die oben genannte   
E-Mail addy oder hier einfach ein Review verfassen!**

**Okay genug gelabert, ab zur Story:**

°O°O°O°

_Schreiend schreckte Harry aus seinem Alptraum auf. Er hatte wieder geträumt. Geträumt von Voldemort und... von Sirius._

_Ein heftiges Schluchzen entfuhr seiner, auf dem Bett zusammengekrümmten Gestalt. Es war seine Schuld gewesen, ganz allein er war für den Tod seines Paten zur Verantwortung zu ziehen._

_Sein schmaler Körper begann unkontrolliert zu zittern, wurde zudem noch immer von unaufhaltbaren Schluchzern geschüttelt. _

_Nach einer unendlichen scheinenden Zeitspanne ließ das Zittern langsam nach und die Schluchzer verstummten allmählich endgültig, doch wollten die Tränen, welche zu Dutzenden lautlos über seine blassen, eingefallenen Wangen glitten, noch immer nicht versiegen. Fahrig strich die Hand des 16-jährigen Gryffindors zu seinem Nachttisch, wo er gewohnheitsgemäß seine Brille aufbewahrte, dabei streifte er versehentlich zuerst ein kleines Objekt, welches sich ebenfalls auf dem zedernen Möbelstück befand. _

_Eine leise Melodie begann zu spielen, doch der kränklich wirkende Junge scherte sich nicht darum, als ihn seine wankenden Schritte langsam zur Mitte des Raumes führten, weg von seinem Bett. Erleichtert aufseufzend ließ er sich achtlos auf den blanken Boden sinken, entzündete aber noch kurz zuvor eine der zahlreichen Kerzen des Zimmers in seiner Nähe._

_Deliver me, loving and caring._

_Erst langsam drang die sanfte Stimme in seinen Geist vor, welcher die Bedeutung der flüsternden Worte zuerst nicht zu deuten vermochte. Einen Moment noch lag der Gryffindor in seiner zuvor gewählten Position da, bevor er sich leicht aufrichtete und seinen Blick in den großen, bis zur Raumdecke reichenden Spiegel richtete. _

_Hass._

_Deliver me, giving and sharing._

_Die Reflexion eines bemitleidenswerten Jungen stach ihm entgegen. Blasse, eingefallene Wangen, die mit den dunklen Ringen unter seinen Augen in einem starken Kontrast standen, grüne, abgestumpfte Augen, welche schon lange ihren letzten Funken Leben verloren hatten und die Blitzförmige Narbe auf seiner Stirn, welche unter den stumpfen, widerspenstigen, schwarzen Haaren hervor schaute. Eine Narbe, die Alles über ihn aussagte. Alles, was es für die meisten zu wissen gab. _

_Sein Markenzeichen._

_Sein Fluch._

_Deliver me, the cross that I'm bearing._

_Tief bohrten sich seine Fingernägel in die empfindliche Haut seiner Stirn, hinterließen blutige Striemen. Doch er bemerkte es kaum._

_Wie im Wahn kratze er immer wieder über die so verhasste Narbe._

_Er hasste sie. Er hasste dass was sie aus ihm gemacht hatte, wozu sie ihn verdammt hatte._

_Wie oft hatte er versucht aus der ihm vorbestimmten Welt auszubrechen, doch immer hatte sie ihn festgehalten, ihn zurück in sein Gefängnis gezwungen. Ein Gefängnis, welches außer ihm niemand zu sehen vermochte._

_Seine eigene Zelle in der Einsamkeit._

_Seine Bewegungen erstarben, als er die vereinzelten roten Tropfen bemerkte, welche sich den Weg über seine Nase und Augenlider bahnten. _

_Sein Blick suchte den seines Spiegelbildes, hielt ihn gefangen. _

_Er war einsam, auch wenn es ihm niemand glauben würde, hätte er den Mut es zu erzählen._

_Sie verstanden nicht, dass man auch Einsamkeit verspüren konnte, wenn man von lauter Menschen umgeben war._

_„Harry, du bist nicht allein, wir sind doch für sich da."_

_Hermine hatte dies mal zu ihm gesagt. Verstand sie denn nicht, dass es einen Unterschied, zwischen ‚allein' und ‚einsam' gab?_

_[Einsamkeit entsteht nicht dadurch, dass man keine Menschen um sich hat,_

_sondern vielmehr dadurch, dass man ihnen Dinge, _

_die einem wichtig erscheinen, nicht mitteilen kann._

- _C.G. Jung]_

_Langsam ließ er seine Hand, die immer noch auf seiner wundgekratzten Stirn verharrte in seinen Schoß sinken. Versonnen betrachtete er seine blutigen Finger._

_Schmerz und Blut. _

_Sie zeigten ihm, dass er doch keine leere Hülle war, sondern wahrhaftig noch lebte._

_Ein höhnisches Grinsen breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus. _

_All of my life I was in hiding._

_Wishing there was someone just like you._

_Now that you're here, now that I've found you,_

_I know that you're the one to pull me through._

_Draco__ hatte recht gehabt. _

_Er sollte sein Selbstmitleid wirklich schnell wieder in den Griff kriegen oder allem ein Ende setzen. In seiner jetzigen Verfassung half er Niemandem._

_Hastig griff er zu der kleinen Phiole mit einer grünlichen Tinktur, welche er immer in Griffnähe hatte, und gab ein wenig des Inhalts auf einen kleinen Fetzen weißlichem Stoff. Der süßliche Geruch ließ ihn einen Moment betört die Augen schließen, ehe er den getränkten Fetzen auf seine Stirn drückte. _

_Es brannte höllisch, mittlerweile war er dies jedoch gewöhnt und wartete ruhig bis er nur noch ein leichtes Ziehen verspürte. _

_Als er das nun rötlich verfärbte Stückchen Stoff herunternahm, seine zusammengekniffenen Augen wieder öffnete und prüfend seine Reflexion fixierte, stellte er zufrieden fest, dass von seiner vorherigen Aktion keine Spur mehr zu sehen war. _

_Nur das leichte Veilchen am rechten Auge, störte das Bild des ruhmreichen Helden der Zauberwelt noch, doch hatte der Grünäugige nicht vor, dieses ebenfalls zu behandeln._

_Draco__ hatte es ihm bei einem seiner berüchtigten Wutanfälle zugefügt. Sie hatten sich geschlagen und der Gryffindor wusste nicht einmal mehr den Grund ihres Streites. _

_Doch hatte dieser ihn wieder in das Hier und Jetzt zurückgeholt, wofür er dem Slytherin unendlich dankbar war. Deswegen würde er das Veilchen auch auf natürlichen Weg heilen lassen. _

_Es erinnerte ihn._

_Langsam nahmen seine sich klärenden Gedanken die leise Melodie wahr, welche immer noch durchs Zimmer schallte._

_„Silencio." Und seine Sicht erlosch._

°O°O°O°

_All of my life I was in hiding._

_Wishing there was someone just like you._

_Now that you're here, now that I've found you,_

_I know that you're the one to pull me through_.[1]__

Erstarrt blickte Draco auf die kleine leuchtende Kugel, deren letzten Klänge schließlich im Raum verhallten.

Sein Gehirn arbeitete zu langsam, um die ganzen Ausmaße des eben Gesehenen vollständig auszuwerten und zu begreifen.

Doch eins wusste er jetzt schon instinktiv: es ließ die Wut in ihm hoch kochen.

Hastig sprang er auf die Füße seine steifen Glieder einfach ignorierend und begann auf der schmalen Plattform des Turms hin- und herzulaufen.

Dieser mieser kleine...

„Bastard!" Seine Hände hatten sich in einem Schraubstockartigen Griff um das schmale Eisengitter der Brüstung verkrampft, als er sich weit vorbeugte und das Wort aus vollem Halse herausschrie. Er wusste seinem Zorn nicht mehr anders Gestalt zu verleihen.

„Du Hurensohn... Elendiger, räudiger Bastard." Der Blonde wusste nicht wie lang er dort stand und sich den Hass aus dem Leib schrie, hatte jegliches Zeitgefühl verloren, doch irgendwann gaben seine Beine unter ihm nach und er brach an dem eisernen Geländer zusammen.

Sein Zorn war Erschöpfung gewichen.

Ergeben schloss er die Augen, fand sich grade mit dem Gedanken ab, die restlichen Stunden bis zum Morgengrauen auch noch auf dem kalten, windigen Turmzimmer zu verbringen, als ein leises Geräusch ihn aufschrecken ließ.

Als die grauen Seen sprungartig wieder aufgerissen wurden, blickte er direkt in die hinterhältig funkelnden Rubine Ms Norris'.

°O°O°O°

**Waaaah****... nimm mir doch jemand dieses Lied weg!! Man sieht ja überdeutlich was für Scheiß dabei rauskommt ."**

**Allerdings muss ich jetzt bis Montag Zwangspause einlegen, da ich morgen wegfahre (zu meiner Tante und da ist schreiben nun mal leider nicht drin). Vielleicht schaff ich es morgen noch ein Kapitel hochzustellen, das ist nur noch total im Unklaren.**

**Ich hoffe ihr bleibt mir trotzdem treu...**

**Spätestens nächsten Dienstag kommt das neue Kapitel raus!! Ich versprech's... **

**allerdings weiß ich auch nicht ob ich dann immer noch täglich hochstellen kann, da meine Restressourcen (also vorgeschriebenen Seiten) relativ aufgebraucht sind und ich es eigentlich nicht schaffe pro Tag einen ganzen Teil zu schreiben (und das obwohl ich Ferien hab).**

**[1] Sarah Brightman – Deliver me  - soooooooooo schön!**

**Bye eure Li-chan**


	8. Auseinandersetzungen

**Broken Faith ****part 8**

**Titel: Broken Faith  
Teil: 8/?  
Serie: Harry Potter  
Autor: Tyfa (aber eigentlich Li-chan [und Leute das ist nicht eine andere  
Person! Nein das bin ich, Tyfa und Li-chan sind ein-und-dieselbe Person...ich klau mir meine Storys NICHT von anderen! Ich konnte mich nur nicht als Li-chan registrieren weil der Name besetzt war! Also bitte mir nicht mehr vorwerfen das ich meine Storys klau g])  
E-Mail: Tyfagmx.de  
Warnungen: Für bleibende Schäden übernehm ich keine Verantwortung!  
Disclaimer: Alle Personen in dieser Geschichte gehören nicht mir sondern Joanne K. Rowling, ich habe sie mir lediglich für diese Geschichte ausgeliehen. Außerdem verdien ich hiermit kein Geld.**

**Kommentare sowie Morddrohungen und Ähnliches bitte an die oben genannte   
E-Mail addy oder hier einfach ein Review verfassen!**

**Okay genug gelabert, ab zur Story:**

°O°O°O°

„Mr. Malfoy, was haben sie sich bloß dabei gedacht?" Die erzürnte Stimme McGonagalls schwang durch das Büro des Schuldirektors. „Ich verstehe nicht, wie-"

„Minerva, lass gut sein und setz dich." Albus Dumbledor hatte die Lehrerin für Verwandlung in ihrer mittlerweile schon eine Viertelstunde anhaltenden Strafpredigt unterbrochen und betrachtete nun aufmerksam den jungen Slytherin, welcher schon vor einiger Zeit gezwungener Maßen in dem Sessel vor seinem Schreibtisch platz gefunden hatte und nun desinteressiert durch den Raum blickte.

„Wollen sie uns nicht erklären, was sie dazu veranlasste, sich mitten in der Nacht auf den Westturm zu stellen und halb Hogwarts wach zu schreien." Lupin, welcher seit diesem Schuljahr wieder als Professor in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste arbeitete, hatte, noch bevor der Schulleiter die Stimme an den Blonden richten konnte, ihm eilig die Frage gestellt, schien jedoch etwas ganz anderes wissen zu wollen.

Doch der Grauäugige dachte nicht einmal daran zu antworten, es war schon peinlich genug, dass er dort oben einfach die Fassung verloren hatte, dass musste er jetzt nicht noch jedem unter die Nase binden.

Außerdem was sollte er denn sagen?

Dass er so wütend war, weil er gezwungen wurde, einzusehen, dass Harry Potter nicht der kleine wohlbehütete Gryffindor war, wie er immer geglaubt hatte, sondern in Wirklichkeit ein seelisches Wrack, welches sein Leben nicht mehr in Griff kriegte?

Nein, sicherlich nicht. Nie würde er offen, zugeben dass er schon fast Mitleid mit seinem selbsterwählten Erzfeind hatte.

„Mister Malfoy, wollen sie uns nicht sagen, was sie dort getan haben?" Die freundlichen Augen Dumbledors versuchten ihn zu einer Antwort zu bringen, stießen jedoch auf einen Widerstand, so hart wie Granit.

„Nein." Starr fixierte der Slytherin einen Punkt an der Wand hinter dem Weißhaarigen. Das leise Seufzen dessen, vernahm er kaum, erst eine Bewegung neben ihm ließ ihn aufschauen. Remus Lupin war einen Schritt vorgetreten und musterte ihn mit einem merkwürdigen Blick, aufgrund dessen in dem Grauäugigen langsam Unbehagen aufstieg. Jedoch ließ die leise Stimme Dumbledors ihn seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder diesem zuwenden, ehe er sich weiter Gedanken um den braunhaarigen Werwolf machen konnte.

„Nun gut, wir können sie nicht zwingen es uns zu erzählen." Oh doch, sie konnten, wenn sie wollten. Doch anscheinend haperte es an ihrem Willen, zu Dracos Glück. „Sie finden sich morgen Abend bei Argus ein. Er wird ihnen eine angemessene Strafe zukommen lassen." Innerlich verdrehte Draco die Augen. Angemessen? Dieser verbitterte Vollidiot von einem Hausmeister würde ihn die Flure Hogwarts schrubben lassen. Mit einer Zahnbürste!

Doch äußerlich gab er lediglich ein leichtes Nicken von sich. Er hatte sich in den letzten Tagen, selbst für seinen Geschmack, zu oft unverfroren und ungehörig Autoritätspersonen gegenüber verhalten. Langsam sollte er das wieder in den Griff bekommen, bevor es zu einem ernsthaften Problem kommen würde.

Gerade als er sich erheben wollte, legte sich eine schwere Hand auf seine Schulter und hinderte ihn daran. Ein Blick nach hinten ließ ihn erkennen, dass es sich um seinen Hauslehrer und Patenonkel handelte. Ein fragender Ausdruck trat in seine Augen, wurde jedoch von dem Professor für Zaubertränke nicht beachtet, dieser blickte lediglich starr zu Dumbledor.

„Was wissen sie über denn Tod von Harry Potter, Mr. Malfoy?" Verwundert wand der Slytherin seinen Blick von Snape zu seinem Schulleiter. Was sollte diese Frage?

„Lassen sie mich mal zusammenfassen." Soviel zu seinen Vorsätzen sich höflicher zu benehmen. „Also, Potter ist ins letzte Gefecht gezogen, schaffte es Voldemort den Gar auszumachen, ging dabei letztendlich jedoch selbst drauf. Seine Leiche ist restlos verbrannt und sein Zauberstab zerbrochen." Nachdem er geendet hatte, blickte er fest in die blauen Augen des bärtigen Mannes, wessen Mundwinkel ein leichtes Lächeln umgab.

„Und jetzt erzählen sie uns bitte, was wir noch nicht wissen." Ehrliche Verwunderung zeichnete sich auf dem Gesicht des Malfoys ab.

„Das ist Alles was ich weiß." Und das war noch nicht mal gelogen. Er wusste zwar mehr über Harry, als die anderen Personen in dessen Umkreis sich zu träumen wagten, doch wusste er nichts Weiteres über die Umstände dessen Todes.

Er spürte die ungläubigen Blicke McGonagalls und Lupins in seinem Rücken und auch sein Schulleiter sah ihn skeptisch an.

„Sie wollen uns doch nicht wirklich weismachen nichts zu wissen?" Aufgebracht war der VgddK Lehrer neben seinen Stuhl getreten und beugte sich tief zu ihm hinunter.

Unbehagen breitete sich abermals in dem 16-jährigen aus, ließ ihn ein wenig zurückweichen, soweit wie die Lehne seines Stuhls es zuließ. Ärgerlich funkelnde braune Augen schauten starr auf ihn hinab.

„Ich weiß nicht mehr, als sie." Überheblich reckte der Grauäugige das Kinn vor. „Überhaupt, was wollen sie denn noch? Sie haben ihr Ziel doch erreicht, was interessiert sie da noch ihr Mittel zum Zweck?" Schleichend sprach er jedes Wort einzeln aus, ließ den Sinn Tröpfchenweise in den Geist des Werwolfes vordringen, wessen Augen sich minimal vor Entsetzen weiteten.

„Wie kannst du so was behaupten?" Unverhohlen konsterniert blickte Lupin auf seinen Schüler hinab. Die Höflichkeitsfloskeln hatte er längst vergessen. „Harry war der Patensohn meines besten Freundes." Fassungslosigkeit sprach überdeutlich aus jedem Wort des Braunhaarigen.

„Und genau deswegen hat ihr bester Freund doch den Löffel abgegeben."  Unvorbereitet traf Draco ein harter Schlag auf die linke Wange, schleuderte seinen Kopf zur Seite.

„Remus!" Dumbledor, der sich bis jetzt eher im Hintergrund gehalten hatte, blickte seinen ehemaligen Schüler erschrocken an.

„Ich... Oh mein Gott... es tut mir leid." Über seinen Ausbruch selbst entsetzt taumelte der Werwolf ein paar Schritte zurück, bis er mit den Kniekehlen gegen das Polster des kleinen im Raum befindlichen Sofas stieß, kraftlos auf dieses zusammensank und den Kopf in seinen Händen barg.

Verächtlich blickend verfolgte der Slytherin jede seiner Bewegungen. Seine Wange brannte leicht und färbte sich ein wenig rötlich, doch schenkte er ihr keine Beachtung, sondern wand seinen Blick wieder dem Schulleiter Hogwarts zu, schien diesen mit seinen grauen Augen durchbohren zu wollen.

Und der Weißhaarige verstand.

„Mr. Malfoy, sie können nun gehen." 

Graziös erhob sich der jüngste Malfoy aus seinem Stuhl und verließ, ohne einen der Anwesenden noch eines Blickes zu würdigen, den Raum.

°O°O°O°

Kaum zurück auf seinem Zimmer, ließ sich der Blonde verdrießlich auf sein Bett fallen. Wie konnte dieser räudige Werwolf es wagen, Hand an ihn zu legen? Ihn, einen Malfoy, den Sohn eines einflussreichen Mannes.

Er würde diesen Kerl dafür von der Schule schmeißen lassen.

Woher hatte der eigentlich die Erlaubnis wieder zu unterrichten?

Missmutig drehte der Slytherin sich auf die Seite. Immer noch verspürte er den Drang auf etwas einzuschlagen, doch hatte er nicht vor, seine wertvolle Zimmereinrichtung unter seiner Wut leiden zu lassen.

Und das alles nur wegen diesem vollidiotischen Gryffindor.

Warum musste dieser auch immer das letzte Wort haben und damit auch noch richtig liegen?

Obwohl er das mittlerweile schon verwunden hatte und es ihn somit nicht mehr aus der Reserve lockte. Sein jetziger Zorn war einzig und allein auf diese Erinnerung Harry Potters zurückzuführen, welche er vorhin, auf dem Westturm, begutachten durfte.

„Es erinnerte ihn." Draco äffte den Gedankengang des Schwarzhaarigen aus der Erinnerung mit abwertender Stimme nach.

„Mein Gott, Potter, was bist du? Masochist?" Ein Schauer überkam ihn, als die ungewollte Vorstellung in seinen Gedanken aufkam, dass Potter ihre Prügeleien mehr als gefallen haben und ihn vielleicht auch erregt hatten.

Mit einem Satz Sprang der Grauäugige aus seinem Bett und rannte mit einen sich ekelndem Gesichtsausdruck durch das Zimmer. Der Gedanke, dass sich Potter an seinen Schlägen aufgeilte, ließ den Brechreiz in ihm hochsteigen.

Wie widerlich konnte ein einzelner Mensch denn bitte sein?

Schlagartig war das Mitleid, welches er zuvor noch für seinen ewigen Gegenspieler empfunden hatte, dem altbekannten Gefühl des Hasses gewichen und das war auch gut so, befand der Slytherin für sich.

Als er es endlich geschafft hatte, die Vorstellung aus seinem Kopf zu verbannen, ließ er sich in den bequemen Sessel vor seinem zimmereigenen Kamin sinken und stützte den Kopf in die Hände.

Potter zeigte ihm selbst jetzt, nach seinem Tod, noch so viele unvermutete Dinge.

Dinge, die er sich niemals hätte erträumen lassen.

Dinge, an deren Existenz er nie geglaubt hätte.

Dinge, die er niemals hatte wissen wollen.

°O°O°O°

Pokale polieren und das auch noch ohne magische Hilfe.

Verächtlich schnaubte Draco auf.

Etwas Sinnloseres hätte sich Filch nicht einfallen lassen können, oder?

Na wenigstens musste er nicht die Mädchentoilette, in der die maulende Myrte hauste, reinigen, oder ähnliches Grausames tun.

Ein wenig ratlos schaute sich der blonde Slytherin um, ließ seinen Blick über die zahllosen Pokale streifen. Schleichend stahl sich ein schadenfrohes Grinsen auf sein Gesicht.

Potter hatte diese Pokale oft putzen müssen und nicht selten war es die Schuld des jungen Malfoys gewesen, welcher nie eine derartige Strafe erhalten hatte, egal wie sehr er für die Vorfälle zur Verantwortung zu ziehen war.

Das lag wohl hauptsächlich an seinem Patenonkel, der sich immer wieder sehr erfolgreich für ihn einsetzte und stets gewusst hatte die Schuld an einer Ordnungswidrigkeit oder einem Regelverstoß auf den Goldjungen abzuwälzen.

Das Grinsen wich langsam aus den Zügen des Blonden, als er sich an seine Strafaufgabe erinnerte. Langsam sollte er lieber anfangen, wenn er nicht am nächsten Tag noch hier stehen wollte.

Filch hatte ihm kein Zeitlimit gesetzt, sondern lediglich befohlen den Schrank der Quidditch Pokale zu ‚überarbeiten'. Erst wenn er damit fertig war, durfte er in sein Zimmer zurückkehren.

Gemächlich öffnete der Slytherin die wuchtige Vitrine und hielt einen kurzen Moment entsetzt inne. Das waren ja mehr als zwei Dutzend. Wie sollte er es schaffen die alle in einer Nacht zu säubern?

Keine Zeit verlierend, ergriff er wahllos die Erste der begehrten Trophäen.

_Ravenclaw__?_

Wann hatten diese Idioten es denn mal geschafft den Quidditch-Cup zu gewinnen. Er besah sich den Pokal genauer.

Er war silbern und vorne war außer einer Gravur, wer diese Trophäe gewonnen hatte und in welchem Jahr dies geschah, auch ein magisches Bild des damaligen Teams angebracht.

_1927. _

Das war noch etwas vor seiner Zeit gewesen.

Verdrießlich rieb Draco mit einem Lappen ein paar Mal über den Pokal, bevor er den nächsten aus dem Schrank griff und diese Prozedur wiederholte.

Jede einzelne der Trophäen war individuell angefertigt und einzigartig. Es gab goldene, silberne, welche aus Glas oder Kristall. Eine Vielzahl verschiedener Formen rundete das erhabene Erscheinungsbild der Kunstwerke ab.

Denn auch wenn der Blonde es ungern zugab, jedes einzelne der Gebilde war ein Kunstwerk für sich.

Mittlerweile hatte er wohl schon einen Großteil seiner Strafaufgabe hinter sich, als ihm ein kristallener Pokal in die Hände fiel.

Gryffindor. Wahrlich nichts Ungewöhnliches, schließlich war dieses oder das Haus Salazars in der Gravur der meisten Trophäen wiederzufinden.

Jedoch zog das magische Bild die Aufmerksamkeit des Grauäugigen auf sich.

Dieser Pokal war erst vor 3 Jahren an das siegreiche Hausteam vergeben worden. In dem Jahr in welchem er selbst die zweite Stufe Hogwarts besuchte und als Sucher auf dem Feld stand.

Oliver Wood und der Rest des Teams lächelten fröhlich in die Kamera. So auch der Sucher dieser Mannschaft.

Harry Potter.

Spöttisch hoben sich die Augenbrauen des blonden Jungen.

Ein Wunderknabe wie er im Buche stand. Immer allen Erwartungen, welche in ihn gesetzt wurden, gerecht geworden. Welch ein erfülltes Leben er doch gehabt hatte.

Ungründlich wischte der Slytherin über die Oberfläche des Gebildes in seinen Händen, wollte es grade zurück in die Vitrine stellen, als sich seine Augen in Schock weiteten.

Der Pokal entglitt langsam seinen tauben Fingern.

Das war es.

Das war die Lösung. Wieso war er da nicht früher drauf gekommen?

Überstürzt wand er sich um und verließ den Raum, das laute Klirren der zerschmetternden Trophäe nicht beachtend.

°O°O°O°

**Ich melde mich mit dem nächsten chap zurück... ich konnt leider nicht mehr am Mittwoch hochstellen (wie ihr ja sicherlich gemerkt habt), weil meine Anmeldung verhindert hat... ::böse gugg::**

**Ob ich in den nächsten Tagen regelmäßig hochstellen kann, weiß ich noch nicht, da ich hier grad ein wenig stress hab, weil meine Oma vor ein paar Tagen gestorben ist...**

**Ich werd es aber versuchen...**

**Reviewt**** schön fleißig... das heizt meine Motivation an... ::zwinker::**

**Bye Li-chan**


	9. Veraenderungen

**Broken Faith ****part 9**

**Titel: Broken Faith  
Teil: 9/?  
Serie: Harry Potter  
Autor: Tyfa (aber eigentlich Li-chan [und Leute das ist nicht eine andere  
Person! Nein das bin ich, Tyfa und Li-chan sind ein-und-dieselbe Person...ich klau mir meine Storys NICHT von anderen! Ich konnte mich nur nicht als Li-chan registrieren weil der Name besetzt war! Also bitte mir nicht mehr vorwerfen das ich meine Storys klau g])  
E-Mail: Tyfagmx.de  
Warnungen: Für bleibende Schäden übernehm ich keine Verantwortung!  
Disclaimer: Alle Personen in dieser Geschichte gehören nicht mir sondern Joanne K. Rowling, ich habe sie mir lediglich für diese Geschichte ausgeliehen. Außerdem verdien ich hiermit kein Geld.**

**An Vampiry, DarkLuzie: ::grins:: nette Spekulationen... aber eins kann ich dir sagen... keine stimmt...**

**An Vanilia: ::lach:: ja, das war so beabsichtigt... ::dankend verneig::**

**An Momo-chan21989: Hoppla.... nun ja.... ich hab die Bücher zwar gelesen... aber ich weiß über zeitliche Zusammenhänge usw. kaum Bescheid... das meiste was ich jetzt noch weiß kommt aus den Fics... ich entschuldige mich vielmals für diesen inhaltlichen Fehler...**

**An alle die bis jetzt einen Kommi geschrieben haben: Ich DANKE euch... ihr seid sooo genial... knull**

**Ich hätte nie mit so vielen Kommis gerechnet!**

**Kommentare sowie Morddrohungen und Ähnliches bitte an die oben genannte   
E-Mail addy oder hier einfach ein Review verfassen!**

**Okay genug gelabert, ab zur Story:**

°O°O°O°

„Ich verstehe es einfach nicht, Herm'." Ein undefinierbarer Blick traf das Braunhaarige Mädchen, ließ es gereizt die Augen verdrehen.

Auch wenn sie Ron sehr liebte, ging dieser ihr langsam wirklich auf die Nerven.

„Ich weiß es auch nicht." Krampfhaft versuchte sie sich wieder auf ihr Buch zu konzentrieren, doch ihr mangelte es ihm Moment definitiv an Ruhe, um ungestört arbeiten zu können.

„Warum macht er so was?" Unruhig begann der Rothaarige im Zimmer auf und ab zu laufen. „Ich mein, was war denn so wichtig, dass er es unbedingt noch Malfoy nach seinem Tod mitteilen musste und es diesen so auf die Palme bringt." Wild gestikulierend stellte er sich vor seine Freundin, welche einmal tief durchatmete um ihre innere Ruhe zu wahren.

Dieser Junge arbeitete sich kontinuierlich auf die Grenze ihrer Belastbarkeit zu.

„Ich weiß es nicht, Ron." Verdammt noch mal, sie hatte wahrlich besseres zu tun als sich dem Fragenansturm ihres Geliebten auszusetzen und sich mit Sachen zu beschäftigen, die sie wahrscheinlich nie würde lösen können.

Der mysteriöse Brief von Harry an diesen blonden Bastard war eine dieser unnötigen und unlösbaren Sachen.

Sie konnte es nun mal nicht ändern und wenn, dann würde sie es tun.

Außerdem beschlich sie durch dieses geheimnisvolle Schreiben langsam die widersinnige Idee, dass ihr ärgster Schulfeind mehr über den Tod Harrys wusste, als alle anderen. Doch diesen Gedanken verdrängte das braunhaarige Mädchen ganz schnell wieder in die dunkelsten Ecken ihres Gedächtnisses.

Sie selbst war erschreckt über die kurzen, unpersönlichen Worte Harrys in den Abschiedsbriefen, doch was brachte es sich jetzt noch darüber den Kopf zu zerbrechen?

Harry war tot und egal was sie tat, es würde nichts daran ändern.

Doch musste sie zugeben dass sie im ersten Moment, als sie das Pergament las, wirklich geschockt war.

_Liebe Hermine, _

_ich hoffe dir geht es gut und du wirst deinen Schulabschluss mit deiner Wunschnote schaffen. Ich wünsche dir noch viel Erfolg in deinem weiteren Leben._

_Werde glücklich._

_Harry._

Belanglose Themen war das Einzige was Harry in seinem Brief anschnitt, keine Erklärung der Gründe für die Verheimlichung seiner Pläne, kein Freundschaftsbekenntnis oder ähnliches. In Rons Brief stand in etwa das Gleiche und von Lupin hatte sie erfahren, dass der Gryffindor sich auch von ihm recht unpersönlich verabschiedet hat.

„Aber es muss doch einen Grund geben." Abermals machte der jüngste Sohn der Weasly-Familie sich dazu bereit durchs Zimmer zu rennen, als ihn eine harsche Geste der schlauen Hexe mitten in der Bewegung innehalten ließ.

„Verdammt Ron, krieg dich wieder ein! Wir werden nie erfahren was oder warum Harry Malfoy geschrieben hat, denn ich glaube kaum dass dieser es uns erzählen wird. Und nun hör auf mich vom Lernen abzuhalten." Aus unsicheren, blauen Augen wurde die Junghexe einen Augenblick gemustert, bis sich die Matratze neben ihr leicht senkte und ihr somit anzeigte, dass der temperamentvolle Junge sich neben ihr niedergelassen hatte.

„Aber es muss doch einen Grund geben."

„Ist doch egal, er wird schon seine Gründe gehabt haben." Langsam aber sicher war sie kurz davor ihre Versuche sich auf das Fachbuch in ihren Händen zu konzentrieren aufzugeben.

„Aber-" Abermals unterbrach das Mädchen den Rothaarigen mit einer herrischen Bewegung ihrer Hand.

„Vergiss das. Es bringt nichts sich darüber den Kopf zu zerbrechen."

°O°O°O°

Zwei Jahre waren vergangen, zwei Sommer und Winter über das Land gezogen. Vieles hatte sich verändert, vieles war gleichgeblieben.

Das Leben der Zauberer und Hexen nach dem Ableben des dunklen Lords hatte sich wieder normalisiert und kaum noch jemand erinnerte sich an die Qualen, die man überstanden hatte.

Jeder dachte nur noch an das Hier und Jetzt.

Warum sollte man sich auch an etwas entsinnen, wenn dieses nie wiederkehren würde?

Helden gab es in der jetzigen Zeit einfach nicht mehr.

Wen interessierte es schon wenn sich jemand für andere opferte, wenn das eigene Leben gesichert war?

Das eigene Leben stand im immer Vordergrund und dieses war endlich von seiner peinigenden Angst erlöst worden.

Mittlerweile besuchte Draco den 7. Jahrgang Hogwarts. Seine platinblonden Haare reichten inzwischen bis zu seinem Kinn und waren meistens zu einem lockeren Pferdeschwanz zurückgebunden, aus dem sich die vordersten Strähnen jedoch immer wieder lösten und ihm so leicht ins Gesicht fielen.

Doch nicht nur sein Äußeres hatte sich in den letzten Jahren verändert.

°O°O°O°

Der Grauäugige saß tief über seinen Teller gebeugt am Slytherintisch und versuchte die um ihn herum herrschenden Gespräche zu ignorieren.

Heute war der zweite Jahrestag der Vernichtung Voldemorts. Ein höhnisches Lächeln umspielte seine schmalen Lippen, er fand den ganzen Trubel, der darum getrieben wurde, einfach lächerlich.

Man hatte ein großes Plakat zu Ehren des Helden Harry Potters an der Mauer hinter dem Lehrertisch aufgehängt und Dumbledor hatte bereits seine Festrede gehalten, so dass sich alle Schüler nun aufgeregt untereinander unterhielten.

Der blonde Slytherin ließ sich jedoch von dem ganzen Gerede um ihn herum nicht stören, fixierte weiterhin stumm sein Essen. Es war bereits dunkel und doch verspürte er, wie schon den ganzen Tag lang, keinen Hunger.

Gedankenversunken nahm er nur am Rande wahr, wie sich die mächtigen Flügeltüren der großen Halle knarrend öffneten und jemand verspätet den weitläufigen Raum betrat.

Doch es interessierte ihn nicht.

Erst als die Mengen um ihn herum verstummten, tauchte er aus seinen verworrenen Gedankengängen zurück in die Realität.

Noch bevor er sich dem Nachzügler zu wenden konnte, vernahm er von einigen Schülern ersticktes Aufkeuchen und vom Gryffindortisch hallte ein einziges leises Wort zu ihm herüber, aus welchem das ganze Entsetzen des Sprechers klang.

„Harry."

°O°O°O°

**Ich weiß dass dieser Teil diesmal arg kurz geworden ist... doch ich MUSSTE hier einfach Schluss machen!!**

**Ich stell so schnell wie möglich das nächste Chapter hoch... hab nur wie gesagt grad ziemlichen Stress...**

**Ich hoffe ich konnte euren Ansprüchen gerecht werden und niemand ist über den jetzigen Verlauf der Story ernsthaft enttäuscht... **

**An kathleen Potter: Ich hoffe du hast jetzt nicht wirklich psychische Schäden davon getragen... ::besorgt gugg::**

**Bye eure Li-chan **


	10. Now and then

**Broken Faith ****part 9**

**Titel: Broken Faith  
Teil: 9/?  
Serie: Harry Potter  
Autor: Tyfa (aber eigentlich Li-chan [und Leute das ist nicht eine andere  
Person! Nein das bin ich, Tyfa und Li-chan sind ein-und-dieselbe Person...ich klau mir meine Storys NICHT von anderen! Ich konnte mich nur nicht als Li-chan registrieren weil der Name besetzt war! Also bitte mir nicht mehr vorwerfen das ich meine Storys klau g])  
E-Mail: Tyfagmx.de  
Warnungen: Für bleibende Schäden übernehm ich keine Verantwortung!  
Disclaimer: Alle Personen in dieser Geschichte gehören nicht mir sondern Joanne K. Rowling, ich habe sie mir lediglich für diese Geschichte ausgeliehen. Außerdem verdien ich hiermit kein Geld.**

**An Alle, die meinen etwas nicht mitbekommen zu haben oder zum Beispiel nicht verstehen was die Lösung war... ihr habt nichts verpasst... das war alles so geplant und wird im weiteren Verlauf irgendwann aufgeklärt!**

**An Alle die sich wegen dem Cliffhänger aufgeregt haben: war der wirklich so schlimm? O.O"**

**An Moin: nee das war mir nicht klar... denn ich hab schon seit 3 Wochen Ferien  ::g:: Bis dahin werd ich sicherlich nicht fertig werden... aber ich versuch mein Bestes...**

**An Celine: Entschuldigung ::verneig:: ... nebenbei: Ich heiß auch Celine... ;)**

**An Vanilia: Du kannst es nicht oft genug sagen... den Rest wirst du sehen...**

**Kommentare sowie Morddrohungen und Ähnliches bitte an die oben genannte   
E-Mail addy oder hier einfach ein Review verfassen!**

**Okay genug gelabert, ab zur Story:**

°O°O°O°

„Harry."

Ruckartig fuhr der Kopf des Blonden herum und er blickte direkt in zwei smaragdgrüne Augen, deren zurückgekehrter Lebenswillen ihn im ersten Moment erstarren ließ.

Ein Satz, welcher ihn lange in seinen Erinnerungen verfolgt hatte, geisterte nun immer wieder durch seine Gedanken, bewegte ihn einen Augenblick dazu seine Augen von dem Todgeglaubten abzuwenden.

_Vergiss mich nicht, Drache._

Ein leidiges Seufzen verließ seine Lippen, bevor er die grünen Augen wieder fest mit den seinigen grauen fixierte.

Elegant erhob er sich von seinem Stuhl, schritt langsam um den Tisch herum, auf die ihn beobachtende Person zu. In abstrakter Weise hallten seine Schritte schreiend von den Wänden der schweigenden Halle wieder. Die ganze Situation war absolut abstrus.

Harry Potter war also tatsächlich zurückgekehrt.

Keine 10 Meter von dem ehemaligen Gryffindor, welcher mit dem Rücken zum Lehrertisch auf dem schmalen Gang zwischen den Haustischen stand, verstummten die Schritte des Slytherin.

Erst jetzt fiel ihm die markante Narbe im Gesicht des Schwarzhaarigen auf. Nicht die altbekannte Narbe auf der Stirn, nein, die war nach dem Tode Voldemorts verblasst und nun nicht mehr sichtbar. Doch nun konnte man deutlich eine 3 Zentimeter lange Narbe auf der linken Gesichtshälfte des Grünäugigen erkennen, sie reichte über das Augenlid senkrecht bis zu dem Wangenknochen.

Blitzartig durchfuhr Draco ein weiterer, längst vergessen geglaubter Erinnerungsfetzen.

_Lass es. Ich heile sie später selbst._

Er wurde aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, als Bewegung in sein Gegenüber kam und dieser langsam ein Stück Pergament in die Höhe hielt und ihm ein ehrliches Lächeln schenkte.

Einen Augenblick brauchte der Blonde um zu begreifen, was es mit dem Pergament auf sich hatte, doch schon kurz darauf weiteten sich seine Augen in Erkennen.

_Über ein Jahr. _

Über ein verdammt langes Jahr war es her.

Und nun plötzlich stand er hier und dachte alles wäre wieder in Ordnung? Wie konnte sich ein Mensch nur so verschätzen?

Wut kochte ihn ihm hoch, ließ seine Augen sich zornig verengen.

Warum jetzt? _Warum überhaupt?_

Er hatte sich nur zu oft gewünscht, die Chance zu bekommen den Gryffindor für seine Dummheit bestrafen zu können und nun wo er die Gelegenheit hatte, verweigerte ihm sein Körper jeglichen Dienst.

Der Schwarzhaarige trat einen Schritt in seine Richtung, ließ ihn aus seiner Trance erwachen.

„Du mieser, kleiner Hurensohn." Unbewusst hatte er die Hände zu Fäusten geballt, wartete auf eine Reaktion seines Gegenübers auf seine zornig gezischten Worte, doch diese blieb aus.

Lediglich der Ausdruck in den grünen Augen wurde leicht wehmütig.

„Hat es dir die Sprache verschlagen, Bastard?" Innerlich kämpfte der 18-jährige Blonde um seine Fassung, versuchte sich nicht zu vergessen und Haltung zu bewahren. So wie er es von klein auf gelernt hatte.

„Fallen wir so schnell wieder in alte Verhaltensmuster zurück?" Leise geflüsterte Worte, deren Bedeutung seine Wut nur noch ansteigen ließ. Ein trauriger Blick bedachte den Slytherin, doch das Lächeln auf dem Gesicht des ehemaligen Goldjungen wich nicht von seinem Platz.

Zorn kochte durch seine Venen, wollte ihn dazu verleiten sich auf den Schwarzhaarigen zu stürzen und ihm dieses widerliche Lächeln aus dem Gesicht zu schlagen, doch seine Vernunft hielt ihn zurück. Stattdessen machte er auf dem Absatz kehrt und wollte die große Halle verlassen.

„Draco." Die Nennung seines Vornamens ließ seine flüssigen Bewegungen einfrieren, auf dem Fuße herumwirbeln und den Sprecher mit tödlichen Blicken taxieren.

„Wag es nicht noch einmal mich so zu nennen, Potter." Hass sprach aus seinen Worten, machte jedem unverblümt klar, was er von seinem Gegenüber hielt.

Doch jede seiner Bemerkungen schien an diesem abzuprallen, es war fast wie damals, wo er auf keine seiner Beleidigungen reagierte.

„Es hat dich damals nicht gestört." Flüsternd drangen die Worte an sein Ohr, ließen ihn tief durchatmen, um den letzten Rest seiner Beherrschung zu wahren.

„Seit damals ist viel Zeit vergangen, _Potter_." Abfällig sprach der das letzte Wort aus, bevor er sich abermals zum gehen wand, doch kurz vor den wuchtigen Flügel nochmals innehielt, etwas aus seiner Umhangstasche holte und auf dem kargen Steinboden abstellte.

Ohne ein weiteres Wort ging der Slytherin, von dem Schweigen der Schüler noch lang begleitet.

°O°O°O°

Laut klangen seine gehetzten Schritte von den steinernen Wänden der Flure Hogwarts wieder. Das Stakkato seines Gangs wirkte auf surreale Weise beruhigend auf seine angespannten Nerven.

Schließlich verstummten die, durch ihn verursachten, Geräusche in einem der verworrenen Gänge in den Kerkern der Zauberschule.

Ein resignierender Laut entrang sich der Kehle des Blonden, als er sich erschöpft und dennoch aufgewühlt gegen die Mauer hinter ihm fallen ließ und den Kopf in den Nacken legte.

Warum war er zurückgekehrt, wenn doch schon damals ihn nichts mehr hier, in diesem Leben, gehalten hatte?

Wo war der Sinn in seinem Handeln?

Ein verächtliches Schnauben hallte ungehört durch die Gefilde der Kerker.

Okay, dumme Frage. Wann hatte Potters Agieren denn _je_ Sinn ergeben?

Aber warum heute, warum grad am Jahrestag? Wollte sich der Schwarzhaarige in seiner Theorie etwa bestätigt sehen? Nun ja, falls er dies vorgehabt hatte sollte es ihm zum Teil gelungen sein, obschon sich der Blonde durchaus vorstellen konnte, dass sich diese heuchlerischen Gryffindors just in diesem Moment ihrem großen Helden zu Füßen warfen, allen voran Schlammblut und Wiesel. Und Potter würde sicherlich nicht nein sagen zu den ganzen Feiern ihm zu Ehren.

_‚Das Mysterium Potter; wie er den dunklen Lord das zweite Mal besiegte.' _

Hohn war das Einzige was Draco dafür übrig hatte.

Wütend trat der jüngste Malfoy gegen die neben ihm stehende Ritterrüstung, bereute es jedoch im nächsten Moment sofort wieder, als ein stechender Schmerz durch seinen Fuß fuhr.

„Verdammt." Er musste sich beherrschen, um nicht auch noch aus seinem Ärger heraus die Mauer hinter ihm mit seiner Faust zu bearbeiten und sich wohlmöglich dabei die Hand zu brechen oder ähnliches.

So hüpfte er nur wild fluchend auf einem Bein in dem Gang auf und ab, hoffend dass der plötzliche Schmerz in seinem Fuß bald abklingen würde.

Ein leises Glucksen riss ihn aus seinen wüsten Schimpftiraden und ließ ihn erschrocken herumwirbeln. Doch als er entdeckte wer dort im Gang stand und ihn auslachte, ließ er die Luft erleichtert aus seinen Lungen entweichen.

_Einen Moment hatte er gedacht..._

„Hey, was machst du da, hm?" Belustigte Augen funkelten ihn an.

„Wonach sieht es denn aus?" Ein ärgerliches Knurren entwich seiner Kehle. Plötzlich veränderte sich der Gesichtsausdruck seines Gegenübers und Blaise Zabini wurde unvermutet ernst.

„Was ist los, Dray?" Besorgte braune Augen musterten den Blonden.

„Was soll denn los sein, Zabini?" Gespielt fragend blickte Draco den Braunhaarigen an, dieser schaute jedoch nur argwöhnisch zurück.

„Was los sein soll? Erst mal bieten du und unser von den Toten auferstandene Held so eine Show in der großen Halle, welche du kurz darauf wutentbrannt verlässt und dann lieferst du hier eine hüpfende Performance, die durch deine nicht jugendfreien Flüche noch abgerundet wurde. Und du willst mir allen ernstes erzählen, dass nichts los ist?" Ein arg zweifelnder Blick traf den Blonden, welcher seinem besten Freund innerlich, aufgrund dessen Neugier, tausend grausame Tode an den Hals wünschte.

„Ja, das will ich." Trotzig wand der Grauäugige dem anderen Slytherin den Rücken zu und machte Anstalten zu gehen.

„Dray, so wie du heute warst, hab ich dich seit Jahren nicht mehr erlebt. Merkst du eigentlich, wie du dich in den letzten zwei Jahren abgekapselt hast? Dass du kaum auch nur _irgendeine_ Art von Gefühlen gezeigt hast? Ich mein, du warst immer schon so unterkühlt wie ein Kühlschrank, seit wir diese Schule besuchen, doch nun grenzt du schon beinahe an eine Gefriertruhe!" Ein giftiger Blick aus grauen Augen traf den Sprechenden, dieser fuhr jedoch ungerührt fort.

„Das Letzte Mal als ich dich so wütend gesehen hab, war nach einem Streit mit Potter, bevor er so spurlos verschwunden ist."

„Zabini, halt einfach die Klappe, okay?" Draco hatte sich resignierend auf den Boden niedergelassen und blickte Blaise jetzt unverhohlen genervt an.

„Warum sollte ich? Merkst du nicht mal, dass du mich seit einem Jahr nicht einmal mehr mit meinem Vornamen ansprichst?" Ärgerlich fuhr sich der Blonde mit der Hand über die Stirn.

Natürlich hatte er das bemerkt.

Er wusste doch auch nicht, was los war. Er wusste nicht, warum ihn Potters plötzliches Auftauchen so aus der Bahn warf.

„Dray", Der Blonde blickte von seiner ausgiebigen Betrachtung des Steinfußbodens auf und schaute sein Gegenüber fragend an, ehe dieser zögerlich fortfuhr. „seit Potters Verschwinden hast du dich sehr verändert und ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass das Ganze damit zusammenhängt." Des Grauäugigen entsetzen Blick ignorierte er vollkommen. „Ich weiß nicht _was _damals zwischen euch war und ich glaube ich will es gar nicht wissen, doch ich will den alten Draco wiederhaben." Ein letzter trauriger Blick traf den sprachlosen Slytherin, ehe sich der Braunhaarige umwand und den anderen in dem dunklen Gang der Kerker Hogwarts alleine ließ.

°O°O°O°

**Sop****... das war's wieder... hab eigentlich keine weiteren Anmerkungen zu machen, außer das ich mich über Kommentare sehr freuen würd...**

**Nächstes Chap folgt so schnell wie möglich...**

**DANKE FÜR DIE VIELEN KOMMIS!!!!**

**Bye eure Li-chan**


	11. Wiedersehensfreude?

**Broken Faith ****part 11**

**Titel: Broken Faith  
Teil: 11/?  
Serie: Harry Potter  
Autor: Tyfa (aber eigentlich Li-chan [und Leute das ist nicht eine andere  
Person! Nein das bin ich, Tyfa und Li-chan sind ein-und-dieselbe Person...ich klau mir meine Storys NICHT von anderen! Ich konnte mich nur nicht als Li-chan registrieren weil der Name besetzt war! Also bitte mir nicht mehr vorwerfen das ich meine Storys klau g])  
E-Mail: Tyfagmx.de  
Warnungen: Für bleibende Schäden übernehm ich keine Verantwortung!  
Disclaimer: Alle Personen in dieser Geschichte gehören nicht mir sondern Joanne K. Rowling, ich habe sie mir lediglich für diese Geschichte ausgeliehen. Außerdem verdien ich hiermit kein Geld.**

**An kathleen Potter: ::lach:: nee, nee, keine Telepathie... Ist ein Staz in der Erinnerung von Drac' gewesen...**

**An Moin: ...dann muss ich ja auf deine Kommis verzichten ;; **

**An Stupor: Von mir was lernen?? O.O" Nee lieber nicht... da kannst du nur Müll lernen!**

**An Vampiry: ::lach:: Du hast immer so viele Fragen... Gedulde dich doch ein wenig ::zwinker:: aber weitere Spekulationen kannst du gerne anstellen!! Und weiterhin Fragen zu stellen ist natürlich auch erlaubt!**

**An Blue: Wie ein Ü-Ei?? ::lach:: Und das wo ich diese Fic mehr als nur langweilig finde!!**

**An Celine: Nun ja... es gibt den Namen wirklich sehr oft, allerdings hier kaum in meiner Altersgruppe... wie alt bist du denn? Ich 17...**

**Kommentare sowie Morddrohungen und Ähnliches bitte an die oben genannte   
E-Mail addy oder hier einfach ein Review verfassen!**

**Okay genug gelabert, ab zur Story:**

°O°O°O°

Kaum waren die Flügeltüren wieder zugeschlagen, ging der Schwarzhaarige zu dem kleinen Objekt, welches ihm Draco hinterlassen hatte und ließ es schnell in die Tasche seiner Jacke verschwinden.

Eigentlich hatte Harry dem blonden Slytherin folgen wollen, sein Plan wurde aber von dem Gryffindor Mädchen vereitelt, welches sich weinend um seinen Hals warf. Einen letzten wehmütigen Blick warf er der massiven Eingangstür der großen Halle zu, ehe er sich innerlich wappnend an Hermine wand.

„Hermine, ist doch gut. Hör bitte auf zu weinen." Mittlerweile waren auch andere ehemalige Freunde des Schwarzhaarigen zu ihm getreten und betrachteten ihn ungläubig, so als ob sie sich nicht sicher waren, nicht doch einen Geist vor sich zu haben.

„Aber Harry... wo warst du? Warum hast du dich nie gemeldet?" Hermine klammerte sich noch ein wenig fester an ihren todgeglaubten Freund, als sich ihrem Mund leise die Fragen entrangen. Ein kurzer Schatten huschte durch die grünen Augen ihres Gegenübers, blieb jedoch fast gänzlich unbemerkt, lediglich die gryffindorische Junghexe in seinen Armen nahm es wahr.

„Das ist eine lange Geschichte. Zu lang." Mit diesen Worten löste er sich behutsam aus ihrer festen Umarmung und wand sich den anderen Schülern zu, um sich auch von diesen begrüßen zu lassen.

Nach und nach legte sich der Trubel. Lediglich der ehemals engste Freundeskreis, des Jungen der lebt stand noch immer um ihn herum und löcherte ihn mit Fragen, auf die er keine Antworten gab oder sie schlichtweg umging.

„Mister Potter." Das leichte Lächeln auf dem Gesicht des Schwarzhaarigen erstarb, als er sich umdrehte und seinen Schulleiter mit eisigem Blick fixierte.

„Professor Dumbledor." Aus seiner Stimme sprach eine ungewohnte Kälte, welche sie meisten Anwesenden erschreckte, der Weißhaarige jedoch schien die Kühle in den Worten nicht zu hören oder sie gänzlich zu ignorieren.

„Wir sollten reden, denken sie nicht auch." Lediglich ein leichtes Nicken erhielt er als Antwort, ehe sich der Grünäugige umwand und zügigen Schrittes die Halle in Richtung des Wasserspeiers, welcher als Wächter Dumbledors Büro diente, verließ.

°O°O°O°

Kaum hatten sie das vollgestellte Büro betreten, ließ Harry sich ohne Umschweife auf einem der Sessel nieder und fixierte starr Fawkes, den Phönix, welcher stumm auf seiner Stange saß und zu schlafen schien.

„Also Harry,"; Albus Dumbledor blickte den Jungen vor sich freundlich an, ignorierte das Aufblitzen in dessen Augen bei der Nennung seines Vornamens und fuhr unbeirrt fort. „Ich freue mich, dich wieder auf Hogwarts begrüßen zu dürfen. Aber willst du mir nicht erzählen wo du die letzten zwei Jahre verbracht hast, ich brenne darauf es zu erfahren." Das eisige Schweigen, welches dem Direktor der Zauberschule entgegen schlug, irritierte den Weißhaarigen ein wenig, ließ ihn zögerlich seine Frage wiederholen.

„Willst du mir nicht berichten, wieso du zwei Jahre lang spurlos verschwunden warst?" Wieder antworte ihm nur das beharrliche Schweigen des Schwarzhaarigen. Ein verwundertes Runzeln lief über die Stirn des Schulleiters, vertrieb das ewig präsente Schmunzeln aus dessen Gesicht.

„Harry?" Als ein weiteres Mal nur Schweigen anstelle des Gryffindors antwortete, vertieften sich die Falten seiner Stirn noch ein wenig, verliehen seinem Erstaunen Ausdruck. Ein weiteres Mal wollte er einen Versuch starten mit dem Jungen zu reden, als ihn ein tiefes Seufzen eben dessen daran hinderte.

„Professor," Die grünen Augen wandten ihren Blick von dem stolzen Phönix ab und fixierten den Angesprochenen, ehe der Schwarzhaarige fortfuhr. „Ich denke nicht, dass man solche Themen in den ersten Minuten nach einer Rückkehr schon klären sollte. Doch habe ich nicht vor ihnen zu erklären, wo ich war oder warum ich verschwunden bin." Den Ausdruck, neben der festen Entschlossenheit, in den grünen Seen vermochte Dumbledor nicht zu deuten, ließ seine Verwirrung zusätzliches noch um ein Weites ansteigen, doch ließ ihm der weit Jüngere keine Chance etwas einzuwerfen.

„Ich bin nun zurückgekehrt und habe vor, meinen Abschluss noch dieses Jahr zu machen. Ich gehe davon aus, dass Alles gleich geblieben ist und ich weiterhin in Gryffindor untergebracht sein werde." Die Art und Weise wie Harry redete, ließ Albus stutzen. Es hörte sich alles so gestelzt, so auswendiggelernt an, so als hätte sich der Junge die Worte, die er nun nutzte, schon lange in der Vergangenheit zurecht gelegt. Alles in Allem wirkte dieses ganze Auftreten, der Person vor ihm, so gar nicht wie der Harry, den er gekannt hatte.

„Ich denke, da wir dies geklärt haben, kann ich jetzt gehen." Galant erhob sich der mittlerweile 18-jährige aus seiner Sitzgelegenheit und wand sich zum gehen.

„Aber... Harry!" Die ganze, so berüchtigte Gelassenheit des Schulleiters war auf einmal verflogen. Was war bloß mit diesem Jungen in den letzten zwei Jahren geschehen?

„Ach ja, bevor ich es vergesse, für sie, _Professor_, heiß ich immer noch ‚Mister Potter' und ich würde es begrüßen wenn sie mich in Zukunft auch so ansprechen würden." Die Stimme des Schwarzhaarigen war kalt, schneidend, zeigte unverkennbar den Ernst, welcher in diesen Worten beinhaltet war.

Gerade als der Grünäugige die Tür des Büros öffnen und dieses verlassen wollte, wurde diese von außen aufgestoßen und ein aufgebrachter Remus Lupin stürmte herein. Beim Anblick des todgeglaubten Patensohn seines besten Freundes, schossen ihm die Tränen in die Augen und er konnte sie nur mit Müh und Not zurückhalten, ehe er Harry in eine feste Umarmung zog.

„Oh mein Gott, du lebst." Sein fester Griff, ließ dem Jungen in seinen Armen fast die Luft zum atmen wegbleiben. „Und ich dachte die Hufflepuffs wären verrückt geworden." Man hörte deutlich die Erleichterung und Freude aus der Stimme des Werwolfes und konnte sie auch erkennen, da sie sich klar auf seinem Gesicht abzeichneten. Doch diese Freude schwang sogleich in Verwirrung um, als der Schwarzhaarige sich mehr oder weniger gewaltsam aus seiner Umarmung riss und ihn ungewohnt traurig anblickte.

„Es tut mir Leid, Professor Lupin." Eilig, fast überstürzt verließ der Gryffindor das kleine Büro und ließ zwei verwirrte und teils auch entsetzte Professoren zurück.

„Willst du dich nicht lieber setzen?" Freundlich schaute Dumbledor den Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste an. Dieser schüttelte zuerst konfus den Kopf, kam seiner Aufforderung dann, nachdem er sich wieder gefangen hatte und mit einigem Zögern, jedoch nach und ließ sich kraftlos in einen der komfortablen Sessel fallen.

„Was ist mit ihm, Albus?" Fragende Augen bohrten sich in jene des Schulleiters, ließen ihn resignierend seinen Blick senken.

„Wenn ich das nur wüsste, Remus." Er konnte förmlich spüren, wie Verzweiflung in dem anderen hinaufkroch, ehe er noch einmal, mehr zu sich, als zu seinem alten Bekannten, murmelte.

„Wenn ich das nur wüsste..."

°O°O°O°

Als Draco in seinen Gemeinschaftsraum zurückkehrte, war dieser bis auf wenige Schülerinnen noch völlig leer.

Er begrüßte diese Tatsache durchaus und ließ sich in einem Sessel in einer uneinsichtigen Ecke des Zimmers nieder, während sein Blick zu der magischen raumeigenen Standuhr glitt und er verwundert feststellen musste, dass seit Beginn des Festessens in der großen Halle erst eine Stunde vergangen war. Ihm kam es vor wie eine Ewigkeit.

Kaum dass er eine bequeme Sitzposition gefunden hatte, schwang der Eingang zum Reich der Slytherins beiseite und ein paar lachende Fünftklässlerinnen betraten den großen, geräumigen Raum und ließen sich in einer der gemütlichen Sitzecken nieder, ohne auch nur einmal ihr albernes Gekicher zu unterbrechen, was den Blonden die Augen genervt verdrehen ließ.

Hatte man denn _nirgends_ seine Ruhe?

Leise schallten die aufgeregt gesprochenen Wörter der Mädchen zu ihm herüber, dennoch laut genug, dass er sie vernehmen konnte.

„Habt ihr seine Klamotten gesehen?"

„Ja." Begeisterung hing dem Wort fast fühlbar nach. „Diese Lederhose." Ein Geräusch folgte, welches der 18-jährige eindeutig als schmachtend einstufen konnte.

„Und dieses ärmellose Shirt." Eine dritte weibliche Stimme hatte sich in das angeregte Gespräch eingemischt und auch in ihr konnte der Grauäugige klar Entzücken ausmachen.

„Was meint ihr woher er diese schreckliche Narbe hat?" Ein leises, abfälliges Schnauben entkam Draco, blieb aber zu dessen Glück ungehört.

„Wahrscheinlich von dem letzten Kampf gegen ihr-wisst-schon-wen."

„Ist doch egal." Eine kurze nachdrückliche Pause wurde eingelegt, bevor die Stimme bedeutungsvoll fortfuhr. „Tatsache ist, dass er zurückgekehrt ist und sich ziemlich verändert hat." Auf den verheißungsvollen Ton der Stimme hin begannen die anderen beiden Mädchen abermals zu lachen.

„Verändert und das zum Guten."

„Ja und das kommt nicht nur davon, dass er keine Brille mehr trägt." Einen Moment stutzte der blonde Slytherin.

_Keine Brille mehr? _

Das war ihm in der Eile gar nicht aufgefallen. Nun ja, warum sollte es ihn auch interessieren?

„Hast Recht." Wieder eine lockende Pause. „Er ist heiß!" Albernes Gekicher hallte von der Sitzecke durch den Raum, während Draco die Augen in Schock aufriss und ihn ein kurzes Gefühl der Übelkeit überkam.

Potter und heiß? Das waren zwei Dinge, die man im Vollbesitz seiner geistigen Kräfte niemals in einen Satz in Zusammenhang stellen konnte.

Vor allem nicht wenn man ein Slytherin war.

°O°O°O°

**Und wieder ein chap... Irgendwie komm ich mit dem richtigen Inhalt der Story im Moment nicht wirklich voran, or?!**

**Das wird sich aber bald hoffentlich ändern... (ich arbeite dran, ich schwöre es!!)**

**Bye eure Li-chan**


	12. Fragen über Fragen

**Broken Faith ****part 12**

**Titel: Broken Faith  
Teil: 12/?  
Serie: Harry Potter  
Autor: Tyfa (aber eigentlich Li-chan [und Leute das ist nicht eine andere  
Person! Nein das bin ich, Tyfa und Li-chan sind ein-und-dieselbe Person...ich klau mir meine Storys NICHT von anderen! Ich konnte mich nur nicht als Li-chan registrieren weil der Name besetzt war! Also bitte mir nicht mehr vorwerfen das ich meine Storys klau g])  
E-Mail: Tyfagmx.de  
Warnungen: Für bleibende Schäden übernehm ich keine Verantwortung!  
Disclaimer: Alle Personen in dieser Geschichte gehören nicht mir sondern Joanne K. Rowling, ich habe sie mir lediglich für diese Geschichte ausgeliehen. Außerdem verdien ich hiermit kein Geld.**

**An Samatha Potter: Hey... ich vermisse deine Kommis ;;**

**An Vanilia: Ich kann dich beruhigen... du bist weder dumm noch begriffsstutzig... war alles so geplant... **

**An Celine (asani-celine): Kann dich beruhigen... ist völlig kostenlos... außerdem bau ich eher selten cliffs ein.... ich krieg die nie richtig hin, daher hab ich das versuchen aufgegeben....**

**An Deedochan: Warum ihm schlecht wird? Nun ja... er hat nicht viel für unseren kleinen Goldjungen übrig.... aber evtl kommt das ja noch ;)**

**An Moin: Natürlich will ich ::ganz doll knull:: Was machst denn als Ferienjob? Ich stell morgen noch eins hoch... damit du noch zum lesen kommst ;)**

**An Inlanka: Ich find diese Fic durchsichtig.... aber ich schreib sie ja auch ::verlegen lach:: kann also keine objektive Meinung abgeben... Aber eigentlich dachte ich das jeder rausfinden würde, was Drac' im Pokalzimmer eingefallen ist.... **

**An Kathleen Potter: Wird er wahrscheinlich nicht.... keins von beiden... evtl. nur mal kurz erwähnt... ansonsten ist es irrelevant**

**Kommentare sowie Morddrohungen und Ähnliches bitte an die oben genannte   
E-Mail addy oder hier einfach ein Review verfassen!**

**Okay genug gelabert, ab zur Story:**

°O°O°O°

Die kühle Nachtluft umfing ihn, als er auf die Plattform des Westturms heraustrat. Grüne Augen schweiften kurz über die in der Dunkelheit liegenden Ländereien Hogwarts, ehe er sich langsam an der steinernen Wand hinuntergleiten ließ und die Stille des Augenblicks genoss.

Dieser Ort war für ihn mit so vielen Erinnerungen verbunden und auch wenn er es ungern zugab, hatte er die Nächte, die er hier verbracht hatte, in den letzten zwei Jahren vermisst.

Doch in dieser Nacht war etwas anders. Die Person, welche fest mit seinen Erinnerungen verknüpft war, fehlte. Und er zweifelte nicht einen Moment daran, dass Draco sich in dieser und den folgenden Nächten von dem Turm fernhalten würde.

Die Szene vorhin in der großen Halle war für Harry überdeutlich und sehr einprägend gewesen und hatte einen bitteren Nachgeschmack bei ihm hinterlassen.

Doch er wollte noch nicht in seinen Gemeinschaftsraum zurück, dort würden ihn die Anderen erwarten und mit Fragen bombardieren, von denen er keine einzige beantworten würde.

Es war die Tat eines Narren gewesen hierhin zurückzukehren, das wusste er und doch hatte er es gewagt. Ob es sich lohnen würde, würde sich in den folgenden Tagen, Wochen oder Monaten zeigen.

Seine Hände, welche unentwegt nervös über den in seinem Schoß zusammengerafften Stoff seines Mantels geflattert waren, streiften nun immer wieder über das kleine Objekt in seiner Tasche. Mit einer fließenden Bewegung zog er die kleine Kugel hervor und betrachtete sie lächelnd. Doch sein Lächeln schwang in Verwunderung um, als die Kugel ihren Dienst aufnahm, aber nicht wie erwartet eines der ihm bekannten Lieder, sondern ein für ihn völlig neues abspielte.

_Here I am._

Die zugehörige Erinnerung zu diesem Lied drang in seine Gedanken, ließ seine Verwunderung wachsen.

_Caught in the moment._

Er sah Draco vor sich, doch die Szene, welche sich vor seinem geistigen Auge abspielte, hatte sich erst vor gut zwei Stunden in der großen Halle ereignet. Dennoch war an dieser Szenerie etwas anders, als er es in Realität erlebt hatte.

_Seems to be frozen._

Neben der Wut und dem Hass in den grauen Augen erblickte er nun noch was anderes, fühlte es sogar ganz deutlich. Schmerz und Enttäuschung.

Doch wieso verband Draco diese Gefühle mit dem Lied? Denn dass sie verbunden waren, war eine Tatsache.

Harry hatte dem Blonden damals nicht Alles über die Kugel erzählt.

Wohlweise hatte er verschwiegen, dass sich dieses magische Objekt durchaus auch selbst ‚programmierte'. Wenn Gefühle oder Erinnerungen sehr intensiv waren und innerlich mit einem Lied oder einer Person verbunden wurden oder die Kugel einfach während sich diese Gefühle oder Erinnerungen in der Realität ereigneten, spielte, war es unter Umständen möglich dass dieses kleine Objekt dies einfach speicherte und es bei nächster Gelegenheit wieder abspielte, so als wäre sie bewusst darauf programmiert worden.

_Lost in the silence you left behind._[1]__

"Silencio." Überstürzt sprudelte das Wort aus dem Gryffindor hervor. Er wollte nicht hören, wie es weiterging oder gar noch andere Erinnerungen entdecken. Denn mittlerweile war er sich sicher, dass Draco die Kugel nicht absichtlich so eingestellt hatte, dass sie gerade ihm diese Erinnerungen zeigen sollte.

Und es lag ihm fern zum jetzigen Zeitpunkt in der Privatsphäre des Anderen herumzuschnüffeln.

Doch innerlich musste er sich eingestehen, dass dies alles nur Ausreden waren um seine Angst, vor dem was er sehen könnte, welche sich jedoch unverkennbar im Zittern seiner Hände abzeichnete, leugnen zu können.

Es wurde Zeit dass er in den Gemeinschaftraum der Gryffindors zurückkehrte. Sie würden ihn wohl schon vermissen. Unsicher fuhr die Hand des Grünäugigen durch dessen rabenschwarze Haare, ehe er zittrig den Atem zwischen den Zähnen hervorstieß.

Oh ja, das würden sie.

Das mussten sie.

°O°O°O°

Als der schwarzhaarige Gryffindor am nächsten Morgen die Augen aufschlug und den Fängen eines unruhigen Schlafes langsam entglitt, fehlte ihm im ersten Moment jeglicher Orientierungssinn.

Erst nachdem er zum zweiten Mal die grünen Seen öffnete, welche er aufgrund der starken, durch die ersten Sonnenstrahlen des Tages hervorgerufene Helligkeit in dem Raum sofort wieder geschlossen hatte und seinen Blick langsam durch den fremden Schlafraum gleiten ließ, erinnerte er sich an die Ereignisse des vorhergegangenen Tages.

Er war also tatsächlich wieder zurück in Hogwarts. Ein schmerzhaftes Lächeln flog über seine Züge. Nie hätte er gedacht, in seinem Leben auch nur einen Fuß noch mal auf dieses Gelände zu setzen.

Und nun hatte er sich freiwillig wieder in sein altes Leben zurückversetzt.

Es war wirklich Ironie, dass ein kleines ungeplantes Ereignis, ganze, lang ausgetüftelte und komplizierte Pläne so spielend zunichte machen konnte.

Ein leichtes Lächeln glitt auf sein Gesicht, verschwand aber sofort wieder, als er an die restlichen Ereignisse des letzten Abends zurückdachte.

Wie angenommen hatten Ron, Hermine und einige andere Gryffindors noch auf seine Rückkehr in sein ehemaliges Haus gewartet.

_Kaum hatte Harry den Gemeinschaftsraum des Hauses des Löwen betreten, sah er sich mit zahlreichen freundlichen, jedoch auch fragenden und misstrauischen Blicken konfrontiert._

_Nun ja, er hatte nichts anderes erwartet._

_„Harry, komm her und setz dich." Hermine winkte ihm vom Sofa vor dem gemütlichen Kamin zu. Zögernd ergab er sich seinem Schicksal und folgte ihrer Aufforderung. Unbehagen stieg ihn ihm auf, als er bemerkte, dass außer Hermine auch Ron, Dean, Seamus, Neville, Ginny und Colin Creevy in der beschaulichen Sofaecke platz gefunden hatte._

_Er hatte gewusst dass er sich irgendwann ihren Fragen stellen musste, doch hatte er gehofft dies noch etwas aufschieben zu können, aber seine ehemaligen Freunde schienen da anderer Meinung zu sein._

_„Hey Harry, schön dass du wieder da bist." Ron lächelte ihn an. Doch war es kein freudiges Lächeln, wie man es von dem Rothaarigen gewöhnt war, es sah eher gequält und erzwungen aus. Aus dein Augenwinkeln bemerkte der Schwarzhaarige wie die braunhaarige Junghexe zu seiner Linken dem Weasly-Sprössling einen unsicheren Blick zu warf._

_Schweigen erfüllte den Raum. Keiner der anwesenden Personen schien die Fragen, die ihnen auf der Zunge lagen aussprechen zu wollen. Die Situation schien ihnen fast unangenehm zu sein, wie Harry mit einem Blick in die Runde erstaunt feststellen musste. _

_Lediglich Ginny betrachtete ihn mit einem offenen, fragenden Blick, während alle anderen den grünen Augen gekonnt auswichen. _

_Auf das Gesicht des rothaarigen Mädchens schlich sich langsam ein schelmisches Grinsen, als sie Harry zu zwinkerte und dann mit einer Kopfbewegung auf die um sie herumsitzenden Gryffindors deutete und Harry begriff und wurde ebenfalls dazu verleitet ein wenig zu lächeln. Die Anderen taten wirklich so als hätten sie noch nie mit Harry geredet. Innerlich musste der Grünäugige sich eingestehen, dass es vielleicht sogar stimmte. _

_Vielleicht hatten sie noch nie wirklich mit IHM geredet. _

_Vielleicht hatten dies nur zwei bestimmte Personen bis jetzt getan._

_Doch verdrängte er diesen Gedanken schnell wieder, wie es nämlich im Moment aussah, würde er nie wieder die Chance bekommen mit einer dieser Person auch nur ein vernünftiges Wort zu wechseln. _

_„Also Harry, denkst du nicht, dass du uns einiges zu erklären hast?" Hermines Augen blickten ihn durchdringend an, ließen ihn aus seinen trüben Gedanken auftauchen und den Blickkontakt mit Ginny brechen. Einen Moment dauerte es bis sein Gehirn die Bedeutung der vorsichtig gesprochenen Worte erfasste. _

_Wie brachte man jemanden möglichst schonend bei, dass man dies nicht wollte?_

_„Nein." Er hatte gesprochen, bevor er überhaupt nachgedacht hatte. Die dementsprechend geschockte Reaktion der Gryffindors folgte auf dem Fuße._

_„Aber-" Ron hatte als erstes seine Sprache wieder gefunden, allerdings ließ seine Eloquenz etwas zu wünschen übrig. Bevor er jedoch einen zweiten Versuch starten konnte, nahm Hermine ihm das Reden ab._

_„Aber Harry...", einen Moment war der Schwarzhaarige versucht die Augen zu verdrehen. Warum benutzten seine sogenannten Freunde eigentlich andauernd seinen Vornamen? Wollten sie sich vergewissern, dass er wirklich zurück war? Er saß doch hier als Leibhaftiger vor ihnen, was wollten sie denn noch? _

_Die fortführende Stimme des braunäugigen Mädchens ließ ihn aus seinen missmutigen Gedanken zurück in die Realität eintauchen. „Du warst zwei Jahre einfach verschwunden. Wir dachten...", Sie stockte einen Moment. „Wir dachten, du seiest tot." Sie sprach die Worte so aus, als hätte sie die Befürchtung, dass sie eine absolut schockierende Wirkung auf den Schwarzhaarigen hatten, so als hätte dieser keine Ahnung davon gehabt und wurde nun damit überrascht._

_Innerlich schrie ein kleines Stimmchen in dem ehemaligen Gryffindor, dass es auch seine Absicht gewesen war, dass sie dies dachten. _

_Vorsorglich antwortete er nicht, doch sein Schweigen fassten die Anderen wohl negativer auf als angenommen._

_„Harry, wo warst du die letzten zwei Jahre?" Seamus hatte sich in das Gespräch eingemischt und dies schien das Zeichen für die Restlichen zu sein ihn mit Fragen zu bestürmen. Lediglich Ginny schaute ihn weiterhin schweigend an, als zig Fragen auf ihn einprasselten._

_„Wie hast du Voldemort besiegt?"_

_„Was hast du mit Malfoy zu tun?" _

_„Warum hast du dich nicht gemeldet?"_

_„Wie hast du überlebt?"_

_„Woher stammt die Narbe?"_

_„Warum bist du erst jetzt zurückgekommen?"_

_Abrupt sprang Harry von seiner Sitzgelegenheit auf, ließ so alle Fragen auf einmal verstummen. Forschend blickten ihn die Augen seiner Hauskameraden an, so intensiv, als wollten sie ihn durchleuchten, als wollten sie alle Antworten aus seinen Gedanken ziehen._

_„Ich bin müde." Ein einzelner Satz, doch schien er seine Freunde völlig aus der Bahn zu werfen. Fassungslos starrten sie ihm hinterher, wie er langsam in Richtung Jungenschlafsäle davon schritt, nicht noch ein Wort an sie richtend._

_„Harry!" Hermine hatte einen Schritt in seine Richtung getätigt, schien als wolle sie ihn zurückhalten, ließ ihre nach ihm ausgestreckte Hand jedoch schnell wieder sinken, als sie keinerlei Innehalten seitens des 18-jährigen registrierte._

_Ein leiser Satz entkam noch ihren Lippen, bevor der Schwarzhaarige endgültig in seinem, ihm neu von McGonagall zugewiesenen, Schlafgemach verschwand. Wispernd erreichten die Worte sein Ohr, doch deutlicher hätten sie für ihn nicht sein können._

_„Ich bin froh dass du wieder da bist."_

Ein Seufzen entfleuchte seinem Mund, bevor er nach seiner Brille griff, sich langsam aus den vielen Decken schälte und noch verschlafen in Richtung Bad tapste.

McGonagall hatte ihm ein Einzelzimmer mit Bad zugewiesen, da alles andere belegt war, jedoch war es ihm ganz recht so.

Fahrig betrat er die geräumige Duschkabine und stellte das Wasser an.

Eiskalt.

Ein erschrockener Laut entwich dem Grünäugigen, bevor er den Hebel der Wasserreglung mit einem Ruck auf warm umstellte.

Der Tag fing ja gut an.

Und ein dumpfes Stimmchen in seinem Hinterkopf sagte ihm, dass der Rest des Tages sehr wahrscheinlich nicht besser werden würde.

°O°O°O°

**Mal ein längeres Chap... Ich pirsche mich ganz langsam an die Auflösung eurer Fragen ran... hoffe ich ."**

**[1] Die Happy – There you are**

**Bye eure Li-chan**


	13. Begegnungen

**Broken Faith ****part 13**

**Titel: Broken Faith  
Teil: 13/?  
Serie: Harry Potter  
Autor: Tyfa (aber eigentlich Li-chan [und Leute das ist nicht eine andere  
Person! Nein das bin ich, Tyfa und Li-chan sind ein-und-dieselbe Person...ich klau mir meine Storys NICHT von anderen! Ich konnte mich nur nicht als Li-chan registrieren weil der Name besetzt war! Also bitte mir nicht mehr vorwerfen das ich meine Storys klau g])  
E-Mail: Tyfagmx.de  
Warnungen: Für bleibende Schäden übernehm ich keine Verantwortung!  
Disclaimer: Alle Personen in dieser Geschichte gehören nicht mir sondern Joanne K. Rowling, ich habe sie mir lediglich für diese Geschichte ausgeliehen. Außerdem verdien ich hiermit kein Geld.**

**An Blue: Wie viele Teile? O.o Keine Ahnung.. wenn ich es wüsste, würde es oben stehen... aber ich schätz 18-20... bei mir gibt es aber auf so was keine Garantie... es können durchaus auch 25 werden... auch wenn ich das in diesem Moment zu bezweifeln wage... Das mit dem Pokal wird in den nächsten Chaps schon aufgeklärt... ich bin grad dabei die Szene zu schreiben =)**

**An Moin: So hier hast du... ich hoffe es gefällt dir... Viel Spaß in Frankreich...**

**An Katleen Potter: Wann fährst du denn? Da haut meine treuste Kommi Schreiberin einfach ab?! ::wein:: Nun ja... irgendwie liegen die meisten bei ihren Vermutungen falsch o.O Was mich eigentlich ziemlich wundert... ::g::**

**An DarkLuzie: Schätz mal weiter... ::zwinker:: Wirst alles noch erfahren...**

**An Inlanka: Ich hoffe doch, dass du es irgendwann verstehst... spätestens wenn ich es aufgeklärt hab... wenn dann aber noch fragen bestehen sollten, werd ich es dir gern erklären ::zwinker::**

**Kommentare sowie Morddrohungen und Ähnliches bitte an die oben genannte   
E-Mail addy oder hier einfach ein Review verfassen!**

**Okay genug gelabert, ab zur Story:**

°O°O°O°

So unauffällig wie möglich versuchte Harry die große Halle zu betreten und sich an seinen Tisch zu setzen, doch scheiterte er kläglich. Kaum trat er in den weitläufigen Raum, drehten sich fast alle Schüler zu ihm um, während deren Tischgespräche verstummten, um gleich darauf wieder als Murmeln und Tuscheln hervorzubrechen.

Schnellen Schrittes bewegte er sich zu seinem Sitzplatz, dieser ganze Rummel um seine Person war ihm mehr als unangenehm, er hatte es nie gemocht immer im Mittelpunkt zu stehen.

Ein unhörbares Seufzen entkam seinen Lippen, er war ja auch so blöd gewesen zurückzukehren und damit die Aufmerksamkeit wieder voll auf sich zu lenken. Warum er dies getan hatte, verstand er selbst nicht.

Doch innerlich meldete sich zum wiederholten Male an diesem Tage das kleine gehässige Stimmchen, welches ihm sagte, dass er ganz genau wusste, warum er all diese Strapazen wieder auf sich genommen hatte. Er verdrängte sie in den letzten Winkel seiner Gedanken.

Schweigend ließ er sich auf seinen Platz sinken und nahm sich etwas von den vor ihm angerichteten Speisen. Eigentlich verspürte er keinerlei Hunger, der Appetit war ihm beim betreten der Halle gründlich vergangen, doch wäre das jetzige sich Zurückziehen einer Flucht gleichgekommen und er hatte sich, bevor er hierher kam, geschworen nicht mehr wegzulaufen.

„Morgen Harry." Verwundert blickte der Schwarzhaarige auf und direkt in das lächelnde Gesicht Ginnys.

„Morgen." Nach den gestrigen Ereignissen und seinem Verhalten den Gryffindors gegenüber, hatte er eigentlich nicht erwartet, dass an diesem Tag jemand mit ihm reden würde. Das rothaarige Mädchen erhob sich langsam von ihrem Platz und zwinkerte ihm einmal zu.

„Beeil dich, wir haben in der ersten Stunde Kräuterkunde." Mit diesen Worten drehte sie sich um und verschwand, ließ Harry fast völlig allein am Gryffindortisch zurück. Hermine, Ron und die anderen waren schon gegangen, bevor Harry die Halle überhaupt betreten hatte, was wohl hauptsächlich daran lag, dass er ziemlich zeitknapp dran war.

Ein wenig neugierig ließ der Grünäugige seinen Blick über die Tische Ravenclaws und Hufflepuffs streifen und schließlich glitt sein Blick nach einigem Zögern auch zu dem Tisch des Hauses Salazars. Die Entdeckung, die er machte, verwunderte ihn ein wenig.

Draco Malfoy saß nicht wie erwartet und gewohnt an der Tischmitte, umringt von all seinen ‚Untertanen', sondern ganz außen am Rand.

Doch schien dieser Zustand von dem Slytherin selbst gewollt zu sein. Harry konnte dessen kalte, abweisende Aura fast überdeutlich spüren. Wieso war ihm das nicht schon gestern aufgefallen?

Weiter kam er in seinen Überlegungen jedoch nicht, als er sah wie der Blonde sich erhob und eiligen Schrittes die Halle verließ.

So hastig, dass eine Drittklässlerin neben ihm erschrocken zusammenzuckte und ihren Becher umstieß, sprang der Schwarzhaarige auf und rannte ebenfalls aus dem Raum. Er musste mit Draco reden.

Draußen auf dem Flur schaute er sich um und versuchte fieberhaft den Grauäugigen zu entdecken, was ihm jedoch erst im zweiten Anlauf gelang, da dieser sich fast unsichtbar in einer großen Masse von Schülern bewegte.

_Slytherins__._

Doch schien der Blonde nicht wirklich in ihre Gespräche involviert zu sein.

„Draco." Die Versuche sich durch die Menge zu schieben und so zu dem Slytherin zu gelangen, hatte Harry schnell als sinnlos abgetan und versuchte nun den anderen auf sich aufmerksam zu machen und so zum Warten zu bewegen. Einige verwunderte Blicke wurden ihm zu geworfen, als er den Namen des Blonden rufend, versuchte sich seinen Weg zu ihm zu bahnen, doch der Angesprochene lief einfach weiter, ohne auch nur ein einziges Mal zu zögern oder sich zu ihm umzudrehen.

„Draco, warte." Harry wusste, dass der Grauäugige ihn mit voller Absicht ignorierte, denn das dieser ihn gehört haben musste, zeigte deutlich die Reaktion der Personen in seiner direkten Umgebung, die den Grünäugigen alle anstarrten, als hätte er den Verstand verloren.

Täuschte er sich oder hatte der Andere seine Schritte sogar noch beschleunigt?

„Draco." Ein weiterer Versuch und dieses Mal schien er Früchte zu tragen, denn der Slytherin drehte sich mit einer flüssigen Bewegung zu dem Gryffindor um und schaute diesem scheinbar ausdruckslos ins Gesicht, doch Harry spürte überdeutlich die Abweisung und Kälte in dessen Blick. Längst waren sämtliche Schüler, die sich auf dem Gang befanden auf sie aufmerksam geworden und blickten nun unverhohlen neugierig zwischen den beiden Rivalen hin und her.

Auch Draco schien dies nun zu realisieren, denn er wand sich bedächtig von dem Schwarzhaarigen ab und setzte seinen Weg fort, in der Gewissheit, dass dieser ihm nicht folgen würde.

Denn der Schwarzhaarige hatte begriffen, dass der Blonde gewonnen hatte. Doch trotz der für ihn negativen Situation und des eiskalten, für ihn gedachten Blicks aus den grauen Seen, schlich sich langsam ein kleines Lächeln auf seine Züge.

Der Drache hatte gewonnen. Für Heute.

°O°O°O°

Fast eine Woche war verstrichen und Harry hatte nicht ein Mal die Chance bekommen mit Draco zu reden, denn dieser war ihm immer erfolgreich ausgewichen. Doch heute würde er das nicht mehr zulassen, das hatte er sich geschworen.

Er hatte in den ersten beiden Stunden Zaubertränke. Mit den Slytherins und somit die ideale Möglichkeit den Anderen noch vor dem Unterricht zur Rede zu stellen.

Mit Ron, Hermine und den anderen Gryffindors verstand sich Harry wieder, es war fast so, als wäre er nie weggewesen. Obwohl er jetzt schon manchmal wieder das Bedürfnis hatte, aus der Rolle, in die sie ihn sperrten, auszubrechen.

Während der 18-jährige schweigend neben seinen herumalbernden Freunden, auf ihrem Weg in die Kerker, herlief, hielt er sorgsam nach dem Grauäugigen Ausschau, entdeckte ihn jedoch erst als sie bei ihrem Unterrichtsraum ankamen, wo sich der Blonde lässig an die Wand gelehnt hatte. Zielstrebig lenkte er seine Schritte auf ihn zu, die erstaunten Blicke seiner Mitschüler ignorierend.

„Draco." Erschrockene graue Augen flackerten auf, trafen genau auf zwei Smaragdgrüne. „Wir müssen reden." Ernst blickte der Bezwinger des dunklen Lords in das jetzt wieder ausdruckslose Gesicht seines Gegenübers.

„Müssen wir?" Die Art wie der Malfoy Erbe die Wörter aussprach, verunsicherte den Gryffindor. So einen Tonfall war er nicht gewohnt. So gleichgültig.

„Ja, müssen wir." Er war sich durchaus bewusst dass er viele ungebetene Zuhörer hatte, doch spielte dass für ihn im Moment nur eine kleine Nebenrolle.

„Wenn du dich da mal nicht irrst." Schwungvoll stieß sich der Slytherin von der Wand ab und machte Anstalten Potter einfach auf dem Gang stehen zu lassen, doch dieser ergriff, bevor er reagieren konnte, sein Handgelenk und riss ihn mit einem Ruck zurück, so dass er gegen den Schwarzhaarigen prallte.

Zornig blitzten die grauen Seen auf, zeigten deutlich das Missfallen des Blonden an dieser Situation.

„Potter, _lass.mich.los__!_" Wütend blickte er den Grünäugigen an, doch dieser zeigte sich in keiner Weise beeindruckt. Lediglich ein leichtes angriffslustiges Funkeln trat in die Smaragde des Gryffindors.

„Und was wenn nicht?" Ein Unterton den Draco ewig nicht mehr von dem Gryffindor vernommen hatte, lag in seiner Stimme: Spott. Doch hielt es ihn nicht davon ab ein überhebliches Grinsen aufzusetzen und sich näher an Potter zu drücken.

„Du hast es nicht anders gewollt." Noch ehe der Schwarzhaarige sich besann, fühlte er wie ihm die Beine weggerissen wurden und er mit dem dreckigen Steinboden Bekanntschaft schloss. Vor Schreck hatte er das Handgelenk des Grauäugigen losgelassen, welcher jetzt seine Gestalt straffte und mit Genugtuung auf ihn hinab blickte, bevor er sich abwand und den Klassenraum betreten wollte.

„Sag mir wenigstens eins, Malfoy." Mit Bedacht hatte er dieses Mal den Nachnamen des Blonden verwendet, wollte diesen so eher zu einer Antwort bewegen und registrierte zufrieden, das leichte Zögern im Schritt des Slytherin.

„Hatte ich Recht?" Ein verächtliches Schnauben erklang, bevor der Blonde ihm noch einen eindeutigen Blick schenkte und in den Zaubertränkeraum trat, doch nicht ohne vorher die gewünschte Antwort von sich zu geben.

„Ja und dafür hasse ich dich noch mehr."

°O°O°O°

**So langsam aber sicher geht es auf das Ende dieser Fic zu... keine Panik... davor muss natürlich noch jede Menge aufgeklärt werden... und wie ich mich kenne werd ich noch jede menge Szenen einbauen die jetzt noch nicht geplant sind.... und damit zieht sich diese Fic wieder in die Länge **

**Bye eure Li-chan**


	14. Amüsement

**Broken Faith ****part 14**

**Titel: Broken Faith  
Teil: 14/?  
Serie: Harry Potter  
Autor: Tyfa (aber eigentlich Li-chan [und Leute das ist nicht eine andere  
Person! Nein das bin ich, Tyfa und Li-chan sind ein-und-dieselbe Person...ich klau mir meine Storys NICHT von anderen! Ich konnte mich nur nicht als Li-chan registrieren weil der Name besetzt war! Also bitte mir nicht mehr vorwerfen das ich meine Storys klau g])  
E-Mail: Tyfagmx.de  
Warnungen: Für bleibende Schäden übernehm ich keine Verantwortung!  
Disclaimer: Alle Personen in dieser Geschichte gehören nicht mir sondern Joanne K. Rowling, ich habe sie mir lediglich für diese Geschichte ausgeliehen. Außerdem verdien ich hiermit kein Geld.**

**An Deedochan: Jap das meinte Harry... alles andere wird dir irgendwann mal in dieser Fic beantwortet werden ;)**

**An jdth: Nix... ich schreib von mir aus schon weiter... aber mit fleißigem Kommi schreiben kann man meine Motivation anheizen... ;)**

**An vickysnape: ::erröt:: danke!!!**

**An Vanilia: So schnell is sie nicht zu Ende und die meisten deiner Fragen werden auch beantwortet werden ... ;)**

**An katleen Potter: ::knull:: jap bist meine treuste, du du zu JEDEM Teil n Kommi hinterlassen hast... Ob ich noch eine schreib... wahrscheinlich nicht.. HP ist auch normal nicht das Genre in dem ich arbeite... ich schreib lieber Originale oder Weiß Kreuz... allerdings: Nichts ist unmöglich ;)**

**An stella dubh: Ob die beiden ein Paar waren...? ::gespielt grübelt:: Ich denke dass wird sich alles noch aufklären...**

**An Moin: Ich vermiss dich und deine Kommis schon jetzt...**

**An Dark-Live: Keine Panik... so schnell hör ich schon net auf!**

**Kommentare sowie Morddrohungen und Ähnliches bitte an die oben genannte   
E-Mail addy oder hier einfach ein Review verfassen!**

**Okay genug gelabert, ab zur Story:**

°O°O°O°

Harry schritt bedächtig durch die Gänge Hogwarts. Es war Mittagszeit und die meisten Schüler befanden sich in der großen Halle, doch verspürte er keinerlei Hungergefühl, obwohl er schon seit dem vorherigen Abend nichts mehr zu sich genommen hatte.

Seine Gedanken befanden sich, seit ihrem Aufeinandertreffen vor dem Zaubertränkeunterricht, nur noch bei dem blonden Slytherin. Dessen Verhalten verwirrte ihn über alle Maßen.

Er würde wohl nicht drum herum kommen, jemanden über den Malfoy ausquetschen zu müssen, wenn er etwas darüber erfahren wollte, denn ihn selbst konnte er ja schlecht fragen. Doch auch eine solche Frage Anderen zu stellen, würde Probleme hervorrufen.

Die Slytherins würden ihn auslachen und ihm definitiv nichts erzählen, würde er je den Mut aufbringen sie zu fragen.

Bei Hufflepuff und Ravenclaw war ihm das Risiko zu hoch, dass später irgendwelche skurrilen Gerüchte in der Schule über Draco und ihn auftauchen würden.

Und die Gryffindors?

Ron und Hermine konnte er nicht fragen, so sehr wie sie in ihrem Hass getrübt waren, würden sie nie verstehen, warum er sich dafür interessierte und mit den meisten anderen würde es ihm genauso ergehen.

Sie hatten ihn heute Morgen nach seiner Unterhaltung mit dem Grauäugigen schon mit fragenden und teils auch entsetzten Blicken taxiert.

Sie würden es schlichtweg nicht verstehen.

In Gedanken ging Harry alle Schüler durch, es musste doch jemanden geben, dem er ohne großartige Bedenken so eine Frage stellen konnte und auch eine brauchbare Antwort zurückbekam.

So in seine Überlegungen vertieft, bemerkte er die kleine Person nicht, welche ihm mit einem Haufen Büchern auf dem Arm aus der Bibliothek entgegen kam. Er registrierte sie erst, als es zu spät war und er, von den zahlreichen Lesewerken umringt, mit ihr auf dem Boden lag.

„Tut mir Leid, ich hab dich nicht gese- Harry?" Der Schwarzhaarige blickte auf, direkt in die zwei blauen Augen des jüngsten Weasly-Kindes.

„Ja, entschuldige, ich hab auch nicht aufgepasst." Sein verwunderter Blick entlockte dem Mädchen ein leichtes Lachen, bevor sie sich langsam erhob und begann ihre Bücher einzusammeln.

„Kein Problem. Sag mal wo wolltest du denn hin?" Mittlerweile hatte sie die Bücher wieder so auf ihre Arme gehoben, dass es aussah als würde sie entweder gleich unter ihrer schweren Last zusammenbrechen oder die äußerst wacklig aussehende Stapelung der dicken Wälzer außer Kontrolle geraten und die Lesewerke sich abermals über den Boden verteilen.

Harry wusste nicht, welcher Fall zuerst eintreten würde, war sich aber insgeheim sicher, dass Ginny es nie schaffen würde heil in den Gryffindor Gemeinschaftraum zurückzukehren, zumindest nicht so.

Seufzend nahm er ihr einige der Lektüren von den Armen und blickte sie fragend an.

„Gemeinschaftsraum?" Einen kleinen Moment blickte das Mädchen ihn irritiert an, bevor sie dankbar nickte.

Eine Weile liefen sie stumm nebeneinander her, ehe Harry sich überwand und das Schweigen brach.

„Ginny, kann ich dich mal was fragen?" Er spürte den verwunderten Blick seiner Freundin, hielt den Seinigen jedoch starr nach vorne gerichtet. Seine Augen blickten in weite Ferne, sahen Dinge die niemand sonst sehen konnte.

„Klar."

„Was ist mit Draco geschehen nachdem ich..." Einen Moment zögerte er, wusste nicht wie er sich am besten ausdrücken sollte.

„...nachdem du verschwunden bist?" Fragend blickte der Grünäugige das rothaarige Mädchen an, fand seinen Blick fest erwidert. Schließlich seufzte sie leicht und richtete ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder nach vorne, da sie grad eine der beweglichen Treppen betraten.

„Nun ja, er hat sich sehr verändert, Harry." Einen Moment hielt sie inne um vorsichtig die Stufen zu verlassen, ohne eines ihrer Bücher zu  verlieren. „Er ist sehr still geworden und hat niemanden mehr beleidigt oder provoziert, geschweige denn sich provozieren lassen."

Nachdenklich verfolgte der 18-jährige jedes ihrer Worte, versuchte deren Bedeutung passend in sein Weltbild von Draco Malfoy einzuordnen.

„Außerdem hat er sich wohl auch von den anderen Slytherins sehr distanziert." Ein überraschter Blick traf sie, ließ sie bloß unwissend mit den Schultern zucken.

„Mehr weiß ich auch nicht." Sie waren an dem Portrait der fetten Dame angelangt und Ginny nannte das Passwort, während der Schwarzhaarige immer noch versuchte die Informationen auszuwerten.

Kaum hatten sie den leeren Gemeinschaftsraum betreten und der 18-jährige die Bücher abgelegt, ging er eiligen Schrittes auf sein Zimmer zu, doch vorher wand er sich noch einmal zu der Rothaarigen um.

„Das reicht vollkommen, Ginny, danke." Und bevor die Sechstklässlerin noch die Chance hatte etwas zu erwidern, war der Ältere in seinem Raum verschwunden.

°O°O°O°

Blaise Zabini saß grinsend in dem komfortablen Sessel des Zimmers Draco Malfoys und beobachte diesen dabei, wie er aufgebracht im Raum auf und ab lief und die wüstesten Beschimpfungen von sich gab.

Der Braunhaarige wusste durchaus, dass der andere Slytherin ihn am liebsten hochkant aus seinem Zimmer werfen oder ihm irgendeinen Fluch an den Hals hetzen würde, aufgrund seiner, aus der Sicht des Blonden, mehr als überflüssigen Anwesenheit, doch er ignorierte diese Tatsache gekonnt.

Er war nicht umsonst von klein auf mit Draco befreundet gewesen. Wenn er sich so einfach von dem anderen hätte abschrecken oder einschüchtern lassen, hätte er das nie durchgehalten.

Außerdem war Draco im Augenblick amüsanter als jeder noch so begabte Comedian, so was konnte man sich doch nicht entgehen lassen.

Belustig betrachte er weiterhin seinen Jahrgangskameraden, in dessen im Moment absolut ungewohnten Verhalten.

„Wie kann man nur so dumm sein? Ich mein er sieht ja schon blöd aus, aber SO blöd?" So ging dies schon nun eine halbe Stunde und es war noch kein Ende in Sicht.

Mittlerweile hatte Draco es sogar aufgegeben die schlimmsten Schimpfwörter, die er kannte, auf den Gryffindor anzuwenden und war dazu übergegangen auf dessen Dummheit zu fluchen, was ihm anscheinend auch ziemlichen Spaß machte, wie der Braunäugige amüsiert feststellen musste. Er musste sich schon gewaltsam, indem er auf seine Unterlippe biss, davon abhalten nicht laut loszulachen. 

Aber eins musste Blaise dem schwarzhaarigen Wunderknaben lassen, er hatte eine Wirkung auf den blonden Slytherin wie kein anderer.

Es tat ziemlich gut, den Grauäugigen endlich mal wieder in seiner alten Form zu sehen und nicht so gleichgültig und abweisend. Auch wenn dieser ab und zu in seiner Rage dazu neigte, zu versuchen ihn mit irgendwelchen geworfenen Dingen zu erschlagen.

„Dray, meinst du nicht, dass du ein wenig übertreibst?" Stechend heftete sich der Blick zweier funkelnder Augen auf den Braunhaarigen.

„Ich übertreibe nie." Trocken brachte der Slytherin die Worte über die Lippen, was Blaise dazu veranlasste letztendlich doch von einem Lachkrampf geschüttelt in seinem Sessel zusammenzusinken.

Draco jedoch schien das ganze keineswegs lustig zu finden, so hielt er nur deprimiert die Hand vors Gesicht, angesichts seines nach Luft ringenden Klassenkameraden.

„Ich bin von Idioten umgeben." Ein weiterer Lachanfall von Blaise setzte ein.

°O°O°O°

**Ja... ich weiß... wieder zu kurz... Es tut mir ja auch Leid... aber sonst kommt das mit den einzelnen Szenen nicht hin!!**

**Ach was soll's: Ich bereue nichts!! ::unsicher im Raum umgugg::**

**Was ich noch sagen muss... ich hab wohl mit dem Kommentar dass diese Fic sich dem Ende zu neigt einige Bestürzung ausgelöst und muss das nun korrigieren.... SO SCHNELL kommt das Ende noch nicht... es folgen mindestens noch 8 Teil (wie ich jetzt feststellen durfte -.-")... also keine Panik...**

**Bye eure Li-chan**


	15. Erste Erkenntnisse

**Broken Faith ****part 15**

**Titel: Broken Faith  
Teil: 15/?  
Serie: Harry Potter  
Autor: Tyfa (aber eigentlich Li-chan [und Leute das ist nicht eine andere  
Person! Nein das bin ich, Tyfa und Li-chan sind ein-und-dieselbe Person...ich klau mir meine Storys NICHT von anderen! Ich konnte mich nur nicht als Li-chan registrieren weil der Name besetzt war! Also bitte mir nicht mehr vorwerfen das ich meine Storys klau g])  
E-Mail: Tyfagmx.de  
Warnungen: Für bleibende Schäden übernehm ich keine Verantwortung!  
Disclaimer: Alle Personen in dieser Geschichte gehören nicht mir sondern Joanne K. Rowling, ich habe sie mir lediglich für diese Geschichte ausgeliehen. Außerdem verdien ich hiermit kein Geld.**

**Anmerkung: JAAA die Aufklärungsphase beginnt!!!**

**An Blue: Und los geht's mit deinen Antworten...**

**An Vickysnape: Zu viel des Lobs!! ::rot anlauf::**

**An DarkLuzie: Gespräch von Harry und Drac'.... nun ja dauert noch n bissel...**

**An yas: Wenn's verwirrt ist mein Ziel erreicht ;)**

**An Deedochan: 8 is keine feste Zahl... werden wahrscheinlich sogar noch mehr ::seufz:: ich find nie ein Ende!**

**An Gugi28: ::lach:: So viele Rätsel und Fragen?? Nun ja... hier hast du die ersten Lösungen...**

**Kommentare sowie Morddrohungen und Ähnliches bitte an die oben genannte   
E-Mail addy oder hier einfach ein Review verfassen!**

**Okay genug gelabert, ab zur Story:**

°O°O°O°

Draco streifte über die Ländereien Hogwarts. Blaise hatte sich geweigert, seinen Raum zu verlassen und schließlich war es dem Blonden einfach unerträglich in dem kleinen Zimmer, mit einem unter Lachen nach Luft ringenden Zabini, gewesen.

Seine Nerven lagen durch die neuerlichen Ereignisse so schon blank, da brauchten sie von diesem Braunhaarigen Kerl nicht noch mehr strapaziert werden. Ein Seufzen verließ die Lippen des Blonden, als seine Gedanken zu dem eigentlichen Grund seiner Gereiztheit zurückschweiften.

_Harry Potter. _

Wer auch sonst?

Wer besaß schon diese Dreistigkeit, die der Gryffindor immer wieder aufwies?

Wer brachte ihn sonst immer noch so zur Weißglut?

Resignierend ließ er den Kopf sinken. Er würde sicherlich nicht mit Potter reden, diesen Gefallen würde er diesem schwachsinnigen Schwarzhaarigen nicht auch noch tun.

Er hatte sich selbst schon fast völlig vergessen, als er Potter vor dem Zaubertränkeunterricht auf die Bretter geschickt hatte, so etwas würde ihm definitiv nicht noch einmal passieren.

Er wurde brutal aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, als sich plötzlich etwas in seine Schulter krallte. Erschrocken schnellte sein Kopf zur Seite, ließ ihn direkt in zwei goldgelbe Augen starren.

Ein leises Krächzen erklang, ließ ihn aus seinem Erstaunen erwachen. Sein Blick glitt von dem scharfen Schnabel, über das weiße Gefieder des Kopfes bis hin zu den kräftigen Schwingen der Schneeeule.

_Hedwig._

Mehr mechanisch als bewusst hob er die Hand und streichelte sanft über das weiche Federnkleid ihres kleinen Kopfes. Die wachsamen Augen der Eule ließen ihn dabei kein einziges Mal aus ihrem Blick.

„Hedwig, was machst du hier?" Der Raubvogel legte nur fragend den Kopf schief ehe ein weiteres Krächzen ihren Schnabel verließ.

Draco blickte fassungslos auf den großen Vogel auf seiner Schulter.

Wo kam sie plötzlich her? Er hatte sie fast 1 ½ Jahre nicht mehr gesehen.

Seit... und plötzlich fiel es ihm wie Schuppen von den Augen.

Natürlich, Potter war wieder da, wieso sollte dessen Eule also nicht zurückgekehrt sein? Ein leises Schuhun neben seinem Ohr, holte ihn zurück in die Realität. Langsam hob er den Arm um der Eule einen Sitzplatz anzubieten, auf dem er sie besser betrachten konnte und der auch für seinen Halswirbel sicherlich die bessere Lösung war und zu seinem Glück nahm Hedwig das Angebot mit freudig klapperndem Schnabel an.

Tausende Gedanken und Erinnerungen stoben durch seinen Kopf, so als hätte ein kräftiger Windstoß sie wie lauter kleine Staubflocken mit einem Mal aufgewirbelt. Die Szene im Pokalzimmer vor fast zwei Jahren und die damit verbundene Erkenntnis kamen ihm wieder in den Sinn.

_Draco__ rannte die Gänge Hogwarts entlang, in Richtung seines Gemeinschaftsraums. Kaum hatte er ihn erreicht, hetzte er an den verwunderten Schülern vorbei in sein Zimmer. Dass er sich absolut untypisch verhielt, spielte im Moment nur eine unbedeutende Nebenrolle. _

_Eilig kramte er in seinen Sachen umher, ihm war das Chaos welches er dabei anrichtete völlig gleichgültig, im Moment war es nur wichtig das Pergament wiederzufinden._

_Ohne Unterbrechung hallte ein Gedanke immer wieder durch seinen Kopf, so laut und deutlich, dass ihm das Ausmaß dieser Wörter eigentlich unmissverständlich klar sein musste. _

Welch ein erfülltes Leben...

_Wie konnte er so blind gewesen sein?_

_Endlich fand er das zusammengeknüllte Stück Pergament. Mit zitternden Fingern faltete er es auseinander, so hastig, dass er es fast entzwei riss. Seine Augen glitten suchend über die wenigen Zeilen, bis sie entdecken, was sie so krampfhaft zu finden versuchten._

Meine Aufgabe habe ich erfüllt...

_„Meine Aufgabe habe ich erfüllt," Flüsternd wiederholte er den Satz, so als wollte er es sich selbst noch einmal verdeutlichen. Resignierend ließ er sich auf sein Bett fallen, ehe er den unvollständigen Satz, wispernd vollendete. „mein Leben noch nicht."_

_Der Brief entglitt seinen Fingern und segelte lautlos zu Boden. Er hätte es von Anfang an wissen müssen, genau das, was er nun herausgefunden hatte, war Inhalt eines ihrer Gespräche gewesen. Wie hatte er das nur vergessen können?_

_Langsam brachte er seinen Körper in eine sitzende Position und blickte starr aus dem großen Fenster, in den wolkenverhangenen Nachthimmel hinaus. Die aufgewühlten Gedanken, welche aus dieser Situation entstanden waren, beruhigten sich langsam, ließen die Erkenntnis dieser Entdeckung erst langsam richtig durch seinen benebelten Geist dringen._

_Harry Potter war am Leben._

Ein lautes Krächzen holte ihn aus seiner Erinnerung zurück, ließ ihn seinen Blick auf die Schneeeule auf seinem Arm fokussieren. Fragend schaute er das ihm so vertraute Tier an, ehe er verstand was Hedwig von ihm wollte. Ein letztes Mal strich er mit der freien Hand über das weiche Gefieder ihres Kopfes, während die schöne Eule sich seiner Hand entgegenschmiegte und ein leichtes, zufriedenes Gurren verlauten ließ, ehe er seinen Arm langsam nach oben von sich weg streckte, der Raubvogel seine mächtigen Schwingen spreizte und sich lautlos von ihrer Sitzgelegenheit in die Lüfte erhob.

Lange blickte ihr der Blonde stumm hinterher, als könnte er nicht fassen, was grade geschehen war, welches Chaos diese ungewollte Begegnung wieder in ihm hervorgerufen hatte, welche Erinnerungen sich gewaltsam in seinen Geist drängten und versuchten sein Denken zu bestimmen.

Nur zu genau konnte er sich an das damalige Gefühl der Fassungslosigkeit entsinnen, als ihn die Erkenntnis traf.

_Nicht tot?_

_Harry Potter war nicht tot?_

_Wieso verdammt war dieser elende Gryffindor noch am Leben?_

_Und wieso war er dann nicht hier?_

_Wütend schwang der grauäugige Slytherin die Beine aus dem Bett und stand langsam, mit zittrigen Knien auf. Er wusste selbst nicht, woher seine plötzliche Wut kam. Die einzige Möglichkeit die sein zornumnebelter Verstand im Moment fand, war die, dass sein Ärger daher kam, dass auch er sich von dem Schwarzhaarigen hatte täuschen lassen. Zwar nicht so, wie alle anderen, doch dennoch war auch er ihm auf den Leim gegangen._

_Er hatte nie auch nur einen Moment daran gezweifelt, dass Potter sein Leben gelassen hatte._

Bedächtig ließ Draco seinen Blick über das um ihn liegende Gelände schweifen, bis hin zu den gewaltigen Gemäuern Hogwarts. Er war damals so dumm gewesen, er hatte sich vom Augenscheinlichen täuschen lassen.

_Potter war nicht im Kampf mit Voldemort gefallen, oh nein, das wusste er von Anfang an und aus erster Quelle. Doch er hatte immer angenommen, dass dieser sich selbst irgendwo vor einen Zug geworfen oder von einer Brücke gestürzt hatte._

_Warum sollte er auch anders denken?_

_Der Grünäugige hatte ihm selbst gesagt, dass ihn nichts, außer seiner Bestimmung vom Selbstmord abhielt. _

_Tief bohrten sich die Fingernägel, seiner zu Fäusten geballten Hände, in deren Innenflächen. Er hatte sich von Potter an der Nase herumführen lassen. _

_Denn er war nach der offensichtlichen Logik gegangen. _

_Voldemort__ war erledigt, Potter hatte diesen Kampf überlebt und nun stand der Gryffindor ohne Lebenssinn da. Was sollte ihn also daran hindern sich endlich umzubringen?_

_Der Malfoy Sprössling hatte immer gedacht, dass dies der letzte Wunsch Potters war. Endlich frei zu sein und nicht mehr eingesperrt in diesem Leben, welches ihm die Zauberwelt aufgezwungen hat. _

_Was für einen Grund hatte dieser Junge also einfach nur zu verschwinden?_

_Draco__ war während seiner Überlegungen ans Fenster getreten, beobachtete jede noch so kleine Regung in der Welt hinter dem schmalen Glas, einen Moment war er versucht mit der Hand, welche er auf die kühle Fensterscheibe gelegt hatte, diese einfach zu zertrümmern, besann sich aber noch eines Besseren. _

_Er würde sich dabei nur unnötig selbst verletzen und das war Potter auf keinen Fall wert._

°O°O°O°

**Sorry**** es tut mir Leid dass ich erst jetzt poste... aber ich hab es davor net geschafft hochzustellen... ich schwöre dafür das Morgen der nächste Teil hochgeladen wird...**

**Da diese Szene noch n ganzes Stück weitergeht und ich sie so in zwei Teile eingeteilt hab... beide ein wenig kurz, aber dafür direkt aufeinander folgend...**

**Und endlich hat die Phase der Aufklärungen begonnen... ihr habt keine Ahnung wie glücklich ICH darüber bin =)**

**Bye eure Li-chan**


	16. Erste Kontakte

**Broken Faith ****part 16**

**Titel: Broken Faith  
Teil: 16/?  
Serie: Harry Potter  
Autor: Tyfa (aber eigentlich Li-chan [und Leute das ist nicht eine andere  
Person! Nein das bin ich, Tyfa und Li-chan sind ein-und-dieselbe Person...ich klau mir meine Storys NICHT von anderen! Ich konnte mich nur nicht als Li-chan registrieren weil der Name besetzt war! Also bitte mir nicht mehr vorwerfen das ich meine Storys klau g])  
E-Mail: Tyfagmx.de  
Warnungen: Für bleibende Schäden übernehm ich keine Verantwortung!  
Disclaimer: Alle Personen in dieser Geschichte gehören nicht mir sondern Joanne K. Rowling, ich habe sie mir lediglich für diese Geschichte ausgeliehen. Außerdem verdien ich hiermit kein Geld.**

**An Dark-Live: Ich fand die szene auf voll niedlich... zu irgendwem muss Drac ja zärtlich sein... ;)**

**An °Ich°: Besser spät als nie... freut mich dass sie dir gefällt...**

**An vampiry: Ich fand deine Spekulationen klasse!!!**

**An Deedochan: Keine Ahnung ob du es hier verstehst... ich hoffe doch aber... ansonsten ja, weil Hedwig mit einem Mal wieder aufgetaucht ist...**

**Kommentare sowie Morddrohungen und Ähnliches bitte an die oben genannte   
E-Mail addy oder hier einfach ein Review verfassen!**

**Okay genug gelabert, ab zur Story:**

°O°O°O°

Der blonde Slytherin hielt seine Augen immer noch fest auf die steinerne Schule vor sich gerichtet, blickte jedoch völlig durch sie durch. Erst das stechende Gefühl beobachtet zu werden, holte ihn vollends in die Realität zurück. Suchend blickte er sich um, konnte jedoch niemanden ausmachen. Ergeben ließ er den Kopf sinken.

Soweit war er also schon.

Jetzt wurde er auch noch paranoid.

Und wem hatte er das Alles zu verdanken? Dem Goldjungen Harry ‚Ich-weiger-mich-einfach-zu-sterben' Potter.

Ein eisiger Windhauch zog über das Land, drang durch die dünne Kleidung des Slytherins und rief diesem unmissverständlich ins Gedächtnis, dass es kurz vor Weihnachten, mitten in einem sehr kalten Winter, war und man es sich nicht mehr leisten konnte ohne gefütterte Umhänge das Schloss zu verlassen.

_Eine Sache beruhigte den Slytherin allerdings ungemein. Er war nicht so dumm wie alle anderen, die geglaubt hatten, dass Potter bei dem Kampf gegen Voldemort gefallen war. _

_Den Gedanken, dass er dies wahrscheinlich auch geglaubt hätte, wären diese Geschehnisse in dieser Nacht nicht gewesen, verdrängte er einfach._

_Das war die lächerlichste Vorstellung überhaupt._

_Was dachte die Zauberwelt eigentlich?_

_Sollte Potter den dunklen Lord mit dem ‚Lumos' etwa tot-geblendet haben? _

_Oder wie erklärten sich diese Narren den letzten Zauberspruch ihres Goldjungen?_

_Ein abwertendes Schnauben entkam dem jungen Malfoy Erbe. Wie konnte man so leichtgläubig sein?_

_Seine Gedanken schwangen zurück zu dem eigentlichen Grund allen Übels. Wie hatte Potter dies Alles bloß geschafft ohne dass jemand von seinem Plan Wind bekam oder ihn erwischte? _

_Ein höhnisches Grinsen schlich sich auf seine Züge. _

_Nun ja, wenn man es genau nahm, hatte ihn EINER erwischt._

_Trotzdem, diese ganze Affäre, wie Draco sie mittlerweile titulierte, warf immer noch zahlreiche Fragen auf. _

_Fragen und Rätsel, die er nicht zu lösen vermochte, egal wie sehr er es auch versuchte. Ein frustrierter Laut strich über seine Lippen hinweg, ehe sich seine Augen kurz schlossen, in der Absicht seine verlorengegangene Ruhe zurückzugewinnen._

_Potter war also am Leben, aber was änderte das denn?_

Wie in seiner Erinnerung hatte Draco die Augen für einen Moment geschlossen. Er war damals so naiv gewesen, dass es fast schon wehtat.

Langsam streifte er über die menschenleeren Ländereien der Zauberschule, sich nicht bewusst darüber, wo das Ziel seiner Schritte lag.

Weit und breit war niemand zu entdecken, es war den meisten Schülern wohl zu kalt und ungemütlich hier draußen.

Das unterschied ihn von den Menschen seiner Umgebung seit er denken konnte.

Ihm machte Kälte nichts aus, solang sie nicht so mächtig war ihn erzittern zu lassen, eher liebte er das Gefühl so frei und klar atmen zu können. Auch Regen war für ihn eher Freude, als Plage.

_Sein Blick fokussierte sich, aus seiner Sicht in weite Ferne, auf sein in der Fensterscheibe gespiegeltes Abbild._

_Was änderte das? _

_Ja, was änderte es? _

_Immer wieder hallte diese Frage durch seine Gedanken, doch er fand nicht eine einzige passende Antwort darauf._

_Es änderte nichts und doch wieder Alles. Er fühlte deutlich, dass diese Erkenntnis nicht so spurlos an ihm vorüber gezogen war, wie er es gern gehabt hätte, doch vermochte er nicht zu sagen warum._

_Langsam wand er den Rücken zum Fenster und blickte stumm durch seinen Raum. Seine Augen suchten etwas und nicht einmal er war im Stande zu sagen, was es war. In sich gekehrt streifte sein Blick, den in der Ecke stehenden Käfig der Eule Potters. _

_Er hatte den Raubvogel bisher kein einziges Mal mit seiner kritischen Aufmerksamkeit bedacht und doch zog sie ihn nun wie ein Magnet zu sich hin. Wie das Licht die Motte anzog._

_Schleichend setzte er einen Fuß vor den anderen. Ihm selbst kam der Weg zu dem etwa 5 Meter entfernt stehenden Käfig wie ein Kilometerlauf vor, doch war es ihm nicht möglich seine Schritte zu beschleunigen._

_Doch letztendlich erreichte er doch nach wenigen Sekunden, auch wenn sie ihm wie eine Ewigkeit vorkamen, sein Ziel._

_Bernsteinfarbene Augen starrten ihn interessiert an, untersuchten jede einzelne Partie seines Körpers aufs Genauste, schienen jedoch ihre Musterung nach kurzer Zeit mit zufriedenstellendem Ergebnis abgeschlossen zu haben, denn der elegante Vogel wand sich wieder seinem, wohl kurz zuvor von einem Hauself aufgefüllten Fressnapf zu._

_Vorsichtig, darauf bedacht hastige Bewegungen zu vermeiden, öffnete der Slytherin die eiserne Käfigtür zum Reich der Schneeeule. Diese wand ihm skeptisch wieder ihre Aufmerksamkeit zu. Mit zitternden Fingern, er traute dem Frieden nicht wirklich, streckte er seine Hand zu ihr hinein, wartete gespannt auf ihre Reaktion. _

_Doch entgegen seinen Befürchtungen, dass sie ihn beißen oder schlichtweg einfach ignorieren würde, schmiegte sie ihren Kopf gegen seine Hand, ehe sie langsam auf sein Handgelenk wanderte und dort sitzen blieb, so dass er sie bequem aus dem Käfig holen konnte._

_Überrascht, doch auch in gewisser Weise fasziniert, starrte er den kraftvollen Vogel auf seinem Arm an, ehe er behutsam anfing ihr mit der freien Hand über die weichen Federn des Kopfes zu streicheln._

Draco erinnerte sich an diese Nacht, als wäre es gestern gewesen. Jedes noch so kleine Detail war ihm unverkennbar klar vor Augen.

Er wusste nicht, was ihm damals die Gewissheit gegeben hatte, dass er mit seiner Erkenntnis über Potters Leben wirklich korrekt lag und in den letzten zwei Jahren hatte er auch oftmals an ihrer Richtigkeit gezweifelt, doch im Nachhinein hatte sie sich ja wirklich als wahr erwiesen. Der beste Beweis dafür hatte schwarze Haare, grüne Augen und war im Moment irgendwo in dieser Gott verdammten Schule anzutreffen.

Seine Schritte hatten ihn in der letzten Stunde quer über das ganze Gelände Hogwarts geführt, ohne etwas zu finden, was seine Exkursion wert gewesen wäre und so stand er nun wieder dort wo sein Ausflug begonnen hatte. Vor dem Haupttor der Zauberschule.

Erst langsam spürte er die Kälte, die durch seine Klamotten drang, seine Glieder hinaufkroch und sie kalt, steif und taub werden ließ. Um sich wenigstens ein wenig aufzuwärmen, schlangen sich seine Arme schützend um seinen Körper, erzeugten so ein Bild des Blonden, welches einem Malfoy sicherlich nicht würdig gewesen wäre, doch wer sah ihn hier schon?

Die meisten Schüler saßen wohlbehütet in ihren Gemeinschaftsräumen.

Er sammelte sich einen Moment, wappnete sich innerlich für dass, was ihm in diesen Mauern noch bevorstehen würde, bevor er seine ausdruckslose Maske aufsetzte und die schweren Holztüren zum Inneren Hogwarts beiseite schob.

Die letzte Erinnerung der damaligen Nacht drängte sich ihm auf, ehe sich die Tür mit einem dumpfen Geräusch wieder schloss und somit die Außenwelt von den Geschehnissen im Inneren aussperrte.

_Nachdenklich betrachtete der Slytherin die Eule, welche zufrieden unter seinen Streicheleinheiten zu Gurren angefangen hatte und in diesem Augenblick hatte er eine Entscheidung getroffen. _

_Eine Entscheidung, die er vielleicht irgendwann wieder bereuen würde._

°O°O°O°

**So... fertig... ihr habt jetzt also mit dem vorherigen Teil eine Lösung... und schon jetzt wieder ne neue Frage... zumindest denk ich das aufgrund der Reaktion einer guten Freundin von mir... („WAS FÜR EINE ENTSCHEIDUNG???")**

**Ich weiß nicht wie oft ich das jetzt schon gesagt hab, aber: Geduldet euch, es wird Alles noch aufgeklärt ;)**

**Bis zum nächsten Teil und reviewt schön fleißig...**

**Bye eure Li-chan**


	17. Konfrontation

**Broken Faith ****part 17**

**Titel: Broken Faith  
Teil: 17/?  
Serie: Harry Potter  
Autor: Tyfa (aber eigentlich Li-chan [und Leute das ist nicht eine andere  
Person! Nein das bin ich, Tyfa und Li-chan sind ein-und-dieselbe Person...ich klau mir meine Storys NICHT von anderen! Ich konnte mich nur nicht als Li-chan registrieren weil der Name besetzt war! Also bitte mir nicht mehr vorwerfen das ich meine Storys klau g])  
E-Mail: Tyfagmx.de  
Warnungen: Für bleibende Schäden übernehm ich keine Verantwortung!  
Disclaimer: Alle Personen in dieser Geschichte gehören nicht mir sondern Joanne K. Rowling, ich habe sie mir lediglich für diese Geschichte ausgeliehen. Außerdem verdien ich hiermit kein Geld.**

**Kommentare sowie Morddrohungen und Ähnliches bitte an die oben genannte   
E-Mail addy oder hier einfach ein Review verfassen!**

**Okay genug gelabert, ab zur Story:**

°O°O°O°

Harry saß regungslos auf der Fensterbank seines Zimmers und starrte gebannt hinaus in die trostlose Welt außerhalb Hogwarts.

Seit Minuten lag sein Blick nun schon auf einer Person, welche sich langsam über die großen Rasenflächen unterhalb seines Fensters hinweg bewegte. Unfähig sich abzuwenden, verfolgte er jede einzelne ihrer Regungen.

Seine Hände strichen abwesend über die kleine Kugel in seinem Schoß, welche schon seit geraumer Zeit leise Melodien durch den Raum sandte. Doch nahm er die gesungenen Worte kaum wahr, war viel zu sehr auf Draco Malfoys Person fixiert.

So kannte er den blonden Slytherin nicht. Dieser sah, wie er dort unten durch die Gelände der Zauberschule streifte, dem ihm bekannten Malfoy kaum ähnlich, wirkte eher nachdenklich und verloren.

Ein neues Lied begann.

_The past is so familiar,_

Einen winzigen Augenblick schweifte der Blick des Gryffindors von dem Blonden ab und er starrte ein wenig konfus auf das kleine magische Objekt unter seinen Händen.

_…but that's why you couldn't stay._

Der Nebel im Inneren der Kugel wabberte in einer leicht strahlenden, silbernen Farbe vor sich hin, doch vermochte auch er nicht Aufschluss über die Frage, welche sich nachdrücklich in dem Kopf des Schwarzhaarigen manifestierte, geben.

Warum spielte sie jetzt dieses Lied? Und warum fühlte er sich direkt davon angesprochen?

Ohne Frage, gehörte dieses Lied zu einem seiner Liebsten, denn die ruhige Melodie und die sanfte Stimme der Sängerin ließ ihn sich immer beruhigen und teils auch ein wenig melancholisch werden, doch verband er mit den ersten Zeilen des Liedes auch das Ereignis seiner Flucht und seines angeblichen Todes.

_Too many ghosts,_

Sein Blick ließ von der Kugel ab und wand sich wieder dem herumstreifenden Slytherin zu, doch, wie er erstaunt feststellen musste, war dieser nicht mehr allein.

Auf der Schulter des Blonden hatte ein großer Raubvogel Platz gefunden, den Harry sofort erkannte.

Was machte Hedwig da? Sollte sie nicht hier oben in ihrem Käfig sitzen?

Erst nachdem der Gryffindor einen Moment irritiert die offene Tür zum Reich seiner Eule gemustert hatte, entsann er sich, dass er die Schneeeule heute Morgen freigelassen hatte, um ihr ein bisschen Bewegung und Flugfreiheit zu gönnen.

Fasziniert schwang sein Blick wieder zu seinen ehemaligen Widersacher und er durfte erstaunt der sanften Art, wie Draco mit dem Raubvogel umging, Zeuge werden.

Nie hätte er dem Slytherin soviel Feingefühl zugetraut und dass selbst Hedwig ihn mochte, die sonst allen Personen, mit Ausnahme seiner Wenigkeit, gegenüber äußerst misstrauisch und abweisend war, konnte nur ein gutes Zeichen sein.

Der ihm dargebotene Anblick fesselte ihn so sehr, dass er die nächste Liedzeile nur wie durch einen dichten Nebel wahrnahm.

_...too many haunted dreams._

Die ruhigen Worte rissen ihn wie aus einem tiefen Schlaf wieder zurück in die Realität. Doch noch immer hafteten seine Augen wie magisch angezogen an dem Blonden. Er sah wie dieser langsam seinen, von Hedwig besetzten Arm in die Luft streckte und diese sich bedächtig in die Lüfte erhob, während die nächste Zeile des Liedes im Raum verhallte.

_Besides you were build to find your own way._[1]__

Als Harry bemerkte, dass die Schneeeule direkt auf sein Fenster zu flog und Malfoy ihr mit seinem Blick folgte, sprang der Schwarzhaarige hastig von der Fensterbank und trat ein paar Schritte in den Schatten des Raumes zurück, wobei die kleine Kugel zu Boden kullerte und unter sein Bett rollte, von woher nur noch gedämpft die Melodie des Liedes klang und er die einzelnen Wörter des Textes nicht mehr verstehen konnte. Ein leiser Fluch entrang sich seiner Kehle, ehe er von einem lauten Klappern aus Richtung Fenster aufgeschreckt wurde.

Hedwig hatte sich auf der Öffnung des aufgesperrten Seitenfensters niedergelassen und schaute ihn nun auffordernd an. Behutsam streckte er seinen Arm in ihre Richtung, wartete bis sie das Angebot annahm und sich nach einigen kurzen flatterhaften Flügelschlägen auf seinem Handgelenk niederließ. Noch immer hallte die sanfte Melodie des Liedes leise durch den Raum.

Gerade als er die Eule in ihren Käfig setzen wollte, klopfte es bestimmt an der Tür.

„Silencio." Eilig hatte er das Wort geflüstert und augenblicklich verstummte jeglicher Laut der magischen Kugel. Es musste ja nicht unbedingt jeder von dem kleinen Objekt unter seinem Bett erfahren, obwohl es sich weder schwarzer Magie bediente noch verboten war.

„Herein." Er hörte wie sich die Zimmertür öffnete und leise wieder schloss. Wer den Raum betreten hatte, konnte er nicht sehen, da er mit dem Rücken zu dieser Person stand und versuchte Hedwig dazu zu bewegen seinen Arm zu verlassen und auf die Stange ihres Käfigs umzusteigen.

„Wir müssen reden." Klar und deutlich konnte er die Unsicherheit aus Hermines Stimme entnehmen, was ihn ahnen ließ, dass dies kein normales Gespräch über den Unterricht oder irgendein Missgeschick eines Schülers werden würde.

Nachdem er Hedwig letztendlich doch überreden konnte sich von seinem Arm zu entfernen, atmete er noch einmal tief durch und wappnete sich für die folgende Konversation innerlich, bevor er sich mit einem leichten, aufgesetzten Lächeln zu dem braunhaarigen Mädchen, welches immer noch an der Tür stand, umwand.

„Hey Herm', was ist denn? Setz dich doch." Er deutete auf einen der beiden bequemen Sessel in der Nähe des Fensters, doch die Junghexe rührte sich nicht. Entschlossene braune Augen fixierten ihn, während sich die schmalen Augenbrauen der Gyffindor bedrohlich senkten.

„Hör auf damit, Harry." Sie schrie ihn schon beinahe an und einen Moment lang rang er mit seiner Fassung, um seine lächelnde Maske nicht fallen zu lassen.

„Womit, Hemine? Womit soll ich aufhören?" Innerlich sich aufgrund seiner festen und doch freundlichen Stimme gratulierend, ließ er seine ehemalige beste Freundin nicht einen Moment aus den Augen.

Sie schien ihr Unsicherheit gänzlich verloren zu haben, an ihrer statt war nun Wut und Verzweiflung deutlich aus dem Gesicht des Mädchens abzulesen.

„Du weißt genau womit. Spiel mir nichts vor, wie allen Anderen. Denkst du wirklich, ich falle auf deine Masche rein?" 

„Bis jetzt bist du es doch immer." Erschrocken, aufgrund der nüchternen Worte des Schwarzhaarigen, wich die Braunäugige einen Schritt zurück.

War das wirklich noch der Harry den sie kannte?

Tränen traten in ihre Augen, ohne dass sie es verhindern konnte. Sie wollte einige Schritte auf ihren Freund, der mit gesenktem Kopf mitten im Raum stand, zutreten, doch ihr Körper war wie gelähmt und verweigerte ihr jeglichen Dienst.

„Du hast deinen Tod nur inszeniert, nicht wahr?" Sie fürchtete sich vor der Antwort, doch war es auch das, was sie am meisten interessierte.

Bis jetzt hatte sie sich immer an die Hoffnung geklammert, dass Harry beim Kampf gegen Voldemort eine Amnesie oder ähnliches erlitten hatte und sich erst jetzt, nach zwei Jahren, wieder an seine Vergangenheit erinnern konnte.

Schweigen war das Einzige was ihr antwortete.

„Du hattest nie vor zurückzukommen, oder?" Sie klammerte sich so fest an ihre Hoffnung, dass doch Alles bloß ein Missverständnis, ein blöder Zufall war, wie sie nur konnte. Doch mit einem Schlag wurden alle Hoffnungen durch ein einziges, leises Wort dahingerafft.

„Nein." Harry hatte den Kopf gehoben, blickte ihr mit seinen unergründlichen, ausdrucklosen Smaragden genau in ihre tränenverschleierten Augen.

„Du wolltest uns wirklich", Sie musste eine kurze Pause einlegen, um einen Schluchzer zurückzuhalten. „in dem Glauben lassen, du seiest tot?"

Das konnte doch nicht wahr sein. Das hätte ihr Harry doch nie getan, das hätte er ihnen doch niemals angetan.

Oder hatte sie sich so in dem schwarzhaarigen Gryffindor geirrt?

Lediglich ein Nicken antwortete ihr, war jedoch genug um ihre Dämme brechen zu lassen. Schluchzend ging die braunhaarige Hexe in die Knie, blickte ihn jedoch immer noch verständnislos an.

„Aber-" Sie stockte, wurde von einem weiteren Schluchzer unterbrochen. „wieso?" Der Grünäugige wand sich von ihr ab und blickte starr aus dem Fenster. Draco war verschwunden.

„Du solltest jetzt besser gehen, Hermine." Die Kühle seiner Stimme, ließ sie innerlich frösteln.

Seit wann war Harry so kalt? Oder war es lediglich nicht mehr der Harry den sie einst gekannt hatte?

Ihr nächster Gedanke, ließ sich ihre Augen um einige Millimeter weiten.

_Hatte sie Harry denn je wirklich gekannt?_

Ein letztes Mal startete sie einen Versuch mit dem Jungen vor sich zu reden.

„Wieso bist du zurückgekommen, wenn du es doch nicht vorgehabt hattest?" Ihre Stimme zitterte, wurde zeitweise atemlos, doch es war ihr egal.

Sie musste zumindest noch dieses Geheimnis um den so hochgelobten Helden der Zauberwelt und ihren einstig besten Freund lüften. Starr fixierte sie den Rücken der hochgewachsenen Gestalt vor den Fenstern des Zimmers.

Doch vergeblich wartete sie auf Antwort.

„Sag es mir." Ihre Stimme drängte ihn, flehte ihn nahezu an, ihr die erwünschte Antwort zu geben, so als ob sie hoffte dass er die Trennung von seinen Freunden nicht verwunden hatte und deshalb zurückgekehrt war. „Bitte!"

„Was willst du hören?" Etwas Resignierendes schwang in seiner Stimme mit, was in ihren Ohren so falsch klang. Sie war es nicht gewohnt von dem immer optimistischen und fröhlichen Harry Potter so einen Ton zu vernehmen.

Doch was war sie von dessen heutigen Auftreten schon gewohnt?

„Die Wahrheit, Harry, die Wahrheit." Ihre gesamten Hoffnungen waren zerstört und der kümmerliche Rest war auch dabei zu schwinden, doch hielt sie das nicht davon ab, nach der aus ihrer Sicht so dringend benötigten Wahrheit zu forschen.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass du die Wahrheit ertragen würdest." So gleichgültig. Jedes seiner Worte traf sie noch ein wenig mehr. Sie hockte immer noch auf dem Boden und starrte gegen den Rücken des Gryffindors, als würde dieser ihr die erfragten Antworten erbringen.

Gerade wollte sie einen weiteren Ansatz wagen, als ihr der Schwarzhaarige über den Mund fuhr.

„Geh jetzt, Hermine." Einen Moment zögerte die Junghexe noch, ehe sie sich mit einem hastigen Nicken erhob, die Tränen so gut es ging von ihren Wangen wischte und auf die Tür zu trat.

Sie hielt einen Augenblick mit der Hand auf der eisernen Klinke inne, überlegend noch etwas zu sagen, doch verwarf diesen Gedanken schnell wieder und verließ jenes Zimmer, in welchem sie vor wenigen Minuten so erschreckende Erkenntnisse gemacht hatte.

Harry stieß sich von der Fensterbank ab, sobald er das Geräusch der sich schließenden Tür vernahm und ließ sich auf sein Bett sinken. Auch ihm rannen vereinzelt Tränen über das Gesicht, doch er war unfähig sie beiseite zu wischen, wollte es vielleicht auch gar nicht.

Dieses Gespräch war für ihn fast ebenso schmerzhaft gewesen, wie für die braunhaarige Hexe.

Er hatte so vieles nicht sagen wollen und hatte es doch getan, nie hatte er sich einem seiner sogenannten Freunde so weit offenbaren wollen, doch nun war es zu spät.

Es tat so weh, an die Zeit damals erinnert zu werden, als keiner seiner Freunde je wirklich _ihn_ gesehen hatte.

Sie sahen, wie der Rest der Hexen und Zauberer dieser Welt, immer nur Harry Potter den Goldjungen, den Jungen der lebte und immer fröhlich und freundlich zu Allen war.

Nur Wenige hatten sich nicht von dem Ruhm, welcher seinen verhassten Namen umgab, blenden lassen. Und nur eine Hand voll dieser Leute traute sich etwas gegen die Hoffnung der Zauberwelt zu sagen.

Eine dieser wenigen Personen war Draco Malfoy gewesen.

Nachdenklich starrte der Schwarzhaarige den samtenen Stoffhimmel über seinem Bett an, ehe er sich leicht aufrichtete. Bedächtig stand er aus, ging zu seinem Schreibtisch hinüber und schrieb einige kurze Zeilen auf ein Stück Pergament.

Während ihn seine Schritte vor den Käfig seiner Eule führten, faltete er dieses zusammen. Neugierig wurde er aus goldgelben Augen gemustert, was ihm ein kleines Lächeln entlockte.

„Ich habe einen Auftrag für dich."

°O°O°O°

**Hoi****... ich melde mich zurück und dieses mal mit einem längeren Teil...**

**Der Anfang dieses Chap war ein reiner Kampf zum schreiben... der zweite Teil (der mit Hermine) ging mir Gott sei Dank wieder locker von der Hand...**

**Ich HASSE es wenn man Ewigkeiten an einer Szene sitzt und einfach nicht weiter kommt...**

**Nun ja... ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen und ihr bleibt mir a) treu und b) ihr hinterlasst n Review... **

**[1] Blackmore's Night – Now and Then - Alles was Harry zu diesem Lied denkt trifft voll und ganz auf mich zu.... das ist sooooooo schön....**

**Bye eue Li-chan**


	18. Von Erinnerungen und Entscheidungen

**Broken Faith ****part 18**

**Titel: Broken Faith  
Teil: 18/?  
Serie: Harry Potter  
Autor: Tyfa (aber eigentlich Li-chan [und Leute das ist nicht eine andere  
Person! Nein das bin ich, Tyfa und Li-chan sind ein-und-dieselbe Person...ich klau mir meine Storys NICHT von anderen! Ich konnte mich nur nicht als Li-chan registrieren weil der Name besetzt war! Also bitte mir nicht mehr vorwerfen das ich meine Storys klau g])  
E-Mail: Tyfagmx.de  
Warnungen: Für bleibende Schäden übernehm ich keine Verantwortung!  
Disclaimer: Alle Personen in dieser Geschichte gehören nicht mir sondern Joanne K. Rowling, ich habe sie mir lediglich für diese Geschichte ausgeliehen. Außerdem verdien ich hiermit kein Geld.**

**Kommentare sowie Morddrohungen und Ähnliches bitte an die oben genannte   
E-Mail addy oder hier einfach ein Review verfassen!**

**Anmerkung: Was ist los??? Ihr reviewt kaum noch ::wein::**

**Noch ein paar Dinge zum Verständnis:**

**°O°O°O° - Perspektiven/Szenenwechsel**

**--- - Kleiner Szenen/Perspektivenwechsel... von einer Erinnerung in eine andere oder zurück in die Gegenwart**

**Okay genug gelabert, ab zur Story:**

°O°O°O°

Draco war noch einige Zeit im Schloss umher geirrt, ehe er müde und immer noch unterkühlt in sein Zimmer zurückkehrte. Blaise hatte glücklicherweise mittlerweile seinen Raum verlassen und war ihm auch unterwegs nicht mehr begegnet.

Glücklicherweise, da der Grauäugige nicht wusste, ob er seinen Klassenkameraden heute noch eine Minute länger ertragen hätte.

Erschöpft ließ er sich auf die weiche Matratze seines Bettes sinken. Am liebsten hätte er die vergangenen Tage rückgängig gemacht, doch wie er leider zugeben musste, hatte auch ein Malfoy Erbe nicht über Alles Macht und somit lief die Zeit in ihrem gewohnten Gang weiter.

Ein leises Klopfen ließ ihn aus seiner gemütlichen Position hochfahren. Erschrocken schwang der Blick des Blonden zur Tür.

„Herein." Seine Stimme war ein leises Krächzen, so als hätte er tagelang keinen Gebrauch von ihr gemacht. Hastig räusperte er sich und wollte seine Aufforderung nun noch einmal gefasster wiederholen, als es abermals leise klopfte, doch kam das Geräusch nicht wie erwartet aus Richtung der Tür, sondern von der gegenüberliegenden Seite des Raumes, von den Fenstern.

Verwundert drehte er den Kopf, nur um direkt in die zwei bernsteinfarbenen Augen der Schneeeule zu blicken, mit welcher er heute schon eine erinnerungsreiche Begegnung gefeiert hatte. Eilig glitt er von den Laken und öffnete das Fenster, vor dem der Raubvogel immer noch in der Luft zu stehen schien.

Ein kreischender Laut entwich ihrem Schnabel, als sie mit geschmeidigen, taktvollen Flügelschlägen in das Zimmer segelte und sich erschöpft auf dem Schreibtisch des Slytherins niederließ. Ein kleines Päckchen und ein Pergament baumelten an einem ihrer kurzen Beine.

Der typisch abschätzende Blick des 18-jährigen musterte die beiden Mitbringsel Hedwigs, während er verwundert die Stirn kräuselte.

Was wollte Potter von ihm?

Denn das diese Nachricht von dem ihm verhassten Gryffindor kam, stand für Draco außer Frage. Wer sonst hatte Zugriff auf die Dienste dieser Eule?

Immerhin war sie ja nicht wie die meisten anderen in der Eulerei zu Hause, ihr Reich befand sich in dem Käfig ihres jeweiligen Besitzers, der sich ja im Augenblick ohne Zweifel Harry Potter nennen dufte.

Das war eine der Fragen, die den Blonden lange beschäftigt hatte. Normalerweise war es verboten Eulen in ihren Zimmern zu halten, wieso wurde für diese also eine Ausnahme gemacht? Letztendlich hatte er es auf den Zustand geschoben, dass diese Eule sich Eigen des großen Wunderknaben der Zauberwelt und Goldjungen Dumbledors nennen dufte und dieser ja bekanntlich immer seine Extrawünsche erfüllt bekam.

Ein empörter Laut ließ ihn sich daran erinnern, dass diese arme, verwahrloste, immerhin befand sie sich ihm Besitz Potters, Eule immer noch unter ihrer schweren Last zu leiden hatte und während er sich daran machte, den geschmeidigen Raubvogel von seinen Bürden zu befreien, drifteten seine Gedanken abermals in die Vergangenheit ab, zu dem Zeitpunkt, an dem er Hedwig das letzte Mal gesehen hatte.

---

_Ein frustrierter Laut entkam dem blonden Slytherin, als er die fragend dreinschauende Eule in ihrem Käfig betrachtete. Er wusste nicht, was er jetzt, da es nur noch zwei Tage bis zu den Sommerferien waren, mit ihr anstellen sollte._

_Mit nach Hause nehmen konnte er sie auf keinen Fall, denn auch wenn sein Vater immer noch in Askaban war, würde die Eule Potters in seinem Besitz definitiv für Furore sorgen und das nicht unbedingt im positiven Sinne._

_Doch wo sollte Hedwig hin? _

_An die bekloppten Freunde Potters würde er sie definitiv nicht geben. So wie dieser rothaarige Vollidiot damals mit seiner Ratte umgegangen war, ungeachtet der Tatsache, dass diese ein sich auf der Flucht befindlicher Animagi war, würde die Schneeeule bei ihm nicht lange überleben. _

_Wer hielt diese erbärmliche Situation schon lange lebend aus? _

_Und das Schlammblut würde über ihre ganzen Bücher wahrscheinlich vergessen den bemitleidenswerten Vogel zu füttern._

_Also war dies keine Option, doch er konnte den Vogel auch nicht einfach hier lassen, er bezweifelte, dass dies erlaubt war, mal abgesehen welche Konsequenzen es für ihn haben würde, da er so schändlich mit seinem ‚geerbten' Eigentum umginge und er glaubte nicht dass eine Eule mehr in der Eulerei, dazu noch eine so außergewöhnliche, Dumbledor verborgen bliebe._

_Ein Seufzen entwich den Lippen des 16-jährigen. Schon seit geraumer Zeit stach ihm ein Gedanke durch den Hinterkopf und gleichzeitig war dieser auch die perfekte Lösung, dennoch weigerte sich Draco auch nur in Erwägung zu ziehen diese Chance zu ergreifen und doch hielt sich diese Auforderung seines Unterbewusstseins hartnäckig in seinen Gedanken._

_Ohne es verhindern zu können, glitt sein Blick zu seinem Schreibtisch, zu der untersten Schublade eben dessen. Jenes Schubfach, welches mit einigen Zaubern vor fremden Zugriffen geschützt war, immerhin lebte er in Slytherin, Blaise Zabini nannte sich sein bester Freund und Pansy Parkinson war das hemmungsloseste und neugierigste Mädchen der ganzen Schule, man konnte also nie vorsichtig genug sein._

_Wehrlos den Befehlen seines Unterbewusstsein ausgeliefert, führten ihn seine Schritte unvermeidlich zu besagter Schublade und ließ ihn die Zauber einzeln aufheben._

_---_

Draco erinnerte sich noch zu genau an diesen Tag, auch wenn er dies eventuell gar nicht wollte. Vielleicht war es mittlerweile sogar an ihm seine damalige Entscheidung wahrhaftig zu bereuen. Mit tauben Fingern befreite er das kleine Päckchen von seiner Verpackung.

---

_Einen Moment stand der Blonde noch regungs- und ratlos vor seinem wuchtigen Schreibtisch, ehe er sich mit einer fließenden Bewegung in die Knie sinken ließ und die Schublade geräuschlos öffnete._

_Lediglich ein Pergament und ein wenig Krimskrams, dem Draco keine weitere Beachtung schenkte, befand sich in ihr. Auch wenn das zusammengefaltete Stück Papier keineswegs gefährlich oder außergewöhnlich aussah, hatte es der bloße Anblick eine kleine unangenehme Explosion in dem Magen des 16-jährigen zur Folge. In ihm sträubte sich Alles dagegen über diese Möglichkeit der Problembewältigung ernsthaft nachzudenken und doch agierte sein Körper ohne sein Zutun, als seine zitternde Hand nach dem so gut versteckten Brief griff._

_Er hatte keine andere Wahl, es gab keine andere Möglichkeit. Immer wieder versuchte sich der Slytherin dies einzureden, trotzdem wohlwissend, dass es ebenfalls seine verhasste Neugierde war, welche ihn zu dieser Entscheidung zwang._

_Zögerlich führten ihn seine Schritte zurück zum Käfig, fast schon als unwillig konnte man sie bezeichnen._

_Die Goldgelben Augen der Eule, waren ihrem momentanen Besitzer auf Schritt und Tritt gefolgte, sahen den, in seinem Zimmer meist so friedlichen Jungen forschend an. So als wüsste sie, was sie nun zu tun hatte und Draco wagte zu behaupten, dass dies vielleicht wirklich der Fall war._

_Behutsam öffnete er die eiserne Tür zum Reich des Raubvogels, fuhr einmal kurz beinahe zärtlich über das sanfte Gefieder, ehe er sie dazu aufforderte auf seine Hand zu steigen, was Hedwig ohne zu Zögern tat. _

_Irgendwas beunruhigte den blonden Slytherin, dass teilte ihr, ihr Instinkt fast überdeutlich mit._

_Geflissentlich wurde sie durch das Zimmer in Richtung Fenster getragen, doch nicht einen Augenblick wich ihr Blick von dem Grauäugigen. Es interessierte sie anscheinend nicht, welche Aufgabe der 16-jährige für sie hatte, seine skeptische Betrachtung schien im Moment Priorität zu haben. _

_„Hedwig." Einen Moment stockte er, als er das zusammengefaltete Pergament am Bein der Schneeeule festzurrte. „Du weißt was du zu tun hast oder?" Lediglich ein leises Gurren folgte seinen Worten, welches man durchaus als Bestätigung sehen konnte, zumindest wenn man annahm, dass der Raubvogel den Sinn der leisen Worte verstanden hatte. _

_Fast überstürzt riss er das kleine Fenster auf und kühle Nachtluft strömte ihm entgegen, in den abgeschlossenen Raum hinein. Ein letztes Mal streichelten schlanke Finger über das Haupt Hedwigs, ehe der Malfoy Erbe den Arm aus dem Fenster hinaus streckte._

_„Viel Glück, Hedwig." Einen Moment zögerte er noch, bevor ein wenig seines gewohnten Sarkasmus sich zurück an die Oberfläche seines Geistes drängte. „Auf das du diesen Bastard finden mögest."_

°O°O°O°

**Sop**** das wars wieder... diese Szene über Drac' und dessen Erinnerungen is noch lange nicht vorbei, obwohl sie eigentlich ganz kurz werden sollte... aber jemand hat mich da auf ne Idee gebracht und so musste ich das unbedingt auch noch einbauen... (was, werdet ihr im nächsten Teil erfahren...)**

**Ich hoffe es ist nicht zu langatmig und langweilig und dass es euch gefallen hat und ihr n Review hinterlasst...**

**Bye eure Li-chan**


	19. Über Misserfolge und Missverstaendnissen

**Broken Faith ****part 19**

**Titel: Broken Faith  
Teil: 19/?  
Serie: Harry Potter  
Autor: Tyfa (aber eigentlich Li-chan [und Leute das ist nicht eine andere  
Person! Nein das bin ich, Tyfa und Li-chan sind ein-und-dieselbe Person...ich klau mir meine Storys NICHT von anderen! Ich konnte mich nur nicht als Li-chan registrieren weil der Name besetzt war! Also bitte mir nicht mehr vorwerfen das ich meine Storys klau g])  
E-Mail: Tyfagmx.de  
Warnungen: Für bleibende Schäden übernehm ich keine Verantwortung!  
Disclaimer: Alle Personen in dieser Geschichte gehören nicht mir sondern Joanne K. Rowling, ich habe sie mir lediglich für diese Geschichte ausgeliehen. Außerdem verdien ich hiermit kein Geld.**

**Kommentare sowie Morddrohungen und Ähnliches bitte an die oben genannte   
E-Mail addy oder hier einfach ein Review verfassen!**

**Noch ein paar Dinge zum Verständnis:**

**°O°O°O° - Perspektiven/Szenenwechsel**

**--- - Kleiner Szenen/Perspektivenwechsel... von einer Erinnerung in eine andere oder zurück in die Gegenwart**

**Okay genug gelabert, ab zur Story:**

°O°O°O°

Einen Augenblick lang meinte Draco seinen Augen nicht trauen zu können, als das letzte umhüllende Papier des Päckchens gefallen war und somit der Inhalt entblößte.

Die magischer Kugel, welche sich schon in den letzten zwei Jahren in seinem Besitz befunden hatte.

Wie kam dieser selbstherrliche Gryffindor dazu, sie ihm wieder anzudrehen, wo er sie ihm doch äußerst ausdrucksstark in der großen Halle hinterlassen hatte? Oder war er mittlerweile schon so verblendet, dass er diese abweisende Geste des Slyterhins nicht verstanden hatte?

Violet schimmernder Nebel starrte ihm stumm entgegen und doch hatte der Blonde das Gefühl, von dem Objekt in seinen Händen beinahe angeschrieen zu werden.

Kraftlos ließ er sich in den hinter ihm stehenden Sessel sinken, so als hätten sich all seine Energiereserven mit einem Mal in Luft aufgelöst.

Fassungslosigkeit breitete sich in jeder Zelle seines Körpers aus, raubte ihm fast die klaren Sinne. Hatte Potter ihn wirklich nicht begriffen oder war er bloß so naiv zu glauben, dass sie je zu dem Punkt zurückkehren konnten, an dem sie sich vor seinem Verschwinden befunden hatten?

Das zusammengefaltete Pergament, welches dem Päckchen beigelegt war, fiel wieder in seinen Blick. Vielleicht konnte er sich ja davon eine Antwort erhoffen.

Noch ehe er es realisierte, hatte seine Hand danach gegriffen und es auseinander gefaltet, so überstürzt, dass sich die ersten kleinen Risse im Papier verzeichneten. Doch für all jenes hatte Draco keine Achtung übrig. Vielmehr war er damit beschäftig die wenigen Zeilen des Briefes zu überfliegen.

_Ich habe sie dir damals geschenkt, nun behalte sie auch._

_Tu wenigstens das, wenn du schon nicht mit mir reden willst._

_Harry._

Ein wütender Laut stahl sich von seinen Lippen, ehe er das Pergament zusammenknüllte und quer durchs Zimmer in eine dunkle Ecke warf.

Wie war das noch mit der Dreistigkeit dieses Gryffindors? Wieder einmal hatte sich die Meinung des Grauäugigen bestätigt, doch sah er dies keinesfalls als Anlass Zufriedenheit in sich aufkeimen zu lassen. Eher verstärkte es sogar noch die Wut auf den schwarzhaarigen Wunderknaben.

Sein Blick glitt ein weiteres Mal zu der kleinen magischen Kugel, musterte sie einen Moment prüfend. Vielleicht hatte Potter ja etwas Neues auf seinen Namen eingespeichert.

Noch gut erinnerte er sich an seine damaligen Versuche, Speicherungen über die Freunde des Schwarzhaarigen zu entdecken.

---

_„Wiesel." _

_Keine Reaktion._

_„Schlammblut." _

_Immer noch keine Regung.  _

_Seit geraumer Zeit saß der blonde Slytherin auf seinem Bett, hatte seinen Zauberstab auf die kleine magische Kugel Potters gerichtet und probierte einen Namen nach dem anderen der kleinen Anhängerschaft des Goldjungen durch, doch bis jetzt ohne Erfolg._

_Müde lehnte er sich einen Moment mit geschlossenen Augen an das Kopfende seines Bettes, ehe er sich wieder aufrichtete und weitermachen wollte. Es war bereits früh morgens und die Zeichen der Übermüdung machten sich seinem Körper deutlich bemerkbar, doch war er nicht gewillt jetzt aufzugeben._

_Vielleicht sollte er mal von seinen Spitznamen und Beschimpfungen abweichen und die Personen bei ihren richtigen Namen nennen. _

_„Granger." _

_Keine Reaktion. _

_Ein Seufzen entrang sich seiner Kehle und mit einem missmutigen Blick wiederholte er seine Worte leicht verändert. „Hermine Granger."_

_Keine Reaktion._

_Verwundert hob Draco eine seiner elegant geschwungenen Augenbrauen, ehe er es weiter versuchte._

_„Ronald Weasley."_

_Immer noch zeigte die Kugel keinerlei Rückmeldung._

_Ein wenig irritiert betrachtete der Blonde das magische Objekt, welches ebenfalls in den Laken seines Bettes lag. _

_War es kaputt?_

_Er konnte sich wahrlich nicht vorstellen, dass Potter nichts auf den Namen seiner Freunde gespeichert haben sollte. Ein weiterer Name kam ihn in den Sinn, verließ seinen Mund, ehe er überhaupt einen Gedanken daran verschwendet konnte._

_„Hagrid." Doch auch hier schien die Kugel nicht reagieren zu wollen. _

_War das denn überhaupt der vollständige Name dieses Riesenbabys? _

_Einen Augenblick brauchte der 16-jährige, um sich an den Vornamen seines Lehrers für die Pflege magischer Geschöpfe entsinnen zu können. _

_„Rubeus Hagrid." Als seine Bemühungen jedoch immer noch keinen Erfolg aufwiesen, rieb er sich mit der Hand genervt über die Stirn. Da ließ er sich schon so tief sinken, über die genauen Namen seiner verhasstesten Mitschüler und Lehrer zu sinnieren und nicht mal nennenswerte Erfolge konnte er verzeichnen. _

_Nein, Korrektur: Er konnte gar keine Erfolge verzeichnen._

_Dabei hatte er doch schon alle Namen der ihm bekannten Anhängerschaft Potters durchprobiert. Von diesem Werwolf, über Dumbledor bis hin zu diesem tollpatschigen Vollidioten Longbottom._

_Erschöpft senkten sich seine Augenlider abermals über die Augen, wollten den dringend benötigten Schlaf einfordern. Und doch war er sofort wieder hellwach, als ein Satz seine Gedanken durchzuckte._

_Ein Satz, den er vor längerer Zeit mal aus dem Munde Potters vernommen hatte._

„Wage es nicht Sirius mit meinen sogenannten Freunden zu vergleichen."

_Natürlich, wie hatte er diesen frei herumlaufenden Flohsack vergessen können? Nun gut, mittlerweile war Black wohl nicht mehr am herumstreunen, sondern eher unter der Erde, wie sich der Blonde selbst korrigierte. _

_Wenn dies nicht klappte, wusste er wirklich nicht mehr, was er noch ausprobieren sollte._

_„Sirius Black." Noch ehe er diese zwei Worte vollends ausgesprochen hatte, leuchtete die Kugel einmal kurz strahlend hell auf und seine Sicht verschwamm._

_---_

Oh, ja. Das war auch noch eine Erinnerung, die sich dem Blonden unvergesslich ins Gedächtnis gebrannt hatte, was wohl aber auch daran lag, dass er selbst zwei Tage später immer noch unter den Folgen, welche sich als unbarmherzige Kopfschmerzen kristallisierten, zu kämpfen hatte.

Er war damals erschreckt gewesen, über die Gefühle des Gryffindors, welche die Kugel ihm in dem Flashback sandte.

Nun ja, dies war jetzt erst mal Nebensache. Zögernd holte er seinen Zauberstab heraus und richtete ihn auf  das kleine magische Objekt zwischen seinen Laken.

Dann würde er doch mal versuchen rauszufinden, was Potter ihm dieses Mal mitzuteilen hatte, denn der Slytherin zweifelte nicht einen Moment daran, dass der Schwarzhaarige irgendwas auf seinen Namen programmiert hatte.

„Draco Malfoy." Einen Moment schien die Kugel leicht aufzuleuchten, doch dann waberte der Nebel wie gewohnt farbverändernd weiter.

Verwundert runzelte der 18-jährige die Stirn. Wie konnte das sein? Hatte der Goldjunge es etwa aufgegeben mit ihm reden zu wollen?

Er hätte ihm wirklich mehr Durchhaltevermögen zugetraut, besonders nachdem der Grünäugige 1 ½ Jahre gewartet hatte, bis er seinen Arsch wieder in sein altes Leben zurückbewegte. Nein, eigentlich zwei Jahre, doch Draco ging von dem Moment aus, indem er den Brief versendet hatte.

„Draco Malfoy." Nochmals versuchte er die Kugel zu einer Reaktion zu bewegen und nochmals wurde er enttäuscht. Irritation breitete sich in ihm aus. Sein Verstand schien nicht begreifen zu wollen, dass Potter ihm tatsächlich keine weitere Botschaft zu kommen lassen wollte.

Einen Moment zögerte er noch, bevor er sich abfällig schnaubend in eine liegende Position zurückfallen ließ.

Sollte Potter tatsächlich aufgegeben haben, kam ihm das nur entgegen, doch war er nicht gewillt die Kugel, ein Geschenk des Wunderknaben, zu behalten. Bedächtig ließ er seine Gedanken schweifen, dahin zurück, wo seine Erinnerungen vorhin unterbrochen worden waren.

Allein die Besinnung an damals, ließ seine Kopfschmerzen fast augenblicklich zurückkehren, doch gab er diese Information seines Gedächtnisses nicht einfach auf, sondern versetzte sich in die damalige Situation zurück.

°O°O°O°

**Und der nächste Teil der Szene oben... **

**Ich möchte jemanden hier ganz offiziell danken und zwar: VANILIA...**

**Ich hatte eigentlich nie vorgehabt darüber zu schreiben, ob Drac sich weiter mit der Kugel beschäftigt hatte (also so in Richtung Ron, Hermine usw.). Deine Frage dazu in einem deiner Reviews hat mich aber auf die Idee gebracht und ich hoffe dir hat diese Szene letztendlich irgendwo gefallen....**

**Bye eure Li-chan**


	20. Bis hin zu Verlust und Versagen

**Broken Faith ****part 20**

**Titel: Broken Faith  
Teil: 20/?  
Serie: Harry Potter  
Autor: Tyfa (aber eigentlich Li-chan [und Leute das ist nicht eine andere  
Person! Nein das bin ich, Tyfa und Li-chan sind ein-und-dieselbe Person...ich klau mir meine Storys NICHT von anderen! Ich konnte mich nur nicht als Li-chan registrieren weil der Name besetzt war! Also bitte mir nicht mehr vorwerfen das ich meine Storys klau g])  
E-Mail: Tyfagmx.de  
Warnungen: Für bleibende Schäden übernehm ich keine Verantwortung!  
Disclaimer: Alle Personen in dieser Geschichte gehören nicht mir sondern Joanne K. Rowling, ich habe sie mir lediglich für diese Geschichte ausgeliehen. Außerdem verdien ich hiermit kein Geld.**

**Anmerkung: 20. Teil oben... ::freudig auf und abspringt::**

**Ich möchte mich hier bei allen Reviewern bedanken und diesen Teil meinen treusten Kommentarschreibern widmen:**

**Vor allen anderen KATHLEEN POTTER die zu JEDEM Teil einen Kommentar geschrieben hat ::ganz fest knuddel:: Ich DANKE dir!!! ::Goldmedaille überreich::**

**VANILLIA mit 13 Kommentaren auf dem zweiten Platz ::Silbermedaille überreich::**

**Und der dritte Platz geht an DEEDOCHAN mit 12 Kommentaren ::mit Bronzemedaille rumfuchtel::**

**Auch allen anderen Kommentarschreibern danke ich ganz doll... ihr baut mich damit echt auf!!**

**Kommentare sowie Morddrohungen und Ähnliches bitte an die oben genannte  
E-Mail addy oder hier einfach ein Review verfassen!**

**Noch ein paar Dinge zum Verständnis:**

**°O°O°O° - Perspektiven/Szenenwechsel**

**--- - Kleiner Szenen/Perspektivenwechsel... von einer Erinnerung in eine andere oder zurück in die Gegenwart**

**Okay genug gelabert, ab zur Story:**

°O°O°O°

_Einen Moment lang sah Draco nichts außer Schwärze um sich herum, bis sich sein Bild langsam erhellte._

_Er wusste nicht, wo er sich befand, hatte seinen Orientierungssinn vollständig verloren und doch nahm er fast überdeutlich das Geschrei von für ihn nicht auszumachenden Menschen wahr. _

_Erst einen Augenblick später fiel ihm auf, dass seine Sicht total verschwommen war. Einige Male blinzelte er, doch sein Blickfeld schien sich einfach nicht schärfen zu wollen. Irgendwo vor sich nahm der eine wankende Gestalt wahr, doch er konnte nicht erkennen, wer es war._

_Ein lauter Schrei durchdrang den Raum und ließ Draco erschrocken zusammenfahren. Und mit einem Mal war seine Sicht klar, ohne dass er einen ersichtlichen Grund für diese plötzliche Besserung finden konnte._

_Er sah Potter, wie dessen Augen sich schreckgeweitet hatten, sein Mund zu einem stummen peinvollen Schrei verzogen war und ganz langsam folgte er dem Blick des Schwarzhaarigen, nur um Black zu entdecken, welcher durch eine Art Tor fiel und mit einem Mal gänzlich aus seinem Blickfeld verschwand. _

_Ein triumphierender Schrei lenkte seine geschockte Aufmerksamkeit auf eine Frau, die unweit von dem Bogen entfernt stand und äußerst zufrieden dreinblickte. _

_Eine Frau, die er deutlich als seine Tante Bellatrix Lestrange identifizieren konnte, doch all das interessierte ihn nur kurzfristig, wie magisch wurde sein Blick wieder von dem am Boden knienden Gryffindor angezogen, wie gefesselt verfolgte er jedwede Gefühlsregung in dem blassen Gesicht._

_So in seiner Faszination vertieft, merkte er kaum wie Alles um ihn herum abermals dunkel wurde, lediglich der Schwarzhaarige entschwand seiner Sicht nicht, blieb wie versteinert an seinem Platz, zu keiner Regung fähig._

_„Warum?" Es war nicht mehr als ein schmerzerfülltes Schluchzen und wie schon in einer der vielen Erinnerungen zuvor, auch wenn er dort niemals in seiner Gestalt, sondern immer nur als nicht sichtbarere Beobachter anwesend war, nahm Draco den Schmerz des Anderen ebenfalls wahr. _

_Sein Körper schien von innen heraus zerrissen zu werden und mit einem gepressten Keuchen ging der Slytherin in die Knie. Seine Hände krallten sich in seine Haare, so als könnte er so die stark pochenden Kopfschmerzen lindern, doch dem war nicht so, stattdessen schienen sie noch mehr anzuschwellen, raubten ihm fast den Verstand._

_„Warum?" Mittlerweile hätte man als Außenstehender das Wort wohl nicht mehr verstehen können, da es in dem Wimmern des zusammengekauerten grünäugigen Jungen unterging, doch der Blonde hörte es laut und deutlich durch seinen Kopf hallen. Fest kniff er die Augen zusammen, bemerkte so nicht, dass sich seine Umgebung wieder aus der Schwärze abhob und sich als Zimmer des Goldjungen der Gryffindors manifestierte._

_Was ging hier vor?_

_Doch sein Gedankengang wurde sogleich von einer weiteren Welle aus Schmerz und Leid übertüncht. Weit sprangen die grauen Seen des Malfoys wieder auf, während er panisch nach Luft schnappte, sie so gierig in seine Lungen saugen wollte, dass er sich an dem Übermaß verschluckte und hustend und keuchend zurück, in eine liegende Position, sackte. _

_Trocken nach Luft ringend wand er sich auf dem Boden hin und her, konnte die durchs Röcheln hervorgetretenen Tränen nicht länger zurückhalten. Er wusste nicht, wie viel Zeit vergangen war, bis der luftabschneidende, peinigende Druck in seinem Inneren langsam abebbte und er wieder regulär Luft bekam, doch ihm kam es vor wie eine Ewigkeit._

_Immer noch rasselnd atmend richtete er sich, soweit seine zitternden Arme es ihm erlaubten, auf und blickte sich im Raum um. Das Bild, welches er erblickte, verwunderte ihn nicht sonderlich. _

_Harry Potter lag ebenfalls am Boden, nicht weit von ihm entfernt und hielt sich den Rücken der rechten Hand über die leidig geschlossenen Augen, auch sein Atem ging nur schwerfällig._

_Ein abfälliger Laut entkam dem Blonden, als er die tränenbenetzten Wangen des Gryffindors, welche im sanften Schein einer Fackel nass glänzten, bemerkte._

_Der hatte doch selber Schuld. Was musste er sich auch so in eine Sache hineinsteigern und vor allem warum musste er, Draco, jetzt ebenfalls darunter leiden?_

_Er rutschte ein wenig zurück, um seinen Oberkörper an die Wand lehnen zu können und doch immer noch den Raum, welchen er jetzt aus aufmerksamen Augen betrachtete, vollends im Blick zu haben. Das Zimmer des Schwarzhaarigen sah noch genauso aus, wie er es, von seinem ersten Besuch, dank der Kugel, in Erinnerung hatte. _

_Doch weit kam er in seinen Beobachtungen nicht, da eine Regung des Grünäugigen, welcher er aus dem Augenwinkel gewahr wurde, seine Aufmerksamkeit auf diesen zurück lenkte._

_Jedoch wünschte er sich sofort, dass es nicht so gewesen wäre, da in seinem Kopf durch die schnelle Bewegung einige sehr schmerzhafte Explosionen ausgelöst wurden. Ein gequältes Stöhnen entglitt seinen Lippen, verhallte ungehört im Raum. Doch trotz der plötzlich zurückgekehrten Schmerzen, ließ er den Anderen keinen Moment aus den Augen._

_Der Schwarzhaarige hatte sich ebenfalls wieder aufgesetzt, nur saß er an sein Bett gelehnt, statt wie der Slytherin an der Wand und seine Hände spielten mit einem kleinen Objekt in seinem Schoß, doch zu seinem Leidwesen konnte der Blonde nicht klar ausmachen, worum es sich hierbei handelte, erst als eine leise Melodie zu spielen begann, machte sich die Erkenntnis in ihm breit._

_Die kleine magische Kugel, welche sich zum jetzigen Zeitpunkt in seinem Besitz befand._

_Die Verantwortliche für seine momentan höllischen Kopfschmerzen und noch dazu der Grund allen weiteren Übels, welches ihm in den letzten Tagen, seit dem Verschwinden des Hoffnungsträgers der Zauberwelt, wiederfahren war._

_Länger konnten seine missmutigen Gedankengänge die Schuld jedoch nicht mehr auf das magische Objekt schieben, da er spürte wie die Gedanken des anderen Jungen in diesem Raum mit einem Mal vollends auf ihn einprasselten und als er die aus Schmerz hastig zusammengekniffenen Augen wieder öffnete, befand er sich nicht mehr sitzend an der kahlen Wand, sondern saß an das weiche Bett gelehnt auf dem Boden._

_Nachdem er einen Moment irritiert versucht hatte, sich umzuschauen, um sich Klarheit zu verschaffen, sein Körper sich jedoch nicht um einen Millimeter rührte, wusste er was geschehen war. _

_Er befand sich im Körper Potters._

_So wie in der damaligen Erinnerung in diesem Zimmer schon einmal zuvor. Sein Denken war ausgefüllt von den verzweifelten Emotionen des Anderen, jedoch schmerzte es ihn diesmal nicht so sehr, wie vor wenigen Minuten._

_Sein Blick war starr auf die kleine Kugel gerichtet, wich nicht einen Moment davon ab, schien sie jedoch nicht einmal wahr zu nehmen, sondern schlicht durch sie hindurch ins Leere zu gehen._

_Ein Name hallte durch seinen wie leergefegten Kopf, als sein Gehör die erste Liedzeile wahrnahm._

_Sirius._

_You're all I've ever wanted_

_Sirius war tot und nichts konnte ihn mehr zurückbringen, egal wie sehr er es sich auch wünschte. Doch am meisten quälten ihn seine unbändigen Selbstvorwürfe, für den Tod seines Paten als Einziger verantwortlich zu sein._

_Wäre er nicht gewesen, wäre Sirius jetzt wahrscheinlich noch am Leben._

_And my arms are opened wide_

_Der Wunsch seinen Paten zurückzubekommen war so übermächtig in dem Gryffindor präsent, dass Draco im ersten Moment ein wenig aus der Fassung gebracht wurde. Er hatte ja gewusst, dass dieser räudige Köter von einem Black für den Goldjungen eine große Rolle gespielt hatte und sehr wichtig für ihn war, doch diese Nötigkeit hätte er nicht erwartet, aber was hatte er in letzter Zeit, wenn er ehrlich war, schon von dem, was er erfahren hatte, erwartet?_

_Seine Konzentration glitt zurück zu den Gedanken seines Erzrivalen. Dieser versank zunehmend in Erinnerungen, welche von den Zeilen des Liedes stetig begleitet wurden._

_---_

_Harry saß in einem gemütlichen Sessel im Hause seines Paten und betrachtete diesen, der auf dem Sofa vor ihm Platz gefunden hatte. Eine geborgene Atmosphäre beherrschte den dämmrigen Raum, welche durch das leise knisternde Kaminfeuer nur noch verstärkt wurde._

_„Also, wie geht's dir?" Grüne Augen sprangen erschrocken auf, fixierten den Älteren fragend, doch schon gaben seine Lippen automatisch die erwünschte Antwort preis._

_„Gut und dir?" Die blauen Augen des Animagi verdunkelten sich._

_„Ich will nicht deine Standartantwort hören, sondern wissen, wie es dir wirklich geht." Einen Moment starrte der Gryffindor seinen Paten erstaunt an. Er war es nicht gewohnt durchschaut zu werden, bis jetzt hatten immer Alle ihm geglaubt, wenn er sagte es ginge ihm gut, auch wenn dies nicht im Mindesten der Fall war._

_„Aber-" Sein Protest wurde von einer sanften Geste abgeschnitten._

_„Harry, ich bin dein Pate. Vor mir brauchst du dich nicht verstellen."_

_'Cause you know just what to say_

_Die Augen des Schwarzhaarigen weiteten sich minimal. Wieso fiel es dem Anderem anscheinend so leicht hinter seine so mühsam aufgebaute Maske zu blicken und diese zunehmend bröckeln zu lassen? Das war noch keinem vor ihm gelungen. _

_Alle nahmen seine ewig freund- und fröhliche Art als seine wahre Person hin. Keiner wagte es sie je zu hinterfragen, keiner schien wissen zu wollen wie es hinter der Fassade aussah, so als fürchteten sie sich vor den Abgründen einer menschlichen Seele, die sich vor ihnen auftun könnten._

_Und plötzlich brach Alles aus ihm heraus. All die verdrängten Gefühle und Emotionen, die er niemanden hatte anvertrauen können, da er ihr Weltbild von ihm nicht zerstören wollte._

_Schnell begannen die ersten Tränen seine Wangen zu benetzen, ließen ihn sich so klein wie möglich auf dem komfortablen Sessel zusammenkauern. Er fühlte sich so verloren nachdem seine Mauer, die ihn von allem Schmerzlichen abgeschottet hatte, so einfach in sich zusammengestürzt war. _

_Erst zwei starke Arme, die sich um seinen zerbrechlichen Körper schlangen, gaben ihm den Halt zurück, den er benötigte. Leise Wort wurden in sein Ohr geflüstert, deren Sinn sein überlasteter Verstand nicht aufnahm, doch ließen sie seine Schluchzer nach und nach verstummen._

_And you know just what to do_

_„Shhh, es ist gut Harry." Eine sanfte Hand fuhr beruhigend seinen Rücken auf und ab, ließ ihn genießerisch Seufzen. Er hatte schon so lange keine Wärme oder Zuneigung mehr zu spüren bekommen, dass er nun fast in ihnen ertrank und doch wollte er diese Gefühle um nichts in der Welt mehr missen. _

_„Geht's wieder?" Ein schwaches Nicken schien dem Älteren zu genügen, dennoch verließ er die Armlehne von Harrys Sessel nicht, auf der er ein paar Minuten zuvor erst Platz genommen hatte, um den Gryffindor zu trösten._

_„Hör zu, Harry. Ich will mich nicht in deine Angelegenheiten einmischen oder dich zwingen mir was zu erzählen, doch möchte ich dass du ehrlich zu mir bist." Blaue Augen schauten ihn aufmunternd an, zauberten ihm das erste ehrliche Lächeln seit Wochen aufs Gesicht._

_Mit einer schnellen Bewegung hatte er den Älteren an sich gezogen und umarmte ihn fest. Er hatte endlich jemanden gefunden, der nicht nur ‚Harry, den Jungen der lebte' in ihm, sondern auch wirklich den Jungen, welcher hinter dieser Fassade existierte, sah und er hatte nicht vor ihn je wieder gehen zu lassen._

_---_

_And I want to tell you so much_[1]__

_Tränen rannen unaufhörlich über die blassen Wangen des Schwarzhaarigen, wollten nicht versiegen, auch wenn er gedacht hatte schon längst nicht mehr um seinen Paten, die einzige Person in seinem Leben die wirklich zu IHM sprach, weinen zu können, doch wie es aussah hatte er sich getäuscht._

_Draco__ hatte die Szene stillschweigend beobachtet, was hätte es ihm auch gebracht etwas zu sagen, der Gryffindor hätte ihn eh nicht wahrgenommen, da er sich nur in dessen, von der Kugel aufgezeichneten Erinnerung befand. _

_Als Potter aus seiner Erinnerung in die Realität zurücktauchte, war auch er dem Körper des Schwarzhaarigen entrissen worden und fand sich nun, wie schon einmal zuvor in dieser Nacht, an die Wand gelehnt wieder, jedoch nahm er immer noch die Empfindungen des Anderen deutlich wahr und sie ließen ein eigenartiges Gefühl in ihm aufsteigen, ein Gefühl, welches er in den Tagen schon sehr oft, zu oft für seinen Geschmack, im Zusammenhang mit dem Grünäugigen erlebt hatte: Mitleid._

_Die letzten Klänge des Liedes verhallten im Raum und mit einem letzten Blick auf den apathisch zusammengekauerten Schwarzhaarigen, verschwamm seine Umgebung abermals vor seinen Augen und es wurde dunkel um ihn herum._

°O°O°O°

**Verdammt noch mal... wieso macht dieses Teil es mir eigentlich so schwer? Seit was-weiß-ich-wievielen Tagen versuch ich nun schon diesen Teil hochzustellen und mir wird immer wieder der Login verwehrt... bzw. ich komm nicht mal auf die Seite wo ich mich einloggen soll... nun ja... letztendlich hab ich es ja doch geschafft, auch wenn mit einiger verspätung... und nebenbei hat jetzt auch noch die Schule wieder angefangen ::seufz::**

**Also ich kann net sagen wann ich den nächsten Teil hochstell da mein Inet immer noch spinnt und ich so gezwungen von der Schule aus hochzustellen…**

**Zu diesem Teil: Mal ein längeres Chap... sozusagen zum Jubiläum... **

**...**

**::drop::: nee eigentlich ist dieser Teil nur länger weil ich a) keine geeignete Stelle zum trennen gefunden hab, was aber kein Drama gewesen wäre, wenn da nicht die Tatsache gewesen wäre, dass ich b) wegen des Liedes net trennen wollte.**

**[1] Lionel Richie – Hello**

**Ich bitte euch inständig den Rest des Textes einfach zu ignorieren und nicht in Zusammenhang mit dieser Story zu setzen... er ist total irrelevant und hat NICHTS mit dieser Fic weiter zu tun... Sirius und Harry hatten keine Beziehung und Harry war auch nicht in ihn verknallt!!!!**

**Bye eure Li-chan**


	21. Vermeintlicher Verrat

**Broken Faith ****part 21**

**Titel: Broken Faith  
Teil: 21/? ( - es wedern definitiv mehr als 25… an BLUE: ich sag doch ich kann das net einschätzen…)  
Serie: Harry Potter  
Autor: Tyfa (aber eigentlich Li-chan [und Leute das ist nicht eine andere  
Person! Nein das bin ich, Tyfa und Li-chan sind ein-und-dieselbe Person...ich klau mir meine Storys NICHT von anderen! Ich konnte mich nur nicht als Li-chan registrieren weil der Name besetzt war! Also bitte mir nicht mehr vorwerfen das ich meine Storys klau g])  
E-Mail: Tyfagmx.de  
Warnungen: Für bleibende Schäden übernehm ich keine Verantwortung!  
Disclaimer: Alle Personen in dieser Geschichte gehören nicht mir sondern Joanne K. Rowling, ich habe sie mir lediglich für diese Geschichte ausgeliehen. Außerdem verdien ich hiermit kein Geld.**

**Kommentare sowie Morddrohungen und Ähnliches bitte an die oben genannte  
E-Mail addy oder hier einfach ein Review verfassen!**

**SORRY**** an alle Leser... ich werd versuchen wieder regelmäßiger hochzustellen (mehr dazu unten) aber mein Inet zickt immer noch... ::entschuldigend verbeug **

**Noch ein paar Dinge zum Verständnis:**

**OOO - Perspektiven/Szenenwechsel**

**--- - Kleiner Szenen/Perspektivenwechsel... von einer Erinnerung in eine andere oder zurück in die Gegenwart**

**Okay genug gelabert, ab zur Story:**

OOO

Stumm starrte Draco noch immer auf seine Bettdecke und damit verbunden auch auf die kleine magische Kugel, die ihm in den letzten zwei Jahren treue Dienste geleistet hatte. Ein schwermütiges Seufzen entrang sich seiner Kehle, während er seinen Hinterkopf gegen die Wand hinter sich sinken ließ.

Diese Erinnerung hatte ihn nachdenklich gemacht, ließ ihn sich all die Sachen, die er und viele Andere wegen Potter durchgemacht hatten, ins Gedächtnis zurückrufen, denn auch wenn er zuerst gedacht hatte, dass wirklich niemand um den Gryffindor wirklich zu trauern schien, hatte er in den letzten zwei Jahren die Erfahrung machen müssen, dass es einige wenige Leute doch auf ihre Art und Weise taten, wie der Wildhüter Hogwarts zum Beispiel.

Sie trauerten vielleicht nicht wirklich um IHN, den Jungen hinter der Fassade, wie es der Gryffindor mal genannt hatte, doch trauerten sie zumindest um den Jungen, den sie gekannt und in ihm gesehen hatten. Auch wenn der Slytherin zugeben musste, dass er die offensichtliche Kurzzeittrauer von den engsten Anhängern des Goldjungen, Schlammblut und Wiesel, nicht grade als übermäßig und das, was er erwartet hatte, bezeichnen würde.

Seine Lider senkten sich langsam über die müden Augen, als er schläfrig nach der Kugel griff und sie in seinen Händen unbewusst hin- und herdrehte. Am liebsten wäre er auf der Stelle in einen tiefen, traumlosen Schlaf gefallen, doch er wusste, dass ihm das nicht gelingen würde, um etwas anderes zu denken, kannte er sich selbst zu gut. Noch niemals hatte er es geschafft schnell einzuschlafen, wenn ein Thema in seinen Gedanken vorherrschte und einfach keine Ruhe geben wollte.

Sanfte Gitarrentöne erklangen, ließen seine Finger schläfrig im Takt auf die Kugel tippen, ob er sich dieser Handlung bewusst war, ist allerdings fraglich.

Die ersten Zeilen des Liedes nahm sein dämmernder Verstand jedoch nicht mehr auf, verschluckte sie einfach in einem dichten Nebel der Schläfrigkeit.

_And I hope you feel the way we felt_

Einen Moment war der Blonde noch versucht, sich aus der bleiernen Müdigkeit zu reißen, ließ dieses Unterfangen jedoch bleiben und legte sich stattdessen nur richtig hin, so dass er zusammengerollt wie eine Katze am Kopfende seines Bettes und nicht in einer unbequemend halbliegenden, halbsitzenden Position die Nacht verbringen würde.

_When you put us all through hell_

Sein Körper war glücklich, wenigstens noch ein paar Stunden Schlaf zu bekommen, bevor der nächste Tag vollends einsetzte, denn dringend wurde dieser benötigt, da er in den letzten Tagen eher als Mangelware gehandelt worden war. Ein zufriedenes Geräusch entkam den Slytherin, als er sich enger auf der wärmespendenden Decke zusammenkuschelte, der jeden Anderen wohl eher dass Bild eines glücklichen Kleinkindes, als des stolzen, ewig unnahbaren Malfoy vermittelt hätte.

Doch es interessierte ihn nicht. Er nahm nur noch diese unwiderstehliche Wärme war, ehe er endgültig in den gewünschten tiefen Schlaf abdriftete.

_Can you tell me how do you feel now_[1]__

OOO

Harry war am Ende.

Fertig mit den Nerven und allem Anderen, woran die Tatsache, dass er die letzte Nacht kein Auge zu getan hatte und er sich nun wie gerädert fühlte, nicht grade unschuldig war.

Er hatte eigentlich damit gerechnet, dass Draco ihm die Kugel umgehend zurücksandte, denn er nahm nicht an, dass der Blonde direkt mit ihm reden wollte, was bei einer persönlichen Zurückgabe der Fall wäre, geschweige denn, dass er sie einfach behalten würde, dafür schätzte er den Slytherin viel zu stolz ein.

Die kleinen Stimmchen der Hoffnung und jenes, welches ihn ohne Unterbrechung fragte, warum er das kleine magische Objekt dennoch an den Grauäugigen geschickt hatte, wenn er die Situation als so aussichtslos betrachtete, ignorierte er vehement.

Nebenbei hatte ihn auch die Erinnerung an das Gespräch mit Hermine wachgehalten, denn auch wenn er es ungern zugab, hatte er Angst davor, wie die Junghexe und all seine anderen Freunde, denn er bezweifelte nicht, dass die Braunhaarige ihnen von ihrer Auseinandersetzung berichtet hatte, nun mit ihm umgehen würden. Denn auch wenn er diese ganze Misere grade zu heraufbeschworen hatte mit dem was er sagte, so wusste er nicht ob er mit der Situation umzugehen vermochte.

Denn bis jetzt hatte er sich zumindest zum Teil auf seine sogenannten Freunde verlassen können, obwohl sie nie so nah an ihn herangekommen waren, dass er sie von sich aus ‚Freunde' genannt hätte.

Seufzend erhob er sich aus seinem Bett und marschierte aus dem schon verlassenen Jungenschlafsaal seines Jahrganges in Richtung Bad.

Das kleine gehässige Stimmchen in seinem Kopf fing wieder an zu rumoren und sarkastische Sprüche auf seinem gepeinigten Geist loszulassen und zum ersten Mal seit Langem hörte er ihr zu:

_Auf in den Kampf._

OOO

Kaum hatte der schwarzhaarige Gryffindor die Halle betreten, glitt sein Blick zu dem Tisch der Slytherin, wo er denjenigen, den er suchte, jedoch nicht ausmachen konnte. Draco war entweder noch nicht da oder schon wieder weg, letzteres war jedoch ziemlich unwahrscheinlich, da er selbst heute ziemlich früh dran war und das Frühstück grade erst begonnen hatte.

Er zwang seine Augen zurück zu seinem eigenen Tisch und zu seinen dort anwesenden Freunden. Böses schwante ihm als sein Blick kurz den Hermines traf und sie ihn mit einer undefinierbaren Mischung aus Wut und Enttäuschung anschaute. Der festen Überzeugung, dass sich seine Befürchtung bewahrheiten und ihn ab jetzt alle wie einen Aussätzigen behandeln würden, schritt er zögerlich auf seinen Sitzplatz zu.

Kaum hatte er sich niedergelassen spürte er den kräftigen Schlag Rons auf seine Schulter treffen, jedoch war dies nur eine kumpelhafte Geste, anstatt eines Vorwurfs, wie der Schwarzhaarige erstaunt feststellen musste.

„Hey Harry, da bist du ja endlich. Ich dachte schon, du lässt dich gar nicht mehr blicken." Verständnislos blickte er den Rothaarigen an, was diesen anscheinend zum weiterreden veranlasste. „Na ja, ich hab ja versucht dich zu wecken, aber du warst ja nicht wach zukriegen." Ein entschuldigender Tonfall schwang in der Stimme des Blauäugigen mit, als er sich in einer seiner typisch verlegenen Gesten am Hinterkopf kratzte.

Harry jedoch irritierte dieses Verhalten jedoch über alle Maßen, ohne auf seinen Klassenkameraden weiter einzugehen wirbelte sein Kopf zu Hermine herum, aus seinen grünen Augen sprach das Unverständnis, welches er in diesem Moment empfand, doch die Braunhaarige war äußerst erfolgreich darin seinem Blick auszuweichen.

Abermals landete ein kräftiger Schlag auf seiner Schulter, riss ihn aus seiner Beschäftigung die Junghexe mit seinen fragenden Blicken durchbohren zu wollen.

„Hey, is' was mit dir, Harry?" Der Grünäugige wurde sich erst in diesem Augenblick all der fragenden und teils auch besorgten Blicke seiner Hauskameraden bewusst.

„Nichts, alles okay." Doch sein Satz verfehlte augenscheinlich seine gewünschte Wirkung, da keiner aufhörte ihn anzustarren. „Ich bin bloß noch ein wenig müde." Ein paar Plätze von sich entfernt hörte er ein leises, abfälliges Schnauben und er war sich mehr als sicher, dass es bei Hermine seinen Ursprung hatte und insgeheim musste er ihr recht geben.

Er war erbärmlich.

Er kam hierhin zurück und fing sofort wieder an in seine alte Rolle zurückzufallen und seine sogenannten Freunde nach Strich und Faden zu belügen. Doch jede andere Verhaltensweise hätte im Moment zu viele Fragen aufgeworfen, Fragen die er nicht beantworten wollte und vielleicht auch noch nicht beantworten konnte.

Inzwischen hatten sich die meisten wieder ihrem Essen zugewandt, was er nun erleichtert ebenfalls tat und so ein Paar skeptische Augen nicht bemerkte, die ihn unentwegt weiterhin prüfend anstarrten.

Kaum 5 Minuten waren vergangen als Hermine aufstand, etwas von „Bibliothek" murmelte und die Halle schnellen Schrittes verließ.

Harry war kurz nach ihr aufgesprungen und der Braunhaarigen mit der Ausrede, dass er seine Sachen noch aus dem Turm holen müsste gefolgt. Er musste dringend mit ihr reden und sich Klarheit verschaffen. Seine Gedanken schwirrten nur um die Frage _warum_ Hermine den anderen nichts von ihrem Gespräch erzählt hatte.

Nach nicht einmal zwei Gängen hatte er die Junghexe eingeholt und lief nun langsam neben ihr her. Sie schien ihn ignorieren zu wollen und blickte starr grade aus auf den Gang.

„Warum hast du ihnen nichts gesagt?" Der Schwarzhaarige hielt es für ratsam diese Sache so schnell wie möglich hinter sich zu bringen, um nicht etwa noch in den Ansturm der Schüler, der erfolgen würde, wenn der Unterrichtsbeginn nahen würde, zu kommen.

Doch lediglich Schweigen antwortete ihm. Ergeben seufzend blieb er stehen, ließ das Mädchen ein paar Schritte weiterlaufen, ehe er abermals zum Sprechen ansetzte.

„Hermine." Bevor er ihren Namen überhaupt vollständig aussprechen konnte, war sie herum gewirbelt und blickte ihn wütend an.

„Denkst du denn sie hätten mir geglaubt?" Ein wenig perplex starrte der Grünäugige sie an, wartete bis sie fortfuhr. „Sie sehen immer noch den alten Harry in dir, den Harry der fünften Klasse, den Harry, der du warst, bevor du einfach abgehauen bist. Denkst du wirklich sie würden mir glauben wenn ich ihnen von unserem Gespräch erzählt hätte? Außerdem ist es wohl besser, wenn sie es selbst herausfinden und es ist immer noch deine Sache, ob und wann du ihnen was erzählst." Resignierung schwang deutlich als Unterton in ihrer Stimme mit.

Doch er beachtete sie nicht weiter, viel zu sehr war er mit dem was das Mädchen gesagt hatte beschäftigt, so bemerkte er auch nicht wie Hermine sich umwandte und in Richtung Bibliothek davon schritt.

Er erwachte erst aus seinen Gedanken, als er eine warme Hand auf seiner Schulter spürte.

Erschrocken fuhr er herum.

„Ginny?" Sie blickte ihn undefinierbar an, ein seltsames, kleines Lächeln auf den Zügen.

„Du bist also wirklich damals einfach so verschwunden." Es war eine Feststellung, keine Frage und grade diese Tatsache verwirrte ihn maßlos.

„Woher-?" Beinahe sanft wurde er unterbrochen.

„Woher ich das weiß?" Lediglich ein stummes Nicken brachte er als Antwort zustande. „Ich hab von Anfang an angenommen, dass es so war. Wenn du eine Amnesie oder ähnliches gehabt hättest, hättest du uns das erklärt." Wild gestikulierend unterstrich sie ihre Worte, doch grade, als er dazu ansetzen wollte etwas zu erwidern, setzte sie noch einen Satz nach. „UND Malfoy hätte dann nicht so reagiert, wie er es in der großen Halle getan hat."

Sprachlos starrte er einen Augenblick in das lächelnde Gesicht der Rothaarigen, ehe er sich soweit wieder gefasst hatte, dass er sich zutraute einen Satz zu artikulieren.

„Aber wieso hast du nichts gesagt und mir auch noch geholfen?" Ein leichtes Schulterzucken sollte seine Antwort sein und er war kurz davor, sich vor Erstaunen hinsetzen zu müssen, als er doch noch eine verbale Antwort erhielt.

„Vielleicht, weil ich denke, dass jeder von uns so seine kleinen Geheimnisse hat und auch haben sollte." Ein Zwinkern folgte ihrer Aussage und der Schwarzhaarige war sich sicher nicht wissen zu wollen, was sie über ‚sein kleines Geheimnis' im Stillen für Spekulationen aufstellte.

„Okay ich muss dann wieder los, hab jetzt Zaubertränke." Sie zog einen leidigen Gesichtsausdruck und er musste ihr innerlich beipflichten, dass das wahrlich nicht der angenehmste Unterricht war, doch äußerlich nickte er nur einmal kurz.

Er war viel zu erstaunt um irgendeine andere Reaktion zeigen zu können, denn eigentlich hatte er immer gedacht, dass keiner seiner Freunde ihn verstehen würde, vielmehr dass sie so reagieren würden wie Hermine, obwohl er bei Ron da doch eher mit einem Wutanfall rechnete.

Als wäre er in Watte gepackt, bekam er kaum mit, dass das rothaarige Mädchen sich von ihm verabschiedete und sich auf den Weg in die Kerker machte. Ebenfalls registrierte er die Schülermaßen nicht wirklich, die jetzt allesamt auf den Gängen des Schlosses anzutreffen waren, während er sich langsam seinen Weg in Richtung Nordturm bahnte.

OOO

**Okay... ich weiß es hat sehr lang gedauert aber mein inet spinnt weiterhin und ich kann mich immer noch nicht einloggen... deswegen hab ich beschlossen das ich vorerst jeden Donnerstag von der Schule aus hochstelle...**

**Ich hoffe ihr seit damit einverstanden...**

**Bye eure Li-chan**

**[1] Anouk – It wasn't me**

**Eigentlich überhaupt nicht mein Stil... aber ich hab es lieben gelernt!**


	22. Gerüchteküche

**Broken Faith part 22**

**Titel: Broken Faith  
Teil: 22/?  
Serie: Harry Potter  
Autor: Tyfa (aber eigentlich Li-chan [und Leute das ist nicht eine andere  
Person! Nein das bin ich, Tyfa und Li-chan sind ein-und-dieselbe Person...ich klau mir meine Storys NICHT von anderen! Ich konnte mich nur nicht als Li-chan registrieren weil der Name besetzt war! Also bitte mir nicht mehr vorwerfen das ich meine Storys klau g])  
E-Mail: Tyfagmx.de  
Warnungen: Für bleibende Schäden übernehm ich keine Verantwortung!  
Disclaimer: Alle Personen in dieser Geschichte gehören nicht mir sondern Joanne K. Rowling, ich habe sie mir lediglich für diese Geschichte ausgeliehen. Außerdem verdien ich hiermit kein Geld.**

**Kommentare sowie Morddrohungen und Ähnliches bitte an die oben genannte   
E-Mail addy oder hier einfach ein Review verfassen!**

**NUR EIN REVIEW?! ::wein:: Ist die Fic sooooooooooo schlecht geworden?? ::entsetzt gugg:: okay, okay... ich weiß dass es im Augenblick wohl ziemlich langweilig zu geht... aber das wird sich in den nächsten chaps wieder ändern...**

**An Deedochan: Ich bin dir unendlich dankbar für deinen Review... das war das einzige was mich davon abgehalten hat mich in ein Loch zu verkriechen und depri zu schieben... ::knuddel::**

**Noch ein paar Dinge zum Verständnis:**

**°O°O°O° - Perspektiven/Szenenwechsel**

**--- - Kleiner Szenen/Perspektivenwechsel... von einer Erinnerung in eine andere oder zurück in die Gegenwart**

**Okay genug gelabert, ab zur Story:**

°O°O°O°

Kaum hatte er die Plattform betreten verschwand der Nebel, welcher seinen Geist so umnachtete, plötzlich und seine Gedanken waren wieder klar.

Seine Hände fanden wie von außen gesteuert den so vertrauten Griff um das eiserne Geländer, als er seinen Blick stumm über die unter ihm liegenden Felder schweifen ließ. Von hier oben, sah alles so wie damals aus und doch war es ganz anders.

Er wusste nicht wie lang er dort stand und seine Gedanken ins Nichts hatte wandern lassen, doch irgendwann wurde er sich des zugigen Windes, der hier oben herrschte und der beißenden Kälte, welche seinen Körper schon völlig ausgekühlt hatte, bewusst.

Behutsam löste er seine starren Hände von dem kalten Gitter und ließ sie in seine Taschen sinken, um ihnen wenigstens ein wenig Wärme zurückzugeben, denn wieder ins Innere Hogwarts wollte er noch nicht zurückkehren.

Jedoch ertasteten seine tauben Finger in seiner Umhangstasche etwas, was er nicht erwartet hatte: ein raues Stück Pergament, schon ziemlich abgenutzt und an den Rändern ausgefranst, so als hätte man es oft in Anspruch genommen.

Ein sachtes Lächeln schlich sich langsam auf seine Züge, als er das Stück Papier mit gefühlsarmen Händen aus der Tasche zog und es ausführlich betrachtete.

Es war derselbe Brief, den er in der großen Halle bei seiner Rückkehr hochgehalten hatte und welcher den blonden Slytherin zu seinem Ausbruch bewegt hatte.

Außergewöhnlich sah es nicht aus, so als würde nur nichtiges Zeug drin stehen, was von keiner Wichtigkeit wäre und für viele Menschen war es dies vielleicht auch nicht, doch für ihn sagte dieser Brief soviel mehr aus. In den letzten 1 ½ Jahren war er so was wie ein Anker für ihn gewesen, ein Zeichen dafür, wer er war und wohin er eigentlich auch gehörte.

Und ein Symbol dafür dass er nicht fortlaufen konnte, weder vor seiner Vergangenheit noch vor sich selbst.

Er wusste nicht einmal mehr, wie oft er diesen Brief nun schon gelesen hatte, doch nahezu jeden Abend in den vergangenen Monaten, so oft, dass er die energischen Zeilen beinahe auswendig aufsagen konnte und trotzdem befahl er seinen klammen Fingern das Pergament behutsam auseinander zu falten, so dass er die er die Schrift des Verfassers mit eigenen Augen erblicken konnte. Er hätte diese Schreibweise überall wieder erkannt, so genau kannte er schon jeden ihrer Bögen und Kurven.

Dracos Handschrift.

---

_Na du dreckiger, kleiner Bastard,_

_wie geht's dir dort, wo du jetzt in diesem Moment auch immer stecken magst?_

_Ich hoffe, du bist am Verrecken._

_Ich hätte nie geglaubt, dass du wirklich den Nerv haben würdest einfach so zu Verschwinden. Das ist doch wohl die zurückgebliebenste und beknackteste Idee, die deinem nichtvorhandenen Gehirn je entspringen konnte._

_Allerdings muss ich ehrlich zugeben, dass der goldene Junge der Gryffindors immer wieder für Überraschungen gut ist._

_Jedes Mal denk ich mir, dass man das Maß an Dummheit seiner Taten nicht mehr überbieten kann, doch mit jeder neuerlichen Aktion übertrifft er meine kühnsten Erwartungen tausendfach._

_Seinen eigenen Tod vortäuschen? Darauf fällt doch keiner rein, der geistig nicht völlig umnachtet ist... nun gut... deine kleine Anhängerschaft hat die Nachricht deines Todes von diesem alten Narren von Schulleiter natürlich sofort geschluckt, aber wer hat je behauptet dass ihr Gryffindors auch nur einen Funken Verstand besitzt?! _

_Ich hatte ja eigentlich erwartet, dass du in Selbstmitleid ertrinkst und dich von irgendeiner Brücke stürzt... aber den Gefallen wolltest du mir und dem Rest der Zauberwelt anscheinend ja nicht tun._

_Du solltest wahrlich zurückkommen, damit deine kleine Anhängerschaft doch noch ein Fest ausrichten kann, um ihren so glorreichen Helden gebührend zu feiern oder tu uns Allen einen Gefallen und erlöse diese Welt von deiner jämmerlichen Existenz. _

_Aber lass dir eines gesagt sein, solltest du es je wagen zurückzukehren, bereite ich dir den Rest deines erbärmlichen Lebens zur Hölle._

_D. Malfoy_

---

Das Lächeln auf den Zügen des Gryffindors hatte sich beim Lesen weiter vertieft, denn die Zeilen zeigten ihm jedes Mal wieder ein imaginäres Bild seines blonden Gegenspielers vor seinem inneren Auge, wie dieser leibt und lebt.

Das war schon so typisch Draco Malfoy, dass er fast laut losgelacht hätte, als er die Zeilen zum ersten Mal erblicken durfte. Er konnte sich noch genau an seine Überraschung erinnern, als eines Tages plötzlich Hedwig auf dem Fensterbrett seiner kleinen Wohnung in der Muggelwelt saß und ihm dieses Pergament überbrachte. Schon längst hatte er nicht mehr damit gerechnet, dass der Grauäugige es geschafft hatte, seine Hinweise richtig zu deuten und ihm nun auch noch eine Mitteilung, wenn auch eine augenscheinlich sehr wütende, zukommen ließ.

Und nun?

Nun hatte er sein neues Leben als normaler Mensch einfach so wieder aufgegeben, um in seinen goldenen Käfig zurückzukehren und im Augenblick sah es absolut nicht so aus, als würde sich dieses Opfer auch nur ansatzweise lohnen.

Ein Seufzen entrang sich seiner Kehle, sein Blick immer noch auf die Ländereien der Zauberschule gerichtet. Auch wenn er es sich kaum einzugestehen vermochte, war er gespannt wie Draco auf die Kugel reagieren würde, er konnte sich nämlich kaum vorstellen, dass der Slytherin dieses Geschenk so einfach stillschweigend annehmen würde, dafür war der Blonde viel zu stolz.

Allerdings musste Harry zugeben, dass er ihn nicht mehr so genau einzuschätzen vermochte, wie es vor 2 Jahren noch der Fall war. Der Grauäugige hatte sich sehr verändert, nicht nur die offensichtlichen Sachen, wie die Distanzierung von seinen Hauskameraden waren ihm aufgefallen, sondern auch minimale Dinge, wie kleine unbedeutende Gesten und Blicke.

Oh ja, er kannte seinen einstigen Rivalen fast in und auswendig, schließlich stellte dieser in seinem Leben eine Konstante dar, die er in keinem Falle hatte missen wollen, ganz gleich wie viel Hass er für ihn empfand. Irgendwo hatte er mal ein Zitat aufgeschnappt, welches ihm lange Zeit nicht mehr aus dem Kopf ging.

_[Die Freunde nennen sich aufrichtig, die Feinde sind es._

_- Arthur Schopenhauer]_

Dennoch hatte er die einzige Konstante in seiner Welt mit seinem alten Leben hier zurückgelassen und das Verwunderlichste an dieser Geschichte war, dass er selbst nicht genau sagen konnte, was er sich damals dabei gedacht hatte.

Bedächtig wand er seinen Blick von dem Horizont ab und schritt schleichend auf die Falltür zum Inneren Hogwarts zu. Er hatte schon seit geraumer Zeit Unterricht und Schwänzen konnte er sich im Moment nicht wirklich leisten, mal davon abgesehen, dass es sicherlich unangenehme Fragen aufwerfen würde. Außerdem hatte er für heute erst mal genug frische Luft geschnappt.

°O°O°O°

Blaise Zabini saß breit grinsend neben einem in seine Hausaufgaben vertieften Draco Malfoy auf einem der bequemen Sofas im Slytherin Gemeinschaftsraum und ließ seinen Hauskameraden keinen Augenblick aus den Augen.

Dem Grauäugigen war dieses Starren definitiv nicht entgangen, doch er ignorierte den Braunhaarigen vollkommen. Vielleicht wäre es besser gewesen, er hätte es nicht getan, doch die Einsicht kam mitunter immer als Letztes.

„NEIN!"Ein fassungsloser Schrei hallte durch den Raum, ließ alle Anwesenden ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf die Sitzecke richten, in der Millicent Bulstrode und Pansy Parkinson, welche diesen Schrei des Unglaubens ausgestoßen hatte, zu finden waren.

Alle außer Draco und Blaise.

Der Braunhaarige, da er zu sehr in seine Beobachtungen des Blonden vertieft war und dieser aus Mangels an Interesse für eine weitere von den Klatschtanten aufgedeckte ‚Sensation'.

„Ist nicht wahr."Aufgeregt und so laut, dass jeder Zuhörer sie ohne Mühe verstehen konnte hallten die Worte durch den Gemeinschaftsraum.

„Psst... wenn ich es dir doch sage."Bulstrode versuchte eindeutig ihre Gesprächspartnerin dazu zu bewegen die Lautstärke ihrer Stimme zu senken, diese schien es jedoch nicht im Geringsten zu stören, dass halb Slytherin ihr zuhörte.

„Das glaub ich nicht. Niemals! Und ich beweis es dir." Aufgebracht sprang das Mädchen von ihrem Sessel auf und steuerte mit direkten Schritten auf die Sitzecke zu, in der Draco und Blaise Platz gefunden hatten.

„Dracilein."Ihre Stimme hatte mittlerweile eine schmerzhaftre Frequenz erreicht und der beste Freund des Blonden verzog leidend das Gesicht, während der Grauäugige selbst sich jedoch nicht von Pansys Art beeindrucken ließ, sondern ihr lediglich langsam seinen Blick zuwandte.

„Was?"Man hätte taub sein müssen um seinen genervten Tonfall überhören zu können, doch Pansy schien ihn einfach zu ignorieren, wahrscheinlich wollte sie einfach nicht verstehen, dass sie unerwünscht war.

„Millicent hat da so ein Gerücht über dich aufgeschnappt."Weit aufgerissene, von überschminkten Wimpern und Lidern umrandete Augen starrten ihn durchdringend an und schienen auf eine Antwort oder zumindest eine Reaktion von seiner Seite zu warten, die er ihr nur widerwillig gab.

Was sollte das Ganze? Er wusste das Pansy Millicent normalerweise verabscheute, aber für den neusten Klatsch war diese noch gut genug oder wie?

Er würde die Frauen nie begreifen.

„Und?"Bissig war wohl noch weit untertrieben für den Ton seiner Stimme und aus den Augenwinkeln konnte er erkennen, wie sich ein breites Grinsen auf den Zügen seines angeblich besten Freundes ausbreitete.

Es war doch nichts Neues mehr, dass Gerüchte über ihn verbreitet wurden, wieso machte Parkinson also so einen Aufstand darum?

„Weißt du, sie meint, du hättest was mit Potter." Dracos Kopf ruckte hoch und er starrte sie einen Moment einfach nur sprachlos aus weit aufgerissenen Augen an.

„Bitte?!"Er hoffte, dass er das eben Gehörte nur missverstanden hatte und sie nicht wirklich meinte, dass er was mit dem goldenen Gryffindor haben sollte.

„Na, dass du mit Potter zusammen bist. Mit küssen, streicheln, Se-"

„Danke, es reicht. Ich glaub mir wird schlecht."Die Vorstellung dass er mit Potter solche Dinge tun könnte, ließ den Brechreiz in ihm aufsteigen. Angewidert verzog der Blonde das Gesicht, während sein braunhaariges Hauskamerad neben ihm in schallendes Gelächter ausbrach.

„Pansy, das war wirklich gut. Dray mit Potter?"Einen Augenblick hielt Blaise inne, um sich die Lachtränen aus den Augen zu wischen und nach Atem zu ringen. „Was für eine absurde Vorstellung. Ich muss echt sagen, dass eure Kreativität, was das Erfinden der abwegigsten Gerüchte angeht, unübertroffen ist."Millicent, welche neben der verdutzten Pansy stand, verzog angesäuert das Gesicht.

„Das hab ich mir nicht ausgedacht!"

„Na sicher doch Bulstrode."Blaise wedelte abwertend mit der Hand herum, während er immer noch lachte. „Denkst du wirklich, dass Draco was mit diesem Narbengesicht anfangen würde?"

„Aber Potter hat ihn in der großen Halle mit dem Vornamen angesprochen und irgendwas von ‚früher' geredet oder hast du das etwa nicht mitgekriegt?"Empört blickte das Mädchen auf den sich den Bauch haltenden Slytherin hinab. Sie mochte es nicht, nicht für voll genommen zu werden und Zabini tat dies definitiv nicht.

„Doch, hab ich, aber deswegen denkst du gleich, dass Dray mit ihm in die Kiste gestiegen ist?"Ein amüsierter Blick traf sie, ließ ihr einen verächtlichen Laut entweichen, während Pansy, ebenso wie Draco immer noch verwundert zwischen den Beiden hin und her blickte. Doch fasste das blondhaarige Mädchen sich wieder, ehe Millicent zu einer Antwort ansetzen konnte.

„Siehst du, ich hab dir doch gesagt, dass Draco nie etwas mit diesem Schlammblut-Liebhaber anfangen würde."Triumph sprach überdeutlich aus ihrer Stimme und war auch in ihren blitzenden Augen klar erkennbar.

Der blonde Slytherinprinz hatte das gesamte Gespräch aufmerksam und doch wortlos verfolgt, doch nun reichte es ihm. Für wen hielten ihn diese Weiber eigentlich, wenn sie auch nur einen Moment geglaubt hatten, dass er tatsächlich etwas mit Potter hatte?

Stumm erhob er sich von seinem Platz und ging schnurstracks in Richtung seines Zimmers. Erst als er die Tür, welche sein privates Reich von dem der anderen Slytherins trennte, hinter sich geschlossen hatte, verließ die Anspannung der letzten Minuten seinen Körper.

Dass solche Gerüchte über ihn existierten, hatte ihn nicht nur zutiefst erstaunt, sondern auch geschockt. Nie hatte er damit gerechnet, dass seine Sexualität angezweifelt, geschweige denn so offen in Frage gestellt werden könnte. Er, der mit fast allen Mädchen aus Slytherin schon mal etwas gehabt hatte, auch wenn diese kleinen sexuellen Abenteuer im Laufe der letzten zwei Jahre stark abgenommen hatten, bis sie schließlich ganz aufhörten. Aber war das ein Grund für die Anderen zu denken, er hätte das Ufer gewechselt.

Vor allem mit Potter?

Das Geräusch der sich öffnenden Tür, riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken und ließ ihn verwundert aus seiner liegenden Position, er hatte sich kurz zuvor auf seinem Bett niedergelassen, aufschauen.

„Blaise?"Erstaunt blickte er seinen besten Freund an, welcher sich wortlos in einen seiner Sessel sinken ließ und ihn undefinierbar anstarrte. Unwohlsein stieg in dem Grauäugigen auf, ließ ihn beinahe unruhig hin und herrutschen, doch seine hart antrainierte Beherrschung bewahrte ihn davor, sich so die Blöße zugeben.

„Du solltest mir danken."Der Braunhaarige blickte ihn weiterhin starr an, während um den Kopf des Blonden riesige Fragezeichen zu schweben schienen.

Danken? Wofür denn bitte?

Ein Seufzen seines Freundes holte ihn zurück in die Realität.

„Dafür, dass ich durch diese lächerliche Show die Mädels dazu gebracht hab, dieses Gerücht als Schwachsinn abzutun und es nicht in der ganzen Schule zu verbreiten."

„Show?"Noch immer schien der Verstand des 18-Jährigen nicht begreifen zu wollen, was ihm sein Hauskamerad mitzuteilen versuchte. „Heißt das du...?"

„Das heißt, dass ich dir grad den Arsch gerettet hab, in dem ich so getan hab, als wäre diese Theorie das Lächerlichste auf der Welt."Der Ernst dieser Worte war so überdeutlich, dass Draco sich unweigerlich fragen musste, ob Zabini glaubte, dass auch nur ein Fünkchen Wahrheit an diesem Gerücht war.

„Aber-"

„Dray, du brauchst dich vor mir nicht rechtfertigen. Es ist mir scheißegal, was du mit Potter hast, solang es dir wieder besser zu gehen scheint. Aber ich muss Bulstrode zustimmen, es ist wirklich komisch."Langsam erhob sich der Braunhaarige wieder. „Doch solltest du vorsichtiger sein, denn ich glaub nicht dass du scharf drauf bist, dass in der Schule bekannt wird, was du und Potter gemeinsam haben, was auch immer das sein mag."Mit diesen Worten hatte Blaise die Zimmertür schon geöffnet und war durch diese verschwunden.

„Aber ich habe nichts mit Potter."Sein kläglicher Versuch diesen Irrtum aufzuklären, scheiterte an der inzwischen wieder zugefallenen Eichentür. Ein frustrierter Laut entkam ihm. Jetzt dachte sogar schon sein bester Freund dass er unter die Schwuchteln gegangen wäre und dazu noch mit Potter.

War die Welt nicht so schon grausam genug?

°O°O°O°

**Mein bis jetzt längstes Chap... wenn auch nur minimal länger...**

**Ich weiß dass es im Moment inhaltlich nicht wirklich vorangeht, doch ich verspreche hiermit hoch und heilig dass sich das innerhalb der nächsten zwei Teile ändern wird...**

**Ich würde mich sehr freuen, wenn ich wieder ein paar Reviews mehr bekommen würde... 4 würden schon reichen um mich vollends glücklich zu machen... ich war nach dem einzigen beim letzten Teil wirklich ziemlich deprimiert... sonst sagt mir doch woran es im Moment hapert... ich bin immer für Kritik offen!!!**

**Bye eure Li-chan**


	23. Rückgabe alter Geschenke

**Broken Faith ****part 23**

**Titel: Broken Faith  
Teil: 23/?  
Serie: Harry Potter  
Autor: Tyfa (aber eigentlich Li-chan und Leute das ist nicht eine andere  
Person! Nein das bin ich, Tyfa und Li-chan sind ein-und-dieselbe Person...ich klau mir meine Storys NICHT von anderen! Ich konnte mich nur nicht als Li-chan registrieren weil der Name besetzt war! Also bitte mir nicht mehr vorwerfen das ich meine Storys klau g)  
E-Mail: Tyfagmx.de  
Warnungen: Für bleibende Schäden übernehm ich keine Verantwortung!  
Disclaimer: Alle Personen in dieser Geschichte gehören nicht mir sondern Joanne K. Rowling, ich habe sie mir lediglich für diese Geschichte ausgeliehen. Außerdem verdien ich hiermit kein Geld.**

**Kommentare sowie Morddrohungen und Ähnliches bitte an die oben genannte  
E-Mail addy oder hier einfach ein Review verfassen!**

**An Moin: Aaaaaaah du bist wieder da... willkommen zurück.... wie war in Frankreich??**

**An Lyonessheart: Sauer?? Nicht wirklich... Ich find Kritik gar nicht so verkehrt... okay... manchmal fühlt man sich von so was angegriffen... aber deine war voll okay... und zu deinem Kritikpunkt... ich werd das sehr bald ändern, versprochen!! Und danke für dein Review zu ‚If I was the one'**

**An Vanillia: Auch dir danke für dein Review bei ‚If I was the one'... und dazu hab ich auch ne Frage... was genau meinst du mit Passivkonstruktionen?? ... Und zu den Schachtelsätzen... bis jetzt wusste ich nicht mal dass ich selbst welche schreibe, ich kriege nur andauernd welche von meiner ‚meisterin' (Yune) vorgesetzt.... und ich liebe es ::drop::**

**An Kathleen Potter: Klar verzeih ich dir... **

**An Little Nadeshiko: Danke für dein Lob... das mit den Keksen, aber eigentlich sollen Kommischreiber ja wegen der Story reviewn und nicht wegen ihrer Süßigkeitensucht... mal gucken...**

**An Alexiel-blue-eyes: Ich denke, du gibst zu schnell auf... nur wegen einem zeitigen Mangel an Reviews ist das kein Grund aufzugeben, würd ich das machen hätt ich das schreiben schon längst (zum Beispiel beim vorletzten Chap dieser Story) an den Nagel gehängt... für wen schreibst du denn? Für andere oder für dich selbst?**

**An alle die wissen wollten was aus Draco und Harry wird: Nun, einmal denke ich dass man das nicht verrät und zum anderen hab ich da selbst noch nicht soviel Ahnung... aber ich muss sagen dass auch mir ein Slashpairing besser gefallen würd als eine Freundschaft...**

**An alle Reviewer und Interessehabenden von ‚If I was the One': Es wäre für mich gar nicht so schwer eine Fortsetzung zuschreiben, da ich ne Grundidee dazu im Kopf hätt', nur hatte ich das eigentlich überhaupt nicht vor und ich hab im Moment mehr als genug storys an denen ich schreibe... also bleibt es vorerst bei dem einen Chap, außer ich brauch mal wieder nen Tag Entspannung und komm damit gut voran... **

**Noch ein paar Dinge zum Verständnis:**

**OOO - Perspektiven/Szenenwechsel**

**--- - Kleiner Szenen/Perspektivenwechsel... von einer Erinnerung in eine andere oder zurück in die Gegenwart**

**Okay genug gelabert, ab zur Story:**

OOO

Als Harry durchgefroren seinen Gemeinschaftsraum betrat, waren nur wenige seiner Hauskameraden anwesend, was höchstwahrscheinlich daran lag, dass die meisten immer noch im Unterricht saßen und er sich bloß erfolgreich darum gedrückt hatte.

Es brachte eh nichts mehr, wenn er sich jetzt noch zu den Klassenräumen begäbe, denn schon in einer halben Stunde war der Vormittagsunterricht offiziell beendet.

Was also hätte es für einen Sinn dort noch hinzurennen, sich Punkte für das zu spät kommen abziehen zu lassen, wenn er dieser äußerst wertvollen Unterweisung in der Geschichte der Zauberei eh nur noch eine halbe Stunde frönen könnte.

Desinteressiert blickte er sich um. Er erwartete nicht ein bekanntes Gesicht bzw. das eines seiner Freunde zu erblicken und war umso erstaunter, als er es doch tat.

Ginny saß in einem Sessel nahe dem Kamin und war augenscheinlich in ein Buch vertieft.

Und ohne es zu merken, schlich sich ein leichtes Lächeln auf seine Züge, welches man durchaus auch als befreit bezeichnen konnte.

Er war glücklich, die Rothaarige zu kennen. Sie hatte keine lästigen Fragen gestellt, als er zurückkam, ihm geholfen, ohne auch nur einmal zu zögern, auch wenn ihr dies vielleicht nicht bewusst war und sie hatte sein Verschwinden akzeptiert. Eventuell hatte sie seine Beweggründe nicht nachvollziehen können, doch sie hatte seine Entscheidung respektiert und ihn nicht dafür verurteilt.

Das schätzte er so an seiner jüngeren Hauskameradin. Sie ließ sich nicht mehr von seinem ganzen Ruhm blenden, ja, in ihrem ersten Jahr in Hogwarts zählte zwar auch sie zu seinen vielen Verehrerinnen, doch nachdem Vorfall mit dem magischen Tagebuch und der Kammer des Schreckens, war sie wie durch ein Wunder von dieser Anhimmelei geheilt und erkannte an, dass hinter dem Wunderknaben und Goldjungen Gryffindors auch nur ein pubertärer Junge, der versuchte sein Leben so zu meistern, wie jeder andere auch, steckte.

Sie erwartete nicht, wie so viele Andere, dass er perfekt war und nie Fehler beging. Sie vertraute nicht blind einer Maske, nein, sie vertraute dem was dahinter steckte.

Wenn er es recht bedachte, hatte er ihr Vertrauen nicht verdient und schamlos ausgenutzt und trotzdem schien sie ihm das verziehen zu haben.

Immer noch lächelnd ließ er sich gegenüber dem rothaarigen Mädchen auf der Couch nieder, lehnte sich entspannt zurück und schloss die Augen.

Vielleicht, ganz vielleicht hatte er sich damals in seiner Annahme, keine wahren Freunde zu haben, geirrt.

OOO

Draco saß schweigend auf seiner Fensterbank und starrte in den trüben, wolkenbedeckten Himmel hinaus. Obwohl es erst kurz vor dem Mittagessen war, ähnelte die Helligkeit des Tages im Augenblick eher der, die zeitgleich mit der Dämmerung einsetzte.

Seine Gedanken hingen mindestens genauso schwer wie die schwärzlichen Gewitterwolken über ihm.

Das vor weniger Zeit Gehörte ließ ihn noch immer in der Fassungslosigkeit zurück.

Blaise, seines Zeichens angeblich sein bester Freund, schloss tatsächlich die Möglichkeit, dass er eine Beziehung oder etwas Annäherndes mit Potter haben könnte, nicht postwendend und völlig ohne Zweifel aus.

Das war das Absurdeste, was er seit zwei Jahren gehört hatte. Das letzte Mal war ihm etwas so abstruses als Nachricht über Potters angeblichen Tod untergekommen.

Die Wut und den Hass, den er mit Potter verband, hatte er in seinem ganzen Leben noch nie zuvor empfunden, selbst seinem Vater brachte er nicht solche starken Gefühle entgegen.

Schwach sah er aus dem Augenwinkel etwas aufleuchten, was ihn seine Aufmerksamkeit vorerst von dem dunklen Himmel ab und zum Bett wenden ließ. Zwischen den Laken, leuchtete etwas immer wieder in den verschiedensten Farben kurz auf.

Verwirrt runzelte sich seine Stirn.

Wieso strahlte die magische Kugel Potters auf einmal so extrem?

Mit schlurfenden Schritten hatte er das störende Objekt erreicht, nahm es vorsichtig in die Hand und kaum dass seine Fingerspitzen in Berührung mit der kühlen Oberfläche kamen, begann eine leise, melancholische Melodie durch das Zimmer zu schallen, was ihn in einer eher verzweifelten als genervten Geste die Augen verdrehen ließ.

Er wollte gar nicht wissen, was ihm die Kugel zu sagen hatte. Zwar kannte er das Lied, er hatte es irgendwann in den letzten zwei Jahren eine zeitlang fast täglich gehört, doch interessierte ihn dies im Moment nicht wirklich.

Hastig packte er seinen gefütterten Umhang und verließ den Raum, ohne weiterhin auf das in den buntesten Farben leuchtende Objekt auf seinem Bett zu achten.

Die Möglichkeit sie durch den leichten Silencio-Zauber einfach zum Schweigen zu bringen, hatte er schlichtweg missachtete und so hörte niemand die leise Zeile des Liedes, die fast wie ein Abschluss durch den leeren Raum hallte.

_I just wished that I didn't feel like there was something I missed. _1__

OOO

Kaum zehn Minuten waren vergangen, als sich die Tür zum Zimmer des blonden Slytherinprinzen wieder öffnete und ebendieser herein gestürmt kam, vor dem Bett abrupt innehielt und sich mithilfe eines kleinen, schwarzen Stück Stoffes die kleine Kugel, welche zwischenzeitlich verstummt war, griff, ohne dass die Oberfläche des magischen Objektes mit seiner Haut in Berührung kam und sie in seine Tasche verschwinden ließ.

Er hatte noch was zu erledigen, bevor es zum Mittagessen ging.

OOO

„Jetzt komm endlich." Harry verdrehte leicht die Augen. Ron drängelte schon seit geraumer Zeit, dass sie endlich zum Mittagessen gehen sollten, bevor alles leer gefressen sei, was der Schwarzhaarige eindeutig als Blödsinn befand, da er noch nie erlebt hatte, dass irgendwelche Speisen in Hogwarts ausgegangen waren und es keinen Nachschlag mehr gab.

Aber was konnte er schon gegen die Fresssucht seines rothaarigen Hauskameraden ausrichten?

Da war es schon besser sich dem Drängen Rons zu beugen, als seine Gesundheit noch ernstlich zu gefährden, durch seine ewige Trödelei.

Schnell packte der 18-jährige seine Unterlagen und Schreibutensilien zusammen, welche er zum Erledigen seiner Kräuterkundeaufgaben benötigt hatte und folgte seinem Klassenkameraden zum Porträtloch, während er belustigt über die beinahe schon kindliche Aufregung dessen den Kopf schüttelte.

Kaum hatte er den Ausgang hinter dem Weasleysprössling passiert, lief er schon in ihn rein.

„Verdammt Ron..." Fluchend rieb er sich die angeschlagene Nase, nicht auf die Erstarrung des von ihm Angesprochenen achtend. Erst dessen geschocktes Keuchen, welches sich verdächtig nach einem Namen anhörte, lenkte seine Aufmerksamkeit von seiner schmerzenden Gesichtspartie auf den Gang vor ihm.

„Malfoy?!" Rons Unglauben sprach überdeutlich aus diesem einzigen Wort, welches er mühsam hervorzupressen schien, es war beinahe schon eine Frage und keine Aussage gewesen, so als wäre sich der Rothaarige nicht sicher, ob das, was er sah, wirklich real war, doch der Grauäugige schien ihm nicht im Geringsten Aufmerksamkeit schenken zu wollen, seine Augen ruhten ruhig auf der ebenfalls erstaunten, aber gefassteren Gestalt des ‚goldenen Gryffindors'.

„Potter."

Einen Augenblick brauchte Harry, um sich wieder zu fangen, bevor er einige Schritte auf den Slytherin zu trat.

„Draco." Er kam sich reichlich bescheuert vor, doch etwas Intelligenteres, als den Namen seines Gegenübers, brachte er im Moment nicht hervor.

„Was willst du hier, Frettchen?" Ron schien sich ebenfalls wieder gefasst zu haben, wie Harry bereuend feststellte. Er hatte keine Lust auf einen lautstarken Streit zwischen den beiden verfeindeten Jungen, doch zu seinem Erstauen, ging der Blonde gar nicht weiter auf diese Bemerkung ein, sondern trat lediglich ein Paar Schritte vor, um grob das Handgelenk des Schwarzhaarigen zu packen und diesem einen, in ein Tuch gehüllten Gegenstand in die Hand zu drücken, bevor er sich umwandte und einfach ohne ein weiteres Wort davon Schritt.

Harry starrte ihm ungläubig hinterher, bevor er zögernd auf das Objekt in seiner Hand blickte.

Er hatte wirklich nicht erwartet, dass der Grauäugige ihm die magische Kugel in einer direkten Konfrontation wiedergeben würde.

„Was bildet dieses Arsch sich eigentlich ein?" Die wütende Stimme Rons riss den Gryffindor aus seiner Starre und er blickte erschrocken auf den langen Flur vor sich, in dem der Slytherinprinz vor wenigen Augenblicken verschwunden war.

Oh nein, so leicht würde Draco ihm nicht davonkommen, nicht dieses Mal.

Noch ehe er diesen Gedanken zu Ende führen konnte, hatten seine Beine sich schon in Bewegung gesetzt und er hetzte den Gang hinab, ohne auf die Worte seines rothaarigen Hauskameraden zu achten.

„Hey Harry, was ist denn los? Hey Kumpel..."

Der Schwarzhaarige schlitterte um die nächste Ecke, stolperte, landete hart auf dem Boden und schrammte sich dabei die Handfläche auf, welche er zum Abstützen verwendet hatte, um das Schlimmste zu verhindern, doch all dies spielte keine Rolle, als er sofort wieder auf die Füße sprang und weiter jagte.

Einige weitere Ecken und Stürze später, rannte er in den breiten Gang, welcher direkt zur großen Halle führte und an dessen Ende er einen blonden Haarschopf erkennen konnte.

Warum war dieser so schnell gewesen, wenn er anscheinend nur gegangen und nicht gerannt war?

„Draco, warte." Ein minimales Innehalten ging durch die hochgewachsene Gestalt, ehe sie jedoch ihren Weg ungehindert fortsetzte.

„Verdammt, Draco, jetzt halt an!" Doch der Grauäugige schien ihn zu ignorieren, denn die Möglichkeit, dass er ihn nicht hörte, war zu unwahrscheinlich, um als Ausrede gelten zu können.

„Jetzt halt verdammt noch mal an! Wir müssen reden." Wieder ein Stocken, bevor der Slytherin herumwirbelte und der Held der Zauberwelt sich mit vor Wut funkelnden Augen konfrontiert sah.

„Müssen wir?" Die schneidende Kälte im Tonfall des Blonden ließ ihn kurz Schaudern, doch brachte ihn das nicht in geringster Weise von seinem Vorhaben ab, dazu war ihm die eisige Art des Anderen zu vertraut.

„Ja." Meter um Meter verringerte er die Distanz zwischen ihnen, kam dem Slytherin immer näher, bis er ca. 5 Meter entfernt von ihm stoppte, er sollte sein Glück nicht gleich überfordern.

Ein schnippisches Lachen ertönte bevor der Blonde einige Schritte vortrat sich leicht nach vorne beugte um Harry direkt in die Augen sehen zu können, ehe er höhnisch zu flüstern begann.

„Das sehe ich nicht so, _Potter_." Abscheu lag überdeutlich in der Aussprache seines Namens ließ ihn unmerklich zusammenzucken.

Ein Raunen erklang und erst in diesem Augenblick, wurde der Gryffindor sich der vielen gaffenden Schüler um sich bewusst.

War es denn verwunderlich?

Es war Mittagsessenzeit und er hatte über den halben Gang eine ‚Unterhaltung' mit dem Slytherin betrieben, der einst als sein Erzfeind zu bezeichnen gewesen war, es war da doch verständlich, dass ganz Hogwarts neugierig wurde, immerhin wusste ja bis jetzt keiner, was mit ihm in diesen 2 Jahren geschehen war und anscheinend brannten alle darauf es zu erfahren.

Sein Blick schweifte wieder zu dem Slytherin.

Zumindest dahin, wo dieser eigentlich hätte stehen sollen, tatsächlich entdeckte er ihn aber nahe der Tür zur großen Halle und wie er diese grade durchqueren wollte.

„Dafür, dass du ständig vor mir wegläufst, bin ich nicht zurückgekommen, Draco." Seine Worte waren mit Bedacht gewählt und leise gesprochen, wollte er den Angesprochenen nicht noch mehr verärgern, um seine restlichen Chancen auf ein Gespräch nicht zu verlieren, doch schien dieses Vorhaben direkt nach hinten loszugehen und sich ins Gegenteil zu verkehren, als der Grauäugige abermals herumwirbelte und ihn mit tödlichen Blicken taxierte.

„UND WOFÜR DANN?" Vor unterdrücktem Zorn schwerer atmend, starrte ihn der Blonde aus hasserfüllten Augen an, ehe er sich im Bruchteil einer Sekunde wieder fing und seine ausdruckslose Maske aufsetzte.

Harry hingegen blickte ihn nur aus weitaufgerissenen, grünen Smaragden ungläubig an. Nie zuvor hatte er erlebt, dass der Erbe der Malfoys seine Beherrschung so dermaßen verloren hatte. Sicherlich hatten sie sich oft gestritten und es war zu lautstarken Auseinandersetzungen mit den wüsteten Beschimpfungen und Prügeleien gekommen, doch nie hatte der Lieblingsschüler Snapes seine Maske völlig fallen lassen.

Auch die Schüler um ihn herum schienen entsetzt zu sein, denn man konnte keinen Laut mehr auf dem Gang wahrnehmen, alle warteten gespannt darauf was als nächstes folgen würde.

„Weißt du, Potter", Der Ton des Sprechenden war wieder neutral, beinahe schon desinteressiert. „es wundert mich wirklich, dass du zurückgekehrt bist, hierher zu deinen _Freunden_, zu deinem..."

„Draco." Es glich einem Knurren, doch erhielt es seine Wirkung, da der Slytherin in seinem Satz innehielt und ihn abschätzend ansah. Der Grünäugige wusste, dass dieser auf seine Gefühle und Gedanken bezüglich seiner Freunde und seiner Position als Held anspielen wollte, doch er fand nicht, dass dies hier der richtige Ort dafür war. Vor sämtlichen Schülern der Zauberschule hatte er wirklich keine Lust über dieses Thema offen zu reden.

Kurz blickte er sich um, um zu erkennen, wer sich alles mit ihm auf dem Gang befand, entdeckte Ron, der etwas hinter ihm stand, Dean, Seamus und Neville, welche er zu seiner linken Seite erblickte und Ginny und Hermine, die auf der gegenüberliegenden zu finden waren, letztere mit einem äußerst missmutigen Gesichtsausdruck.

„Was denn Potter? Hast du etwa Angst, deine kleinen Anhänger könnten etwas hören, was nie für ihre Ohren bestimmt war?" Der spöttische Ton der Stimme, ließ ihn kurz die Augenbrauen zusammenziehen, ehe er seinen Kopf wieder zu dem Blonden wand und diesen direkt, aber dennoch schweigend anblickte.

„Immerhin haben sie ja keine Ahnung, wo du die letzten zwei Jahre gesteckt hast. Weißt du, Potter, es kursieren in Hogwarts die lächerlichsten Gerüchte darüber. Du hättest eine Amnesie erlitten, oder seiest von den restlichen Todesessern entführt, gefangengehalten und gefoltert worden und hättest daher diese Narbe." Hohn sprach ihm aus jedem der Worte entgegen.

„Willst du ihnen nicht sagen, WOHER du sie tatsächlich hast? WER sie dir soweit geheilt hat? WORAN sie dich ‚_erinnert_'?" Harry Augen sprangen weit auf.

Woher wusste er...?

Verdammt, die Kugel. Draco musste es in ihr gesehen haben.

Der Schwarzhaarige ohrfeigte sich innerlich mehrmals selbst, wie konnte er bloß so dumm und schlicht und einfach leichtsinnig gewesen sein? Doch eine andere Frage brannte sehr viel schmerzhafter in seinem Bewusstsein:

Wie viel wusste der Slytherin noch?

„Na, Potter, hat es dir die Sprache verschlagen oder denkst du, sie sind es nicht wert, ihre Antworten zu bekommen?"

„Draco." Etwas Warnendes lag in seinem Unterton, jeder Anwesende konnte diesen fast schon überdeutlich wahrnehmen und die Augen der meisten weiteten sich erschrocken, so kannten sie weder Harry noch Malfoy. Die Frage nach dem, was hier grade geschah, stand den meisten überdeutlich ins Gesicht geschrieben.

„Was denn, Potter? Du wolltest doch reden, also reden wir..." Die Arme des Blonden flogen zur Seite und deuteten ausgestreckt, in einer allumfassenden Geste auf all die anderen Schüler, bevor er gehässig grinsend seinen Satz zu Ende sprach. „... hier und jetzt."

OOO

**Und wieder ein Chap... und endlich bin ich wieder bei einer der Szenen wo ich immer hinwollte...**

**Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen und ich bekomm hoffentlich ein paar Kommis mehr als die letzten Male ::flehend angugg::**

**Ich weiß net wann das nächste Chap kommt, wird aber wahrscheinlich nicht bis nächsten Donnerstag dauern, da mein inet wieder funzt... bzw. ffnet mich wieder rein lässt...**

**Wie immer stärken Reviews aller art meine Motivation und verkürzen ja evtl. auch eure Wartezeit bis zum nächsten Chap... ::zwinker::**

**1 Linkin Park – My December**

**Bye eure Li-chan**


	24. Bloßstellung

**Broken Faith ****part 24**

**Titel: Broken Faith  
Teil: 24/?  
Serie: Harry Potter  
Autor: Tyfa (aber eigentlich Li-chan und Leute das ist nicht eine andere  
Person! Nein das bin ich, Tyfa und Li-chan sind ein-und-dieselbe Person...ich klau mir meine Storys NICHT von anderen! Ich konnte mich nur nicht als Li-chan registrieren weil der Name besetzt war! Also bitte mir nicht mehr vorwerfen das ich meine Storys klau g)  
E-Mail: Tyfagmx.de  
Warnungen: Für bleibende Schäden übernehm ich keine Verantwortung!  
Disclaimer: Alle Personen in dieser Geschichte gehören nicht mir sondern Joanne K. Rowling, ich habe sie mir lediglich für diese Geschichte ausgeliehen. Außerdem verdien ich hiermit kein Geld.**

**An Nie-chan: Danke, danke, danke... so viel Ob ist der Hammer!!**

**An Deedochan: Er weiß es wirklich, hat es aber nicht in der Kugel gesehen ::zwinker:: kommt noch...**

**An Lyonessheart: ::drop:: ich dachte eigentlich dir hätte ‚If I was the one' nicht wirklich gut gefallen... mal gucken vielleicht schreib ich irgendwann daran weiter, ist aber eher unwahrscheinlich. Solang die Kritik begründet ist, find ich, darf man nicht sauer sein... sobald sie ins haltlose übergeht find ich das von den Kommie-schreibern aber scheiße... na ja... ich find deine begründet und würd mich über weitere Kommentare von dir freuen (muss ja nicht immer Kritik sein) ::angrins::**

**An Jo Lizard: Nein, das war dein erstes Review bei mir... aber über weitere würd ich mich ganz doll freuen...**

**An Vanillia: ::lach:: hast du doch noch nen grünen Zweig erreicht oder haben sich deine Grübeleien im Sande verlaufen?? ... Was ist bitte VfB??? Ich hab die ganze Zeit versucht des rauszukriegen, mir ist aber nix eingefallen...**

**An Goldshadow: Was findest du an Draco OOC?? Die meisten loben mich immer, weil sie ihn so real finden... das heißt net dass ich über deine Äußerung empört bin oder so... es interessiert mich wirklich... ansonsten danke für das Lob ::erröt::**

**An Kathleen Potter: Ja, inet funzt wieder... ich weiß allerdings nicht wie es in Zukunft mit dem Schreiben funzt... na ja in 2 Wochen hab ich erst mal wieder Ferien... mal guggen was dann ist...**

**An Moin: ::lach:: böse?? Also ich find das noch nicht böse... Was genau Harry damit meint, wirst du nicht in diesem aber im nächsten Chap erfahren... das mit deinem Fahrrad tut mir leid... aber Hauptsache du lebst noch...**

**Kommentare sowie Morddrohungen und Ähnliches bitte an die oben genannte  
E-Mail addy oder hier einfach ein Review verfassen!**

**Noch ein paar Dinge zum Verständnis:**

**OOO - Perspektiven/Szenenwechsel**

**--- - Kleiner Szenen/Perspektivenwechsel... von einer Erinnerung in eine andere oder zurück in die Gegenwart**

**Okay genug gelabert, ab zur Story:**

OOO

Einen Moment schloss Harry die Augen, versuchte sich zu sammeln. Er wusste, dass er wenn er diesem Gespräch zustimmen würde, die ganze Schule sehr viel über ihn, sein Verschwinden und seine Beweggründe erfahren würde, doch war ihm ebenso klar, dass dies die einzige Chance war, die Draco ihm geben würde.

Nun musste er letztendlich nur abwägen, welche Variante die Bessere war, lange brauchte er sich jedoch nicht wirklich den Kopf darüber zu zerbrechen.

„Okay." Ihm war klar, dass sein Tonfall durch und durch mit Resignation erfüllt war, doch störte ihn dies im Moment kaum, vielmehr nahm ihn das hämische Grinsen des Slytherins gefangen.

Er hasste es wenn Draco _so_ war, eigentlich, im Anbetracht der Tatsache, dass er den Blonden die ganzen ersten 5 Jahre seiner Schulzeit nur _so_ kannte, dürfte ihn das nicht weiter aufregen.

Doch das tat es und zwar gewaltig.

„Was ist los, Potter? Bist du etwa immer noch nicht zufrieden, jetzt wo du dein Gespräch doch bekommst?" Langsam hob der Gryffindor den Kopf, während er die Augen wieder aufschlug und mit ihnen den Sprechenden fixierte.

„Ich hätte mir etwas andere Umstände gewünscht." Mit einer Hand vollführte er eine allumfassende Geste, während er den Blonden jedoch nicht einen Moment aus den Augen ließ. Dieser zuckte lediglich einmal mit den Schultern.

„Tja, man kann nicht Alles haben im Leben." Hinter ihm hörte der Schwarzhaarige ein verächtliches Geräusch, ehe der Erzeuger eben dessen, wohl gedachte seiner Geste Worte folgen zu lassen.

„Und das grade von dir, Malfoy." Ron war ein paar Schritte nach vorne getreten, so, als wollte er sich seinem Freund schützend zur Seite stellen, seine eigenen offenen Fragen vergessend und blickte den Grauäugigen aus hasserfüllten Augen an.

„Ich kann mich nicht daran erinnern, mit dir geredet zu haben, Wiesel. Aber grade du müsstest doch am besten die Wahrheit dieses Satzes verstehen, schließlich habt ihr Wiesel ja überhaupt nichts, wohl nicht mal genügend Seife, ich kann deinen Gestank bis hier riechen." Die Worte kamen schnell, nicht so wie es früher Dracos Art gewesen war, jedes einzelnes Wort seiner Beleidigungen zu genießen, sondern einfach, ohne jegliche bestialische Freude dahin gesprochen.

Doch schienen sie den Rothaarigen trotzdem soweit zu treffen, dass er rot anlief und nach vorne stürzen wollte, um den Slytherin für diese Bemerkung büßen zu lassen, etwas das er seit Harrys Verschwinden nie mehr getan hatte, wurde aber durch dessen Arm daran gehindert.

„Halt dich zurück, Ron. Das hier geht nur ihn und mich etwas an." Blaue Augen weiteten sich, starrten den Schwarzhaarigen von der Seite ungläubig an.

„Oh ich glaube schon, dass auch ihn das etwas angeht, Potter. Genau wie den Rest deiner kleinen Anhängerschaft." Der Blick des Schwarzhaarigen verdunkelte sich merklich.

Draco schien ihn tatsächlich bloßstellen zu wollen und würde sehr wahrscheinlich keinerlei Erbarmen zeigen. Er hatte ihm praktisch einen Freifahrtschein dafür ausgeschrieben und der Blonde würde das schamlos ausnutzen.

„Immerhin hast du sie ja im Stich gelassen. Vielleicht sogar verraten." Süffisant grinsend blickte der Grauäugige in die Smaragde des Goldjungen. Harry wusste genau, auf was dieser anspielte und heimlich wünschte er sich, er hätte es nie soweit kommen lassen.

„Was willst du damit sagen, Malfoy? Harry würde uns nie verraten!" Wütend hatte Ron dem Slytherin die Worte entgegen geschrieen, wurde doch abermals von Harry wie ein räudiger Hund zurückgepfiffen.

„Verdammt Ron, halt dich da raus!" In der Stimme des Grünäugigen schien die unterdrückte Wut zu beben, doch der Rothaarige nahm dies nicht wirklich wahr, wollte zu einem lautstarken Protest ansetzen, als ihm von seinen Nebenmann einfach das Wort abgeschnitten und er völlig ignoriert wurde.

„Ich wüsste nicht, was das hiermit zu tun hat." Beherrscht blickte er den Slytherin an, wusste, dass dieser Satz einer Herausforderung glich und er war sich sicher, dass dieser sie mit Lieben annehmen würde.

„Soll ich dir da vielleicht auf die Sprünge helfen, Potter? Ist dein Gedächtnis schon so eingerostet?" Blitzend taxierten ihn die grauen Augen des Blonden mit verabscheuenden Blicken.

Doch da lediglich Schweigen ihm antwortete fuhr er fort, seine Wut auf den Gryffindor kehrte langsam zu ihm zurück, obwohl er sich nicht einmal sicher war, ob er sie je hatte missen müssen.

„Wer hat sich denn nach seinem so großartigen Sieg über Voldemort, so mir nichts dir nichts aus dem Staub gemacht, hat absichtlich vorgetäuscht, er sei tot nur um seinen goldenen Käfig entkommen zu können? Sag mir und ihnen", Eine harsche Geste deutete auf all die umstehenden Schüler. „wer das war!" Wuterfüllte Augen funkelten ihn an und Harry merkte , wie die Worte zunehmend an der Mauer seiner Beherrschung kratzten, doch er würde sich beherrschen, jeglicher Kontrollverlust würde alles nur noch schlimmer machen.

Der Schwarzhaarige kniff die Lippen zusammen, erwiderte nichts.

„Oh, ich vergaß, Potter ist zu feige um den Mund aufzumachen. Er kann sich ja nur im stillen Kämmerlein ausheulen und selbst bemitleiden!" Ärgerlich spuckte ihm der Slytherin die Worte entgegen, fuhr jedoch fort ohne auf Erwiderung zu warten.

„Sag ihnen doch, warum du sie so lange belogen hast, warum du sie zwei Jahre in dem Glauben gelassen hast, du wärst tot." Die Augenbrauen des Grauäugigen zogen sich zornig zusammen, er hatte sich zunehmend in Rage geredet und schien so schnell davon nicht mehr runterkommen zu wollen, doch von seinem Gegenüber folgte nicht die geringste Reaktion.

Rote Lippen pressten sich zu einem schmalen Strich zusammen, ehe die grauen Augen zu Schlitzen verengt wurden und er seinen nächsten Gedanken für jeden verständlich aussprach.

„Sag ihnen, wer Schuld ist am Tod von Sirius Black!" Noch ehe er reagieren konnte, hatte ihn ein Fluch getroffen und er wurde hart an die hinter ihm liegende Wand geschleudert.

_Hab ich dich._

Trotz des Schmerzes schlich sich ein kaum wahrnehmbares Grinsen auf seine Lippen, er hatte alles auf eine Karte gesetzt und gewonnen. Den Tod seines Paten schien der Gryffindor immer noch nicht überwunden zu haben, zumindest sagte ihm dies, das Bild des zitternd um Beherrschung ringenden Schwarzhaarigen.

„Immer noch so empfindlich, Potter?" Der gewinnende Gesichtsausdruck des Grauäugigen war für jeden klar erkennbar, als dieser sich behände wieder aufrichtete. Oh, er wusste durchaus, dass diese Behauptung absolut haltlos gewesen war, doch würde er so ziemlich alles behaupten, wenn er damit Potter endlich aus seinem vermaledeiten Schneckenhaus kriegen konnte.

„Verdammt, du weißt genau, dass das nicht stimmt." Die Hände des Grünäugigen hatten sich zu Fäusten geballt und zitterten leicht, er spürte deutlich die entsetzten Blicke seiner Mitschüler in seinem Rücken, doch es war ihm mittlerweile völlig egal.

Eine Augenbraue des Blonden hob sich mit einem gespielt verwunderten Gesichtsausdruck, den Gedanken

„Stimmt es nicht? Dabei war das doch auch einer der Gründe, warum du dich..." Er ließ den Satz im Raum offen stehen, doch Harry wusste genau worauf dieser anspielte.

Ja, er war damals so labil gewesen, sich immer wieder einzureden, dass es seine Schuld gewesen wäre, dass Sirius gestorben war, doch mittlerweile hatte er seine Dummheit erkannt und sich von seinen Vorwürfen gelöst.

„Es wundert mich eh, dass du noch lebst und nicht letztendlich doch von einer Brücke gesprungen bist, immerhin hast du deine _Aufgabe_", er betonte dieses Wort absichtlich sehr genau. „doch erfüllt und wie es mir schien, hattest du doch nicht mehr das gefunden, nachdem du gesucht hattest."

Ergeben senkte er seinen Blick, er würde seine vagen Beweggründe, die er selbst nicht immer nachvollziehen konnte, hier sicherlich _nicht_ vor allen Anderen erläutern, da verlangte der Slytherin zu viel.

„Ich bin nicht zurückgekommen, um mir deine Vorwürfe anzuhören." Harry spürte die Wut in seinem Bauch, fühlte wie sie zu kochen begann.

„Tja, damit wirst du leben müssen."

„Warum kannst du mir nicht einfach zuhören?" Brodelnde Lava breitete sich in seinem Körper aus, schien ihn von innen zu zerreißen, lange konnte er diesen siedenden Zorn, welcher in Frust und Enttäuschung seinen Ursprung hatte, nicht mehr standhalten.

„Warum sollte ich?"

„WEIL DU FRÜHER DER EINZIGE WARST, DER ES GETAN HAT!" Schwer atmend starrte der Schwarzhaarige seinen ehemaligen Rivalen direkt in die grauen Seen, doch spiegelten sich dort keinerlei Gefühlsregungen wider. Emotionslos blickte ihn dieser an, die gaffende Meute um sie herum war längst vergessen.

„Wie gesagt, Potter, früher ist nicht heute." Es war wie eine kleine, unwichtige Mitteilung, wie dass es morgen regnen würde, nicht mehr und nicht weniger.

„Verdammt..." Der schwarzhaarige Gryffindor rieb sich einmal kurz mit der Hand über die Augen. Dieses ‚Gespräch' geriet völlig außer Kontrolle.

„Wieso bist du zurückgekehrt?" Fast spiegelten die Worte des Blonden schon höhnisches Desinteresse wieder, doch noch immer hörte man Wut unterdrückt mitschwingen und in gewisser Weise weckte diese kühle Art, etwas in Harry, was er lange für tot geglaubt hatte.

„Vielleicht, weil ich mich noch _gebührend feiern_ lassen wollte." Sarkasmus sprach aus jedem seiner Worte, als er den Wortlaut des Slytherins aus dessen Brief wiedergab.

„Oh Potter, hör mit den Spielchen auf, als würde dir diese Rolle etwas bedeuten." Spöttisch kamen die Worte über die Lippen des Blonden. „Wieso hast du erst auf diese äußerst _spektakuläre_ Weise", Der Zynismus trat aus seiner Stimme bereits so stark hervor, dass Harry fast schon meinte, die Worte wie Schläge spüren zu können. „Allen Glauben gemacht, du hättest letztendlich doch den Löffel abgegeben, wenn du jetzt wieder zurückkommst, um deine kleine Heldenrolle wieder voll aufleben zu lassen? Wie kann ein einziger Mensch so dumm sein? Wieso haust du erst ab, um deinen dämlichen kleinen Käfig loszuwerden und kommst dann freiwillig zurück. Du warst für alle tot!" Den letzten Satz hatte der Blonde schon beinahe geschrieen, schien seine Selbstbeherrschung doch langsam den Zorn des 18-jährigen nicht mehr bändigen zu können.

„Für dich war ich es nicht." Einen Augenblick schien dieser leise Satz Dracos Wut einen gehörigen Dämpfer zu verpassen, nur um in der nächsten Sekunde stärker als zuvor wieder hervorzubrechen, wie ein brodelnder Vulkan, den Niemand zu stoppen vermochte. Die grauen Augen verengten sich zu schmalen Schlitzen, während der Kehle des Slytherins ein stark verächtlicher Laut entrang und er seine Hände in einer ärgerlichen Geste in die Luft warf.

„Wie denn auch? Wie sollte ich diesen Scheiß denn glauben? Wie denn nach _dieser_ Begegnung mitten in der Nacht? Wie hätte ich denn da glauben sollen, dass du bei Voldemort abgekratzt wärst? Ich habe gedacht, du bist abgehauen und hast dich irgendwie anders umgebracht, bis ich deine beschissene Nachricht bekommen hab! Ich _konnte_ ja nie daran glauben, als Einziger in dieser ganzen, bescheuerten Schule." Das Gefuchtel Malfoys konnte man guten Willens schon als hysterisch bezeichnen, doch achtete der Schwarzhaarige nicht darauf, die Worte des Slytherins spielten hier die größere Rolle.

„Wie du siehst, lebe ich noch." Grüne Augen funkelten ihn schon fast amüsiert an. Es war wie eine abstrakte Parodie zu seinem wirklichen Leben, alles was hier geschah, war so unreal, völlig abstrus. Vor weniger als 3 Jahren war Potter noch völlig ohne Lebensfunken gewesen, hatte keinen Sinn mehr in ihm gesehen, außer seiner Aufgabe und nun stand dieser Junge hier und freute sich seines Lebens wieder so wie es sich einst für ihn gebührte? Das konnte doch nicht wirklich der Realität entsprechen.

Einen Augenblick den Rest der jämmerlichen Trümmer dessen, was er einst stolz als seine Selbstbeherrschung bezeichnen konnte, zusammenraffend, schloss der Blonde die grauen Augen, bevor er seinen immer noch leicht lächelnden Gegenüber wieder fest mit ihnen fixierte.

„Ja. Und bei Merlin, wie oft habe ich gehofft, dass du es nicht tätest." Mit diesen Worten drehte er sich auf dem Absatz herum, schritt eilig durch die bestürzten Schüler, die schon beinahe automatisch vor ihm zurückwichen und somit genügend Platz schufen und stürmte durch den Gang zu seiner rechten Seite in Richtung Slytherinkerker.

Der Appetit war ihm mittlerweile gründlich vergangen.

OOO

**Kürzer als die letzten.... weil das sonst in den nächsten Teil nicht mit den Szenen und deren Längen hinkommt...**

**Was hab ich ansonsten dazu zu sagen? ... Entschuldigung?!**

**Na ja ich hoffe es ahte uch gefallen und ihr würdet mir eine RIESEN Freude machen wenn ihr ein klitzekleines (oder auch größeres) Review hinterlasst...**

**Nächstes Chap gegen Donnerstag oder Freitag...**

**Bye eure Li-chan**


	25. Zerbrochende Freundschaft

**Broken Faith part 25**

**Titel: Broken Faith  
Teil: 25/ca. 30  
Serie: Harry Potter  
Autor: Tyfa (aber eigentlich Li-chan und Leute das ist nicht eine andere  
Person! Nein das bin ich, Tyfa und Li-chan sind ein-und-dieselbe Person...ich klau mir meine Storys NICHT von anderen! Ich konnte mich nur nicht als Li-chan registrieren weil der Name besetzt war! Also bitte mir nicht mehr vorwerfen das ich meine Storys klau g)  
E-Mail: Tyfagmx.de  
Warnungen: Für bleibende Schäden übernehm ich keine Verantwortung!  
Disclaimer: Alle Personen in dieser Geschichte gehören nicht mir sondern Joanne K. Rowling, ich habe sie mir lediglich für diese Geschichte ausgeliehen. Außerdem verdien ich hiermit kein Geld.**

**WOW**** ÜBER 200 KOMMENTARE!!! Ihr habt keine Ahnung WIE dankbar ich euch bin! **

**Ein Großes Danke und einen Plüsch-Draco geht an _EngelKatja_ die den 200. geschrieben hat! **

**Ansonsten danke ich allen anderen _72 _Reviewern, speziell meinen süßen, lieben Stammreviewern (damit mein ich alle die über 10 Kommentare hinterlassen haben): _Kathleen Potter_ (23), _Vanillia___(18), _Deedochan_ (15), _Moin___(13) und _Dark__ Luzie_ (11)... **

**An EngelKatja: ::Plüsch-Draco feierlich überreich:: Danke, danke, danke... Die kapitelangabe steht oben, allerdings ist so was bei mir immer mega unzuverlässig!!**

**An Vanillia: ::lach:: Den Überblick hab ich meiner Meinung nach schon lange verloren... bis jetzt geht das aber noch... aber ich muss wohl spätestens nach dem nächsten Chap ne Umfrage starten, was für Fragen IHR noch habt... damit ich auch bloß nicht vergesse etwas zu klären. VfB... nun ja... für Fußball interessiere ich mich nicht wirklich, normal kenn ich aber wenigstens halbwegs die Fußballmannschaften...**

**An Lyonessheart: EIGENTLICH hab ich schon gesagt woher Draco wusste das Harry noch lebt... das mit der Reaktion von Ron siehst du dieses Chap... die von Hermine gab es schon vor einigen Chaps, sie wusste ja im Großteil dass Harry sie absichtlich hatte im Unwissen gelassen...**

**An Alle Fragensteller: Oi, so viele Fragen wie zu diesem Chap hab ich lange nicht mehr bekommen, dabei hab ich nur eine einzige neue Andeutung gestellt (nach der noch nicht einmal gefragt wurde ::drop::), na ja.... es wird sich alles bald aufklären... ich werd im nächsten Chap erst mal ne Umfrage stellen welche Fragen noch offen stehen...**

**Kommentare sowie Morddrohungen und Ähnliches bitte an die oben genannte  
E-Mail addy oder hier einfach ein Review verfassen!**

**Noch ein paar Dinge zum Verständnis:**

**OOO - Perspektiven/Szenenwechsel**

**--- - Kleiner Szenen/Perspektivenwechsel... von einer Erinnerung in eine andere oder zurück in die Gegenwart**

**Okay genug gelabert, ab zur Story:**

OOO

„Verdammt!" Harry Hände glitten zu seinen Augen, rieben abermals darüber, während er versuchte seine Fassung, welche er nach dem letzten Satz des Blonden endgültig verloren hatte, wiederzufinden.

Der Slytherin wünschte sich also allen Ernstes er sei tot?

Irgendwie verpasste ihm dieser Gedanke einen kräftigen Stich, denn auch wenn der Grauäugige diese Aussage schon in seinem Brief getätigt hatte, war es doch etwas anderes, es so direkt von ihm selbst zu hören, so nüchtern und ernst.

„Was war das, Harry? Was hat das zu bedeuten?" Die Stimme Rons bebte vor unterschwelligem Entsetzen und mit einem Mal wurde sich der Schwarzhaarige wieder der vielen Personen um sich herum bewusst. Er hielt den Kopf gesenkt, wollte nicht in die geschockten Gesichter blicken. Jahrelang hatte er sich gewünscht, dass sie wirklich ihn sahen und nicht nur seine Rolle. Nun taten sie es und er wollte nichts sehnlicher, als nie wieder zurückgekehrt zu sein.

„Was hat das Frettchen mit alldem gemeint, Harry?" Das stille Flehen und die Verzweiflung konnte er der Stimme des Rothaarigen deutlich entnehmen und er wünschte sich Ron sagen zu können, dass es Lügen waren, dass nichts, von dem was Draco gesagt hatte, stimmte, doch dies war seine wohl einzige Gelegenheit endlich alle Lügen um seine Person aufzudecken, endlich er selbst sein zu dürfen und er würde sie nutzen, so wie der Slytherin es mehr oder weniger von ihm verlangt hatte.

„Er hat Recht. Mit allem." Letztendlich hatte er den Kopf wieder gehoben und blickte seinem Hauskameraden nun fest in die sich weitenden Augen. Er konnte das erschrockene Aufkeuchen einiger Schüler um sich herum beinahe physisch spüren, ehe er sich in Bewegung setzte um diesen Schauplatz des Grauens, zumindest war er dies aus seiner Sicht, zu verlassen, doch eine leise Stimme hielt ihn zurück.

„Auch... auch mit dem Tod von Sirius?" Hermines leise Frage hallte wie ein Donnerschlag in seinen Ohren wider, sein Geist verweigerte vorerst die Frage aufzunehmen und zu deuten, so starrte er das Mädchen nur mit seiner undurchdringlichen Maske an.

„Sag es mir, Harry. Hat er damit auch Recht? Bist du Schuld am Tod von Sirius?" Hysterie klang zunehmend aus ihrer Stimme, etwas was gar nicht zu der Braunhaarigen passte, doch zehrte diese Situation wohl auch an ihren Nerven.

„Nein." Ein schlichtes Wort und doch schien es zu bewegen, dass alle Menschen um ihn herum wieder anfingen zu atmen.

War das nicht abstrakt?

Ihnen hatte sich grade eine völlig neue Sichtweise auf den Goldjungen eröffnet und trotzdem interessierte sie einzig und allein die Sünde, die er vielleicht einmal begangen hatte. „Aber ich dachte lange Zeit, es sei meine Schuld." Mit diesen letzten Worten drehte er sich um, verließ die erstaunte Menge und verschwand in einem der Gänge Hogwarts. Er wusste nicht wohin ihn seine Beine tragen würden, doch er musste hier weg, bevor die Verzweiflung endgültig die Kontrolle über seinen Geist erlangte.

Seine Hand schloss sich fest, fast schon krampfhaft um die in Stoff verpackte Kugel in der Tasche seines Umhangs, als wäre sie sein Fels in der Brandung, der einzige Punkt, der ihn vor einem Zusammenbruch bewahrte.

„Harry." Er beschleunigte seine Schritte nur noch, als er die bekannte Stimme hinter sich vernahm, denn das Verlangen jetzt noch über das eben Geschehene zu diskutieren und sich wohlmöglich Vorwürfe machen zu lassen, spürte er wahrlich nicht.

„Verdammt, Harry, warte!" Nach der nächsten Kurve wurde er hart an der Schulter gepackt und zu dem Rothaarigen herumgewirbelt.

„Ron..." Ein ausweichender Tonfall war vielleicht nicht die richtige Art, um so ein Gespräch zu beginnen, doch war es die einzige, zu der Harry im Moment noch im Stande war.

„Nein, komm mir ja nicht so!" Wütende, blaue Augen blitzten ihn an, ließen ihn sich innerlich in Agonie beinahe winden. Wieso musste diese ganze Angelegenheit sein Leben betreffend auch so aus dem Ruder gelaufen?

„Was willst du denn jetzt von mir hören?" Ungehalten riss Harry sich los, ging ein paar Schritte, bevor er seine Augen entnervt mit den Händen bedeckte. Er wollte nicht mit Ron reden, nicht jetzt, vielleicht auch nie, er wusste es nicht, doch war ihm der jetzige Zeitpunkt zu ungünstig, da der Schock betreffend der letzten Aussage des blonden Slytherins tief saß, sehr tief.

„Zum Beispiel, woher Malfoy all diese Dinge weiß." Harry lag eine äußerst sarkastische Bemerkung wie _‚Er hat mich überfallen, gefesselt, mit Veritaserum gefügig gemacht und mich ausgefragt.'_ auf der Zunge, er schluckte sie aber dennoch runter und erwiderte stattdessen ein schlichtes:

„Ich hab es ihm erzählt." Die Augen seines Gegenübers weiteten sich zunehmend, hatten jetzt schon beinahe die Größe von Untertassen erreicht.

„Aber...warum? Das ist Malfoy!" Langsam fing der Rothaarige wirklich an, ihm mit seiner seltsam labilen und unverständlichen Art auf die ohnehin schon überstrapazierten Nerven zu gehen.

„Stell dir vor, dass ist mir auch schon aufgefallen." Einen Moment schien diese Aussage, samt dessen beinhaltenden Zynismus, dem anderen Gryffindor den Atem und sämtliche Artikulationskünste zu rauben.

„Können wir diese Diskussion verschieben", _oder gleich ganz vergessen! _fügte Harry gedanklich hinzu, bevor er fortfuhr. „ich hätte jetzt wirklich gern meine Ruhe, da ich über einiges nachdenken muss." Distanziert blickten grüne Augen ihren sprachlosen Gegenüber an. Während dieser verzweifelt nach Worten zu ringen schien.

„Aber wieso grade _Malfoy_?" Er betonte den Namen des Blonden mit absolutem Abscheu, was der Schwarzhaarige mit ärgerlichen Augenbrauen Zusammenziehen registrierte.

„Weil er mir zugehört hat." Langsam fing er an Gefallen an dieser Situation zu finden, auch wenn sie wahrlich zur falschen Zeit stattfand. Seinen sogenannten besten Freund sich so an seinen Worten winden zu sehen, bereitete ihm auf eine perfide Art und Weise Genugtuung, fühlte er sich doch nun wenigstens ein Bisschen für all seine damaligen Qualen entschädigt.

„Wir hätten dir doch auch zugehört, wenn du doch bloß zu uns gekommen wärst." Verzweiflung und Unverständnis stand deutlich auf die Züge des jüngsten Weasleysohnes geschrieben, doch spürte Harry keinerlei Mitleid oder fühlte sich gar dazu genötigt sich dessen zu erbarmen und diesem Schauspiel ein Ende zu bereiten.

„Ich hättet nur ihm zugehört, nicht mir." Er wusste, dass das Gesagte sich, in Anbetracht der Tatsache, dass er in beiden Fällen sich selbst meinte, äußerst wahnsinnig anhörte, doch sein rothaariger Hauskamerad schien gar nicht erst den Inhalt seines Satzes zu begreifen, zumindest spiegelte das, dessen ahnungsloser Gesichtsausdruck wider.

„Ihr habt mich, genau wie jeder andere, in die Rolle des gryffindorischen Goldjungen gedrängt, habt nie gesehen, dass hinter der Fassade des Helden auch noch ein Junge steckte, ein Junge, der nicht anders war, als ihr. Immer habt ihr alle Entscheidungen auf mich abgewälzt, habt erwartet, dass ich immer Alles richtig mache, dass ich irgendwann in meinem beschissenen Leben Voldemort umbringe und damit den Rest der jämmerlichen Zauberwelt rette. Immer habt ihr nur diese glorreiche Person in mir gesehen, nie mich. Wahrscheinlich wart ihr auch nur deshalb mit mir befreundet, weil ihr ein wenig Ruhm von dem ach-so-tollen Harry Potter abbekommen wolltet." Sein Atem ging mit der zunehmen, aufbegehrenden Wut immer schneller, bis er letztendlich kurz davor war sich zu überschlagen. Mit jedem seiner Worte war der Gesichtsausdruck des Blauäugigen entsetzter geworden und insgeheim fragte Harry sich mittlerweile, ob er nicht doch zu viel gesagt hatte.

Aber was würde es bringen, sich nun darüber den Kopf zu zerbrechen, denn rückgängig machen konnte er es eh nicht mehr.

Ein letzten Blick auf den fassungslosen Rothaarigen werfend, dessen gestammeltes „Aber-" ignorierend, fuhr er herum und setzte seinen Weg, dieses Mal ohne aufgehalten zu werden, fort.

OOO

Hart prallte die Faust auf den rauen Stein der Wände des dunklen Ganges, weiche Haut schürfte auf, fing an leicht zu bluten.

Doch es interessierte den blonden Slytherin keines Falls, denn wenn dies der einzige Weg war, um die brodelnde Wut in seinem Bauch loszuwerden, dann sollte es eben so sein.

Kraftlos knickten seine Knie ein, ließen ihn erschöpft an der kalten Wand zu Boden sinken. Er befand sich auf einem kaum genutzten Gang kurz vor dem Westturm.

Ein Gang, der eine entscheidende Rolle in seinen Erinnerungen spielte.

Langsam senkten sich seine Lider über die gereizten Augen, als er diese eine Nacht aus seinem Gedächtnis vor seinem inneren Auge noch einmal Revue passieren ließ.

---

_Klack... klack... klack..._

_Unaufhörlich hallte das leise Geräusch von den unbeweglichen Zinnen des Westturmes wieder._

_Eine blasse Hand, griff nach dem kleinen Steinchen, warf es gegen die steinerne Wand des Turms. Wieder das klackende Geräusch._

_Der kleine Gegenstand rollte zurück bis vor die angezogenen Beine einer Person, ehe er wieder ergriffen wurde und abermals gegen die Mauer prallte._

_Ein halb frustrierter, halb wütender Laut suchte sich einen Weg aus den zusammengepressten Lippen der Person. _

_Wie lange saß er nun schon hier und wartete?_

_Bestimmt 3 Stunden, länger wenn man nach seinen eingeschlafenen und durchgefrorenen Gliedern und seinem Zeitgefühl ging. Seine Beine spürte er mittlerweile überhaupt nicht mehr, dank der beißenden Kälte, immerhin war es mitten in der Nacht und kurz vor Weihnachten und der kalte Steinboden trug sein restliches dazu bei._

_Warum tat er sich das überhaupt an?_

_Wieso saß er hier und wartete auf den Goldjungen Gryffindors, den er eigentlich über alles hasste, nur um sich von diesem seine Leidensgeschichte berichten zu lassen? Wenn ihn jemand das gefragt hätte, hätte er sicherlich etwas in die Richtung erwidert, dass er sich an den Qualen Potters weide, doch wenn er ehrlich zu sich selbst war, tat er dies nicht._

_Was trieb ihn also immer wieder dazu an, in den Nächten hierher zu schleichen und Potter bei seinem sinnlosen in die Luftstarren Gesellschaft zu leisten? _

_Er ließ seinen Kopf hängen, denn diese Frage entzog sich leider nicht seiner Kenntnis. _

_Sein Stolz war Schuld. _

_Denn einfach nicht mehr auf dem Westturm aufzutauchen und die Nächte wieder ruhig in seinem Bett im Hause Salazars zu verweilen, glich laut dieser verqueren Charaktereigenschaft einer direkten Niederlage gegen Potter und das würde und konnte er nicht zulassen._

_Seufzend erhob er sich von seinem Platz und machte sich daran den Turm zu verlassen._

_Blöder Stolz._

_Aber was konnte er schon dafür, er wurde von Kindesbeinen an so erzogen, so etwas ließ sich nicht einfach vergessen. Ein weiteres schwermütiges Seufzen, ehe er in seinen vorigen Überlegungen fortfuhr._

_Aber selbst die Tatsache, dass eben dieser schwarzhaarige Gryffindor anscheinend heute Nacht nicht aufzutauchen gedachte, ließ ihn keinen Triumph empfinden, wie er es eigentlich erwartete hatte und es für ihn ebenfalls üblich gewesen wäre._

_Unaufhaltsam begann Wut durch seine Adern zu kochen. Er war schon immer zu jähzornig gewesen, eine Eigenschaft die er leider von seinem Vater geerbt hatte, einzig seine emotionslose Maske, die er schon früh zu tragen gelernt hatte, hatte ihn oftmals davor bewahrt, seiner Wut verheerend Ausdruck zu verleihen._

_Unvorsichtig wurde die Falltür aufgerissen und hastige Schritte hallten durch die verwaisten Gänge der Zauberschule. _

_Draco__ Malfoy achtete keineswegs darauf, möglichst keinen Laut zu verursachen, seine Wut steigerte sich mit jedem seiner hastigen Schritte nur noch, ließen ihn alle Vorsicht über Bord werfen. Wenn ihn jetzt einer der Lehrer erwischen würde, wären die Konsequenzen ihm herzlich egal._

_Wie konnte dieses Narbengesicht es bloß wagen ihn zu versetzen? Den Gedanken, dass sie nicht einmal eine offizielle Verabredung gehabt hatten, verdrängte er in die letzte Ecke seines Gehirns._

_Er würde seinem verhassten Rivalen das Leben in den nächsten Tagen definitiv zur Hölle machen. Denn auch wenn er an Gemeinheiten in den Nächten nicht sparte, hatten die offiziellen Auseinandersetzungen am Tage in den letzten Monaten rapide abgenommen. Er selbst konnte nicht genau sagen, woran es lag, vielleicht auch daran, dass das erreicht war, was er sich all die Jahre gewünscht hatte._

_Potter war am Boden, das zeigten die nächtlichen Begegnungen dem Slytherin ganz deutlich. Wieso sollte er also noch weiter darauf herumtrampeln? Ohne Widerstand machte das alles doch nur halb so viel Spaß._

_In seinen Gedanken versunken bog er in den nächsten Gang ein. Der Zorn pulsierte immer noch vernichtend durch seine Adern, doch mittlerweile hatte seine zerstörerische Kraft schon wieder abgenommen, was er auf eine seltsame Art und Weise beruhigt feststellen musste. _

_Die Dunkelheit des sich vor ihm erstreckenden Ganges ließ ihn kurz zögern. _

_Dieser Teil des Schlosses war Nachts nie beleuchtet, da so gut wie nie hier jemand entlang kam, doch grade als er mithilfe seines Zauberstabes für etwas Licht sorgen wollte, prallte etwas mit voller Wucht gegen ihn, er wurde brutal von den Füßen gerissen und knallte schmerzhaft mit dem Hinterkopf gegen die steinerne Mauer._

OOO

**Wie hat es euch gefallen?? Würde mich wie immer sehr über Kommis jeder Art freuen...**

**Und noch mal vielen, VIELEN Dank für dir lieben und zahlreichen Kommentare von euch!!**

**Wann der nächste Teil kommt kann ich nicht genau sagen, da er noch nicht fertig ist... nicht mal nah dran an fertig bin ich ::augen verdreh::**

**Na ja.. ich werd versuchen mich zu beeilen!!**

**Bye eure Li-chan**


	26. Lumos

**Broken Faith part 26**

**Titel: Broken Faith  
Teil: 26/ca. 30  
Serie: Harry Potter  
Autor: Tyfa (aber eigentlich Li-chan und Leute das ist nicht eine andere  
Person! Nein das bin ich, Tyfa und Li-chan sind ein-und-dieselbe Person...ich klau mir meine Storys NICHT von anderen! Ich konnte mich nur nicht als Li-chan registrieren weil der Name besetzt war! Also bitte mir nicht mehr vorwerfen das ich meine Storys klau g)  
E-Mail: Tyfagmx.de  
Warnungen: Für bleibende Schäden übernehm ich keine Verantwortung!  
Disclaimer: Alle Personen in dieser Geschichte gehören nicht mir sondern Joanne K. Rowling, ich habe sie mir lediglich für diese Geschichte ausgeliehen. Außerdem verdien ich hiermit kein Geld.**

**An Moin: Du bist IMMER die erste die reviewt... kaum ne halbe Stunde das ich hochgestellt hab, trudelt meistens schon dein Kommentar ein... nicht dass ich was dagegen hab... es ist mir nur aufgefallen... **

**An Lyonessheart: Eigentlich war das nur der Auslöser und die Szene wo er die letzte Zeile des Briefes von Harry zu Ende spricht war der endgültige Beweis... **

**An Flerina: Buchform...? Oh Gott... zu viel der Ehre... aber ich freu mich dass es dir gefällt!**

**An katleen potter: Jap, das ist die Anzahl deiner Kommentare...**

**An leah-chan01: Du hast mir erst mal nen ganz schönen Schock eingejagt weil ich dachte du hasst diese story... aber ich hab mich ja Gott sei dank geirrt... war übrigens dein erstes Review...**

**An Jo Lizard: Wieso standest du ihr denn kritisch gegenüber?? ::neugierig anschau:: So was interessiert mich immer... also nur her mit der Kritik!! Etwa 30 Teile... bei mir ist so eine Vorhersage aber immer nur sehr vage!**

**An Deedochan: ::drop:: eigentlich sollte das gar kein Cliffhänger werden... doch es hat sich verselbstständigt!! Na ja... hier die etwas verspätete Entschädigung dafür!**

**An Maginisha: ::lach:: wenn ich meine eigenen Storys noch mal lese, würd ich vor Scham am liebsten im Erdboden versinken, weil ich sie so mies finde! Aber ich hab mich riesig über dein Lob gefreut und würde weitere Kommentare mehr als nur begrüßen ::mit Zaun schwenk::**

**Kommentare sowie Morddrohungen und Ähnliches bitte an die oben genannte  
E-Mail addy oder hier einfach ein Review verfassen!**

**Noch ein paar Dinge zum Verständnis:**

**OOO - Perspektiven/Szenenwechsel**

**--- - Kleiner Szenen/Perspektivenwechsel... von einer Erinnerung in eine andere oder zurück in die Gegenwart**

**Okay genug gelabert, ab zur Story:**

OOO

_Einen Moment fühlte der Slytherin alle Luft aus seinen Lungen gepresst und egal wie sehr er versuchte sie mit neuem, lebenswichtigem Sauerstoff zu füllen, gelang es ihm nicht._

_Ein schmerzerfülltes Keuchen suchte sich den Weg aus seiner Kehle, ohne jegliches Zutun seinerseits, doch schien es den fremden Körper, denn zweifelsohne war es einer, aus seiner Starre zu lösen. Ein wenig rutschte dieser hin und her, bis ein leiser Zauberspruch ertönte._

_„Lumos." Grelles Licht blitzte direkt vor den Augen des Blonden auf, ließ ihn gepeinigt die lichtempfindlichen grauen Seen zu kneifen, während sich ein weiterer schmerzhafter Laut seinem Mund entstahl._

_„Verdammt, Potter..." Immer noch hielt er die Augen geschlossen, doch er brauchte seinen Gegenüber nicht sehen um zu wissen, dass es sein schwarzhaariger Rivale war, diese Stimme würde er unter Tausenden wiedererkennen, außerdem wäre niemand so leichtsinnig, so tölpelhaft durch die Gänge Hogwarts zu stolpern und das auch noch mitten in der Nacht. _

_Die Tatsache, dass er ebenso unvorsichtig vor wenigen Minuten durch die Flure der Zauberschule geturnt war, ließ er in diesem Moment außen vor. „Leucht mir mit dieser Funzel nicht direkt..." Seine Augen hatte langsam wieder geöffnet, nur um sie den Bruchteil einer Sekunde darauf in Schock aufzureißen und mitten in seinem Satz zu verstummen._

_„Potter?" Unglaube sprach aus diesem einen Wort als er sein Gegenüber fassungslos musterte. „Scheiße, was hast du gemacht?" Behutsam hob er eine Hand, mit der Absicht mit ihr das Gesicht des Anderen zu berühren, doch hielt er kurz vor eben diesem inne und zuckte erschrocken zurück._

_Es war eindeutig Harry Potter, der ihm halb auf dem kühlen Boden, halb auf seinen Beinen gegenüber saß. Jedoch war das nicht die Tatsache, die ihn so schockierte, vielmehr war es die Verletzung in dessen Gesicht. _

_Eine klaffende Fleischwunde über dem linken Auge des Gryffindors sprang ihm nahezu entgegen. Sie schien nicht groß zu sein, höchstens 5 Zentimeter, jedoch schien dieser Aspekt für die Blutung der Wunde kein Argument zu sein, da jenes unaufhörlich in dunklen Rinnsälen über die Wange des Schwarzhaarigen rann. Auch schien das Auge selbst nicht mehr intakt zu sein, doch genau konnte Draco, das anhand der schlechten Lichtverhältnisse und dem vielen Blut in dem Gesicht des Goldjungen nicht ausmachen._

_„Das sieht gar nicht gut aus." Abermals hob er die Hand, um die Verletzung besser untersuchen zu können, doch wurde sie achtlos beiseite geschlagen._

_„Lass das. Was machst du eigentlich hier?" Auf den ersten Blick hörte sich die Stimme des Grünäugigen völlig normal an, doch der Blonde war ein geübter Beobachter und so fiel ihm das minimale Zittern in ihr fast schon überdeutlich auf._

_„Du hast mich versetzt. Und jetzt lass mich das anschauen!" Wieder startete er einen Versuch sich die Wunde genauer zu besehen, doch zuckte der Schwarzhaarige vor seinen Händen zurück, als wollten sie ihn schlagen._

_„Nein, nein, es geht schon." Er wollte weiter zurückweichen und sich erheben, wurde jedoch von dem Slytherin hart an den Oberarmen gepackt und wieder zu diesem herangezogen._

_„Klar, deswegen zitterst du auch so stark, krallst deine Finger seit geraumer Zeit fast schon schmerzhaft in meinen Oberschenkel, wahrscheinlich sogar ohne es selbst zu merken und irrst mitten in der Nacht ohne jede Vorsicht durch die Gänge Hogwarts." Spöttisch blickte Draco sein Gegenüber an, dem diese Antwort wohl alle Worte geraubt hatte, da er lediglich ein schwaches „Aber-" herausbrachte, bevor sein Rivale ihn wieder unterbrach._

_„Halt die Klappe und lass mich das jetzt ansehen." Mit einer fast groben Handbewegung hatte er das Kinn des Schwarzhaarigen ergriffen und ihn nah zu sich herangezogen, ehe er ihn nach einigen Sekunden, in denen er die Wunde aufmerksam inspiziert hatte, wieder losließ und in seinen Taschen nach etwas zu suchen schien._

_„Was machst-?" Wieder wurde der Gryffindor unterbrochen, dieses Mal jedoch nicht von harschen Zurechtweisungen._

_„Effecto rimedencio curativius salutare." Murmelnd drangen die Worte an das Ohr des Grünäugigen, doch war es nicht das, was seine Augen sich in Erstaunen weiten ließ, vielmehr war es die Hitze die von seiner Wunde ausging und der langsam abklingende Schmerz. Die Sehkraft kehrte langsam zu seinem linken Auge zurück, ließ ihn daraus schließen, dass Draco irgendeine Art von Heilmagie anwendete. _

_Zwar gab es einige Zaubersprüche, die die Heilung veranlassten, doch waren sie äußerst kompliziert zu erlernen und verbrauchten einen großen Vorrat an Energie, die Gründe warum es unter den Auroren und sonstigen Zauberern wenn überhaupt nur sehr wenige Heiler gab._

_Eine weitere ungelöste Frage an dieser Sache war, wie der Blonde so etwas überhaupt erlernen konnte, beziehungsweise wer es ihm beigebracht hatte._

_Als seine Verletzung nur noch als leichtes Brennen spürbar war, entzog er sich dem Zauber des Slytherins, was dieser verwirrt registrierte._

_„Was soll das?" Der Blonde wollte schon mit dem Heilzauber fortfahren, als ihn die Hand Harrys, welche sich schon beinahe sanft auf seinen Arm legte, daran hinderte._

_„Nicht." Einen Moment blickte Draco den Schwarzhaarigen, ob seines ungewohnten Tonfalls, verunsichert an._

_„Ich bin noch nicht fertig, so wird es eine Narbe geben." _

_„Als würden mich Narben stören oder machst du dir etwa Sorgen?" Süffisant blickte er den Grauäugigen an, dieser meinte fast ein leichtes Zwinkern vernehmen zu können, wieder eine Verhaltensweise die er an Potter nicht kannte. Wie stark mussten die Drogen des Goldjungen denn bitte sein, um solche gravierenden Charakterveränderungen auszulösen?_

_„Ja, ich mach mir Sorgen! Darum, dass du mir hier meinen kostbaren Umhang mit deinem Blut vollsaust." Ein prüfenden Blick in dem schwachen Licht des kontinuierlich leuchtenden Zauberstabes an sich hinabwerfend, stellte der Slytherin fest, dass zum Glück noch nichts von dem eben erwähnten sichtbar war, trotzdem strich er sich vorsichtshalber über den teueren Stoff des Umhangs, nicht ohne sich vorher vergewissert zu haben, dass seine Hände sauber waren._

_Mittlerweile fielen die fahlen Strahlen des Mondes, durch ein kleines Fenster auf den Gang, erhellten diesen noch etwas zusätzlich._

_Abermals wollte der Slytherin zu dem Zauber ansetzen, doch der Schwarzhaarige schnitt ihm das Wort ab._

_„Lass es. Ich heile sie später selbst. Außerdem blutet sie mittlerweile doch eh schon nicht mehr." Ein verächtlicher Laut antwortete seinen Sätzen prompt, ehe der Blonde sich dazu herabließ diesen auch noch wortreich auszuführen._

_„Nur weil sie nicht mehr blutet, heißt das nicht, dass sie vollständig geheilt ist. Und überhaupt, wie hat sich der ruhmreiche Held der Zauberwelt denn dieses Mal so eine Wunde eingefangen? Na woher hast du sie?" Spöttisch zog er eine Augenbraue in die Höhe, starrte den immer noch halb auf ihm sitzenden Gryffindor unentwegt an._

_„Das brauchst du nicht wissen." Verborgen verwirrt blickte Draco in das Gesicht seines Gegenübers. Woher nahm dieser plötzlich wieder diese Selbstsicherheit, so etwas hatte er in den Nächten der letzten 2 Monate nie mehr an den Tag gelegt. _

_„Und was ist wenn ich es aber wissen will?" Herausfordernd graue Augen funkelten den Schwarzhaarigen angriffslustig an, doch dieser zeigte kaum eine emotionale Reaktion, lediglich ein undurchsichtiges Lächeln trat auf seine Züge._

_„Du wirst es noch erfahren." Mit diesen Worten schien der Gryffindor sich erheben zu wollen, doch der Blonde war so geistiggegenwärtig seine Hände in dessen Umhang zu krallen, die seltsame Nässe dessen ignorierend und ihn in einer flüssigen Bewegung wieder zu sich heranzuziehen._

_„Verdammt Potter, was soll der Scheiß?" Ärger stieg in ihm hoch, weckte die kurz zuvor eingeschlafene Wut wieder, doch drang diese nicht einmal zu einem minimalen Teil an die Oberfläche seines Gesichtes, war somit nicht im Mindesten in seiner Mimik erkennbar für den Goldjungen Dumbledors, nur sein Tonfall erzählte die Wahrheit._

_„Was soll das?" Während er jedes Wort schon beinahe geknurrt hatte, hatte er den Wunderknaben näher zu sich herangezogen, so dass sich nun beinahe ihre Nasenspitzen berührten. Das Drängen auf eine Antwort war offensichtlich, doch schien der Schwarzhaarige für dieses Verlangen völlig blind zu sein, allerdings wäre es wahrscheinlich besser zu sagen, dass er es nicht sehen wollte._

_„Vergiss mich nicht, Drache." Ehe Draco hatte reagieren können, war der Gryffindor auf die Füße gesprungen und in die Dunkelheit der Gänge Hogwarts entschwunden._

_Erstarrt saß der Blonde noch eine Weile in dem nur vom fahlen Mondlicht erhellten Gang, nicht wissend, was dort eben geschehen war._

_Dass Potter schon immer etwas komisch war, wusste er ja bereits, aber diese Vorstellung eben toppte nun doch wieder alles._

_Mit einem geschlagenen Seufzen lehnte der Slytherin seinen Kopf an die kalte Mauer hinter sich._

_Er nahm sich insgeheim vor Potter morgen für diese kleine Showeinlage einen gehörigen Arschtritt zu verpassen, der sollte bloß nicht glauben, dass ein Malfoy so etwas still hinnehmen würde, so was ließ er sich definitiv nicht bieten, egal wie verloren der Schwarzhaarige in den letzten zwei Monaten auf ihn gewirkt hat. Immerhin war er sich seiner aristokratischen Herkunft mehr als nur im Klaren und so was ließ er definitiv nicht auf sich sitzen._

_Der seltsamen Nässe auf seinen Handinnenflächen wurde er sich erst bewusst, als er sich erheben wollte, um in dieser Nacht doch noch in die Kerker der Slytherin zurückzukehren._

_Sie ließ ihn in seiner Bewegung einfrieren und erstaunt seine Hände zum Gesicht heben, damit er im schwachen Licht etwas erkennen konnte. Doch im nächsten Augenblick wünschte er sich es nie getan zu haben. Ein fassungsloser Blick glitt zu der Stelle wo der Gryffindor in die Dunkelheit verschwunden war. Seine vorher leicht erhobenen Arme fielen kraftlos in seinen Schoß zurück. Was hatte das zu bedeuten?_

_Sein Augenmerk hing immer noch gebannt an einer undefinierbaren Stelle des dunklen Ganges, der Auslöser für seinen Schock ruhte immer noch still auf seinen Oberschenkeln: seine blutverschmierten Hände._

---

Draco atmete einen Moment tief durch, fast zwei Jahre hatte er sich geweigert an diese Nacht zurückzudenken, zu konfus schien sie ihm, zu unwirklich.

Als am nächsten Tag Dumbledore ihm mitgeteilt hatte, Potter sei tot, hätte er diesen am liebsten laut ausgelacht, denn der Goldjunge war zu diesem Zeitpunkt vielleicht vieles, aber zu seiner 100 prozentigen Überzeugung nicht tot. Wie sonst hätte man auch den letzten Zauberspruch des Schwarzhaarigen erklären können? Wie die Wunde?

Für ihn war von Anfang an klar gewesen, dass Potter nicht beim Kampf gegen Voldemort gestorben war, das letzte Puzzelstück dieses Rätsels erlangte er aber erst nachdem er im Pokalzimmer über seine eigenen Gedanken gestolpert war und diese mit dem von dem Grünäugigen hinterlassen Brief kombinierte.

Der Blonde hielt für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde in seinem Gedankengang inne, eigentlich hatte er sich geschworen keinen seiner kostbaren Gedanken an den Gryffindor zu verschwenden.

Doch seit wann hielt er schon seine eigenen Versprechen an sich selbst, wenn es um den Goldjungen ging?

Ohne es zu wollen glitt seine Aufmerksamkeit zu erst vor 20 Minuten vonstatten gegangenen Gespräch zurück.

Eigentlich hätte er dem Schwarzhaarigen noch so viel mehr an den Kopf werfen können, doch er hatte es trotz seiner Wut nicht getan.

Schon damals hatte er ohne es selbst zu merken seinen Beleidigungen gegenüber Potter den Hahn abgedreht und das hatte ihn beunruhigt, beunruhigt, weil es ihm keinen Spaß machte Potter, welcher eindeutig am Boden lag, noch weiter zu treten.

OOO

**Irgendwie lass ich diese Fiction in letzter Zeit ziemlich baumeln... und es tut mir wahnsinnig leid und ich versuch mich wieder mehr dranzusetzen... das wird jetzt eh möglich sein da ich ab heute Ferien haben ::freu::**

**Diese Fic neigt sich nun wirklich langsam dem Ende zu... und irgendwie, auf eine surreale Art und Weise, bedaure ich das...**

**Hoffe ihr seid so gnädig (oder kritisch) und hinterlasst mir ein Review!!**

**Bye eure Li-chan**

**WICHTIG: Ich würde jetzt gerne noch wissen welche Fragen für euch noch offen stehen, da ich zwar noch ein paar Dinge aufklären werde, aber evtl. ja welche vergessen habe... also habt ihr noch fragen? Immer her damit!!!**

**Was mich noch interessieren würd: Ich hatte lange gedacht, dass meine Fic (eigentlich Slash Fics insgesamt) nur von Mädchen gelesen würde, allerdings wurde ich in dieser Ansicht berichtigt... also würd ich gern mal wissen wie viele männliche Leser es hier gibt!**

**Also männliche Leserfraktion... bitte meldet euch!**


	27. Gruppenzwang

**Broken Faith part 27**

**Titel: Broken Faith  
Teil: 27/ca. 30  
Serie: Harry Potter  
Autor: Tyfa (aber eigentlich Li-chan und Leute das ist nicht eine andere  
Person! Nein das bin ich, Tyfa und Li-chan sind ein-und-dieselbe Person...ich klau mir meine Storys NICHT von anderen! Ich konnte mich nur nicht als Li-chan registrieren weil der Name besetzt war! Also bitte mir nicht mehr vorwerfen das ich meine Storys klau g)  
E-Mail: Tyfagmx.de  
Warnungen: Für bleibende Schäden übernehm ich keine Verantwortung!  
Disclaimer: Alle Personen in dieser Geschichte gehören nicht mir sondern Joanne K. Rowling, ich habe sie mir lediglich für diese Geschichte ausgeliehen. Außerdem verdien ich hiermit kein Geld.**

**An Maginisha: Nein das du weiblich bist stört nicht im Geringsten!!**

**An Lyonessheart: Solche Vorhersagen wie die endgültige Kapitelanzahl sind bei mir immer SEHR ungenau.... können durchaus auch ein paar mehr werden... Ob sie ein Paar werden is noch nicht ganz raus... es gibt zwei verschiedene Enden... und bei einem wird es einen Epilog geben...**

**An kathleen potter: Wenns kein Happy End wird werd ich von einer Freundin geköpft und trotzdem steht noch nicht fest ob sie ein Paar werden... Harrys Geschichte schneide ich wahrscheinlich nur kurz an...**

**An Nie-chan: Hey... ::triumphal grins:: Zumindest eine die es begriffen hat... aber ich geh sicherlich noch mal genauer darauf ein, damit es alle verstehen... **

**An leah-chan01: Ist dieser Teil schnell genug oben? **

**Kommentare sowie Morddrohungen und Ähnliches bitte an die oben genannte  
E-Mail addy oder hier einfach ein Review verfassen!**

**Noch ein paar Dinge zum Verständnis:**

**OOO - Perspektiven/Szenenwechsel**

**--- - Kleiner Szenen/Perspektivenwechsel... von einer Erinnerung in eine andere oder zurück in die Gegenwart**

**Okay genug gelabert, ab zur Story:**

OOO

Sonnenstrahlen kitzelten seine Nase, stachen heftig durch die geschlossenen Augenlider des schwarzhaarigen Gryffindors. Mit einem leisen, gequälten Stöhnen fand dieser von Traumwelt in die Wirklichkeit zurück.

Besser man würde sagen Albtraumwelt, denn seine gesamte Nacht bestand aus diesen und jetzt wo er wach war, hatte er das Gefühl, dass es zwischen Traum und Realität kaum einen Unterschied gab.

Lustlos schlug er die Bettdecke zurück und schob seinen Körper mühsam von der bequemen Matratze.

Wie sooft in letzter Zeit sagte ihm seine Intuition, dass dieser Tag nicht besser als die letzten werden würde, also eine absolute Katastrophe.

Torkelnd zwang er seine Füße, ihn in Richtung Bad zutragen.

Er hatte diese Nacht wirklich zu wenig Schlaf bekommen und das lag vordergründig gar nicht mal an den Albträumen, sondern an der Tatsache, dass er die halbe Nacht auf dem Westturm verbracht hatte, um in Erinnerungen zu schwelgen.

Kaltes Wasser prasselte auf ihn hinab, nachdem er ungeachtete dessen, das er noch immer seinen Schlafanzug trug, es geschafft hatte den Duschhahn zu betätigen. Zuerst war er drauf und dran einen spitzen und wirklich erschrockenen Schrei seiner Kehle entweichen zu lassen, konnte sich doch grade noch beherrschen und rettete sich stattdessen nur mit einem gewagten Sprung zur Seite vor dem eisigen Wasserstrahl.

Er war noch nicht mal eine halbe Stunde wach und wünschte sich schon jetzt nie aufgestanden zu sein.

Missmutig grummelnd machte der 18-jährige sich, nach einem eiligen Kleiderwechsel, auf den Weg in die große Halle, nicht genau wissend was ihn erwarten würde, denn seit seiner Auseinandersetzung mit Ron hatte er sich mit keinem weiteren Gryffindor mehr unterhalten und war sich deren Reaktionen auf die kleine aufklärende Konfrontation mit Draco nun nicht bewusst.

Aber sein untrüglicher Instinkt sagte ihm, dass sie nicht grade positiv davon überrascht waren.

Aber wer konnte es ihnen verübeln?

Ein leises Knarren begleitete seinen Eintritt in den weitläufigen Raum mit den einzelnen Haustischen, zu seiner Erleichterung jedoch drehte sich kaum ein Schüler zu ihm um und die wenigen die es dennoch taten, registrierten lediglich seine Anwesenheit. Trotzdem ließ er nicht zu, dass sein innerliches Schild zusammenbrach und er für eventuelle Beleidigungen nicht mehr gewappnet war.

Mit einem minimalen Seufzen ließ er sich auf einen der wenigen freien Sitzplätze an dem Tisch der Gryffindors sinken, nur um gleich die erste Bemerkung gegen seine Person einstecken zu müssen.

„Ach gesellt sich der große Held doch noch zu uns? Wie kommen wir zu der Ehre? Immerhin waren wir ihm doch die letzten zwei Jahre anscheinend nicht gut genug." Langsam wand er sein Gesicht zu dem Sprecher, ließ seine ausdruckslose Maske statt Worten für ihn sprechen.

„Sind wir uns zu fein um mit niederen Wesen wie uns ein Wort zu wechseln?"

„Sei still Ron und iss." Erstaunte Blicke lagen auf der zierlichen Gestalt Hermine Grangers.

„Warum sollte ich? Er hat-"

„Ich weiß, was er getan hat. Dann sind wir eben keine Freunde mehr, aber ich habe nicht vor mich auf das Niveau der Slytherins hinabzulassen und ihn öffentlich fertig zu machen. Er ist immer noch ein Gryffindor." Harry kam sich mittlerweile vor, als säße er gar nicht mehr am Tisch, aber in gewisser Weise war er der braunhaarigen Hexe dankbar, auch wenn ihn die offene Kündigung der Freundschaft schon ein wenig traf, eine Sache sie er eigentlich nie erwartet hätte.

Sein rothaariger Hausgenosse schnappte einmal empört nach Luft, wollte schon zum Protest ansetzen, als ihn ein warnender Blick seiner Freundin stumm bleiben ließ.

„Ich finde ihr betreibt darum ein wenig zuviel Aufstand." Unerfassbar schwebten die Worte einen Moment über dem großen Tisch, ehe sich aller Aufmerksamkeit auf die einzige Tochter der Weasleys richtete.

„Was?" Seamus Finnigan hatte wohl das ausgesprochen, was die meisten anderen dachten.

Harry begann langsam aber stetig sich unwohler zu fühlen, er hatte damit gerechnet sich blöde Sprüche anhören zu müssen, nicht dass ihn jeder völlig ignorierte, aber in seinem Beisein ausführliche Diskussionen über ihn geführt würden.

„Meint ihr nicht, ihr regt euch zu sehr auf?" Unverständnis schlug dem Mädchen von allen Seiten entgegen.

„_Nein?!_" Lavender Brown hielt es wohl für angebracht sich mit einer ironischen Aussage ebenfalls an diesem Gespräch beteiligen zu müssen, was den Schwarzhaarigen innerlich gepeinigt aufstöhnen ließ. Konnten sie nicht wenigsten _mit_ ihm streiten, anstatt untereinander über ihn?

„Ich finde schon." Ginny schien sich ihrer Sache sehr sicher zu sein und Harry wünschte sich insgeheim, dass es nicht so wäre, denn auch wenn er das Mädchen um ihre Courage und ihr Engagement bewunderte, wollte er nicht, dass sie wegen ihm von den anderen Gryffindors geschnitten oder gar völlig ausgegrenzt wurde.

„Ginny, lass-" Sein hoffnungsloser Versuch Schlimmeres zu verhindern, wurde jedoch umgehend von Parvati in die Luft geschlagen.

„Wieso denn? Lass uns doch hören, was Miss Weasley uns mitzuteilen hat." Langsam bemächtigte sich Panik in enger Verbindung mit Wut seines Geistes. Es war eine Sache, wenn er von nun an wie ein Aussätziger behandelt wurde, aber sie sollten diese Ausgrenzung nicht gegen jemanden richten, nur weil dieser augenscheinlich auf seiner Seite stand.

„Das ist bloß meine eigene Meinung." Der Grünäugige war drauf und dran der Rothaarigen unter dem Tisch einen Tritt vors Schienbein zu verpassen, nur damit sie aufhörte, sich um Kopf und Kragen zu reden.

„Ach ja? Und-" Hastig unterbrach die eigentliche Hauptperson dieses Streitgespräches Ron.

„Ich denke das reicht. Ginny kommst du mit?" Harry hatte sich bereits von seinem Sitzplatz erhoben und blickte das rothaarige Mädchen jetzt bittend an. Er wollte sie dieser Meute nicht schutzlos überlassen, doch den einzigen Weg den er sah, um sich dieser Diskussion, ohne eine Eskalation heraufzubeschwören, zu entziehen, war nun mal der Rückzug.

Ein missmutig zu deutender Blick maß ihn kurz, bevor die 17-jährige sich ebenfalls erhob und ihm langsamen Schrittes zum Ausgang der großen Halle folgte.

Erleichterung machte sich in ihm breit, die erste Hürde dieses Tages hatte er nun schon mal bewältigt. Fraglich jedoch blieb, wie viele weitere noch auf ihn lauern würden.

„Probleme, Potter?" Die gehässige Stimme ließ ihn unvorbereitet zusammenzucken und sein Kopf wand sich in einer ruckartigen Bewegung dem Sprechenden zu.

_Draco_

Mit aller Intensität kamen der gestrige Streit und die letzten Worte des Slytherins ihm wieder in den Sinn und mit ihnen die Enttäuschung und der Schmerz.

_Der Blonde wollte ihn tot sehen. _

Schweigend wand er sich ab und verließ die Halle ohne noch einmal auf seinen früheren Rivalen zu achten, hätte er dies getan, wäre ihm wohl seine Selbstbeherrschung völlig abhanden gekommen.

„Ihr habt jetzt Zaubertränke." Erst jetzt fiel ihm auf, dass sich Ginny noch immer neben ihm befand und ihn mit fragenden Blicken taxierte.

„Was?" Zwar hatte er ihren Satz deutlich verstanden, doch ließ seine Verblüffung keine andere verbale Äußerung zu.

„Ihr habt Zaubertränke."

„Ja, ich weiß. Was hast du?"

„Kräuterkunde" Ein gespielt genervtes Augenverdrehen unterstützte ihre Aussage, obwohl Harry sich nicht sicher war, ob es nicht doch an seiner Begriffsstutzigkeit lag. Er nickte der Rothaarigen noch einmal zu, ehe er sich auf den Weg in die Kerker machte, vorher holte er aber noch schnell seine Unterrichtsutensilien aus dem Gryffindorturm. Doch trotz dieser kleinen zeitlichen Verzögerung war er immer noch der Erste, der wartend vor der verschlossenen Tür zum Klassenzimmer des Zaubertränkeunterrichts stand.

Keine 5 Minuten später, trudelten allerdings allmählich die Slytherins ein, unter ihnen Draco Malfoy, der ihm sogleich eines seiner patentierten höhnischen Grinsen schenkte.

Langsam, jedoch unaufhaltsam, begann sich die Enttäuschung in seinem Inneren in pure Wut umzuwandeln.

Er hatte geglaubt, dass der Slytherin ihn, nach den Nächten auf dem Westturm und den einzelnen Botschaften in der Kugel besser verstehen würde, doch anscheinend hatte er sich geirrt und auch wenn er es sich kaum eingestehen mochte, dieser Irrtum tat weh.

Verdammt weh.

„Na Potter, wo steckt denn deine kleine Anhängerschaft? Haben sie sich in den finsteren Kerkern verlaufen oder haben sie dich gar verlassen?" Gehässig kamen die Worte über die Lippen des Blonden, es war, als hätte es die vergangenen zwei Jahre und die Monate auf dem Turm nie gegeben. Allmählich wich seine Enttäuschung vollends aus seinem Bewusstsein, ließ der Wut freien Spielraum.

Doch er schwieg. Besser gesagt, er zwang sich dazu, zu schweigen.

„Was denn? Hat es dir die Sprache verschlagen, oh glorreicher Retter unserer Welt?" Hinter dem Grauäugigen begannen die restlichen Slytherins johlend zu applaudieren, während dieser jedoch nur hinterhältig grinste.

Wie sehr war der Andere doch wieder in seiner ganz eigenen aufgezwungenen Rolle gefangen. Oder war es gar keine Rolle, war es der Blonde selbst, machte es ihm immer noch Spaß den Gryffindor fertig zu machen?

In einer überstürzten Bewegung drehte der Schwarzhaarige sich um, floh aus den Kerkern, die höhnischen Sprüche der Slytherins noch lange im Nacken.

Der Unterricht war ihm egal, es war ihm egal, dass er unendlich viele Punkte abgezogen bekäme, es war ihm egal, dass sein Abschluss auf dem Spiel stand, er brauchte ihn doch eigentlich gar nicht und das, was er brauchte würde er nie bekommen.

Noch einmal beschleunigte er seine Schritte, hetzte, ohne nach links oder rechts zu schauen, durch die vollen Gänge Hogwarts.

Das Fass war übergelaufen.

OOO

Der Nachmittagsunterricht schien vorbei zu sein, zumindest zeugten davon die zahlreichen Schüler, die lachend durch die Gänge der Zauberschule liefen oder sich einfach mitten auf dem Flur mit ihren Mitschülern unterhielten.

Nur er stach heraus.

Seine trägen Bewegungen wirkten fast schon schleifend, doch zeichnete sich auch seine innere Entschlossenheit irgendwo ein wenig in ihnen ab.

Die grünen Augen waren trübe, zeigten keine Anzeichen von aktiven Leben mehr, wirkten beinahe tot. Seit geraumer Zeit glitt die Welt um ihn herum wie unter einem Schleier an ihm vorbei.

Nur noch Wut bestimmte sein Dasein.

Menschen, die seinen Weg kreuzten, wurden von seinem Bewusstsein einfach ausgegrenzt, aber es sprach auch niemand ihn an.

Seit dem er die Kerker verlassen und den Westturm aufgesucht hatte, befand er sich schon in diesem Zustand und erst jetzt, nach Stunden, schien sich der Nebel um ihn herum zu lichten, die Apathie wurde langsam zurückgedrängt von der wilden Entschlossenheit, welche schon lange unterdrückt in seinem Geist tobte.

Zügig richtete er seine Schritte gen Kerker, sich wachsam umgucken, immer Ausschau nach seiner Beute haltend.

_Dieses Mal würde er ihm nicht mehr entkommen._

Eine halbe Stunde durchquerte er dieser Weise die Wege des Schlosses, begegnete dem Ziel seiner Suche jedoch nicht, bis er zu einem kleinen Vorhof gelangte, in dem er einige Slytherins vorfand und unter ihnen sein Opfer, natürlich umzingelt von seinen Leibwächtern Crabbe und Goyle und diesem Flittchen Parkinson, welches Draco natürlich wieder am Umhangsaum hing und ihm schöne Augen machte.

Mein Gott, jeder wusste doch, dass sie die Beine für jeden breit machte, der sie wollte, wieso gab sich der Blonde noch mit so einer Schlampe ab?

Trotzdem war es für ihn die ideale Ausgangssituation.

Gemächlichen Tempos schlenderte er auf das ungleiche Quartett zu, unbemerkt, bis er schließlich vor dem Grauäugigen zum Halten kam. Sein Gesicht war eine blanke Maske, drückte keins der Gefühle aus, die er in diesem Moment hegte.

Erstaunte graue Augen sahen von unten zu ihm auf, da der Slytherin es sich auf der eingeschneiten Steinbank bequem gemacht hatte, doch die Überraschung wich schnell Gefühlskälte, als sie erkannten um wen es sich bei ihrem Gegenüber handelte.

„Was willst du hier Potter?" Harry schaute ihn nur von oben herab undurchlässig an.

„Hattest du etwa Sehnsucht nach mir? Wenn nicht verzieh dich, du verpestest die Luft, die andere vielleicht noch atmen wollen." Einen Sekundenbruchteil fragte der Schwarzhaarige sich, seit wann der Slytherin sich wieder mit diesen plumpen und niveaulosen Sprüchen zufrieden gab, doch diese Frage wurde noch ehe er sie weiter erfassen konnte von seinem Unterbewusstsein verschluckt.

Langsam beugte er sich ein wenig vor, verringerte den Abstand zwischen ihren Gesichtern um einiges, bevor sich ein offenes Lächeln auf seinen Zügen breit machte.

„Potter?" Seine Geste verunsicherte den Blonden anscheinend, doch auch sein Misstrauen schien anzusteigen.

Genau wie Harry es haben wollte.

Betont langsam richtete er sich wieder auf, blickte herausfordernd und auch eine Spur arrogant auf den Anderen hinab, während er deutlich anfing zu sprechen, so als müsste er sicherstellen, dass der Slytherin auch jedes seiner Worte genau verstand, so als würde er mit einem Kleinkind oder einer schwerhörigen Person reden.

„Ich fordere dich zum Duell."

OOO

**Das ist wieder mal soooooooooooooo typisch für mich!**

**Die erste Szene sollte eigentlich nur eine kleine, maximal eine halbe Seite lange Überleitung zu der nächsten Szene werden... und was kommt dabei raus? 2 ½ Seiten voller Schrott... (allerdings muss ich sagen dass es so etwas wirklich gibt... dass du für deine ehrliche EIGENE Meinung verurteilt wirst und Leute darüber lästern, wenn du dich mit den ‚Freaks' abgibst! Solche, die das verurteilen, HASSE ich!!!))**

**Wie ihr seht bin ich mit diesem Chap nicht wirklich zufrieden, obwohl ich die letzte Szene (die ja noch nicht abgeschlossen ist) liebe zu schreiben... **

**Stellt euch jemanden vor der bekloppt pfeifend am PC sitzt und seine Tastatur malträtiert... das bin ich!**

**... das wird sich aber sicherlich auch noch ändern... (irgendwann wird jede Szene schwierig)**

**Ich hoffe es hat euch trotzdem gefallen und ihr seid so lieb und hinterlasst einen Kommentar... **

**Alle eure Fragen hatte ich schon eingeplant... aber wenn ihr weitere habt... immer her damit!!**

**Bye Li-chan**

**PS: Es ist nach halb 4 morgens und ich penn gleich im Sitzen ein!**


	28. List und Tücke

**Broken Faith part 28**

**Titel: Broken Faith  
Teil: 28/ca. 30  
Serie: Harry Potter  
Autor: Tyfa (aber eigentlich Li-chan und Leute das ist nicht eine andere  
Person! Nein das bin ich, Tyfa und Li-chan sind ein-und-dieselbe Person...ich klau mir meine Storys NICHT von anderen! Ich konnte mich nur nicht als Li-chan registrieren weil der Name besetzt war! Also bitte mir nicht mehr vorwerfen das ich meine Storys klau g)  
E-Mail: Tyfagmx.de  
Warnungen: Für bleibende Schäden übernehm ich keine Verantwortung!  
Disclaimer: Alle Personen in dieser Geschichte gehören nicht mir sondern Joanne K. Rowling, ich habe sie mir lediglich für diese Geschichte ausgeliehen. Außerdem verdien ich hiermit kein Geld.**

**An Lyonessheart: Ah shit.... so hatte ich das nicht gemeint... ::sich selbst tret: drück dich klarer aus:: Ich habe zwei mögliche enden im kopf!! Es wird nur eins geben... zwei Enden find ich meistens doof weil man eigentlich das ende, welches der autor schreibt, hinnehmen sollte... und wenn es ein Sad End und ein Happy End gibt: Was würden die meisten ich wage zu behaupten ALLE wohl lieber nehmen?? **

**An leah-chan01: Ehrlich gesagt, glaub ich nicht dass eine Story ohne unwichtige Szenen leben kann ohne das sie flach und hintergrundlos wirkt... allerdings hast du recht.... ich verliere mich relativ oft in diesen Nichts-sagenden Szenen... wahrscheinlich weil sie mir Spaß machen und MIR wichtig sind...**

**An dieSturm: Kann es sein das du meine Kommentare nicht gelesen hast? Was für Fragen hast du denn? Ich habe die Leser drum gebeten sie mir mitzuteilen, damit ich keine vergesse aufzulösen... und enden wird diese story, wie du es dir anscheinend so sehr wünscht, bald... Eine Sache versteh ich aber nicht: Wenn ich eine Story lese die a) langatmig (auf Dauer), b) scheiße ist und c) von der ich hoffe das sie bald vorbei ist, dann breche ich die mitten drin ab, weil ich keine Lust mehr hab... Also wieso liest du BF noch? (das ist nicht böse gemeint, basiert eher auf interesse... ich hätte dir gern ne mail geschrieben aber ich kann deine e-mail addy nicht sehen, deswegen muss ich das hier machen)**

**An Maginisha: Meinst du mich mit reviewern die einen wegen mangelnder Erklärungen bis aufs Blut nerven?? ó.ò ... Ansonsten freu ich mich dass es dir trotzdem gefallen hat... und bring bald ne neue story!!**

**Kommentare sowie Morddrohungen und Ähnliches bitte an die oben genannte  
E-Mail addy oder hier einfach ein Review verfassen!**

**Noch ein paar Dinge zum Verständnis:**

**OOO - Perspektiven/Szenenwechsel**

**--- - Kleiner Szenen/Perspektivenwechsel... von einer Erinnerung in eine andere oder zurück in die Gegenwart**

**Okay genug gelabert, ab zur Story:**

OOO

Graue Augen weiteten sich minimal und der Grünäugige fühlte in diesem Moment tiefste Genugtuung, als er die aufmerksamen und neugierigen Blicke aller Schüler um sich herum wahrnahm.

Draco _konnte_ nicht ablehnen, zumindest nicht ohne sein Gesicht zu verlieren.

Und genau dies schien ebendieser auch erkannt zu haben, zumindest meinte der Schwarzhaarige das in den missmutigen Blick des Anderen interpretieren zu können.

„Wann und wo?" Die Stimme des 18-jährigen war plötzlich noch einige Grade weiter in Minus gefallen, war schon zum schneiden eisig, stören tat dies den Gryffindor jedoch in keinem Fall, es war ihm im Moment herzlich egal, wie der Blonde die Situation empfand.

Übertrieben kühl grinsend verschränkte er die Arme vor der Brust und starrte sein Gegenüber überlegen an.

„Jetzt und ich werde dich zum Ort bringen", er hielt kurz inne, musterte die beiden Gorillas von Leibwächtern des Anderen „ohne Zuschauer." Mit diesen Worten drehte er sich auf dem Absatz um und schritt, ohne auf Antwort zu warten, zügig in Richtung eines verlassenen und abgelegenen Flügels Hogwarts, sich sicher, dass der Andere ihm folgen würde.

Draco hatte gar keine andere Wahl.

Fünf Minuten liefen sie so, bis die Neugierde, die schon seit geraumer Zeit den Slytherin ergriffen hatte, ihn schließlich dazu brachte, das angespannte Schweigen zwischen ihnen zu brechen.

„Wo willst du überhaupt hin, Potter?" Auf Harrys Gesicht breitete sich ein undefinierbares, aber irgendwo auch triumphales Grinsen aus, ehe er stehen blieb und sich zu dem Grauäugigen umwand.

„Angst Malfoy?" Ein erstaunter Blick traf ihn, angesichts der ungewohnt distanzierten Anrede, ehe sich die grauen Augen sichtbar verdunkelten und er verärgert ein „Träum weiter" zurückgab.

„Na dann ist ja gut." Beinahe fröhlich gestimmt setzte der Smaragdäugige seinen Weg fort.

Der Slytherin war ihm völlig ausgeliefert und wusste es nicht mal.

Nach weiteren endlos langen Minuten erreichten sie einen geheimen Raum, den Harry damals auf seinen Streifzügen entdeckt hatte. Dieses Zimmer war noch nicht einmal auf der Karte des Rumtreibers verzeichnet und somit für Uneingeweihte völlig unauffindbar.

„Da wären wir."

„Wir laufen eine halbe Stunde durchs Schloss, nur um im irgendeinen beschissenen Gang stehen zu bleiben?" Draco blickte ihn ungläubig an, was ihm jedoch nur ein kurzes belustigtes Auflachen entlockte. Es hörte sich selbst in seinen Ohren mehr als nur falsch an.

„Übertreib nicht, Malfoy. Außerdem ist hier etwas, du siehst es nur noch nicht." Grinsend drehte sich der Schwarzhaarige um, stellte sich direkt vor eine ziemlich massiv aussehende Steinwand und murmelte für den Anderen unverständlich ein Passwort.

Er konnte förmlich spüren wie sich Dracos Augen in Unglauben weiteten, als sich die Wand langsam beiseite schob und den Blick auf ein verstaubtes aber geräumiges Zimmer freigab.

„Nach dir."

„Ich bin ja auch bescheuert Potter. Ich geh da sicherlich nicht als erster rein, nur damit du mich mit 'nem Fluch übern Haufen schießt." Wütend funkelten ihn die grauen Seen des 18-jährigen an, was ihn aber nur amüsiert grinsen ließ. Mit einer flinken Bewegung hatte er seinen Zauberstab gezogen und auf den Blonden gerichtete, ohne dass dieser eine Chance gehabt hätte zu reagieren.

„Expelliarmus." Der Zauberstab des entsetzten Slytherins landete direkt vor seinen Füßen auf dem Boden. Während er ihn in einer fließenden Bewegung aufhob, ließ er seinen blonden Exrivalen keinen Moment aus den Augen.

„Jetzt ist es völlig egal, ob du vor oder nach mir reingehst, da ich dich so oder so verfluchen kann. Wärst du also so freundlich?" Mit einer galanten Geste deutete er gradewegs in das Innere des Raumes.

Es fiel ihm von jeder Sekunde schwerer seine Kontrolle zu behalten und damit verbunden seine ungewohnte Maske vorm Bröckeln zu bewahren.

„Woher kommt dein plötzlich wiedergewonnenes Selbstvertrauen, Potter?" Verachtung sprach aus jedem seiner Worte, vom Fleck rühren tat sich der Malfoy allerdings immer noch nicht.

Langsam zerrte dieses Verhalten wirklich an den Nerven und besonders der Geduld des Schwarzhaarigen.

„Was geht dich das an?" Er durfte die Kontrolle nicht verlieren, nicht jetzt. Wie ein Mantra wiederholte er diesen Gedanken immer wieder. „Gehst du jetzt rein oder rennst du lieber nach deiner Mama schreiend davon, wie in unserem ersten Jahr im Verbotenen Wald?" Er sah deutlich wie sich die Kiefer des Grauäugigen bei dieser Erinnerung verkrampften, doch das konnte ihm nur recht sein.

Den Anderen beim Stolz zu packen, war immer eine gute und meist erfolgreiche Alternative.

Einen unartikulierten, verärgerten Laut ausstoßend schlüpfte der Blonde an ihm vorbei in den Raum, was ihn abermals triumphierend grinsen ließ, während er folgte und die Wand sich hinter ihm wieder schloss.

Jetzt hatte er den Slytherin endgültig da, wo er ihn haben wollte.

Allein mit ihm in einem Raum, ohne eine Möglichkeit zur Flucht, da der Andere das Passwort nicht kannte.

„Das wird aber ein unfaires Duell vom großen Helden, wenn sein Gegner unbewaffnet ist."

„Versuch gar nicht erst an mein Ehrgefühl zu appellieren, du warst es doch, der meinte ich solle nicht weiterhin die Rolle des Wunderknaben spielen." Sein spöttisch tadelnder Tonfall schien den Blonden zunehmend zu verunsichern, etwas, das sich durchaus ausnutzen ließe.

„Hast du Angst?" Es war nur ein gehauchtes Flüstern.

„Nein." Sichtlich beherrscht rang sich der Slytherin dieses Wort nach kurzem Zögern ab.

„Solltest du aber." Ruckartig riss der Blonde seinen Blick von dem Schwarzhaarigen los und wich instinktiv ans andere Ende des Raumes zurück, möglichst weit entfernt von ihm. Eine fragwürdige Sicherheit, da er durch den Verlust seines Zauberstabes Harry immer noch wehr- und schutzlos gegenüber stand.

„Potter, du bist nicht mehr ganz richtig im Kopf!" Draco schien all seine Selbstkontrolle aufbringen zu müssen, um die nötige Ruhe finden zu können, um sich im übertriebenen Sinne nicht wie ein verschrecktes Kaninchen in eine Ecke des Zimmers zu drücken, eine Tatsache die den Gryffindor sicherlich im gewissen Maße amüsiert hätte, wäre bei den Worten des Anderen nicht endgültig der letzte Damm seiner aufgesetzten Maske gebrochen und hätte ihn dadurch nicht die zuvor zurückgedrängte und gut versteckte Wut und Enttäuschung in enger Verbindung mit Schmerz übermannt.

„Das war ich, deiner Ansicht nach, doch nie!" Er musste sich arg beherrschen, um dem verwunderten Slytherin die Worte nicht ins Gesicht zu schreien.

„Was-?" Weiter kam sein Exrivale nicht, da er in hastigen, unkoordinierten Bewegungen den Raum durchquert hatte und den Blonden mit seinem Körper gegen die Wand hinter ihm drückte, sich so nah an ihn presste, dass sich ihre Nasenspitzen fast berührten.

Geweitete graue Augen starrten ihn entsetzt an, während die schmalen Hände an seine Schultern drückten, versuchten ihn wegzuschieben. Nichtsdestotrotz schien der Erbe der Malfoys sein Selbstvertrauen zumindest zum Teil zurückerrungen zu haben.

„Was soll der Scheiß? Erst ziehst du so eine Show ab und dann-" Wieder wurde er harsch unterbrochen.

„Wie hätte ich dich denn sonst dazu bringen sollen, mir zu folgen?" Ärgerlich zogen sich seine Brauen zusammen, als er dem Slytherin die Worte ruhig entgegen sprach, so ruhig wie es in seiner Verfassung eben möglich war.

Es war alles ein Plan gewesen, er hatte gewusst, dass der Slytherin ihm nie einfach so gefolgt wäre, also musste er alle ihm bekannten Tricks und schauspielerische Fähigkeiten aufbringen um den Anderen erfolgreich in diese Situation zu locken.

„Das war eine Falle?!" Ungläubig blickte der Grauäugige den Schwarzhaarigen an. Zweifelte anscheinend an dessen strategischen Talenten, auch wenn er grade eines Besseren belehrt wurde.

Das tiefe, ausdrucksstarke Grün starrte direkt in sturmgraue Seen, aus welchen deutlich die Fassungslosigkeit sprach, auf die List eines Gryffindors hineingefallen zu sein.

„Du wünschtest dir also ich wäre tot, ja?" Der hochgelobte Wunderknabe ging nicht weiter auf die Aussage seines Gegenübers ein, seine Frage schien jedoch bei ihm das Gegenteil von dem zu bewirken, was er sich eigentlich erhofft hatte. Dracos Hände fielen leblos von seinen Schultern herab, während sich die gefühlskalte Maske auf dessen Zügen ausbreitete.

„Ja." Die trockene Antwort traf Harry, trotz seiner mentalen Vorbereitung, mehr, als er erwartet hätte.

„Verdammt, warum?" Alle Wut war mit einem Schlag aus ihm gewichen, ließ eine kraftlose Hülle zurück. Egal wie sehr er es versuchte, er konnte den Slytherin in seinem ungewohnt neuen Verhalten einfach nicht mehr verstehen. Dieser schien stimmungsmäßig im Augenblick genauso Achterbahn zu fahren wie der Gryffindor selber.

_Wieso lief hier eigentlich nichts so, wie er es wollte?_

„Warum beehrst du uns plötzlich wieder mit deiner so angenehmen Gesellschaft, Potter?" Diese ausweichende Gegenfrage ließ den Schwarzhaarigen ergeben aufseufzen und aus seinen eigenen Gedanken zurück in die Realität tauchen, anscheinend hielt der Blonde nicht viel davon ihm eine ehrliche Antwort zu geben und beschränkte sich stattdessen aufs Meiden jedweder Fragestellung in die Richtung dieses Themas.

Aber vielleicht war es für _ihn_ langsam wirklich an der Zeit alle Karten auf den Tisch zu legen und die Wahrheit einzugestehen, lange konnte er sich nicht mehr hinter fadenscheinigen Ausreden verstecken.

Er holte noch einmal tief Luft, den Augenkontakt mit dem Prinzen der Slytherins nicht brechend, bevor er endlich die Worte aussprach, deren Inhalt sein Inneres schon so lange in Aufruhr versetzten.

„Wegen dir." Die geflüsterten Worte schwebten einen Moment bedeutungsvoll ihm Raum, ehe der Grauäugige in lautes, höhnisches Gelächter ausbrach.

„Wer's glaubt!" Der Grauäugige blickte ihn lediglich sichtlich amüsiert an, während er, so gut es ihm mit der geringen Distanz zwischen ihnen möglich war, die Arme abweisend vor der Brust verschränkte.

Der Verstand Harrys schaltete sich zunehmend ab, er konnte es nicht ertragen, dass der Andere ihn nicht ernst zu nehmen schien.

Ehe er sich versah, presste er seinen Körper hart gegen den des Slytherins und drückte dessen Handgelenke, welche dieser vorher in einem wenig erfolgreichen Versuch sich zu wehren, gehoben hatte, zu den Seiten des blonden Haarschopfes gegen die Wand.

Er hörte das erschrockene, zischende Luftholen des Anderen, doch erreichte dies sein rationales Denken durch den dichten Nebel um seinen Verstand nicht mehr.

Er fühlte sich verraten und missbraucht wie selten zuvor in seinem Leben.

Da gestand er schon offen Schwächen und Gefühle ein und der Slytherin lachte ihn nicht nur aus, sondern glaubte ihm nicht einmal.

„Verflucht, ich bin nur wegen dir zurückgekommen, ob du es glaubst oder nicht!" Seine Gedanken schwirrten unklar durch den Kopf des Gryffindors und sein Körper fühlte sich an als stände er in lodernden Flammen.

„Wieso solltest du grade wegen _mir_ zurückkommen, Potter?" Kalt blickten ihm die grauen Seen des ebenfalls 18-jährigen entgegen.

Der Rest seiner Beherrschung schwand langsam dahin, war bald nur noch ein jämmerlicher Schatten ihrer einstigen Form.

„Weil-" Er sprach seinen angefangenen Satz nie zu Ende. Seine Gefühle spülten mit einem Mal den Rest seines Verstandes davon.

Er presste seinen Körper so eng wie möglich an den des Malfoys, während er dessen Lippen hart mit den seinigen verschloss.

Vor seinen geschlossenen Augen schienen Feuerwerke zu explodieren, als er den Kuss intensivierte und fast schon zärtlich an der Unterlippe des erstarrten Blonden knabberte. Seine Zunge fuhr unsichtbare Bahnen auf dem Mund des Anderen nach, bat diesen um Einlass, doch genau in diesem unwachsamen Moment wurde er mit aller Kraft zurückgestoßen und landete hart auf dem dreckigen Fußboden.

Erst jetzt wurde ihm bewusst, was er grade getan hatte. Pures Entsetzen spiegelte sich in seinem Blick wieder, als er aufblickte und direkt in die nicht minder schockierten Augen Dracos blickte.

„Ich... ich..." Hastig sprang er auf die Füße und stolperte Richtung Ausgang.

„Desiderum!" Seine hysterische Stimme überschlug sich fast, als er die Wand mit dem Passwort anschrie und durch sie hindurch in die Freiheit schlüpfte, sobald der sich öffnende Spalt breit genug für ihn wart, ohne auf den immer noch an der Mauer stehenden Blonden zu achten.

Was hatte er bloß getan?

OOO

Draco stand eine ganze Weile noch so an die Wand gelehnt da, wie der Gryffindor ihn verlassen hatte, bis seine zitternden Beine sein Körpergewicht nicht mehr zu tragen vermochten und er in sich zusammensank.

Der Kuss schwirrte immer wieder durch seinen Kopf, ließ ihm bittere Tränen in die Augen schießen und zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben hatte er nicht mehr die nötige Kraft sie aufzuhalten. Der erste Schluchzer entkam seiner Kehle, verhallte ungehört im Raum.

Es war zu viel, es war einfach zu viel.

Seine Arme schlangen sich in Verzweiflung um den blonden Kopf, während er anfing leicht vor und zurück zu wippen.

Seine gesamte Kälte war aufgebraucht.

Weg, schlichtweg verpufft.

Mühsam aufgebaute Lügengebilde einfach in sich zusammengebrochen.

Alles was ihn noch zusammenhielt, alles was ihn hatte grade stehen lassen, lag in Trümmern.

Trümmer die er schon einmal gesehen hatte, zu jenem Zeitpunkt aber noch notdürftig flicken konnte.

Erinnerungen drängten sich ihm auf, von damals. Seine Veränderung, der andere, völlig neue Umgang mit den Slytherins, der Hass der anderen Häuser, sein eigener Hass.

Er glaubte an dem Kloß in seinem Hals ersticken zu müssen, befreite sich hastig aus seiner zusammengekauerten Position und stützte sich auf alle Viere, würgend, als würde ihn das wieder freit atmen lassen.

Gefühle, Gedanken, Emotionen, all die Dinge, die er für immer in sich verschlossen glaubte, drangen zurück an die Oberfläche, ihre Gewalt ließ ihn beinahe ohnmächtig zusammensinken, doch noch kämpfte er.

Er kämpfte gegen das, was er nie hatte erleben dürfen, gegen das, was er nie hatte spüren oder haben wollen.

Und der einzige Auslöser für seinen nervlichen Zusammenbruch sollte dieser Kuss sein?

Einen Moment umspielte ein zynisches Lächeln seine Lippen.

Er war erbärmlich.

Ein Lied, welches die Kugel ihm lange Zeit vorgespielt hatte, kam ihm wieder in den Sinn und ohne sich dessen bewusst zu sein, summte er monoton die Melodie vor sich hin, während er sich langsam zu Boden gleiten ließ.

_It's the way_

_That he makes you feel_

Krämpfe traktierten seinen Körper oder war es doch nur sein heftiges Zittern?

_It's the way_

_That he kisses you_

Er rollte sich eng zusammen, schlang die Arme um die angezogenen Beine, versuchte die in Strömen fließenden Tränen zu trocknen, vergeblich.

_It's the way_

_That he makes you fall in love_ 1____

Die Maske war gefallen. Vorerst.

OOO

**Leute... ich merke grade das ich mit der Chap Anzahl 30 NIE auskommen werde... also es können durch aus zwei oder drei chaps mehr werden...**

**Zu diesem Teil... am Anfang war des eigentlich so geplant das Harry Draco bloß von seinen Freunden weg in eine dunkle Ecke zerrt und ihn dort zur Rede stellt.. na ja ihr seht ja was dabei rausgekommen ist... ::seufz::**

**Ich mags nicht.... ich mags überhaupt nicht! Aber egal wie lange ich daran noch rumwerkel es wird nicht besser...**

**Es ist immer wieder lustig zu sehen, wie weit die Meinungen über diese Fic von euch auseinander liegen... na ja... für diesen Teil würde ich mich über ein paar mehr Kommentare wirklich freuen!!!!**

**::lach:: eine Freundin hat mich vor kurzem daran erinnert (ja ich hatte es selbst vergessen) dass diese Fic ein One-shot werden sollte... na ja.. man sieht ja was dabei rausgekommen ist...**

**Es ist viertel nach 5 Uhr morgens! Ich hoffe ihr erkennt an, dass ich mir die Nächste für euch um die Ohren schlage... ::zwinker::**

**Bye eure Li-chan**

**1 Sugarcult – Pretty Girl**


	29. Daemonen

**Broken Faith part 29**

**Titel: Broken Faith  
Teil: 29/ca. 30  
Serie: Harry Potter  
Autor: Tyfa (aber eigentlich Li-chan und Leute das ist nicht eine andere  
Person! Nein das bin ich, Tyfa und Li-chan sind ein-und-dieselbe Person...ich klau mir meine Storys NICHT von anderen! Ich konnte mich nur nicht als Li-chan registrieren weil der Name besetzt war! Also bitte mir nicht mehr vorwerfen das ich meine Storys klau g)  
E-Mail: Tyfagmx.de  
Warnungen: Für bleibende Schäden übernehm ich keine Verantwortung!  
Disclaimer: Alle Personen in dieser Geschichte gehören nicht mir sondern Joanne K. Rowling, ich habe sie mir lediglich für diese Geschichte ausgeliehen. Außerdem verdien ich hiermit kein Geld.**

**An dieSturm: Nur damit ich es recht verstehe: du magst diese Fic, willst aber wissen was es mit den ganzen Sachen auf sich hat und DESWEGEN möchtest du das es bald zu nem ende kommt...? Noch was... langatmig und spannend is für mcih so ziemlich das genaue Gegenteil... meintest du vielleicht ‚lang' statt ‚langatmig'?**

**An Maginisha: Alles bleibt anders!... Ich schmeiß ne Party wenn ich fertig bin!! Ich hab deine neue Fic entdeckt... weiß aber noch nicht was ich davon halten soll... klär mich mal n bissel drüber auf (vor allem was die Hauptcharaktere sind)**

**An katleen Potter: baff weil es nur noch so wenige Chaps sind?**

**An Gugi28: ::lach:: du hast mir mittlerweile VIER Kommis geschrieben, nicht nur eins... und dafür bin ich dir dankbar!! **

**An Lyonessheart: Bei Maginisha is das mit den zwei Enden irgendwie was anderes, da es nicht NUR das ende ist sondern eine Abzweigung der eigentlichen Gescchichte die aber länger geht! **

**An leah-chan01: Da würde ich eher sterben als fertig werden!**

**An noire: Du mochtest Drac' nicht?? Ich LIEBE ihn... dafür hasse ich Harry in Film und Buch... danke für dein Lob...**

**An Merilflower: Willkommen im Club... ich les auch nur Fics mit denen als Pairing... Welche Logikfehler?? UND was vermutest du?? ::neugierig gugg:: ... und du langweilst mich definitiv NICHT!**

**An Nie-chan: Danke für die Fürsorge... aber ich tu es eigentlich gern... auch jetzt ist es schon wieder 2 Uhr nachts und das wo ich um 8 zum impfen hochmuss...**

**An Pussycat: Die ERSTE?? Ich mein ich review ja auch nur ganz selten, aber die ERSTE?? ::sprachlos ist:: DANKE!!!!!**

**An Oriona: Schneller gelesen?? Wie jetzt... wie meinst des?? Sag's mir notfalls über mail.... pleaaaaaaaaaaaase ::mit lieben Hundeblick anschiel::**

**Kommentare sowie Morddrohungen und Ähnliches bitte an die oben genannte  
E-Mail addy oder hier einfach ein Review verfassen!**

**Noch ein paar Dinge zum Verständnis:**

**OOO - Perspektiven/Szenenwechsel**

**--- - Kleiner Szenen/Perspektivenwechsel... von einer Erinnerung in eine andere oder zurück in die Gegenwart**

**Okay genug gelabert, ab zur Story:**

OOO

Regen fegte um die bronzenen Zinnen, peitschte ihm unablässig ins Gesicht, ungeachtet der Tatsache dass er sich eigentlich unter dem schützenden Dach des Turms befand. Der tosende Wind war hierbei die treibende Kraft und dieser schien geradezu maßlos erzürnt, wie er so rücksichtslos über das still daliegende Land tobte.

Ihm selbst war der Umstand der Kälte und Nässe jedoch egal, vielleicht genoss er es sogar ein wenig.

Die heftigen Güsse gaben ihm das Gefühl, dass all seine lästigen Probleme einfach davon gespült wurden.

Die kleine Kugel, welche er gestern von dem Slytherin zurückerhalten hatte, rollte stetig und leise ein Lied spielend zwischen den Füßen seiner angewinkelten Beine hin und her, sobald sie an dem einen Ende der Strecke liegen blieb, stupste er sie sachte mit der Hand an, damit sie ihren Weg zurückfand.

_There__ is no reason, there is no logic to feelings._

Seine Gedanken kreisten unablässig um eine Frage umher:

Was hatte er soeben getan?

Wie konnte er sich bloß so hinreißen lassen? Der Slytherin würde ihn in Grund und Boden stampfen, sobald sich ihm die nächste Gelegenheit dazu bot.

Eine Tatsache, die sein Herz sich unwillkürlich zusammenziehen ließ.

_So__ fascinated, I can't stop this constant craving._

Er hatte wirklich die Hoffnung gehabt, dass der Blonde ihn irgendwann einmal verstehen würde, irgendwann einsähe, das sein Leben keineswegs so perfekt war, wie der malfoyische Erbe immer gedacht hatte, dass dieser erkenne, dass sie sich ähnlicher waren, als sie beide es zuerst für möglich gehalten hätten.

_You're contagious._

Sie waren beide in ihre Rollen gefangen, wurden in sie hineingedrängt, von klein auf an. Er wusste selber nicht, woher er die Gewissheit nahm, dass es bei dem Grauäugigen ebenso war, doch er weigerte sich zu glauben, dass diese kalte und hinterhältige Person dessen wahre Natur war.

_Every__ fool can see, what you've done to me._

Sie waren beide wie weinende Kleinkinder, welche ihre Mütter in einem riesigen Kaufhaus verloren hatten, jeder sah sie, sah ihre offensichtliche Verzweiflung, jeder konnte durch eine einfache Frage herausfinden, was ihr Problem war und ihnen mit einem minimalen Zeitaufwand helfen, doch niemand tat es. Jeder dachte, es würde sich schon ein Anderer ihrer annehmen.

Ein sanftes Lächeln schlich sich auf seine Züge, als er darüber sinnierte was Draco sagen würde, wenn er von diesem Vergleich erführe. Positiv würde diese Reaktion definitiv nicht ausfallen, soviel war sicher.

_You__ mean everything to me._

Die Verzweiflung wich langsam aus seinem Geist, schuf neuen Platz für Gedanken an den blonden Slytherin.

Erinnerungen an die letzten zwei Jahre, an das Leben unter Muggeln, an den Brief des Grauäugigen, an das, was ihn hatte zögern lassen zurückzukehren und die Sehnsucht, die ihn fast Tag und Nacht plagte.

_When__ you're not here, I just cry._

Für zwei Jahre hatte er Unterschlupf bei einem älteren Ehepaar gefunden, sie hatten ihn, ohne sich dessen überhaupt bewusst zu sein, vor seinen Artgenossen, den Zauberern beschützt und waren ihm das gewesen, was er nie hatte: eine Familie.

Endlich hatte er gedacht glücklich werden zu können, ein normales Leben zu führen, doch hatte ihn der Gedanke an den Blonden nie in Frieden gelassen. Hatte ihn regelrecht durch sein Alltagsleben verfolgt.

_And__ when you're not here, I could die._

Als dessen Brief ihn erreichte, hätte Harry am liebsten alles stehen und liegen lassen und wäre sofort nach Hogwarts zurückgekehrt, doch konnte ihn sein Verstand in der letzten Sekunde noch davon abhalten.

So wartete er beinahe noch 1 ½ Jahre, bis seine Sehnsucht ihn innerlich fast zu zerreißen drohte und verließ erst dann seine Familie, mit dem Versprechen sich bald mal wieder blicken zu lassen, und machte sich auf dem Weg zu der Zauberschule, welche er einst sein Zuhause nannte.

_It's the strangest thing, that I can feel, so much for someone somehow._

Er konnte nicht sagen, wann er es das erste mal bemerkte, geschweige denn wann es begonnen hatte, doch wusste er noch, dass er es sich ein halbes Jahr, bevor er letztendlich doch zurückkehrte, endgültig eingestand.

Er hatte sich in Draco Malfoy verliebt und nichts schien etwas daran ändern zu können.

Nicht die räumliche wie geistige Distanz zwischen ihnen.

Nicht ihre einstige Feindschaft.

Nicht die Tatsache, dass Draco ihn hasste.

Nicht sein Schwur, der Zauberwelt auf ewig den Rücken zu kehren.

_And__ I cannot hide, even if I try. _(1)____

Ein wehmütiges Lächeln glitt über seine Lippen.

Er war Draco Malfoy hoffnungslos verfallen und dieser schien es noch nicht einmal zu ahnen.

OOO

Das Geräusch taumelnder Schritte verhallte im Raum, als er langsam auf sein Zimmer zu torkelte.

Sein ganzer Körper schmerzte, doch dies war nichts im Vergleich zu dem Schmerz der in seinem Geist tobte.

Ein Laut ließ ihn unmerklich zusammenzucken und seinen Kopf zur Seite wenden, da saß jemand und blickte ihn geschockt an. Wer es war konnte er durch den weißlichen Nebel, der immer noch seine Augen trübte, nicht ausmachen, doch es war ihm auch egal.

Sollten sie ihn doch so sehen, sollten sie es sich merken, denn dies würde ein einmaliges Erlebnis für sie bleiben, das schwor er sich.

Einen weiteren Schritt auf sein Ziel zu.

Er würde sich diese Nacht holen was er brauchte, egal welche Konsequenzen es hätte.

Aufrecht stehend würde er sie ertragen, so wie er es von klein auf gelernt hatte.

Doch zunächst musste er am nächsten Tag überhaupt erst mal wieder stolz wie eh und je sein Gesicht stehend vertreten können.

Ein zynisches Lächeln schlich sich auf sein Gesicht, als er mit zittriger Hand die Türklinke hinunterdrückte und das raue Holz leise quietschend zur Seite schwang.

Er würde am nächsten Tag wieder stehen, egal wie groß seine Verzweiflung in diesem Augenblick auch war, ganz gleich wie übermächtig sein innerer Dämon ihm in diesem Moment vorkam, mit der Morgendämmerung würde sein Gesicht wieder erkalten, genau wie die wütenden Gefühle in seinem Inneren.

Engel ließen sich nicht bezwingen, nicht von niederen Dämonen.

OOO

Harry gähnte herzhaft und rieb sich kurz über die blutunterlaufenen Augen.

Er war erst mit Einsetzen der Dämmerung in seinen Schlafsaal zurückgekehrt, ohne die Chance sich noch ein Stündchen ins Reich der Träume zurückziehen zu können, dementsprechend ausgelaugt fühlte er sich auch im Moment.

Selbst eine Viertelstunde unter eisigem Wasser stehen, hatte ihn nicht wieder unter die Lebenden gebracht.

Fahrig griff er nach irgendwas Essbarem, blendete die Gespräche um sich herum völlig aus und machte sich daran, das trockene Brot in seinen nüchternen Magen hinunter zu zwingen.

Erst ein Ravenclaw Mädchen, das sich nahe seinem Platz niederließ und aufgeregt begann lauthals, damit auch jeder am Tisch sie verstand, den neusten Klatsch zu verbreiten, wobei Lavender und Parvati natürlich als erste an ihren Lippen hingen und alle anderen sich desinteressiert wieder abwenden wollten, bis sie hörten, _was_ für Nachrichten das Mädchen zu verbreiten hatte.

„Wisst ihr schon das Neuste?" _Der_ Einleitsatz für die neusten Gerüchte und allen Klatsch und Tratsch schlechthin. Harry verdrehte genervt die Augen, hieß diese kleine Ablenkung von seinen düsteren Gedanken aber trotzdem willkommen. „Draco Malfoy soll gestern Nacht völlig fertig nach Slytherin zurückgekehrt sein." Die Blicke vieler Schüler verweilten plötzlich anerkennend auf dem Grünäugigen, lag die Vermutung doch nahe, dass er den Blonden in dem Duell in den Boden gestampft hatte. Doch ließen die nächsten Worte der Ravenclaw der Meisten Aufmerksamkeit zu ihr zurückkehren.

„Und das ist nicht alles. Er soll sofort in das Bett von Blaise Zabini geflüchtet sein und soll sich von ihm auf ganz spezielle Weise getröstet haben lassen." Harrys Augen weiteten sich minimal und er verspürte den schmerzenden Stich der Eifersucht ganz deutlich.

„Malfoy ist schwul?" Rons entsetzte Worte gaben wohl das wieder, was die meisten anderen Gryffindors in diesem Augenblick dachten.

Doch die Ravenclaw zuckte nur mit den Schultern.

„Damals hieß es er würde nur Mädchen flachlegen und Schwule verachten, aber anscheinend hat er seine Vorlieben geändert."

„Damals?" Ohne es verhindern zu können, war dem Schwarzhaarigen diese Frage rausgerutscht, brachte ihm sofortig wieder die volle Aufmerksamkeit seiner Hauskameraden ein.

„Ja, irgendwann in den letzten Jahren hat Malfoy wohl aufgehört jede zu vögeln, die nicht bei drei auf den Bäumen war, keine Ahnung wieso." Die Ravenclaw zuckte abermals mit den Schultern und wand sich wieder von ihm ab, überließ Parvati das Feld, die wohl das Gefühl hatte unbedingt auch noch einmal zu Wort kommen zu müssen.

„Zumindest hört man davon nichts mehr. Vielleicht hat er ja auch ne Beziehung von der wir bloß nichts wissen und hat deswegen damit aufgehört." Lavender blickte ihre beste Freundin begeistert an.

„Wahrscheinlich sogar mit diesem Zabini." Das Herz des Grünäugigen krampfte sich bei diesen Worten noch ein wenig mehr zusammen, doch er verdrängte seine aufkommende Eifersucht so gut wie es ihm möglich war.

„Aber was ist dann mit den Gerüchten?" Das blonde Ravenclaw Mädchen, deren Namen Harry immer noch nicht wusste, mischte sich nun wieder in die Unterhaltung ein.

„Welche Gerüchte?" Parvati blickte sie fragend an.

„Na die, das Malfoy was mit Potter hat." Entsetzte Blicke bedachten nun den verwunderten Gryffindor, forderten hartnäckig die Wahrheit ein bzw. warteten sie darauf, dass er alles leugnete und ihnen damit ihren Seelenfrieden sicherte, er brachte jedoch lediglich ein gekrächztes „Wie?" heraus.

„Die Slytherins erzählen sich, dass ihr was miteinander hättet, stimmt das Harry?" Ein schockierter Blick aus grünen Augen traf Lavender, während der Angesprochene fühlte wie sein Magen sich zunehmend verkrampfte.

OOO

**So das war's wieder... sorry das es diesmla wieder eine Woche gedauert hat... aber ich hatte eine ‚kleine' Auseinandersetzung mit meinem PC aus der er siegreich hervorgegangen ist... -.-"**

**_DANKE FÜR EURE ZAHLREICHEN KOMMIS!!!!!_**

**Am Montag beginnt bei mir die Schule wieder ;; ... dann ist es erst mal aus mit schreiben und Lernen ist angesagt...**

**Bye eure Li-chan**

**(1) Anouk - Everything**


	30. Brücke aus Angst

**Broken Faith part 30**

**Titel: Broken Faith  
Teil: 30/ca. 34  
Serie: Harry Potter  
Autor: Tyfa (aber eigentlich Li-chan und Leute das ist nicht eine andere  
Person! Nein das bin ich, Tyfa und Li-chan sind ein-und-dieselbe Person...ich klau mir meine Storys NICHT von anderen! Ich konnte mich nur nicht als Li-chan registrieren weil der Name besetzt war! Also bitte mir nicht mehr vorwerfen das ich meine Storys klau g)  
E-Mail: Tyfagmx.de  
Warnungen: Für bleibende Schäden übernehm ich keine Verantwortung!  
Disclaimer: Alle Personen in dieser Geschichte gehören nicht mir sondern Joanne K. Rowling, ich habe sie mir lediglich für diese Geschichte ausgeliehen. Außerdem verdien ich hiermit kein Geld.**

**An kathleen Potter: Ich glaub wir haben beide an einander vorbeigeredet (eine Kunst die ich äußerst gut beherrsche)... ich meinte ob du baff wärst weil NUR noch so weniger chaps kommen werden... aber das hat sich jetzt ja erledigt...**

**An Maginisha: Happy End?::lach:: na mal sehen... ich bin mehr als tot wenn ich keins schreib... dafür wird ‚Yune' (ne sehr gute Freundin dann schon sorgen... aber bis jetzt sieht es nicht gut aus... Übrigens wurde dieses Gerücht schon mal angesprochen... von Milicent und Pansy... Die Lieder die ich hier verwende gehören fast alle zu meinen Lieblingsliedern und begleiten mich bei meinen ‚Schreibexzessen'... daher kommen auch die vielen Texte in dieser Story... Sorry das das Chap erst jetzt da ist, aber ich bin mit dem Korrigieren nicht hinterhergekommen wegen Chemie und Mathearbeit (beides Fächer die ich so gar nicht beherrsche)**

**An leah-chan01: Ich hab die schon gelesen... ich bin nur äußerst review faul... aber die Ansätze fand ich schon mal vielversprechend... nein das hier ist NICHT das letzte chap... aber wir sind ziemlich knapp vorm Ende... du findest diese fic traurig? Ich irgendwie gar nicht ::schulterzuck:: vielleicht weil ich sie schreib und nicht lese... Übrigens fand ich ‚Geliebter Feind' ziemlich cool... würd mich über ne Fortsetzung freuen! **

****

**An tini-chan: Da ich BF bis zum Ferienende nicht fertig hatte, ich schreibe zwar noch dran, habe aber nicht mehr so viel Gelegenheit dazu... also werden die einzelnen Teile in größeren Zeitabständen erscheinen... **

**An Deedochan: Tut mir Leid... ;.;**

**An Pussycat: Das wird sich noch genau erklären... aber du brauchst dich nicht verwirren zu lassen...**

**An zucchini: War dein erster, aber nen zweiten würd ich mich natürlich auch freuen... du hast mir aber schon mal zu ‚If I was the one' reviewt... Danke dafür...**

**An babatikidido: Danke für das Lob ::rot wird:: Und das mit dem Fehler... um ehrlich zu sein hab ich fast keine Ahnung von den Büchern, klar ich hab sie mal gelesen, aber ich weiß kaum noch was (mal davon abgesehen das ich band 5 hier seit 4 Monaten liegen und nicht mal die erste Seite gelesen hab)... das meiste hab ich aus FFs, von Freunden oder Internet seiten...**

**Kommentare sowie Morddrohungen und Ähnliches bitte an die oben genannte  
E-Mail addy oder hier einfach ein Review verfassen!**

**Noch ein paar Dinge zum Verständnis:**

**OOO - Perspektiven/Szenenwechsel**

**--- - Kleiner Szenen/Perspektivenwechsel... von einer Erinnerung in eine andere oder zurück in die Gegenwart**

**Okay genug gelabert, ab zur Story:**

OOO

„Nein." _Aber ich wünschte es wäre so. _Diesen Nachsatz behielt er aber lieber für sich, während er heftig seinen Kopf schüttelte, um seine schwach verbale Aussage, glaubhafter zu gestalten.

Denn er wusste wie leicht Lavender und Parvati einem die Wörter im Munde verdrehten und daraus die absurdesten Gerüchte schufen, genau wie Luna Lovegood, Mandy Brocklehurst, Milicent Bulstrode und Pansy Parkinson.

Ganz automatisch sahen seine Augen hinüber zum Slytherintisch, suchten vergeblich den blonden Harrschopf, welcher schon seit so langer Zeit seine Gedanken beherrschte.

„Also ich weiß nicht, ihr würdet aber gut zusammen passen." Ein kritischer Blick der Ravenclaw maß ihn kurz, sie wurde jedoch schnell von einem aufgebrachten Ron wieder abgelenkt.

„Was?? Sag mal spinnst du? Harry würde sich doch nie mit diesem Schleimbeutel abgeben!" Der Schwarzhaarige schnaubte in seinen Gedanken einmal kurz auf, als ob der Rothaarige sich da so sicher sein konnte. Immerhin kannte er ihn ja kaum wirklich, was wusste er schon über ihn? Nichts, da konnte man auch nicht nichtsahnend solche Behauptungen aufstellen.

Das sich die meisten Gryffindors, einschließlich seines ehemaligen besten Freundes, ihm gegenüber aber wieder völlig normal verhielten, erstaunte ihn in diesem Augenblick maßlos.

Nicht das er es nicht gewohnt gewesen wäre, von seinen Freunden verlassen zu werden, sie nach einer gewissen Zeit aber wieder angekrochen kamen, nur hatte er dieses Mal nicht wirklich damit gerechnet, das sie ihm jemals vergeben würden, bzw. es so schnell täten.

„Hey, das war bloß meine Meinung." Die trotzig erwiderten Worte des Ravenclaw Mädchens registrierte er kaum, wanderten seine Gedanken doch mal wieder zu der Person die im Moment durch absolute Abwesenheit glänzte: Draco Malfoy.

Überdeutlich spürte er den Druck des kühlen, länglichen Gegenstand in seiner Umhangstasche. Malfoys Zauberstab. Er hatte vergessen dem Slytherin ihn wieder auszuhändigen, eine Tatsache, die er momentan zutiefst verfluchte, da er nicht wusste, wie er dem Anderen je wieder unter die Augen treten sollte, oder ob er dies überhaupt lebend überstände.

„Also hat Malfoy doch was mit Zabini." Die überzeugte Stimme Lavenders drang in seine Gedanken, ließ ihn genervt die Augen verdrehen.

_Und so meine sehrverehrten Damen und Herren entstehen Gerüchte!_

Das reichte ihm jetzt langsam wirklich, seine Nerven waren genügend psychischen Belastungen ausgesetzt, da brauchte er nicht noch an Lavenders und Parvatis kleiner Gerüchteküche teilhaben.

Mühsam erhob er sich von seinem Sitzplatz, die schlaflose letzte Nacht war ihm, wie Harry hoffte, nicht allzu deutlich anzusehen, jedoch spürte er in jeder Faser seines Körpers ihre Nachwirkungen.

Schleichenden Schrittes ging er auf die mächtigen Flügeltüren der großen Halle zu, als diese sich öffneten und Blaise Zabini zusammen mit einem blassen Draco Malfoy eintrat. Wieder kam ihm das Gespräch der Mädchen in den Sinn und Eifersucht wallte ohne dass er es verhindern konnte in ihm hoch.

Ob die Gerüchte stimmten?

Innerlich raufte der Gryffindor sich die Haare aus purer Verzweiflung. Eigentlich wusste er, dass an diesen Gerüchten nie etwas Wahres sein konnte, doch ungewollt ließ ihn das Gespräch von eben unsicher werden.

Was wäre, wenn sich die minimale Möglichkeit durchsetzte und dieses eine Gerücht sich doch als wahr herausstellte?

Sobald der Blonde ihn entdeckt hatte, machte er sofort wieder kehrt und eilte schnellen Schrittes davon. Einen Augenblick zögerte Harry noch, doch als er sah wie Zabini die Halle ebenfalls wieder verließ, gab es auch für ihn kein Halten mehr. Er musste mit dem Grauäugigen reden, oder ihm wenigstens seinen Zauberstab zurückgeben, wenn er das jetzt nicht versuchte, würde es niemals wagen.

Zeitgleich mit diesem Gedanken setzten sich seine Beine automatisch in Bewegung und er hetzte den Slytherins hinterher.

Zwei Gänge später hatte er die beiden eingeholt und musste mit ansehen, wie Draco an die Wand gelehnt stand, Zabini direkt vor ihm und dieser eindringlich auf den Blonden einredete, der Blonde aber einen äußerst missgestimmten Eindruck machte.

Kaum hatten die Beiden ihn bemerkt, verstummte Zabini und der Grauäugige blickte einmal augenverdrehend gen Himmel, nur dass seine Sicht durch die massive Steindecke behindert wurde.

„Äh..." Ob seiner unglaublich informativen und selbstsicheren Aussage, erwürgte Harry voller Hingabe sein Inneres selbst, während sein Blick immer noch zwischen den anderen beiden Jungen hin und her glitt. Und er konnte nicht verhindern, dass abermals die Eifersucht in ihm hoch kochte. Dieses Gerücht wurde für ihn immer wahrscheinlicher.

„Was willst du, Potter?" Der Blonde schien sich innerhalb der Zeit seiner Überlegungen wieder gefasst zu haben, blickten ihn stechend graue Augen doch unmissverständlich abweisend an.

Noch ein letztes Mal zwischen den Slytherins, die für seinen Geschmack noch immer viel zu dicht beieinander standen, hin- und hergeblickt, ehe er all seinen Mut zusammenkramte und den Zauberstab des malfoyischen Erben aus seiner Tasche zog.

Zabini hob fragend eine Augenbraue.

„Willst du uns jetzt bedrohen, oder was wird das?" Doch Draco runzelte nur die Stirn, kniff die Augen zu schmalen Schlitzen zusammen und schien so Näheres erkennen zu wollen, bis sich allmählich die Erkenntnis auf seinen fast unbeweglichen Zügen abzeichnete.

In einem Sekundenbruchteil hatte der Malfoy ihn erreicht und riss ihm der Zauberstab aus der Hand, ehe er Harry einen heftigen Schlag in die Magengrube verpasste. Mit einem erstickten Japsen sank der Schwarzhaarige zu Boden und der Blonde ließ sich mit seinem vollen Gewicht auf ihn fallen, presste ihm so noch zusätzlich die Luft aus den Lungen.

„Ich hasse dich, hörst du? Ich hasse dich! Ich hasse nichts auf dieser ganzen beschissenen Welt mehr als dich." Hart wurde er am Kragen gepackt ein Stück zu dem über ihn gebeugten Slytherin herangezogen, nur um im nächsten Augenblick wieder losgelassen zu werden und mit dem Hinterkopf hart auf den Stein zu prallen.

Worte wurden ihm zornig ins Gesicht gewispert, er nahm jedes davon überdeutlich wahr, sollten sie sich ihm doch ins Gedächtnis prägen.

„Wag es nie wieder mich anzufassen, sonst töte ich dich." Auf surreale Weise schien die Stimme des Blonden fast sanft in seinen Ohren zu klingen, wusste er doch das diese Worte todernst gemeint waren.

Stürmische graue Augen blitzten ihn eine Erwiderung fordernd an, eine Erwiderung die der Blonde nicht erhalten sollte.

„Du widerst mich an." Ein harter Schlag in sein Gesicht folgte der Aussage des Slytherins, ließ seine Unterlippe aufplatzen, bevor der Sprössling des Hause Malfoys eilig aufstand, in einer subtilen Bewegung seinen Umhang glättete und erhobenen Hauptes davon stolzierte.

Harry ließ er einfach dort auf dem kalten Steinboden liegen.

OOO

„Sag mal spinnst du?" Schnellen Schrittes durchquerte Draco seinen Gemeinschaftsraum, den ihn verfolgenden und zeternden Zabini ignorierend. „Was sollte den grade diese Vorstellung?" Mittlerweile hatte er sein Zimmer erreicht, doch schien der Braunhaarige die Tatsache, das ihm die Tür vor der Nase zu geschlagen wurde, nicht als Anlass zu sehen sein Verhör aufzugeben.

„Lass mich in Ruhe." Er knurrte die Worte mehr, als er sie sprach, doch wie er schon so oft zu seinem Leidwesen feststellen musste, zeigte der andere Slytherin sich in keiner Weise davon beeindruckt.

„Was denn, was denn Draci?" Ein weiteres gefährliches Grollen des Blonden. „Ist dir dein kleines Tête-à-tête mit Potter so auf den Magen geschlagen?" Draco musste nicht hinsehen um zu wissen das Blaises Gesicht ein überdimensional breites Grinsen schmückte.

Ignorieren, einfach ignorieren, dann würde sein Hauskamerad schon irgendwann den Spaß daran verlieren ihn ärgern zu wollen.

„Wie ist er denn so im Bett unser lieber Goldjunge?" Wut brodelte in ihm hoch und sein Mantra ‚Nicht provozieren lassen' war mit schlagartig vergessen.

„Ich habe NICHTS mit Potter! Merk's dir endlich." Obwohl der Grauäugige bezweifelt hätte, dass es anatomisch überhaupt möglich war, wuchs das Grinsen des Braunhaarigen noch ein Stück.

„Du würdest aber gerne." Ohne es zu wollen entgleisten die Gesichtszüge des Blonden völlig und er brachte ein gestammeltes „Was?" hervor, während seine Augen sich um einiges weiteten, bevor er sich wieder soweit fing, wie es sich für einen Malfoy gebührte.

„Zabini, ich würde an deiner Stelle schleunigst einen Arzt aufsuchen und fragen ob an deinem Oberstübchen noch irgendwas zu retten ist." Trocken und betont desinteressiert sprach er die Worte aus und wand sich wieder dem verregneten Himmel außerhalb seines Zimmerfensters zu.

„Ach komm schon Dray, mir kannst du es sagen, ich bin doch dein bester Freund." Arme schlangen sich von hinter um seine Brust, während der Braunäugige ihm die Worte leise ins Ohr flüsterte.

„Ich habe dich zwei Jahre lang fast völlig ignoriert, was willst du eigentlich noch mit mir?" Er wand die Augen nicht von dem Naturschauspiel außerhalb der schützenden Mauern Hogwarts ab, während die beinahe geflüsterte Frage seinen Mund verließe. Prompt löste sich der feste Griff um seinen Körper und er drehte sich überrascht zu seinem ihn angestrengt musternden Hauskameraden um.

„Stimmt, was will ich eigentlich noch mit dir? Du bist ein eingebildeter, arroganter, selbstgefälliger, egoistischer, gefühlsloser, selbstverliebter, hinterhältiger, blasierter, pöbelnder, schnöseliger, sturer, unzugänglicher, aufsässiger, jähzorniger-" Mitten in seinem Redefluss würde er von einer missgestimmten Bemerkung Dracos unterbrochen.

„Danke, zu viel der Ehre." Trotz dem offensichtlichen Ärger des Blonden, sprach der Braunhaarige ungerührt seinen Satz zu Ende.

„... Snob. Hast recht, ich weiß wirklich nicht, was ich noch mit dir will. Wahrscheinlich bin ich einfach zu oberflächlich." Draco blickte ihn noch einen Augenblick emotionslos an, ehe er sich wieder zum Fenster wand. Er konnte am Knarren seines Bettes hören, dass Blaise sich auf eben dieses nieder gelassen hatte.

Schweigen lastete einige Minuten zwischen ihnen, bis der Grauäugige es nicht mehr aushielt und die für ihn unerträgliche Stille zerstörte..

„Ich habe wirklich nichts mit Potter und hatte auch nie was mit ihm." Im Gegensatz zu den vorherigen Malen an denen er diese Aussage getroffen hatte, war seine Stimme jetzt ruhig und beherrscht.

„Das ändert aber nichts daran, dass du gerne was mit ihm hättest." Der Blick des Blonden glitt langsam zu seinem Hauskameraden, der es sich ausgestreckt auf seiner Schlafstatt bequem gemacht hatte.

„Nein, hätte ich nicht." Von seiner Position aus konnte er sehen, wie sich ein leichtes Lächeln auf Blaises Gesicht ausbreitete.

„Lügner." Draco zog es vor nichts mehr zu erwidern und warf seinen Blick wieder in den regengetrübten Himmel, während er sich in dem Sessel seines Zimmers niederließ.

„Du warst schon immer gut darin dich selbst zu belügen." Auch dieses Mal antwortete dem Braunhaarigen, welcher sich langsam in dem Bett aufsetzte, lediglich Schweigen.

„Aber weißt du was?" Langsam schien der andere Slytherin in Rage zu geraten, doch der Blonde behielt seinen Blick starr auf die Welt hinter dem Fensterglas gerichtet. „Er hat dich verändert, egal wie sehr du versuchst es zu leugnen. Du hast dich verändert, nachdem er verschwunden ist, du hast dich verändert, als er wieder zurückkam Du merkst es doch auch, das weiß ich, dein Hass verschwindet allmählich, genau wie deine Wut auf alles und jeden. Schon damals, als wir in die erste Klasse von Hogwarts kamen, hast du dich verändert. Von einem Tag auf den anderen hat dein ganzes beschissenes Leben sich nur noch um ihn gedreht, du warst nur noch daran interessiert, wie du ihn als nächstes bloßstellen konntest. Ich hab noch nie jemanden so leidenschaftlich hassen sehen wie dich. Verdammt Draco, kapier es doch endlich, bevor es zu spät ist: Du kannst dich nicht ewig an deinem Hass festklammern!" Der Braunhaarige schien sichtlich um Beherrschung zu ringen, doch trotzdem zitterte seine Stime bei diesen Worten an einigen Stellen leicht, ehe er sich hastig erhob und zum Schreibtisch hetzte und etwas auf ein Pergament kritzelte.

Von einer Sekunde auf die andere stand er hinter dem noch immer sitzenden Grauäugigen und ließ das zusammengefaltete Stück Papier in dessen Schoß fallen.

„Du bist so dumm, wenn du das nicht begreifst." Mit diesen Worten hatte der beste Freund des Malfoys das Zimmer auch schon verlassen und knallte die Tür hinter sich ins Schloss.

Das knallende Geräusch ließ den Blonden leicht zusammenzucken, hatte er den Braunhaarigen doch mit keinem Blick mehr gewürdigt.

Das kleine Pergamentstück in seinen zitternden Händen wog schwer, als er es mit unsicheren Fingern auseinander faltete.

_‚Die Brücke zwischen Liebe und Hass ist sehr schmal und schnell überschritten.'_

Einen Augenblick starrte Draco die Worte bloß an, nicht wahrnehmend welchen Sinn sie wirklich ergaben, bevor er das Stück Pergament zusammenknüllte und in irgendeine Ecke seines Zimmers warf.

„Scheiße!" Fluchend vergrub er den Kopf in den Händen.

OOO

**Dat**** war's wieder... und ich hasse es... abgehackte Sätze, absolut sinnfrei... schlecht!**

**Okay... jetzt hab ich es 4 mal überarbeitet und mittlerweile geht es einigermaßen, aber für mich noch immer nicht zufriedenstellend.**

**Ihr könnt mir ja sagen wie ihr das seht!!**

**Zum Inhalt: ::DROP:: Ich bediene mich in letzter Zeit zu oft Klischees und hab lange überlegt ob dieser letzte Spruch nicht doch ein wenig zu viel des Guten ist, hab es aber im Endeffekt gelassen... eigentlich war er noch kitschiger, aber ich hab das jetzt noch geändert, sonst hätt ich das total lächerlich gefunden... und das als Autorin dieser Fic...**

**Okay ich bin dann auch wieder weg ::auf Uhr gugg:: ... 3.18 am ... na ja das geht ja noch ::vor Müdigkeit fast vom Stuhl kipp:: So n Scheiß, wer hat das Frühaufstehen während der Schulzeit eingeführt?? ::ins Bett kriech::**

**Bye eure Li-chan**

**PS: Tut mir leid das es so lange gedauert hat mit diesem Teil, aber Schulstress...**


	31. Kampfbeginn

**Broken Faith part 30**

**Titel: Broken Faith  
Teil: 30/ca. 34  
Serie: Harry Potter  
Autor: Tyfa (aber eigentlich Li-chan und Leute das ist nicht eine andere  
Person! Nein das bin ich, Tyfa und Li-chan sind ein-und-dieselbe Person...ich klau mir meine Storys NICHT von anderen! Ich konnte mich nur nicht als Li-chan registrieren weil der Name besetzt war! Also bitte mir nicht mehr vorwerfen das ich meine Storys klau g)  
E-Mail: Tyfagmx.de  
Warnungen: Für bleibende Schäden übernehm ich keine Verantwortung!  
Disclaimer: Alle Personen in dieser Geschichte gehören nicht mir sondern Joanne K. Rowling, ich habe sie mir lediglich für diese Geschichte ausgeliehen. Außerdem verdien ich hiermit kein Geld.**

**An kathleen Potter: MEINE Hoffnung das es ein Happy End wird (wie gesagt... kein Happy End ist nicht grad gut für meine Gesundheit da ich dann von vielerlei Seiten gelyncht werden soll) sinkt stündlich!! **

**An Maginisha: Colours ist eine Kultfic unter WK-Lesern... und sie war eine der ersten die ich gelesen habe... Meine fics sind NIE nett zu mir... obwohl ich sie nach Strich und Faden verwöhne!! Wie kommst du bitte auf diesen Satz im Zusammenhang mit Blaise?? ::entsetzt anschau und ne schlimme Befürchtung hat::**

**An Leah-chan01: Blaise wird im Buch nur einmal erwähnt... im deutschen ist es ein Mädchen, im spanischen ein Junge und im Englischen (also Original) wird kein Geschlecht erwähnt... ich mag Blaise lieber als Junge und er hat bei mir braune Haare weil Harry schon schwarze hat... was mochtest du am letzten Chap net, das Drac' ein Idiot ist oder vom gesamten?? ... Und das Problem mit dem Mehrteiligen One-shot hab ich hiermit ja auch ::seufz::**

**An Bibilein: Er wird sich definitiv NICHT vom Turm schmeißen... auch wenn diese Fic das macht was SIE und nicht ICH will... DAS werde ich zu verhindern wissen!**

**An Jo Lizard: Ist kein Problem... Du hast meinen Segen! ::mit theatralischer Singsang Stimme sag::**

**An Deedochan: Mich würde es ankotzen wenn sich ein Freund oder eine Freundin nur wegen seinem Stolz auf stur stellt und die Tatsachen nicht akzeptiert... da würde ich auch ganz schnell so austicken... aber ich bin genauso wie Drac... ich brauchte erst nen kräftigen Tritt in arsch bis ich alle Bedenken über Bord warf und mit meinem Freund zusammengekommen bin... ::verlegen lach::**

**An Nie-chan: Jetzt hattest du ja genug Zeit (ES TUT MIR LEID!!)... willkommen im Club der Sadisten... am Boden seh ich Harry auch am liebsten... aber ich muss dich enttäuschen... das Ende kommt mit riesigen Schritten näher!!**

**Kommentare sowie Morddrohungen und Ähnliches bitte an die oben genannte  
E-Mail addy oder hier einfach ein Review verfassen!**

**Noch ein paar Dinge zum Verständnis:**

**OOO - Perspektiven/Szenenwechsel**

**--- - Kleiner Szenen/Perspektivenwechsel... von einer Erinnerung in eine andere oder zurück in die Gegenwart**

**Okay genug gelabert, ab zur Story:**

OOO

Glas zerschellte klirrend an der steinernen Zimmerwand, fiel in zahllosen scharfkantigen Scherben zu Boden, aber sein Zorn wurde dadurch nicht im Mindesten gelindert.

Komischer Weise richtete sich seine Wut nicht auf Draco oder dessen Worte, sondern eher auf sich selbst, da er alles falsch gemacht hatte, was man falsch machen konnte.

Warum war er damals nur vor dieser Welt geflüchtet? Vielleicht hätte sich alles anders ergeben, wenn er in diesem Leben weiterhin ausgeharrt hätte.

Ein grimmiges Geräusch verließ seine Kehle ohne sein Zutun.

Was-wäre-wenn-Denken brachte ihm jetzt auch nichts mehr. Doch waren die Illusionen einer glücklichen Zukunft mit dem blonden Slytherin, zusammen als Paar, zu verführerisch, als dass er sie einfach aufgeben könnte.

Die Lippen des Grauäugigen hatten sich so perfekt angefühlt, so als wären sie extra für ihn geschaffen worden. Unbewusst strichen seine Fingerspitzen über seinen Mund, als er sich an das Kribbeln, welches dieser Kuss hinterlassen hatte, erinnerte.

Oh Gott, seit wann war er so kitschig veranlagt?

Fehlte nur noch das er von einer Zukunft träumte in der Draco und er ein Paar wären, ein kleines Backsteinhaus am Meer besäßen, Kinder hätten und zufrieden und glücklich mit all ihren Freunden bis ans Ende ihrer Tage lebten.

So ausgeprägt waren seine Fantasien von der Zukunft dann doch nicht, denn nur Märchenerzähler und Schriftsteller ließen ihre Geschichten so enden, es entsprach schlichtweg nicht der Realität.

Sich in einer unwillkürlichen Geste die Haare raufend, ließ er seinen Blick durch das Zimmer streifen, blieb mit den smaragdfarbenen Augen an der kleinen Kugel, welche auf seinem Schreibtisch ausharrte, hängen.

_Sollte er?_

Ihm kam der Tag seiner Rückkehr in den Sinn, an dem er mitten in Dracos Erinnerung einfach abgebrochen hatte um dessen Privatsphäre zu wahren. Damals war seine Verzweiflung nicht groß genug um einen solchen Einbruch in die Gedanken des anderen zu tätigen, doch wenn die Aussichtlosigkeit seiner Lage ihn jetzt nicht dazu berechtigte etwas zu tun, wann dann?

Bedächtig griff der Schwarzhaarige nach der Kugel und ließ sich in einen der zimmereigenen Sessel sinken.

_Sollte er wirklich?_

Aber was sollte jetzt noch groß passieren? Der Blonde hasste ihn so oder so, wie er es ihm vor ein paar Minuten nochmalig verdeutlicht hatte.

Immer noch ein wenig zögerlich zog er seinen Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf den magischen Gegenstand in seinem Schoß.

„Draco Malfoy."

Der Nebel im Inneren der Kugel leuchtete grell auf, ehe alles um den Gryffindor herum schwarz wurde.

Doch nur einen Augenblock später erhellte sich seine Umgebung wieder und ließ ihn erkennen, dass er sich auf dem Westturm befand.

Was passierte hier?

Verwirrt drehte der Grünäugige sich einmal um die eigene Achse, auf der Suche nach etwas was ihm auf seine Frage Aufschluss geben konnte, entdeckte jedoch nichts das ihm auch nur annähernd weiterhalf.

Es regnete und doch wurde er nicht nass, der Regen schien einfach durch ihn hindurch zu fallen. Irritiert runzelte er die Stirn, ehe ein Geräusch ihn herumfahren ließ, zu der Person die sich plötzlich ebenfalls auf der Plattform befand, während er im Unterbewusstsein wahrnahm, wie eine Melodie begann zu spielen.

Er war sich sicher, dass sein Gegenüber vorher, als er sich umguckte, nicht anwesend war.

_Here I am_

Draco Malfoy stand mit geschlossenen Augen keine 5 Schritte von ihm entfernt und ließ sich den Regen ins Gesicht fallen. Das Bild, der an den feinen Gesichtszügen herabperlenden Wassertropfen fesselte Harry, ebenso die mal nicht penibel gestylten Haare, die dem Slytherin wirr in der Stirn klebten.

_Still__ can't believe it_

_You're gone_

Langsam schlug der Slytherin die Augen auf.

Graue Seen blickten verklärt in den stürmischen Nachhimmel hinaus, ließen den Schwarzhaarigen schaudern.

Nie hatte er Draco so gelöst erlebt.

Stets hatte der Blonde gewusst seine Fassade zu wahren.

„Du bist ein Narr, Harry Potter." Die Stimme des Grauäugigen ließ ihn erschrocken zusammenzucken, war er doch zu sehr mit der Betrachtung des Anderen beschäftigt gewesen.

Ein panischer Blick traf den Slytherin, doch zur Verwunderung des Grünäugigen schien dieser ihn gar nicht zu sehen. Hatte der Blonde etwa mit sich selbst gesprochen?

Aber was meinte der damit?

_There you are_

Urplötzlich verschwamm seine Sicht abermals, bis sich seine Umgebung zu einem ihm bekannten Bild zusammensetzte. Die große Halle, am Tage seiner Rückkehr.

Er sah die lachenden Gesichter der Schüler, wie sei den Sieg über Voldemort feierten, sah das riesige Plakat mit seinem Gesicht, doch irgendwas stimmte nicht, denn er fühlte völlig unbegründeten Ärger.

_Ja, feiert den Tod eures glorreichen Helden nur. Es ist ja nicht so, dass er sich gleich nach seinem Sieg auf Nimmerwiedersehen aus dem Staub gemacht hätte._

Ohne zu wissen woher dieser Impuls kam, war im klar, dass es nicht seine Gedanken gewesen waren.

Aber von wem stammten sie dann?

Überstürzt fuhr der Schwarzhaarige herum und blickte direkt in das missmutige Gesicht seines blonden Gegenspielers.

Er schaute sich ein weiteres Mal um und stellte entsetzt fest dass er mitten _IM _Slytherintisch stand. Doch noch bevor er ein paar Schritte zur Seite treten konnte, um sich aus der ungewohnten Lage zu befreien, begannen die Bilder um ihn herum zu verschwimmen und die nächsten Minuten dieser Erinnerung rasten an ihm vorbei, als hätte jemand die Vorspultaste eines Videorekorders betätig und erst wieder auf die normale Spielzeit umgestellt, als sein damaliges Ich die Halle betreten hatte und Draco direkt vor ihm stand.

_Seems__ like we've not been apart_

Deutlich spürte er den Hass und den Zorn des Blonden, sah die Erkenntnis in dessen Augen als sein anderes Ich das Pergament hob und zu seiner eigenen Verwunderung fühlte er sie zudem auch.

_I can't believe that you left me alone_

Es war als würde ein Stummfilm vor seinen Augen abgespielt werden, denn er vernahm keinen Laut, keine Stimmen oder Hintergrundgeräusche der Schüler, nur die Töne und Worte des Liedes nahm sein Gehör deutlich auf.

Wie im Austausch zu dem Verlust jeglichen Geräusches erreichten die Gesten und Gefühle seines Exrivalen seine restlichen Sinne um so klarer.

Der Blonde wendete seinem damaligen Ich den Rücken zu und schritt zur Tür, doch dieses Mal konnte er das minimale Zögern des Grauäugigen direkt vor dem Ausgang der großen Halle wahrnehmen.

_Then__ you found your way home_

Auch damals hatte er den Slytherin ganz genau beobachtet und doch waren ihm anscheinend so viele kleine Regungen dessen entgangen, so wie das Zittern seiner Hände als er die Kugel abstellte und der minimale Blick, den er zurück zu ihm warf, bevor er die Halle endgültig verließ.

Die Erkenntnis, die er aus dem eben Erlebten schloss, war nur eine:

Draco Malfoy schien nicht im Geringsten so sicher über die Ereignisse zu sein, wie er es vorgab, denn die Gefühle des Grauäugigen hatten ihm unmissverständlich von dem Chaos in dessen Inneren berichtet.

_There you are_ (1)

Er sah noch wie die Flügeltüren hinter dem Slytherin ins Schloss fielen und seine ehemaligen Freunden sein anderes Ich umringten, dann wurde seine Umgebung wieder schwarz und er tauchte aus dem Zauber der Kugel zurück in die Wirklichkeit.

Wie lange er noch in der selben Position auf seinem Sitzplatz ausharrte, nachdem das Lied schon längst verklungen war, wusste er nicht, seine Gedanken drehten sich immer wieder im Kreis, ohne zu einem nennenswerten Ergebnis zu kommen.

Sollte ihm diese Erinnerung irgendwie weiterhelfen? Und wenn ja, was er mittlerweile stark bezweifelte, wie? Vielleicht sollte er versuchen noch weitere im Gedächtnis der Kugel aufgezeichneten Ereignisse abzuspielen.

Doch würde ihm das etwas bringen? War es nicht besser sich mit den gegebenen und klaren Tatsachen zufrieden zu geben und zu versuchen Draco zu vergessen?

Sein Unterbewusstsein hatte ihm diese Frage allerdings, schon längst bevor er sie überhaupt stellen konnte, beantwortet. Er hatte fast zwei Jahre lang in der Muggelwelt gelebt und versucht den Grauäugigen aus seinen Gedanken zu verdrängen und war es ihm geglückt?

_Nein._

Wieso sollte es ihm also dieses Mal gelingen, zumal er dem Slytherin so nahe gekommen war, wie er nie davor zu träumen gewagt hätte, verdammt, er hatte ihn geküsst, wie konnte er da jetzt noch so naiv sein zu glauben, er hätte die Chance den anderen einfach so, schnell und schmerzlos zu vergessen?

Gerade als er zum wiederholten Male das glatte Holz seines Zauberstabes auf die magische Kugel richtete um weitere Einblicke in Dracos Leben zu erhalten, klopfte es verhalten, jedoch bestimmt an seine Zimmertür.

„Was?" Es klang schärfer, als er eigentlich beabsichtigt hatte, doch wollte er jetzt einfach nicht gestört werden, sein Geduldsfaden war für irgendwelche kleinlichen Belästigungen seiner sogenannten Freunde einfach zu sehr gespannt.

„Kann ich reinkommen?" Ein rothaariges Mädchen, welches eigentlich schon im Zimmer stand, blickte ihn fragen an. Ginny.

„Du bist bereits drin." Irgendwo tat es ihm leid, dass er sie so schlecht behandelte, doch lagen seine Nerven grade wirklich blank. Aber das Mädchen schien entweder keine Notiz davon zu nehmen oder sie wusste es gut zu verbergen.

„Ich hoffe, ich störe nicht." Als er schon Luft geholt hatte um ihr ehrlich mitzuteilen, dass sie es eigentlich tat, wurde ihm über den Mund gefahren und sie grinste ihn frech, zu ihrer nächsten Aussage passend an. „Und wenn doch, ist es mir auch egal."

Ein missmutiges, unverständliches Grummeln war das einzige, was sie als Antwort von ihm erhalten sollte, während sie sich auf das Bett ihrer Hauskameraden Bett sinken ließ.

„Eigentlich hatte ich ja nicht vor zu fragen, aber meine Neugierde hatte da noch ein Wörtchen mitzureden und hat letztendlich gewonnen; also hier bin ich." Verständnislos blickte der Schwarzhaarige sie an.

„Bitte wie? Du musst mir verzeihen, aber trotz deiner äußerst eloquenten und informativen Ausdrucksweise versteh ich _kein_ Wort." Die Rothaarige setzte sich betont gelassen in den Schneidersitz und lehnte sich mit dem Rücken an den Pfosten seines geräumigen Himmelbettes, ohne ihn dabei nur eine Sekunde aus den Augen zu lassen.

„Wie hast du das hingekriegt? Mit du-weißt-schon-wem, mein ich." Er musste zu geben das er mit _dieser_ Frage wirklich nicht gerechnet hatte, was scheinbar an seinen entgleisenden Gesichtsanzügen deutlich abzulesen war, denn die Jüngere begann bei seinem Anblick leise zu lachen.

„Das geht dich-"

„Och, komm schon Harry, ich lass dich eh nicht in Ruhe bist du es mir gesagt hast." Genervt verdrehte er die Augen.

_Weiber und ihre Methoden einen weich zu kochen! _

Nur leider klappten diese meistens und um das zu wissen, musste er nicht erst den Horror einer quengelnden und schmollenden Ginny durchleben.

Außerdem, was hatte er denn noch zu verlieren? Sie wusste doch schon längst, das er sie und alle anderen Zauberer absichtlich zwei Jahre lang in dem Glauben ließ, er sei tot.

Da würde sie sicherlich nicht wegen der Geschichte seiner ‚Heldentat' eingeschnappt oder sauer sein.

Zögerlich begann er zu erzählen.

---

_Mit einem gepeinigten Schrei fuhr Harry keuchend aus seinem Traum hoch, nein, er korrigierte seinen Gedanken selbst, seiner Vision. Heute Nacht würde es also so weit sein, das, worauf er sich Jahre lang hart vorbereitet hatte, würde heute vonstatten gehen: das letzte Gefecht._

_Voldemort__ hatte ihm über ihre Verbindung durch seine Narbe eine überdeutliche Aufforderung geschickt und er würde sie ohne zu zögern annehmen. _

_In weniger als fünf Minuten war er vollständig eingekleidet und suchte sich die Sachen zusammen, welche er für den Kampf zwingend benötigten würde, ohne dass er einen seiner Zimmerkameraden geweckt hatte._

_Einen Augenblick schaute er sich noch einmal in diesem Raum, der so lange so etwas wie sein Zuhause und seine Zuflucht darstellte an, prägte sich alles genau ein, denn es wäre vielleicht das letzte Mal, dass er ihn sehen würde, ehe er sich auf die Knie sinken ließ und etwas aus dem Lattenrost seines Bettes hervorzerrte und auf sein Bett legte. _

_Einen Packen Briefe, Abschiedsbriefe um genau zu sei. Würde alles gut gehen, käme er aber sehr wahrscheinlich noch mal hierhin zurück. _

_Ein letzter prüfender Blick glitt über seine Schlafstatt. _

_Kurz zuvor hatte er sein Kopfkissen und seine Bettdecke so präpariert, das es aussah, als würde dort drinnen jemand schlafen, nur für den unwahrscheinlichen Fall das einer der Jungs wach und nach ihm gucken würde._

_Er atmete noch einmal tief durch, versuchte die angenehme Ruhe des Schlafsaales zu verinnerlichen, ehe er sich umwand und Hogwarts mit schnellem Gang verließ und geradewegs auf den Verbotenen Wald zu schritt. _

_Voldemort__ würde ihm den Weg schon weisen, da war er sich sicher._

_Eigentlich war es leichtsinnig ohne Rückendeckung dorthin zu gehen, doch hatte der dunkle Lord ihm ein Duell nur zwischen ihnen beiden zu gesichert, obwohl er daran zweifelte dass dieser sich daran halten würde._

_Denn Jemanden der ein ernsthaftes Duell auf Leben und Tod mit einem Schüler, welcher er zweifelsohne war, führen wollte und sich nicht bis dessen Abschluss gedulden konnte, war ohne Frage ein Feigling._

_Einen Moment fragte der Schwarzhaarige sich, warum er sich überhaupt darauf eingelassen hatte, wenn er mit einer für ihn sicherlich tödlichen Falle rechnete. Doch ebenso schnell schoss ihm die Antwort darauf durch den Kopf, denn selbst wenn er sterben sollte, hatte er es wenigstens versucht und nicht weiterhin tatenlos mit angesehen wie Menschen, die er liebte, auf brutale Art und Weise ermordet wurden. Dann hatte wenigstens endlich der Alptraum, der sich sein Leben nannte, ein Ende._

_Das Geäst vor ihm wurde langsam lichter und letztendlich stand er auf der Lichtung, welche sich ihm schon in seiner Vision offenbart hatte._

_Suchend blickte er sich um, bis er die schwarzgekleidete Gestalt entdeckte, die bedächtig aus dem Schatten trat._

_„Du bist spät." Der Grünäugige spürte den Drang bei der gefährlich zischenden Stimme zusammenzuzucken, dieser wurde aber sofort erfolgreich unterdrückt, er würde sich hier nicht vor dieser beinahe ärmlichen Kreatur die Blöße geben und zeigen, das seine Knie mittlerweile ganz gewaltig zu zittern begonnen hatten und sein Magen sich unangenehm verkrampft hatte._

_Das diese ‚ärmliche Kreatur' einer der mächtigsten Zauberer der Welt war und zumindest in ganz Groß Britannien gefürchtet wurde, übersah er geflissentlich. _

_„Ich wusste nicht, das wir eine Zeit ausgemacht hatten." Distanziert verschränkte der Grünäugige die Arme vor der Brust, nicht ohne immer auf dem Sprung dazu bereit zu sein einem überraschenden Fluch auszuweichen._

_„Pass auf was du sagst, Potter, es könnten deine letzten Worte sein." Zornig funkelten ihn die rotglühenden Augen Voldemorts entgegen, erzählten ihm von der Wut und dem Hass der skelettähnlichen Gestalt. _

_Das war jedoch entgegen allen Erwartungen positiv für ihn, er musste den dunklen Lord dazu bringen vor Wut zu kochen, dann würden ihm eventuell Fehler passieren die der Gryffindor zu seinen Gunsten ausnutzen konnte._

_„Außer leeren Drohungen kannst du nichts, oder Voldemort?" Eine leichte Druckwelle von Magie, die durch den überschäumenden Zorn seines Gegners erzeugt wurde, schwemmte ihm entgegen, bewies ihm das seine Provokation zum gewünschten Erfolg geführt hatte. Der erste Fluch, dem er mühelos ausweichen konnte, schoss in seine Richtung. _

_Einen Moment zögerte er noch, wich lediglich den Flüchen des dunklen Lords aus, bevor er begann die wirkungsvollsten Zaubersprüche zu murmeln die ihm einfielen._

_Der Kampf war eröffnet._

OOO

**Es tut mir wahnsinnig Leid das es so lange gedauert hat... fast 3 Wochen... die allerlängste Wartezeit bis jetzt... aber ich hab halt Schulstress und die wenigen Kommentare des letzten Kapitels waren meiner eh schon ziemlich spärlichen Motivation nicht grade zuträglich... trotzdem danke ich den Reviewern des letzten Chaps natürlich!!!**

**(1) Die Happy – There you are ... ich weiß es kam schon einmal vor... aber dieses Lied drehte sich halt um diese eine Erinnerung...**

**Bye eure Li-chan**


	32. Vergangenheit und Gegenwart

**Broken Faith part 32**

**Titel: Broken Faith  
Teil: 32/ca. 34  
Serie: Harry Potter  
Autor: Tyfa (aber eigentlich Li-chan und Leute das ist nicht eine andere  
Person! Nein das bin ich, Tyfa und Li-chan sind ein-und-dieselbe Person...ich klau mir meine Storys NICHT von anderen! Ich konnte mich nur nicht als Li-chan registrieren weil der Name besetzt war! Also bitte mir nicht mehr vorwerfen das ich meine Storys klau g)  
E-Mail: Tyfagmx.de  
Warnungen: Für bleibende Schäden übernehm ich keine Verantwortung!  
Disclaimer: Alle Personen in dieser Geschichte gehören nicht mir sondern Joanne K. Rowling, ich habe sie mir lediglich für diese Geschichte ausgeliehen. Außerdem verdien ich hiermit kein Geld.**

**An Bibilein: Du kennst die Musik von Die Happy nicht?? Die sind sooooooooo cool... und bei ‚There you are' und ‚wrong' könnt ich immer wieder heulen... aber ich bin in letzter zeit eh sehr anfällig was traurige Lieder betrifft... und ehrlich gesagt Drac' tut mir viel mehr leid als Harry ::verlegen am Kopf kratz::**

**An yvonne: Die beste seit langem?? Oh Gott, oh Gott... du kannst mir so was doch nicht sagen!! Da wird ich doch ganz verlegen!!**

**An Little Nadeshiko: Öhm... ist das jetzt negativ das du keinen Plan von Malfoys Frisur hast? ... ich musste bei deiner Beschreibung von dem Verhältnis zwischen Drac' und Harry voll lachen... das Leben ist nun mal fies... ::eg:: ... und du kennst KEIN Lied davon?? o.O ... ich weiß das viele davon total unbekannt sind (aber wunderschön) aber doch net alle...**

**An Maginisha: Bevor Blaise was anderes als Freundschaft für Draco empfindet spring ich von einer Brücke! Sorry, but NO WAY!! Nicht in dieser Geschichte... und ich weiß ich bin zu anspruchsvoll... ich war anfangs voll geschockt über die vielen Kommis... und übrigens kann ich die geringe Anzahl bei deinen, zumindest bei SWW überhaupt nicht nachvollziehen! Aber das geht mir öfters so! **

**An DarkLuzie: Ich rechne selbst mit keinem... also überdenkt deine Hoffnungen noch mal... aber vielleicht lässt sich da ja noch was drehen ::schulterzuck::**

**An leah-chan01: Ah... eine Leidengenossin... ich HASSE Mathe (und Chemie und Physik) ... und das mit dem Kommischreiben... die Fic muss mich wirklich umhauen damit ich Kommis schreibe... du kannst ja mal in meine Favourites gucken... ich LIEBE diese Storys... trotzdem hab ich nicht bei allen nen Kommi hinterlassen... und das mit der Sidestory... geht net... hab da keine Eingebungen und ohne die kann ich nicht schreiben...**

**An Deedochan: Drei... es steht fest.... es folgen nur noch drei chaps... (dieses mit eingerechnet!!)... und du hast keine Ahnung wie sehr mich diese Feststellung geschockt hat!**

**An Alagar: Ich glaub die meisten Leser würden mich lynchen wollen wenn ich mir noch mehr Zeit lasse... **

**An Lyonessheart: Ich mag diese Entscheidungsmöglichkeit irgendwie... kann meinen Hang zum Sadismus so toll ausleben...**

**An Seraphine Black: Ich liebe Harry als Weichei... na ja sagen wir's so... ich kann sein ewiges Helden- und Sonnenscheinimage nicht ab...**

**An selene15: Whoops... ich hab grad bei deiner neusten Fic reingeschaut (find ich übrigens gut)... womit verdiene ich denn eine Widmung?! Du hast keine Ahnung WIE überrascht ich war... so was passiert mir nicht alle tage... aber ich fühle mich geehrt ::tief verneig::**

**Kommentare sowie Morddrohungen und Ähnliches bitte an die oben genannte  
E-Mail addy oder hier einfach ein Review verfassen!**

**Noch ein paar Dinge zum Verständnis:**

**OOO - Perspektiven/Szenenwechsel**

**--- - Kleiner Szenen/Perspektivenwechsel... von einer Erinnerung in eine andere oder zurück in die Gegenwart**

**Okay genug gelabert, ab zur Story:**

OOO

„Du hattest das geplant?" Überraschung stand deutlich in das Gesicht des Mädchens vor ihm geschrieben. Die Tatsache das nicht nur Malfoy an seinen strategischen Fähigkeiten zu zweifeln schien, sondern auch Ginny, hätte ihm unter anderen Umständen vielleicht ein beleidigtes Grummeln entlockt, doch momentan war er zu sehr in den Erinnerungen dieser Nacht gefangen.

„Wie ging es weiter?" Die Rothaarige schien den Fakt, dass er nichts auf ihre vorige Frage erwidert hatte, nicht weiter zu stören, bedachte sie ihn doch schon wieder mit neugierigen Blicken.

„Ich habe ihn besiegt." Man konnte seinen Tonfall schon fast als teilnahmslos bezeichnen.

„Und was war dann? Ich meine das war doch nicht alles oder?"

„Nein."

---

_Schwer atmend, versuchte Harry sein Gleichgewicht wiederzufinden, aber bevor es dies bewältigten konnte, gaben seine Beine nach und eine Welle von Schmerzen überrollte ihn._

_Würde Voldemort noch leben, hätte sein eiserner Wille ihn weiterhin aufrecht gehalten, dessen Leiche lag jedoch keine 10 Meter von ihm entfernt in dem, von den Flüchen verbrannten Gras._

_Verzweifelt drückte er seine erdverschmierte Hand auf die klaffende Wunde seines linkes Auges, der Schmerz wurde intensiver, brennender und als er die Hand zurückzog konnte er mit seinem gesunden Auge erkennen, dass sie blutverschmiert war._

_Ein Fluch des dunklen Lords hatte ihn direkt ins Gesicht getroffen und er konnte froh sein, dass er nicht noch mehr Schaden angerichtet hatte._

_Immer noch nach Atem ringend, stützte der Schwarzhaarige sich mit beiden Händen auf der Wiese ab, versuchte seiner Schmerzen Herr zu werden, vergeblich wie er nach wenigen Augenblicken feststellen musste. Wieder und wieder wurde es für wenige Sekunden schwarz vor seinen Augen und er wusste, dass die Besinnungslosigkeit sich nicht mehr lange hinauszögern ließe, wenn ihm nicht bald eine Lösung einfiele._

_Heilsprüche beherrschte er zwar, doch würde er bei Anwendung definitiv in die Bewusstlosigkeit abdriften, da der Zauber ihm seine letzten Energiereserven nähme._

_Blieb ihm also nur noch eine Möglichkeit._

_„Vaiva Kivitium." Dieser schmerzstillende Zauber war zwar keine dauerhafte Lösung, aber die einzige Alternative, die er im Augenblick aufzuweisen hatte, da er all seine Sinne brauchte und dieser Spruch hatte noch einen weiteren Vorteil, er verlangsamte die Blutung um ein vielfaches._

_Noch eine Minute verharrte er in seiner knienden Position, ehe er die Wunde nur noch als dumpfes Pochen wahrnahm und er seine Gedanken wieder einigermaßen sortiert hatte._

_Er musste sich beeilen, denn dieser Zauber würde nur von kurzer Dauer sein, in spätestens einer Stunde, würde er wieder das volle Ausmaß seiner Schmerzen zu spüren bekommen._

_Hastig stand er auf, rang einen Moment verzweifelt um sein Gleichgewicht, ehe er unsicheren Schrittes auf die Leiche seines Gegners zu trat._

_Sein Fluch hatte getroffen._

_Er hatte lang gezweifelt, ob es ihm möglich sein würde, den unverzeihlichen Todesfluch auszusprechen, doch als es soweit war, glitten die Worte ‚Avada Kedavra' wie von selbst über seine Lippen, als hätte er sein Leben lang nichts anderes getan._

_Gewaltsam befreite er den Zauberstab Voldemorts, das Zwillingsstück zu seinem eigenen, aus den knochigen Fingern der toten Hand, nicht ohne sich vorher noch einmal davon überzeugt zu haben, dass sein Feind tatsächlich das Zeitliche gesegnet hatte und nun hoffentlich in der Hölle schmorte._

_Ein Stück gefaltetes Pergament wurde aus seiner Tasche gezogen, bevor er es mit dem fremden Zauberstab antippte und ihm somit Leben einhauchte._

_Er ließ den kleinen Papiervogel frei und ließ ihn fliegen, beobachtete ihn einen Augenblick, bis er ihn nur noch als kleinen Punkt über den Baumwipfeln ausmachen konnte._

_„Deflagratio!"_

_Lichterloh brannte der kleine Pergamentvogel auf, fiel als Asche irgendwo zwischen den dichtstehenden Bäumen zu Boden oder wurde noch vorher vom schwachen Wind davon getragen wurde. Kurz stand er bewegungslos da, genoss die beruhigende Stille um ihn herum, ehe er abermals in die Hocke sank und die spinnenartigen Finger Voldemorts wieder um dessen Zauberstab schloss._

_Seinen angeblichen Tod hatte er jetzt also inszeniert. _

_Eiligen, aber definitiv sehr wackligen Schrittes ging er auf das Schloss zu, noch eine Sache musste er erledigen bevor, er diesem Ort endlich den Rücken kehren konnte._

_Eigentlich wollte er nur schnell zurück in den Gryffindorturm um seinen Brief an Draco noch zu ergänzen, da er seine Aufgabe nun erfolgreich erfüllt hatte, doch wie von selbst trugen ihn seine Füße in Richtung Westturm, auch wenn er nicht daran glaubte, dass der Slytherin dort noch auf ihn warten würde, schließlich war er schon mindestens eine Stunde überfällig. _

_---_

„Und da ich ihn dort doch noch angetroffen habe, bzw. ich ihn mitten im Gang über den Haufen rannte, wusste Draco auch das ich nicht beim Kampf gegen Voldemort gestorben war." Harry endete in seiner Erzählung, nicht gewillt noch weitere Eingeständnisse der Rothaarigen gegenüber zu tätigen.

„Aber-"

„Ich denke, du solltest zum jetzt lieber Abendessen gehen, vorrausgesetzt du willst noch was abbekommen." Ernst blickte er ihr in die Augen und zu seinem Glück schien sie diesen Wink zu verstehen, ein Fakt den man nicht von vielen Gryffindors, speziell ihrem Bruder, erwarten konnte. Die meisten waren zu neugierig um einzusehen, wann man sich besser zurückziehen sollte.

„Kommst du nicht?"

„Nein, ich habe keinen Hunger." Der Schwarzhaarige warf ihr keinen weiteren Blick zu, während sie sich erhob und anschickte den Raum zu verlassen, fixierte stattdessen lieber seine Bettdecke.

„Harry?" Ginny schien nahe der Tür innegehalten zu haben, zumindest schätze er dies am Klang ihrer Stimme.

„Hm?" Langsam blickte er wieder auf, schaute direkt in zwei lächelnde Saphire.

„Danke." Mit diesen Worten war das Mädchen aus seinem Zimmer verschwunden, ließ ihn verwirrt zurück.

Doch hielt diese Konfusion nicht lange, als er sich weitere Erinnerungen ins Gedächtnis rief.

Zum Beispiel den letzten Abend, bevor er die Kugel Dumbledore aushändigte, mit der Bitte sie Draco auszuhändigen, falls ihm etwas zu stoßen sollte.

---

_Harry saß angestrengt lesend über einem Buch auf dem Westturm, während um ihn herum der Wind tobte, sein ohnehin schon wirres Haar noch mehr zerzauste._

_Doch störte ihn das Rauschen der Naturgewalt in seinen Ohren nicht, war es ja hier oben immer noch stiller, als in seinem Schlafsaal und Ruhe brauchte er für die Ausarbeitung seiner Pläne alle Mal._

_Er wusste, dass der finale Kampf bald stattfinden würde, das zeigte ihm Voldemort immer öfter in seinen Visionen, doch noch war sein Plan nicht perfekt, noch hatte er Lücken, die sich einfach nicht füllen ließen._

_Die magische Kugel, die seit er sie von Sirius geschenkt bekam, sein treuer Begleiter war, spielte ein langsames Lied vor sich hin, trotzdem nahm er außer gelegentlich einige wenige Zeilen den Text nicht wirklich wahr. _

_One__ day I'll fly away_

_Leave all this to yesterday_(1)

_Das dicke Buch klappte mit einem dumpfen Laut zu, er hatte noch immer keine Lösung gefunden._

_Wenn es nur darum ginge den dunklen Lord endgültig zu besiegen, wäre das ja alles kein Problem oder zumindest nicht so ein unüberwindbares. Doch hatte er nicht vor danach noch länger sein Leben in diesem Käfig, in den sie ihn hier sperrten zu verbringen. _

_Wenn er also seinen Tod vortäuschte, konnte er irgendwo unter den Muggeln ganz unbeschwert leben._

_Soweit zu seinen Überlegungen._

_Ein neues Lied begann zu spielen._

_ Trying to beat up the faults in my head_

_Was seine sogenannten Freunde dazu sagen würden, wenn sie von seinem ‚Tod' erführen, war ihm erschreckender Weise völlig egal._

_Er würde entweder gegen Voldemort gewinnen und nie wieder in die Zauberwelt zurückkehren oder im Kampf gegen den dunklen Lord sterben, beides waren gute Alternativen wie er fand, zumindest besser, als weiterhin seine ihm aufgezwängte Rolle zu spielen._

What a mess I've made

_Das nächste Buch wurde aufgeschlagen, auf der Suche nach der so begehrten Lösung, doch wieder sollte er sich vergeblich durch die Seiten wälzen. _

_Langsam aber sicher nahm die Frustration in ihm Überhand. _

_Irgendwo in diesen verdammten Büchern musste doch etwas brauchbares zu finden sein._

_ Sure we all make mistakes,_

_Im nächsten dicken Wälzer aus der verbotenen Abteilung hatte er allerdings Glück, fand er doch ein Kapitel über Verbrennende Sprüche._

_Eine halbe Stunde später hatte er sich das Wesentliche eingeprägt, abschreiben bedeutete für ihn eine große Gefahr bei seinen Planungen entdeckt zu werden, ein für ihn nicht tragbares Risiko._

_Doch auch wenn er endlich das fehlende Puzzlestück entdeckt hatte, so hatte er das nagende Gefühl er hätte irgendetwas in seiner Planung nicht bedacht._

_ but they see me so large,_

_Er ging seinen gesamten Schlachtplan noch einmal sorgfältig durch, konnte allerdings keine Schwachstelle entdecken, das komische Gefühl in seinem Inneren schob er schließlich auf Paranoia, es würde schon alles glatt gehen, vorausgesetzt er überstände diesen letzten Kampf überhaupt lebend._

_ that they think I'm immune to the pain._ (2)

_---_

Seufzend lehnte Harry sich in seinem Sessel zurück. Mittlerweile wusste er was er nicht bedacht hatte: Seine Gefühle zu Draco.

Sie hatten seinen eigenen Plan zunichte und auf Dauer nicht durchsetzbar gemacht.

Er verdrängte diese und andere Erinnerungen in die tiefsten und dunkelsten Ecken seines Gedächtnisses.

Abermals endete eine Melodie und nur Sekunden später erfüllte eine neue den Raum.

Vielleicht sollte er aufhören sich an Vergangenes festzuklammern und endlich den ersten Schritt in die Gegenwart wagen.

Mit einer fließenden Bewegung zog er seinen Zauberstab hervor, er hatte sich eigens einen nachfertigen lassen, nachdem er seinen alten damals am Schauplatz des letzten Gefechtes zerbrochen hatte und richtete ihn auf sich selbst.

„Rimedencio arpivitium salutarus."

_And__ our scars remind us, that the past is real._(3)

Erinnerungen gehörten von nun an der Vergangenheit an.

OOO

**Ich habe soeben die hunderste Seite dieser Fic geschrieben... und wow... ich hätte nie damit gerechnet dass diese Fic SO lang werden würde!!**

**Um ehrlich zu sein... ich hasse das ewige und lästige Korrekturlesen!! Aber würde ich das nicht durchziehen, würde ich mich wahrscheinlich später zu Tode schämen, eigentlich nervt es auch nur weil es sich immer bis in die frühen Morgenstunden zieht... jetzt ist es zum Beispiel wieder mal 4.40 am... grandiose Zeit... na zum Glück ist ja Wochenende...**

**Es werden tatsächlich nur noch zwei Kapitel werden... und wenn das letzte vielleicht auch ein wenig länger sein wird... irgendwie schockiert mich dieser Gedanke da mich diese Fic jetzt 5 Monate begleitet (und teilweise auch ganz schön frustriert) hat...**

**Ich bitte hiermit höchst offiziell (und flehend) mal wieder um Reviews!! Kritik, Morddrohungen, Anzeigen wegen seelischer Schändung und Bitten das ich mit dem Schreiben aufhören soll werden auch mit lieben angenommen!!**

**(1) Moulin Rouge – One Day I'll fly away**

**(2) Garbage – Drive you home**

**(3) Papa Roach – Scars**

**Bye eure Li-chan**


	33. Schutzwaelle

**Broken Faith part 33**

**Titel: Broken Faith  
Teil: 33/ca. 34  
Serie: Harry Potter  
Autor: Tyfa (aber eigentlich Li-chan und Leute das ist nicht eine andere  
Person! Nein das bin ich, Tyfa und Li-chan sind ein-und-dieselbe Person...ich klau mir meine Storys NICHT von anderen! Ich konnte mich nur nicht als Li-chan registrieren weil der Name besetzt war! Also bitte mir nicht mehr vorwerfen das ich meine Storys klau g)  
E-Mail: Tyfagmx.de  
Warnungen: Für bleibende Schäden übernehm ich keine Verantwortung!  
Disclaimer: Alle Personen in dieser Geschichte gehören nicht mir sondern Joanne K. Rowling, ich habe sie mir lediglich für diese Geschichte ausgeliehen. Außerdem verdien ich hiermit kein Geld.**

**An Maginisha: Ich geb dir recht.... nur hab ich aus nem ganz bestimmten Grund den Kampf nicht näher beschrieben: Ich kann es nicht. Ich kann keine Kämpfe schreiben... und das ist jetzt kein Hirngespinst von mir sondern offiziell... ich bin leidenschaftliche Darkschreiberin und liebe es die Gefühle von den Charakteren ausführen zu können... Verzweiflung, Leid und Sarkasmus sind meine Milieus... aber Kämpfe geht einfach nicht!!!**

**An little Nadeshiko: Nie... ich werde mir nie nen Betaleser anschaffen!! Ich komm damit einfach nicht klar... außerdem verbessere ich nicht nur Rechtschreibfehler sondern auch sehr viel an der Ausdrucksweise was ein Betaleser nie (zumindest nicht alles) bemerken würde... Ich verurteile keinen der nen Betaleser hat... aber für mich ist das unvorstellbar... und das mit dem lange Wachbleiben ist nicht so ein prob... ich bin der nachtmensch schlechthin... nur sinkt meine Konzentration irgendwann rapide ab... teilweise weiß ich morgens kaum noch was ich nachts geschrieben hab... und da wären wir auch... hab ich diesen Ausdruck irgendwo benutzt??? ‚Zwei lächelnde Saphire'... ich kann mich nicht annähernd dran erinnern...**

**An Pussycat: Welche sind denn deine anderen beiden Lieblingsffs?? ‚Miracle' und?**

**An DarkLuzie: Nope... wahrscheinlich bleibt das meine einzige HP-FF... sieh es positiv... ich werde euch nie mehr belästigen!!**

**An Bibilein: Erklär mir bitte kurz was Ootp bedeutet... das liest man öfters.. aber ich hab keine Ahnung was es bedeutet... und zum ‚Sonnenscheinimage' ich finde es komisch dass Harry im Film und im Buch das alles SO leicht wegsteckt... ich wär total am boden wenn mir durchgehend so etwas passieren würde...**

**An kathleen Potter: Irgendwie... in allen Fics die ich seit nem Jahr schreibe sind Songtexte enthalten... das hat sich irgendwie so entwickelt... aber gut dass es dir gefällt und nicht stört...**

**An Deedochan: Mir begegnen entweder Lieder deren text perfekt auf meine Ideen zu geschnitten ist... oder Ideen bilden sich aus den Texten von Liedern!! Das geht bei mir ziemlich flüssig vom einem ins andere über... vor allem da egal wo ich bin ich immer musik höre!! ... Ideen für andere Fics habe ich ohne ende... nur sind davon nicht alle auf die dauer umsetzbar weil mir irgendwann die Motivation dafür ausgeht... aber ich denke nicht dass ich noch eine HP fic schreibe... evtl One-Shots aber keine längere...**

**An Selene15: Es mag ein wenig schockierend gewesen sein, war aber mindestens ebenso willkommen...**

**An Flerina: Du hattest diese eine Fic die meiner irgendwie WAHNSINNIG glich doch auch gelesen und kommentiert oder?? Ich dachte ich kipp vom Stuhl als ich das gelesen hab... na ja ist ja alles geklärt... und les dich bloß net tot!! Obwohl bei dem Mist den ich zusammenschreib (und dem miesen Schreibstil) wär das einzige die letzte Konsequenz die man daraus ziehen kann...**

**An Katan-Kun: Danke.... zu viel des Lobs ::rot werd::**

**Kommentare sowie Morddrohungen und Ähnliches bitte an die oben genannte  
E-Mail addy oder hier einfach ein Review verfassen!**

**Noch ein paar Dinge zum Verständnis:**

**°O°O°O° - Perspektiven/Szenenwechsel**

**--- - Kleiner Szenen/Perspektivenwechsel... von einer Erinnerung in eine andere oder zurück in die Gegenwart**

**Okay genug gelabert, ab zur Story:**

°O°O°O°

Er hatte verloren.

Hatte sein eigenes Spiel mitsamt allen Regeln verloren.

Hatte den Schwur, den er sich vor langer Zeit gab, gebrochen.

Und das Schlimmste von alledem war, dass er nichts dagegen hatte tun können.

Er musste in blinder Ohmacht mitansehen wie seine eisige Maske Stück für Stück erschüttert und zersplittert wurde und jetzt stand er vor den absoluten Trümmern seines Schutzwalles, war der Realität hilflos ausgeliefert.

Ein gequältes Seufzen hallte durch das Schlafgemach Draco Malfoys, als eben dieser sich erhob und unsicheren Schrittes seinen Raum und das Territorium der Slytherins verließ um durch die Gänge Hogwarts zu irren.

Er brauchte einen klaren Kopf und den würde er, wenn er weiterhin nur apathisch in seinem Zimmer säße und die Wand anstarren würde, nicht erhalten.

Seit Blaise sein Zimmer verlassen hatte mochte gut eine Stunde vergangen sein und seine Gedanken hatten sich selbstständig gemacht. Denn auch wenn die meisten es wahrscheinlich nicht erwarten würden, das was Blaise ihm versuchte mitzuteilen, war für ihn keine Neuigkeit.

Ohne es verhindern zu können begannen seine Gedanken in die Vergangenheit zu schweifen, zu jener verhängnisvollen Nacht vor mehr als einem Jahr in der der Draco Malfoy wie ihn Hogwarts ihn kannte gestorben war.

---

_Es musste mittlerweile schon drei Uhr morgens sein und trotzdem fand der Blonde keinen Schlaf, warf sich unruhig auf seinem Laken umher._

_Seine Gedanken ließen ihn nicht zur Ruhe kommen. Unbekannte Gefühle tobten schon seit Monaten in seinem Inneren, doch mittlerweile konnte er sie nicht mehr zurückdrängen und unterdrücken, geschweige denn ignorieren._

_Genervt schwang er sich aus den grünbezogenen, wie es sich schließlich für einen Slytherin gebührte, Laken und schritt zum Fenster hinüber, nicht ohne vorher seine Hand noch leicht über einen runden Gegenstand auf seinem Nachtisch gleiten zu lassen. Eine Angewohntheit die sich nicht mehr verleugnen ließ. Er schätze die kleine magische Kugel Potters mittlerweile und ließ sich von ihr annähernd jeden Moment in dem er alleine war musikalisch begleiten._

_Graue Augen verfolgten jede noch so kleine Regung auf dem Gelände er Zauberschule. Normalerweise gäbe es in der Kerkern sicherlich keine Fenster, aber man hatte sie magisch angebracht, ein Fakt für den Draco dankbar war, denn er wusste nicht wie oft er nachts einfach nur an der Glasscheibe stand und hinausblickte. Sein ganz eigenes Mittel um sich zu beruhigen._

_Seine Gedanken schweiften zurück zu dem Grund seiner Schlaflosigkeit: Harry Potter._

_Seems__ too long ago you walked away_

_Left__ me alone_

_Wie sollte es auch anders sein, schaffte es der Wunderknabe selbst in seiner glänzenden Abwesendheit seinem Erzrivalen keine ruhige Minute zu können._

_Potter war jetzt schon ein dreiviertel Jahr verschwunden, konnte er ihn denn nicht endlich in Frieden lassen?_

_And__ I remember what you said to me_

_Kept on acting so strange_

_Die kleine Stimme die der Auslöser für das Chaos in seiner Seele war, meldete sich zum wiederholten Male in dieser Nacht zu Wort._

_‚Willst du das überhaupt?'_

_Entschlossen verdrängte er die Frage, ließ nicht zu, dass seine Gedanken auf sie näher eingingen, denn er wusste, dass das würde nichts bringen. _

_Er hasste Potter. _

_Punkt. Aus. Finito. _

_Daran gab es nichts zu rütteln._

_‚Selten so gelacht.' Das hämische Stimmchen ließ ihn frustriert aufstöhnen, was sollte das?_

_Seit wann führte man einen Kampf gegen sich selbst?_

_Was__ it something I said, to make you turn away_

_To make you walk out and leave me cold_

_Es lag jetzt nahezu einen Monat zurück, dass er beim Mittagessen saß und Hedwig in die Halle geflogen kam und sich bei ihm niederließ, ohne den Brief mit dem er sie Wochen zuvor losgeschickt hatte. Er wollte wütend werden, doch zu seinem Entsetzen breitete sich lediglich Erleichterung in jeder Faser seines Körpers aus. _

_Denn auch wenn Hedwig ihm keine Antwort brachte, war es doch eindeutig, dass Harry Potter seinen Brief entgegen genommen hatte. _

_Posteulen ließen sich ihre Post nur von den Personen abnehmen, an die sie adressiert war, andernfalls beschützten sie sie wenn nötig sogar mit ihrem Leben, sollte der Adressant jedoch verstorben sein, kehrten die Vögel zu ihren Absendern zurück, samt Brief. Das bewies ihm zweifelsfrei, dass Potter noch am Leben war._

_I've__ been sitting here_

_Can't get you off mind_

_‚Nun muss er nur noch zurückkommen.'_

_„Halt die Klappe." Großartig, jetzt fing er auch noch an mit kleinen imaginären Stimmen zu reden, wo sollte das bloß alles noch hinführen?_

_‚Gib es doch zu, du willst, dass er zurückkommt.'_

_Seit wann spielte das, was er wollte schon eine Rolle? Für Potter hatte es das nie getan..._

_‚...sonst wäre er nie verschwunden.' Das wispernde Stimmchen trieb ihn regelrecht in den Wahnsinn, seit Tagen verdrehte es ihm jedes Wort im Mund, stellte die absurdesten Behauptungen auf._

_Okay, es mochte vielleicht am Rande des Möglichen liegen, dass er Potter gegenüber nicht soviel Hass empfand wie er immer gedacht hatte, doch mehr war da nicht._

_‚Du vermisst ihn.'_

_Ja, denn er hatte niemanden mehr an dem er seine aufgestauten Aggressionen loswerden konnte, Wiesel ging dafür viel zu schnell an die Decke und alle anderen kamen gar nicht erst in Frage. Potter war in diesem Punkt einfach einzigartig, keiner schaffte es ihn so zur Weißglut zu treiben, wie das ewige Glückskind der Gryffindors._

_‚Du sehnst dich nach ihm.'_

_„Na, wir wollen doch nicht gleich übertreiben." Leise flüsterte er die Worte in den Raum, fast als hätte er Angst, dass sie mit der Lautstärke auch an Bedeutung gewinnen könnten und vielleicht schlafende Hunde weckten, die lieber für immer im Traumreich verweilen sollten._

_Seufzend drehte er sich um die eigene Achse und lehnte seinen Hinterkopf gegen die kühle Oberfläche des Fensterglases. Das war alles so verworren._

_‚Du brauchst ihn'_

_Zum streiten, ja, das konnte vielleicht angehen, ansonsten definitiv nicht._

_I'll__ just hang around and find some things to do_

_Take my mind off missing you_

_‚Du liebst ihn.'_

_Die grauen Seen weiteten sich vor Entsetzen, doch er schaffte es nicht einmal in seinen Gedanken Widerspruch zu formen, geschweige denn verbalen._

_Er verließ den Raum und die Gefilde der Slytherins schnellen Schrittes, nicht wissend wohin seine Füße ihn tragen würden._

_Einen Augenblick war ihm alles ganz klar vor Augen. Potters Gesicht mit diesen verdammten grünen Seen, nur ein wenig verborgen hinter der störenden Brille, die Nächte auf dem Turm, zu denen ihn nicht nur sein Stolz sondern auch die Möglichkeit dem Goldjungen nahe zu sein verleitet hatte, die Nachricht von Potters Tod, bei der er sich fühlte, als hätte man ihm den Boden unter den Füßen weggerissen, als hätte man ihm etwas existenziell Wichtiges geraubt._

_Es gab so viele Situationen in denen Gefühle aufgekommen waren, die er zu diesem Zeitpunkt nicht zu deuten wusste und stattdessen lieber so gut wie möglich verdrängt hatte._

_Gewissheit über so viele Dinge kam in ihm auf und einen Moment schien ihm alles so leicht._

_Doch dieser Moment währte nicht lange._

_„Niemals." _

_I try my best to be a man and be strong_

_Niemals würde er das zulassen. Eher sprang er mit diesem rothaarigen Choleriker in die Kiste, als sich in Potter zu verlieben._

_‚Zu spät.' _

_Die Worte waren für ihn ein Schlag ins Gesicht und er wusste nur zu gut wie wahr sie waren, doch würde er nicht daran zerbrechen. Nie würde sich auf so etwas sinnloses einlassen. Selbst wenn es nur Gefühle waren._

_Harry Potter hatte der Zauberwelt und somit auch ihm dem Rücken zugekehrt, nie würde er ihm das verzeihen._

_‚Was machst du wenn er zurückkommt?' Ein hämisches Grinsen glitt über seine Gesichtszüge, das absolute Gegenteil des Sturms in seinem Inneren, doch beherrschte er die Fähigkeit seine Fassade zu wahren, egal wie es um seine Gefühle stand, schon von klein auf bis in die Perfektion genau._

_„Das würde nichts ändern." Geflüsterte Worte drangen über seine Lippen, verhallten ungehört im leeren Gang der Zauberschule._

_‚Du liebst ihn!' Nachdrücklich erklang das Stimmchen in seinen Gedanken, fast so als würde verzweifelt versuchen ihn zu überzeugen. Doch er würde nicht nachgeben, er würde sich nicht durch ein lächerliches Gefühl in die Knie zwingen lassen, schon gar nicht wenn dieses mit dem todgeglaubten Helden der Zauberwelt zusammenhing._

_‚Du belügst dich selbst.' _

_I drove myself insane_

_„Und wenn schon." Er hatte sein Ziel erreicht, als die Tür zur Plattform des Westturms beiseite schwang und ihn hinaus in den Regen treten ließ. _

_Dicke Wassertropfen schlugen ihm ins Gesicht, doch zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben interessierte er sich nicht dafür. Ihn interessierte nicht, dass seine Kleidung schaden nehmen könnte oder seine Frisur zerstört wurde, es würde ihn eh niemand sehen. _

_Selbst wenn er sich selbst belog. Er war immer noch ein Malfoy und Malfoys ließen sich nicht missbrauchen. _

_Harry Potter hatte genau das getan. Der Blonde Slytherin hatte auf eine abstruse Weise Vertrauen zu dem Goldjungen aufgebaut und dieser hatte es rücksichtslos gebrochen, in dem er ihn einfach allein in dieser Welt zurückließ, denn Draco war genau das: Allein. _

_Er hatte angefangen an den ewigen Goldjunge zu glauben, doch nicht an dessen Sieg über Voldemort sondern an seine Person. Unbewusst hatte er begonnen zu glauben, dass Potter die Person war, die ihn vielleicht endlich aus seiner Einsamkeit befreien konnte._

_Nie wieder würde er solche lächerlichen Gefühle wie Zuneigung einem anderen Menschen gegenüber aufbringen. Nie wieder._

_Systematisch begann er eine Mauer aus Eis um seine Gefühle und sich selbst zu errichten._

_Nie wieder sollte er je einen Blick dahinter werfen können, geschweige denn ein anderer, das schwor er sich._

_Der traurige Ton seiner inneren Stimme und ihre letzten Worte, bevor auch sie hinter der eisigen Wand eingeschlossen wurde, ignorierte er._

_‚Er hat dich verletzt.'_

_„Du bist ein Narr, Harry Potter."_

_But__ the truth remains_

_You're gone _(1)

_---_

Seine bedächtigen Schritte klangen verhalten im steinernen Flur wieder. Jenes Geräusch welches er als erstes vernahm nachdem er aus dem dichten Nebel seiner Erinnerung in die Realität zurückkehrte.

Wut machte sich in ihm breit. Welche Reaktion als seine Gefühle einzuschließen blieb ihm denn damals üblich? Nie hatte er sich zuvor mit etwas wie Vertrauen oder Zuneigung auseinandersetzen müssen, nie hatte er gelernt mit ihnen umzugehen, geschweige denn sie tatsächlich zu leben.

Und dann empfand er plötzlich mehr für seinen eigentlichen Gegenspieler als er sollte? Er hatte irgendwann zwischen Zaubertränke und Quidditch einfach angefangen so etwas wie ein Gefühl der Verbundenheit zu seinem erklärten Erzrivalen aufzubauen?

Das war nicht nur absolut unmöglich, sondern zudem auch noch völlig inakzeptabel.

Er konnte sich weder so ein Gefühl leisten, noch konnte er das seiner Mutter, die durch die Festnahme Lucius schon völlig am Boden zerstört war, zumuten.

Was hätte er denn anderes tun sollen als sich zu verschließen und versuchen zu vergessen? Ihm war doch gar keine andere Option geblieben.

Ein Laut der Frustration verließ die Lippen des Slytherins.

Damals hatte er sich das alles so einfach vorgestellt.

Seine Gefühle einfach zu verbannen und normal weiterzuleben, doch schon bald hatte er feststellen müssen, dass es keineswegs so leicht war, wie er es sich erhofft hatte. Zwar konnte er jedwede mit dem Goldjungen verbundene Emotion verdrängen, aber damit veränderte sich auch der Rest seines Wesens, er zog sich mehr und mehr zurück, ließ keinen auch nur annähernd an sich heran.

Bis zu der Rückkehr von dem Wunderknaben Dumbledores hatte dies trotzdem ziemlich gut funktioniert, doch hielt Potter es ja unbedingt für notwendig dann wiederaufzutauchen, als der Blonde sich sicher war, dass der Gryffindor und damit seine verhassten Gefühle für immer verschollen blieben.

Wie lange war das jetzt her? Nicht mehr als einige Wochen und doch hatte diese kurze Zeit ausgereicht um die eisige Mauer, die ihm jahrelang so zuverlässig gedient hatte, bis in die Grundsteine zu erschüttern und letztendlich zum Einsturz zu bringen.

Nicht nur die Anwesenheit des Schwarzhaarigen hatte ihn innerlich zermürbt, auch diese absurden Gerüchte und sein sogenannter ‚bester Freund' hatten diesen abscheulichen Sturm in seinem Inneren von neuem entfacht.

Schnaubend versuchte er die trübsinnigen Gedanken zurückzudrängen, was ihm aber nur mäßig gelang.

Würde es so weitergehen, wäre er binnen den nächsten 3 Tagen am Ende mit seinen Kräften, ein seelisches Wrack.

Mit einem verhaltenen Seufzen ließ er sich in einer dunklen Ecke zu Boden sinken.

Was sollte er noch tun?

Seine Fassaden aus Lügen war völlig in sich zusammengebrochen und nun wusste er nicht einmal mehr wie er die nächste Begegnung mit dem Wunderknaben heil überstehen sollte, geschweige denn den Rest des Schuljahres.

Am liebsten hätte er einfach die Schule gewechselt um den Anblick des Gryffindors nie mehr ertragen zu müssen, aber das würde seine Mutter nie zulassen, zumal er ihr ja wohl kaum die für ihn sehr einleuchtenden Gründe erläutern konnte.

Zaghafte und kaum hörbare Geräusche rissen ihn aus seinen trübsinnigen Gedanken, ließen ihn überrascht aufblicken.

Das konnte nicht sein.

Ehe er sich versah, stand er auf den Füßen und folgte den ungewöhnlichen Lauten. Je näher er der Geräuschquelle kam, desto mehr bestätigte sich sein anfänglicher Verdacht, desto mehr Adrenalin stob durch seine Adern.

Ein Lied hallte durch die ausgestorbenen Flure der Zauberschule, verklang ungehört von den Bewohnern des Schlosses, nur Draco schien es wahrzunehmen.

Und nahezu schmerzhaft wurde ihm die letzte Konsequenz dieses Faktes bewusst.

Harry Potter befand sich ganz in seiner Nähe und hatte die Kugel bei sich. Der kurz aufgewallte Gedanke, warum Potter so lebensmüde war mitten in der Nacht durch das Aktivieren der Kugel auf sich aufmerksam zu machen, verschwand so plötzlich wie er gekommen war.

Ohne sein Zutun bewegten sich die Beine des Blonden immer näher an den Ursprung des Liedes heran. Dennoch trennte ihn noch mindestens eine Biegung davor den Gryffindor sehen zu können.

Alles in ihm schrie, dass er weglaufen sollte, doch sein Körper hörte nicht mehr auf seine eigenen Befehle, handelte völlig selbstständig.

Die ersten klaren Worte des Textes drangen an sein Ohr, jagten ihm Gänseschauer über den Rücken.

_What if I had never let you go? _

Beinahe auf Zehenspitzen schleichend näherte er sich der steinernen Ecke, trat lautlos um sie herum in den nächsten Gang.

_Would you be the man I used to know? _

Er fror augenblicklich mitten in der Bewegung ein, bei dem Bild das sich ihm bot. Nicht das er sich geirrt hatte in seinen Vermutungen, weder woher das Lied entstammte, noch wer das kleine magische Artefakt mit sich führte.

Doch lähmte der Anblick des goldenen Gryffindors, wie er auf einer der breiten Fensterbänke im Mondlicht saß und mit einem für ihn undeutbaren Blick nach draußen in die trübe Nacht starrte, den Kopf an das kühle Fensterglas gelehnt, einen kurzen Moment all sein restliches rationales Denken.

_What If I had never walked away? _

Im selben Augenblick in dem sein Verstand die Bedeutung der Textzeile aufnahm, schalt er sich einen Narren hier hergekommen zu sein, obwohl doch sein gesamtes Denken darauf ausgelegt war dem Gryffindor aus dem Weg zu gehen.

Eigentlich war es doch klar gewesen, wer und was ihn erwarten würde, wie konnte er so dumm sein und auf dieses Verhängnis eingehen?

Doch noch hatte ihn der Schwarzhaarige nicht gesehen, noch existierte die Option zu flüchten, aber seine Beine schienen immer noch jeden Befehl seines Gehirns zu verweigern.

Der Anblick des anderen faszinierte ihn, auch wenn er es nie eingestehen würde, denn für seinen Geschmack hatte er an diesem mehr als unangenehmen Tag schon zu viel Eingeständnisse machen müssen.

Schneller als er registrieren konnte, wand sich der Kopf des Goldjungen zu ihm und grüne Augen blickten ihm unergründlich entgegen, fraßen sich tief in jede Zelle seines Körper, während die nächste Zeile des Liedes erklang und überdeutlich in seinem Kopf wiederhallte.

Jedes der Worte stand in den Smaragden des Schwarzhaarigen geschrieben, traf ihn mit einer Härte die seine Sinne schwindeln ließ.

_'Cause I still love you more than I can say! _(2)

Mit einem Schlag spürte er seinen Körper wieder und sein Gehirn spuckte nur einen einzigen Befehl aus:

‚Lauf!'

°O°O°O°

**Mesdames et Messieurs, ich entschuldige mich hiermit vielmals wegen der langen Wartezeit, allerdings habe ich weder eine Ausrede noch eine Rechtfertigung zu bieten.**

**Also: Schuldig in allen Punkten der Anklage! **

**Ich hoffe trotzdem dass euch dieser Teil gefallen hat und wir sehen uns dann beim letzten...**

**KOMMENTARE SIND MEHR ALS BLOß ERWÜNSCHT!!!**

**Bye eure Li-chan**

**(1) N Sync – Gone (eigentlich so überhaupt net mein Stil... und ziemlich peinlich zuzugeben dass ich so was überhaupt kenne... aber bei dem Lied musste ich andauernd an Drac' und Harry denken... das Schlimme an der ganzen Sach ist... mittlerweile mag ich das Lied sogar . ...)**

**(2) Kate Winslet – What If**


	34. Irgendwo endet Alles

**Broken Faith part 34**

**Titel: Broken Faith  
Teil: 34/34  
Serie: Harry Potter  
Autor: Tyfa (aber eigentlich Li-chan und Leute das ist nicht eine andere  
Person! Nein das bin ich, Tyfa und Li-chan sind ein-und-dieselbe Person...ich klau mir meine Storys NICHT von anderen! Ich konnte mich nur nicht als Li-chan registrieren weil der Name besetzt war! Also bitte mir nicht mehr vorwerfen das ich meine Storys klau g)  
E-Mail: Tyfagmx.de  
Warnungen: Für bleibende Schäden übernehme ich keine Verantwortung!  
Disclaimer: Alle Personen in dieser Geschichte gehören nicht mir sondern Joanne K. Rowling, ich habe sie mir lediglich für diese Geschichte ausgeliehen. Außerdem verdien ich hiermit kein Geld.**

**Widmung: Den Reviewern die mich zahllose Male mit ihren Kommentaren und Kritiken (auch wenn letzteres nicht so zahlreich war) beehrt haben:**

**Kathleen Potter (32)**

**Deedochan (23)**

**Vanillia (18)**

**Moin (17)**

**DarkLuzie (14)**

**Maginisha (10)**

**Lyonessheart (10)**

**Leah-chan01 (9)**

**Celina (9)**

**Dark-live (9)**

**Bibilein (8)**

**Amunet (8)**

**Nie-chan (8)**

**An alle Reviewer: DANKE FÜR EURE KOMMIS UND ICH HOFFE IHR WERDET MICH AUCH BEI DIESEN TEIL WIEDER MIT KOMMENTAREN BEEHREN!!!**

**An Maginisha: Jetzt bin ich auch endlich fertig... und ich denke... ja, sie haben sich entschieden... **

**An Amunet: Ich hab gegen ‚Gone' was, weil N Sync das singt... und ich hasse Boy-/Girlbands und auch vieles aus dem Mainstream...**

**An Flerina: Ich will das hier net so ausbreiten... aber es gab ne fic die meiner tierisch glich, so sehr, dass es kein Zufall mehr sein konnte und du hast da reviewt und gesagt ‚Schöne Story, auch wenn sie mich an eine andere Story erinnert' oda so ähnlich...**

**An Deedochan: Hätte er das getan wäre die Story schon sehr viel früher zu Ende gewesen... und sag mir nie das ich n Sad End schreiben darf... da kommt nichts positives bei raus!**

**An Little Nadeshiko: Ist das bei mir so?? ::geschockt guck::... ich les alles nach dem schreiben ja mindestens noch zweimal durch... ich hoffe da geht das meiste dann raus**

**An ayrana: Bei einem Chap verschätz ich mich nicht mehr... aber mal sehen ;)**

**An selene15: So fies fand ich den Cliffhänger gar net... aber irgendwie... was ich fies finde interessiert keinen und was ich als normal bezeichne nennen andere fies... sollt ich mir deswegen Gedanken machen?!**

**An Moin: Ach ne?! Wer ist denn da... ich wollt schon ne Vermisstenanzeige aufgeben weil ich nichts mehr von dir gehört hatte... aber schön dass du dich mal wieder gemeldet hast ::freu::... und ich würde diese story NIEMALS aufgeben!**

**An Talvi: Äh, Non-Pairing Story?? Diese Fic war nie als etwas anderes als Slash geplant gewesen und ich hätte jeden verstanden der gesagt hätte, dass die Gefühle von Draco überraschend kamen, doch Harry? Ich hab eigentlich seit dem ersten Chap wo Harry aktiv auftrat versucht seine seltsame Zuneigung zu Draco darzustellen.**

**Avallyn**** Black: Reviews nerven mich nie!! ;)**

**An Serendipity44: Deine Kritik hat mich ehrlich gesagt ziemlich geschockt da ich noch nicht mal mit dem Rechtschreibprogramm von Word arbeite sondern meine Texte beim wiedderholten durchlesen korrigiere, deswegen dauert die Korrektur eines Teils von etwa 9 Seiten bei mir auch fast eine Stunde... da ich auch noch viel am Ausdruck veränder und Sachen hinzufüge... Ist meine Rechtschreibung denn wirklich so schlimm??? ::wein::**

**Kommentare sowie Morddrohungen und Ähnliches bitte an die oben genannte  
E-Mail addy oder hier einfach ein Review verfassen!**

**Noch ein paar Dinge zum Verständnis:**

**°O°O°O° - Perspektiven/Szenenwechsel**

**--- - Kleiner Szenen/Perspektivenwechsel... von einer Erinnerung in eine andere oder zurück in die Gegenwart**

**Okay genug gelabert, ab zur Story:**

°O°O°O°

‚Lauf!'

„Draco." Nur gehaucht verließ sein Name die Lippen des Gryffindors, während grüne Augen ihn gefangen nahmen, ihn für seine eigenen mentalen Befehle taub werden ließen.

‚Was stehst du noch hier? Geh! Verschwinde von hier!'

Er wollte nicht hier bleiben, wollte nicht mit seinem ärgsten Rivalen reden, er wollte diesen ja nicht einmal sehen müssen und trotzdem bewegten sich seine Beine kein Stück.

Stattdessen erdreisteten sie sich sogar noch dazu das Gegenteil des von ihm gefordertem zu tun und bewegten sich noch ein Stück auf den Gryffindor zu.

Versuchend seine unbewegte Fassade zu wahren und nicht jetzt schon einen Wutanfall oder emotionalen Breakdown zu erleiden, ließ er sich an der dem Goldjungen gegenüberliegenden Mauer zu Boden sinken und fixierte mit seinen grauen Augen krampfhaft einen Punkt knapp neben dem Sitzenden.

Nur zu deutlich spürte er den Blick des Schwarzhaarigen auf sich, war aber nicht gewillt ihn zu erwidern oder gar eine Konversation zu beginnen, egal worauf diese auch hinauslaufen könnte.

Sollte dieser Idiot doch gucken was er machte, er würde hier nur stumm sitzen bleiben und abwarten.

„Draco." Ein einziges Wort, das ihn aus seiner lethargischen Apathie riss und dazu bewegte aufzublicken, mehr aus Reflex als freiem Willen. Eine Geste, die er strikt versucht hatte zu vermeiden. Doch nun war es zu spät und er musste sich seinem negativ gestimmten Schicksal beugen und dem Grünäugigen direkt ins Gesicht schauen.

Seine Stirn runzelte sich, irgendwas an diesem Anblick irritierte ihn gewaltig, er kam nur nicht drauf was.

„Was machst du hier?" Die zögerlich gestellte Frage des Schwarzhaarigen brachte ihn einen winzigen Augenblick aus der Fassung. Wie sah das, was er tat denn bitteschön aus?

„Das sollte grade dich eigentlich nicht interessieren, wo du dir meine Aufmerksamkeit doch _so_ gewünscht hast um mit mir _‚reden'_ zu können!" Vorwurfvoll warf der Blonde dem Gryffindor die Worte entgegen, klarmachend auf was er damit anspielte. Dass er dabei in sein altes und verhasstes Verhaltensmuster zurückfiel, interessierte ihn nicht, zu sehr war er immer noch damit beschäftigt den anderen so gut es ging aus seiner Welt auszuschließen, Distanz aufzubauen und seine eigenen Emotionen zurückzudrängen.

„Hör zu, Draco... es... es tut mir Leid." Mit einem Seufzen schloss der Goldjunge die Augen und fuhr sich in einer resignierenden Geste einmal durch die Haare und in diesem Moment, wusste der Slytherin was ihn störte.

Die Narbe.

Die Narbe über Potters linkem Auge war verschwunden. Alles was er dort erkennen konnte, war bronzene, makellose Haut, aber nicht ein Anzeichen dafür, dass dort je ein Wundmal existiert hatte.

Nur wie durch einen Nebel nahm er Potters folgende Worte wahr.

„So... so war das nicht... ich wollte das eigentlich nicht-"

„Wo ist deine Narbe?" Grüne Augen musterten ihn kurz erschrocken, bevor der Besitzer ein einziges gestammeltes Wort hervorbrachte.

„W-Was?"

„Du hast deine Narbe geheilt?! Brauchst du nichts mehr, was dich ‚erinnert'?" Dracos forschende Augen schienen ihren Gegenüber beinahe zu durchbohren, begierig jede noch so kleine Entgleisung der Gesichtszüge des Gryffindors in sich aufzusaugen und gegen ihn zu verwenden.

„Ich bin hier, was soll ich jetzt noch mit Erinnerungen?" Langsam doch stetig gewann der Schwarzhaarige seine Selbstsicherheit zurück und begann aus seiner passiven Haltung herauszukommen. Ein Fakt der Draco beunruhigte, da ein offensiver Potter weitaus schwerer zu handhaben war, als ein defensiver.

„Ach ja, der große Held gibt sich ja die Ehre uns nach zwei Jahren Abstinenz mit seiner Rückkehr zu beehren, wie konnte ich das bloß vergessen?" Er versuchte so viel Kälte wie es ihm möglich war in seine Stimme zu legen, jedoch nur mit mäßigem Erfolg. Denn es war nur noch eine Frage der Zeit, bis dieses Gespräch den Rest seiner seelischen Substanz angreifen würde, das war ihm mehr als bewusst und auch der Grund, warum er unter Anwendung seines besten Sarkasmus versuchte diese Unterhaltung so schnell wie möglich zu einem eskalierenden Punkt zu bringen.

Denn dass diese Konversation irgendwann außer Kontrolle geraten und höchstwahrscheinlich in einem ausgewachsenen Streit enden würde, war für ihn klar.

Jedes ‚Gespräch' mit Potter war ausgeartet, warum sollte also nicht auch dieses?

„Wieso bist du hier?" Der Schwarzhaarige schien ehrlich interessiert, doch hatte der Slytherin nicht das Bedürfnis auch nur die geringsten Zugeständnisse zu tätigen.

„Das Gleiche könnte ich DICH fragen." Beide wussten nur zu genau, dass dies nicht auf ihre momentane Situation, sondern auf die Rückkehr des Goldjungen anspielte.

Ein schweres Seufzen hallte durch den Gang, fand seinen Ursprung bei dem Gryffindor.

„Das habe ich dir bereits gesagt." Die Augen des Wunderknaben ruhten auf dem Anblick, der sich ihm hinter dem kühlen Fensterglas bot, ein Fakt den Draco rasend machte, denn Potter schien nicht einmal die Courage zu besitzen ihm ins Gesicht zu blicken.

„Auf deine Lügen kann ich verzichten!" Der Drang aufzuspringen und entweder wegzulaufen, dem ignoranten Bastard vor sich seinen Frust ins Gesicht zuschreien oder zu zuschlagen, wurde sofort zurückgekämpft. Sein Körper rührte sich keinen Millimeter, nur seine Augen schienen dem Gryffindor leiden lassen zu wollen.

„Es war keine Lüge." Ruhig verklangen die Worte und Draco hatte für einen Moment das unbestimmte Gefühl, den alten Harry wieder vor sich zu haben, den Harry, der die ganze Welt leid war. Aber auch dieser plötzliche Wandel änderte nichts an der kochenden Wut, welche in seinem Bauch tobte.

„Ach nein? Dann erkläre mir doch mal, warum du dann überhaupt erst verschwunden bist." Graue Augen schienen den Schwarzhaarigen am liebsten durchbohren zu wollen, spiegelten das Feuer wieder, welches in dem Blonden wütete.

„Weißt du wie es ist in einen goldenen Käfig gesperrt zu sein? Wenn jeder dich nach deinem Namen beurteilt und niemand die Person dahinter sieht? Ich wollte das nicht mehr! Ich wollte einmal in meinem Leben machen können, was ICH will und nicht was andere mir sagen."

_No one knows me, but they know my name._(1)

Oh, er wusste durchaus wie es war nach seinem Namen beurteilt zu werden, wie es war in eine Rolle gedrängt zu sein, die an allen Ecken und Enden nicht zu einem passte. Er wusste, wie schnell man sich durch so etwas selbst verlor. Doch das war etwas, das er niemals freiwillig von sich preisgeben würde.

Eine seiner aristokratisch anmutenden Augenbrauen hob sich, während er den Gryffindor mit verständnislosen Blicken bedachte.

„Das ist schwachsinnig!" Sobald die energischen Worte seine Lippen verlassen hatten, flog der Kopf des Schwarzhaarigen zu ihm herum und grüne Augen musterten ihn erschrocken. „Du haust ab, um frei sein zu können, kommst aber nach zwei Jahren _freiwillig_ zurück, um dich wieder einsperren zu lassen?! Du bist anscheinend wirklich dümmer als ich dachte!" Furiose Saphire funkelten ihrem Gegenüber ins Gesicht, nicht gewillt den unabsichtlich entstandenen Blickkontakt zu brechen.

Einen Moment glaubte er etwas wie Reue in den Smaragden des Goldjungen aufblitzen zusehen, doch im nächsten Augenblick war es verschwunden und er tat es als Sinnestäuschung ab.

„Es ist besser es wenigstens versucht zu haben, als sofort aufzugeben!" Die Worte flossen entschlossen und auch nachdenklich über die Lippen des Schwarzhaarigen, der seinen Kopf inzwischen wieder dem Fenster zugewandt und somit das angespannte Augenspiel zwischen ihnen gebrochen hatte, ein Fakt über den Draco allerdings zu seinem Erstaunen nur mäßig froh war. „Außerdem hatte ich guten Grund zurückzukommen." Im Gegensatz zu der vorherigen Aussage, wäre hier ‚zaghaft' das richtige Wort um die Emotionen dieses Satzes wiederzugeben.

„Lass mich das mal zusammenfassen: Du hast letztendlich doch noch einen Grund gefunden, dich nach der Erfüllung deiner Aufgabe nicht von 'ner Brücke zu schmeißen, verschwindest aber nichtsdestotrotz aus der Zauberwelt und lässt alle in dem Glauben du seiest tot, nur um nach zwei Jahren wieder auf der Matte zu stehen und zu sagen ‚Hier bin ich, habt ihr mich vermisst?' ?!" Der Gryffindor zuckte unter den harschen Worten zusammen, wie unter einem Schlag, der Zynismus in ihnen war so präsent, dass man nur die Hand auszustrecken bräuchte um ihn zu ergreifen.

Sekunden des Schweigens verstrichen, in denen Draco kurz davor war einfach aufzustehen und zu gehen.

Potter wusste nichts mehr darauf zu erwidern, hatte ihm nichts mehr zu sagen? Nun gut, dann konnte er diesen Ort ja auch endlich verlassen.

Doch bewegen tat er sich kein Stück.

„Es ist wie du es sagtest. Es wird niemals sinnlos." Kaum merklich weiteten sich Dracos Augen ein Stück und die Erinnerungen überschwemmten seine Gedanken, ließen die Realität um ihn herum verwischen, als er sich selbst in die Vergangenheit zurückversetzte.

---

_Es war eine der zahlreichen Nächte auf dem Westturm. Eine Nacht wie jede andere, die er hier oben damit verbrachte, die ruhig daliegenden Ländereien Hogwarts zu beobachten und sich an ihrer Beständigkeit zu erfreuen._

_In seinem Leben hatten nie viele Konstanten platz gefunden, die einzigen Brücken dieser Art konnte er an einer Hand abzählen._

_Eine war dieser Ausblick, das stumme Gelände der Zauberschule, das sich mit jeder Jahreszeit zunehmend veränderte und in seinen Augen doch immer gleich blieb. Es gab ihm dieses Gefühl der Ruhe und Geborgenheit, dass er nirgendwo anders fühlte._

_Wie auch? In seinem Leben änderte sich alles so rasend schnell, dass es keinen größeren Fehler gab, als sich an etwas zu gewöhnen._

_Die zweite Konstante seines Lebens saß keine zwei Meter hinter ihm und warf schon seit geraumer Zeit ein kleines Steinchen immer und immer wieder gegen die Wand._

_Ein leichtes Lächeln floh über Harrys Züge, er musste sich nicht umdrehen und Draco Malfoys missmutiges Gesicht betrachten, um zu wissen, dass dieser säuerliche Ausdruck des Blonden Ausdruck existierte._

_Es war seltsam zu sagen, dass es Draco Malfoy war, der ihn mit seinen Beleidigungen und üblen Streichen daran erinnerte, wie sein wahres Ich aussah und dass er nicht so war wie die anderen ihn haben wollten, aber dennoch entsprach es der Wahrheit._

_Der Slytherin war die einzige Person, die es vermochte ihn am Boden zu halten und ihn dazu brachte sich nicht völlig zu verlieren, sondern einen Teil seines wahren Ichs in sich zu bewahren._

_Eine bizarre Vorstellung wenn man bedachte, dass sie sich aus vollem Herzen hassten. Zumindest Malfoy tat das, das war Harry mehr als bloß klar, im Bezug auf seinen eigenen Hass war er sich da allerdings nicht mehr so sicher, dieser war ihn letzter Zeit unaufhaltsam verblasst und nun war fast nur noch Gleichgültigkeit übrig._

_Ein leises Seufzen entkam seinen Lippen, als er die schwarzen Wolken am Horizont wahrnahm. Sie hingen dort wie die dunklen Vorboten der Finsternis, die über die Zaubererwelt hereinzubrechen drohte. _

_Eine Finsternis, deren Ausbruch er verhindern sollte. Nicht, weil er es so entschieden hatte oder gar wollte, sondern weil er von allen anderen Zauberern als ihr Held und Retter auserkoren worden war._

_Es war ihnen egal, dass er dabei seine Kindheit verlor oder vielleicht sogar starb, solange er sie beschützte._

_„Gibt es einen Punkt an dem das Leben keinen Sinn mehr hat?" Er hatte gesprochen, bevor ihm klar gewesen war, was er überhaupt hatte sagen wollen und hinter ihm hielt sofort das klackernde Geräusch des Steines inne._

_Er schien Draco Malfoy überrascht zu haben, spürte er doch deutlich wie sich dessen Blick in seinen Nacken bohrte._

_„Ja." Der laue Wind trug das zögerlich gesprochene Wort an sein Ohr, gab ihm das Gefühl die Melancholie, die ihm innewohnte auch in der Stimme des anderen fühlen zu können._

_Zugegeben überraschte ihn die Antwort von Draco, da er bis jetzt von dem Slytherin stets nur spöttische Erwiderungen und höhnische Bemerkungen als Antworten erhalten hatte._

_Seine kalten Hände klammerten sich unbewusst an das eiserne Geländer des Turms. Es war mittlerweile empfindlich kühl nachts, nahezu eisig._

_Gedanken stoben durch seinen Kopf, ließen sich nicht beruhigen. Bilder seiner Vergangenheit, Erinnerungen an Dinge, die ihm widerfahren waren. Gute wie schlechte._

_Die Errettung seiner selbst von den Dursleys durch Hagrid, seine urplötzliche Berühmtheit, seine ersten Freunde, Voldemort, Cedrics Tod, Verrat der Menschen, die er liebte, Sirius Tod und seine Einsamkeit._

_„Wann werde ich diesen Punkt erreichen?" Er kannte die Antwort selbst, sie war so einfach._

_Sobald er das, was ihn am Leben hielt erfüllt hatte. Sobald Voldemort durch seine Hand gestorben und die Zauberwelt dadurch erlöst war._

_Doch er wollte es aus dem Munde Dracos hören, nicht wissend, warum dies plötzlich für ihn eine Rolle spielte._

_„Nie." Einzig allen dieses eine Wort drang an sein Gehör, doch hätte kein Sturmgetöse für ihn erschlagender sein können. Überrascht wirbelte er herum, nach der Antwort auf seine ungestellte Frage suchend, doch hatte sich der Blonde sich längst erhoben und blickte ihm nun fest in die Augen, ehe er sich umwand um den Turm zu verlassen._

_Gerade als der Slytherin die Fallluke öffnete, fand Harry seine Sinne wieder und stellte die Frage die ihm so schmerzend auf der Seele brannte._

_„Warum?" Verzweiflung war deutlich aus seinen Worten herauszuhören, ließ sich nicht mehr in seinem Inneren bändigen. Aber Draco wand sich lediglich noch ein letztes Mal um und graue Augen funkelten ihm bedeutungsvoll entgegen, bevor sich der malfoyische Sprössling endgültig umwand und ihn allein und verwirrt zurückließ._

---

Harry war ebenso in den Erinnerungen gefangen gewesen wie Draco und öffnete nun die Augen langsam wieder.

Nach dieser Nacht hatte er das Thema stets vermieden, doch die Frage des ‚Warum' plagte ihn noch immer, hatte nie damit aufgehört. Wochenlang hatte er nach Gründen gesucht, ohne fündig zu werden.

Er verstand nicht, was der Slytherin versucht hatte ihm mitzuteilen, völlig gleich wie sehr er sich auch bemühte.

Die kleine Kugel in seiner linken Handfläche, fühlte sich vertraut und beruhigend an, während sie sanft eine Melodie durch den Raum sandte. Er wagte nicht aufzublicken und sich mit des Blonden stechenden Blick konfrontieren zu lassen, da betrachtete er lieber zwanghaft den wallenden Nebel hinter der gläsernen Schicht des magischen Artefakts.

Völlig zusammenhangslos kam ihm in den Sinn, wie oft er kurz davor gewesen war einfach alles hinzuschmeißen und wie oft ihn allein die beruhigende Wirkung der Kugel daran gehindert hatte.

Hatte sie die gleiche Wirkung auf Draco gehabt?

Das war wohl eine der vielen Sachen, die er nie erfahren würde, denn er glaubte nicht daran, dass der Slytherin es ihm je freiwillig mitteilte.

Die Frage, die ihn schon seit dieser Nacht auf dem Turm verfolgte, kam ihm wieder in den Sinn. Vielleicht war nun der rechte Zeitpunkt gekommen, um in Erfahrung zu bringen, was der Grauäugige damals mit seiner Aussage gemeint hatte.

Grüne Augen fixierten den Blonden mit einem gewissen Maß an Vorsicht. Wenn er tatsächlich eine Antwort erhalten wollte, musste er seine Worte mit Bedacht wählen.

„Warum glaubst du, ich erreiche nie den Punkt, an dem mein Leben keinen Sinn mehr hat?" Okay, so viel dazu seine Worte mit Bedacht zu wählen. Das erste was ihm in den Sinn kam, hatte er einfach ausgesprochen. Zwar wohnte diesem Satz keinerlei Ironie oder ähnliches inne, doch klang selbst ihn seinen Ohren das Drängen seiner Stimme überdeutlich nach.

Und Draco Malfoy zu etwas drängen zu wollen, klappte niemals. Je stärker man dem Slytherin zeigte, dass einen etwas interessierte, desto mehr spielte dieser mit einem.

Zu seinem Erstaunen blickte der Grauäugige ihn jedoch nur ein paar Sekunden durchdringend an, ehe er tatsächlich eine Antwort erhielt.

„Weil du immer jemanden haben wirst, der dich liebt und für dich da ist." Die Worte des Blonden waren so ruhig und trotzdem trieben sie in Harry die Bitterkeit hinauf und ein leises, hartes Lachen entkam seinen Lippen.

Er hatte niemanden gehabt, der für ihn da war, als er es am meisten benötigt hatte. Niemand war für ihn da gewesen als Sirius starb.

„Wer denn? Wer ist denn für mich da?" Unverhohlen angriffslustig funkelten die grünen Smaragde ihren Gegenüber an, doch dieser behielt seine undurchdringliche Fassade aufrecht und blickte emotionslos zu dem Gryffindor hinauf.

„Deine Freunde." Einen Moment dachte Harry sein Herz würde zerspringen, so eng zog es sich in seiner Brust zusammen.

_ Well they all really want you, ..._

Seine Freunde?

Wie kam der Blonde darauf?

„Aber wieso? Du hast doch selbst gesagt, dass ich Recht hatte. Du hast doch gesehen, dass sie sich nicht für mich als Person sondern nur um ihren Helden kümmern. Alle sehen doch nur den ewigen Goldjungen und Retter der Zauberwelt in mir, niemand sieht wer ich wirklich bin!" Verwirrung war quer über sein Gesicht geschrieben, doch der Slytherin schien ihm keine weiteren Erklärungen liefern zu wollen, betrachtete nun stumm einen Punkt außerhalb der kühlen Glasscheibe auf dessen Fensterbank der Schwarzhaarige saß.

Minuten des Schweigens vergingen in denen die durch das Unverständnis ausgelöste Verzweiflung in Harry stetig zunahm.

„Wie kann es denn sein, dass mich mein ärgster Rivale besser kennt, als meine besten Freunde? Wieso kauften sie mir jedes gespielte Lächeln sofort ab? Wieso sahen sie denn nicht, wie ich gelitten habe?" Fragen über Fragen, die ihn jahrelang verfolgt hatten, Fragen, auf die er nie eine Antwort gefunden hatte und sie letztendlich als Desinteresse seiner Mitmenschen an ihm abtat. Das eisige Gefühl der Hilflosigkeit, welches ihn in den letzten Jahren so oft heimgesucht hatte, flutete seine Adern, erinnerte ihn an seine gesamte Pein.

Er hatte gelitten, gelitten weil es niemanden gab, dem er sich anvertrauen konnte und war er zunächst noch auf der Suche nach einer solchen Person gewesen, hatte er es nach einiger Zeit einfach aufgegeben und sich von allem und jedem abgeschottet. Wie konnte der Grauäugige da nun behaupten, seine Freunde wären immer für ihn da gewesen?

„Hast du je daran gedacht, dass du sie vielleicht einfach nicht sehen lassen wolltest?"

_... if only you that wanted them.(2)_

Die ruhigen Worte verhallten im Gang, ohne das Harry dessen Bedeutung ergreifen konnte.

Er war sich sicher, dass seine Ratlosigkeit sich auf seinen Zügen nur zu deutlich abzeichnete und dies schien auch der Blonde als Anlass zu sehen seine Gedanken näher auszuführen.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass du je von deinen Freunden verstanden werden wolltest. Du hast dich so sehr hinter deiner fröhlichen Maske versteckt, dass sie nicht die geringste Chance hatten, zu erkennen, wie es dir wirklich ging." Es kam einem Schlag in den Magen gleich und sofort wallte in dem Gryffindor die Frage auf, ob an dieser eigentlich unsinnigen und völlig haltlosen Behauptung Dracos nicht doch etwas Wahres war.

„Aber wahre Freunde-" Abrupt wurde ihm das Wort abgeschnitten.

„Auch wahre Freunde können eine Lüge nicht von der Wahrheit unterscheiden, wenn man ihnen vom ersten Augenblick an etwas vorspielt!" Der energische Tonfall des Blonden ließ Ärger in ihm aufsteigen. Alles in ihm protestierte gegen den Versuch des Slytherins, ihm selbst die Schuld für seine Qualen zu geben. Er weigerte sich so etwas anzuerkennen.

Nicht er war an seiner Einsamkeit schuld, sie waren es! Seine angeblichen Freunde, die die ihn im Stich ließen, wann immer er Hilfe gebraucht hatte.

„Sie haben mich nicht verstanden, keiner hat mich verstanden!" Selbst in seinen Augen klang diese minimale Art der Rechtfertigung enorm kläglich. Im Grunde genommen wusste er, dass die Möglichkeit, die ihm sein Gegenüber aufgewiesen hatte, nicht auszuschließen war.

„Du wolltest nicht, dass sie dich verstehen. Sieh es endlich ein und gib nicht immer anderen die Schuld!" Mit diesen Worten hatte der Grauäugige sich erhoben und machte Anstalten den Ort ihres unfreiwilligen Zusammentreffens zu verlassen, doch hinderte ihn eine Hand, welche sich fest um seinen Unterarm schlang daran sein Vorhaben durchzuführen.

In der Zeitspanne eines Sekundenbruchteils wurde er herumgewirbelt und gegen die Steinwand des Flures gedrückt. Fand sein Gesicht nur wenige Millimeter von dem des Gryffindors entfernt wieder.

„Wieso tust du mir das an?" In einer geschmeidigen Bewegung überbrückte der Grünäugige den letzten Abstand zwischen ihnen und hauchte seinem überrumpelten Gegenüber einen zarten Kuss auf die Lippen.

Fast schon konnte man es nicht mal einen Kuss nennen, da diese Berührung nur eine Sekunde andauerte und sogar mehr ein Lufthauch, als ein wirklicher Kontakt ihrer Lippen war.

Heftig wurde er von dem Slytherin weggestoßen, als dieser seine Fassung zurück erlangt hatte. Einen Augenblick musterten ihn graue Augen noch unnahbar, ehe Draco sich abermals zum Gehen wand.

„Wieso tust du mir das an?" Leise hallten die Worte durch den Gang, wurden fast von den flüsternden Klängen des neuen Liedes, welches die Kugel wenige Sekunden zuvor zu spielen begonnen hatte, übertönt.

„Was tue ich dir denn an?" Es klang erschöpft, so als wäre all die Energie des Grauäugigen mit einem Mal einfach verpufft. Doch in seiner eigenen Verzweiflung und Angst gefangen, das zu verlieren, was ihm am Wichtigsten auf diesem Planeten war, das einzige was ihm noch geblieben war, auch wenn er den Slytherin nie wirklich besessen hatte, achtete er nicht darauf, starrte nur den Rücken des anderen an, der zwar stehen geblieben war, aber nicht weiter auf ihn einging.

„Wieso tust du so als wäre nie etwas zwischen uns gewesen?" Erst im Nachhinein wurde Harry klar, welche Bedeutung diese Worte haben konnten und welche Bedeutung der Blonde ihnen zumaß.

„Zwischen uns war nie etwas, Potter!" In einer langsamen Bewegung hatte der Slytherin den Kopf zu seinem ehemaligen Rivalen gewandt und betrachtete diesen nun mit dem altgewohnten spöttischen Blick aus den Tagen, als noch ein berechnend kalter Krieg zwischen ihnen herrschte.

„Wir waren keine Feinde mehr. Wir waren vielleicht sogar etwas wie Freunde." Sein Versuch sich keinerlei Emotionen anmerken zu lassen, scheiterte kläglich, als seine Stimme vor Hoffnungslosigkeit nur so troff.

„Wir waren nie etwas anderes als Rivalen." Überdeutlich fiel es in das Augenmerk des Gryffindors, dass Draco sie nicht als ‚Feinde' titulierte.

_Es ist Zeit sich einzugestehen,..._

Die ruhige Stimme der Sängerin des Liedes der Kugel schwebte durch den Raum und Harry überkam das erdrückend schwere Gefühle, dass er längst verloren hatte.

„Meinst du... Meinst du, wir können irgendwann wieder normal miteinander umgehen?" Wenn er ehrlich war, fürchtete er sich vor der Antwort, aber hätte er diese letzte für ihn wichtige Frage nicht gestellt, hätte er nie wieder in Ruhe schlafen können.

_...dass es nicht geht._

Egal wie sehr es den Schwarzhaarigen danach gierte irgendeine Empfindung in den grauen Seen seines Gegenübers auszumachen, blieb seine Suche jedoch erfolglos.

_Es gibt nichts mehr zu reden_

„Vielleicht." Mit diesem letzten Ausspruch ließ Draco Lucius Malfoy den Gryffindor in dem dunklen, nur vom Mondschein erhellten Gang zurück.

_Denn wenn's nur regnet,..._

Ein schmerzerfülltes Lächeln bildete sich auf den Zügen des Grünäugigen, während eine vereinzelte Träne über seine Wange rann.

Sein Blick glitt wie automatisch hinaus durch das dünne Glas der Fensterscheibe.

Es hatte zu schneien begonnen.

_...ist es besser aufzugeben.(3)_

Eine weitere Träne gesellte sich zu ihrer Vorgängerin, ließ sich nicht zurückhalten.

Er hatte verloren, verloren an dem Tag an dem er Hogwarts verlassen hatte, denn er wusste ebenso gut wie der Slytherin, dass die Zeit dieses ‚Vielleicht's nie kommen würde.

°O°O°O°

**Das war's... eigentlich kaum zu glauben... zumindest kommt mir das im Moment absolut unwirklich vor...**

**Meinen besten Dank spreche ich folgenden Leuten aus:**

**Kathleen Potter, Deedochan, Vanillia, Moin, DarkLuzie, Maginisha, Lyonessheart, Leah-chan01, Celina, Dark-live, Bibilein, Amunet und natürlich Nie-chan, meinen ‚besten' (blödes Wort, ich find nur grad kein besseres... sorry) Reviewern.**

**Aber natürlich auch allen anderen Reviewern:**

**Hate.love; vampiry; Kynny; Cuschi11; Fee-der-Nacht; stella dubh; Dracos-Honey; Jeysi; darkheart1230; Sjerda; deathsoul; Amidala85; Ellie172; cat-86; Rikku7; Mylanka; Samantha Potter; bloody death eater; Legobaustein; blub; Merilflower; FantasyGirl; Myu; Pitvansee; Stupor; Momo-chan21989; YanisTamien; Dray; Babsel; Gugi28; Black Nightleaf; bloody Slayer; asani-celine; Celebrhosiel; the-memory-remains; Severina35; Blue; Inlanka; vickysnape; jdth; Leah; sabysemilla; yas; °Ich°; Lady Arrogance; Alagar-Loth; Steffi MGN; shinchan01; Serena.Malfoy; Littler Nadeshiko; Anny Lanny; Tiberitus; Liz Black; alexiel-blue-eyes; banduan; Goldshadow; Wölfkin Akhuna; Jo Lizard; mara; Die-Nudel; EngelKatja; Flerina; selene15; Bele; leylah; Schnuckiputz; die.Sturm; noire; Pussycat (June); Tinka; Katan-kun; Oriona; LuckyShadow; BlueStar84; tini-chan; babatikidido; zucchini; yvonne; SeraphineBlack; die Riesin; Hexe-chan; ayrana; Anjen, Talvi, DjEngelchen, Avallyn Black, Serendipity44 und Yuy.**

**Hoffe ich hab keinen vergessen...**

**Bye eure Li-chan**

**(1) Brian McFadden – Real to me**

**(2) Remy Zero – Gramarye**

**(3) Silbermond – Symphonie**

**Beendet**** am 30.12.2004**


	35. Epilog

**Broken Faith Epilog**

**Titel: Broken Faith  
Teil: Epilog  
Serie: Harry Potter  
Autor: Tyfa (aber eigentlich Li-chan und Leute das ist nicht eine andere  
Person! Nein das bin ich, Tyfa und Li-chan sind ein-und-dieselbe Person...ich klau mir meine Storys NICHT von anderen! Ich konnte mich nur nicht als Li-chan registrieren weil der Name besetzt war! Also bitte mir nicht mehr vorwerfen das ich meine Storys klau g)  
E-Mail: Tyfagmx.de  
Warnungen: Für bleibende Schäden übernehme ich keine Verantwortung!  
Disclaimer: Alle Personen in dieser Story gehören nicht mir sondern Joanne K. Rowling, ich habe sie mir lediglich für diese Geschichte ausgeliehen. Außerdem verdien ich hiermit kein Geld.**

**_WIDMUNG: Ich widme dieses Ende und diese ganze Geschichte einem Menschen der mir wirklich viel bedeutet, obwohl ich ihn noch nie persönlich getroffen habe... und der mich gelyncht hätte, hätt ich kein Happy End geschrieben . _****_Yu_****_, das hier ist ganz allein für dich... ich hab dich MEGA lieb und bin wirklich froh dir begegnet zu sein... ein dreifaches Hoch auf die NC-17 Sperre!_**

**An Moin: Ich glaub ein größeres Kompliment hättest du mir kaum machen können... danke!**

**An Maginisha: Leider kenn ich das Lied nicht... aber trotzdem vielen Dank... :knull: Wann krieg ich eigentlich wieder mal was zu lesen von dir mit H/D!**

**An Celebrhosiel:verwirrt anschau: Du hast mir mehrmals reviewt...**

**Ich danke allen Reviewern des letzten Teils ganz doll:**

**Moin****, Maginisha, Flerina, Serendipity44, Talvi, Kathleen Potter, Vanillia, Celebrhosiel, Sjerda, Darkaya, leah-chan01, Pussycat June, EngelKatja, Lyonessheart, Leah-07, Merilflower und XxCelinaxX.**

**Okay genug gelabert, ab zur Story:**

°O°O°O°

Draco wachte schweißgebadet auf. Wie lange war diese Nacht nun schon vergangen? 4 Jahre oder waren es doch schon 5?

Seine Hogwartszeit lag inzwischen schon in so ferner Vergangenheit, dass es ihm vorkam wie Jahrzehnte. Vieles hatte er vergessen, konnte sich an bestimmte Begebenheiten einfach nicht mehr erinnern und doch war ihm diese eine Nacht so klar im Gedächtnis, als wäre sie erst einen Tag her.

Leise seufzend setzte er sich auf und blickte sich in dem dunklen Raum um.

Sein kleines Heim.

Eine bescheidene Wohnung am Rande Londons, etwas dass eigentlich absolut nicht zu dem verwöhnten Malfoy Sprössling passte. Aber er war schon lange nicht mehr das Abbild seines Vaters, war es im Geiste wohl nie gewesen.

Eine leichte Gänsehaut überzog seine blanken Arme. Er fröstelte. Trotz dessen warf er die wärmende Bettdecke ein Stück zurück und schwang die Beine über die Kante seiner Schlafstatt. Im ersten Moment zuckte er noch zurück als seine Füße den kalten Boden berührten, doch dann stand er endgültig auf und wankte noch ein wenig schlaftrunken zum Fenster.

Ein Blick in die Finsternis außerhalb seines Zimmer, ließ ihn allerdings schlagartig hellwach werden.

Es schneite.

Die grauen Augen verfolgten jede Bewegung der weißen Schneeflocken vor der gläsernen Scheibe, ehe er von einem nahestehenden Sessel eine Wolldecke zu sich zog und sich auf dem Fenstersims niederließ.

Früher hatte er sich nie viel aus Schnee gemacht, hatte ihn zeitweise sogar gehasst. Doch mittlerweile hieß er ihn sogar willkommen, ließ sich in den Bann der weißen Eiskristalle ziehen.

Genau wie Harry Potter damals in der Nacht vor 5 Jahren.

In der Nacht in der den schlimmsten Fehler seines Lebens begangen hatte, auch wenn ihm dies erst Monate später bewusst wurde.

Erinnerungen begannen seine Gedanken zu fluten und letztendlich gab er ihren Forderungen, sich die Vergangenheit noch mal zu besehen, nach.

_

* * *

__Erschöpft ließ er sich in den Sessel seines Zimmers fallen. _

_Nach einem mehr als bloß anstrengenden Schultag kam ihm das normalerweise nur mittelmäßig bequeme Polster seiner Sitzgelegenheit nahezu paradiesisch komfortabel vor._

_Wieso quälten die Professoren die Schüler des 7. Jahrgangs, jetzt gegen Ende des Schuljahres noch so? Die Abschlussprüfungen waren doch schon längst geschrieben und in ein etwa zwei Wochen würden sie Hogwarts für immer verlassen. _

_Wieso mussten sie sich also jetzt noch so anstrengen? Wofür?_

_Der missmutige Blick grauer Augen schien die dünne Fensterscheibe in ihre kleinsten Einzelteile zersprengen zu wollen, doch das störrische Glas hielt dem tödlichen Ausdruck stand._

_Zwei Wochen._

_In zwei Wochen wäre alles vorbei. In zwei Wochen würde er das einzige Zuhause, dass er je gehabt hatte, verlieren und in sein persönliches Gefängnis, Malfoy Manor, zurückkehren müssen._

_Zwar wohnte sein Vater gezwungenermaßen immer noch in Azkaban, doch glaubte der Blonde nicht daran, dass sich an dem Terrorregime des weitläufigen Hauses auch nur irgendetwas verändert hatte, dafür war seine Mutter stets zu sehr von seinem Erzeuger beeinflusst worden, wie er grade in den letzten Ferien hatte feststellen dürfen._

_Fast hätte er gedacht durchzudrehen, als er mit ansehen musste, wie seine Mutter beinahe verstört jeden Tag so handelte, als würde Lucius das Haus noch in der selben Stunde wieder betreten._

_Zu sagen sie wäre durch den Verlust ihres Ehemannes wahnsinnig geworden, würde die Veränderung der Person Narcissa Malfoys wohl nicht ausreichend beschreiben. Eher schien sie wie besessen von dem Gedanken an ihren Gatten._

_Sie hatte Lucius geliebt, als den Mann geliebt, der er war, als Mörder, Verräter und am Boden krauchender Speichellecker Voldemorts. Selbst die Tatsache, dass Dracos Vater ihre Liebe augenscheinlich nie erwidert und sich zahlreiche Male Befriedigung bei anderen Frauen gesucht hatte, schreckte sie in ihrer Zuneigung nicht ab. Sie war total verblendet._

_Draco war sich sogar sicher, dass sie ihn, ihren einzigen Sohn, ohne zu Zögern geopfert hätte um Lucius einen Gefallen zu tun._

_Und er war irgendwann einmal genauso fehlgeleitet wie seine Mutter gewesen._

_Er hatte jedes Wort seines Vaters geglaubt, nahezu verschlungen, hatte jede seiner zahllosen Lügen für die absolute Wahrheit gehalten._

_Aber im Laufe seiner Entwicklung wurde er praktisch dazu gezwungen die Fakten zu erkennen. Er musste einsehen, dass er nur das Spielzeug seines Vaters, ein Klotz am Beine seiner Mutter war und lediglich etwas wie ein repräsentables Vorzeigeobjekt darstellte._

_Jahrelang war er selbst geblendet gewesen durch die Verehrung seines Vaters, durch den Wunsch diesem nachzueifern, bis zu dem Tag als ihm mit einem Schlag klargemacht wurde, dass seine Familie sich einen Dreck um ihn scherte. _

_Bis zu Lucius Verhaftung und Verurteilung. _

_Ein energisches Klopfen ließ ihn erschrocken zusammenzucken und aus seinen Gedanken auffahren. Keine Sekunde später, stürmte Blaise Zabini in sein Zimmer._

_„Was tust du noch hier?" Braune Augen blickten ihn neugierig an, während der Blonde jedoch nur die Stirn ob dieser Frage zu runzeln wusste._

_„Es ist Essenszeit!" Ohne die Chance zu flüchten, wurde der Grauäugige am Handgelenk gepackt und von seinem Hauskameraden hinter sich hergeschleift. _

_Blaise war zwar schon immer besessen von allem Nahrhaftem gewesen, auch wenn man es ihm nicht ansah, aber seit wann artete das so stark aus? _

_Ohne Rücksicht auf Verluste zerrte der Braunhaarige ihn weiter durch die mäßig bewanderten Flure der Zauberschule, bis sie letztendlich doch noch in ganzen Stücken die große Halle und somit ihr Ziel erreichten._

_Kaum hatte der andere Slytherin sein Handgelenk losgelassen, versuchte Draco durch massierende Bewegungen sein Blut dazu zu bringen, den vernachlässigten Teil seines Körpers wieder aufzusuchen. _

_Seiner Stimmung hatte diese Arie ganz sicher keine Besserung verschafft, denn diese befand sich noch immer in den tiefsten Minusgraden der Skala._

_Scheinbar hatte die ganze Welt sich gegen ihn verschworen, denn kaum dass er Platz genommen hatte, ließ sich Pansy Parkinson neben ihm nieder, das am schwersten zu ertragende Mädchen der ganzen Schule. Mit Ausnahme von Granger natürlich und dass auch nur da diese eine Gryffindor war und zu dem golden Trio zählte._

_„Draciii...?" Einen winzigen Moment fragte Draco sich, wie oft er dem Mädchen nun schon gesagt hatte, sie solle ihn nicht so nennen, doch nichts hatte etwas gebracht, weder gewaltbeinhaltende Drohungen, noch subtile Erpressungen. _

_„Was?" Es war mehr ein Knurren, als ein Wort, doch schien Pansy seine abweisende Haltung nicht zu registrieren, oder einfach nicht registrieren zu wollen._

_Mit einer unerträglich schrillen Stimme fing sie, ungeachtet seiner missgestimmten Erwiderung, an, vor sich hinzulamentieren und der Blonde fasste lediglich einige Wortfetzen wie ‚Date' und ‚Chance' auf, bevor er endgültig auf Durchzug schaltete. _

_Er ließ seinen Blick durch die Halle schweifen, blieb an einem leeren Platz am Gryffindortisch hängen. Die blasse Haut seiner Stirn legte sich verwirrt in Falten._

_„Er wird nicht kommen." Die leisen Worte drangen von seiner linken Seite an sein Ohr, entstammten dem Munde Blaises, dessen braune Augen er schon einige Zeit unbewusst auf sich ruhen spürte._

_„Wer?" Fragende graue Augen blickten ihren Sitznachbarn an, auf dessen Gesicht sich ein unglaubwürdiger Ausdruck schlich._

_„Potter."_

_Und mit einem Mal war alles wieder da. Diese Nacht vor nun schon fast 6 Monaten, die ganzen Auseinandersetzungen, seine Versuche jegliche Gedanken an den Gryffindor zu verdrängen, die ihm letztendlich doch noch geglückt waren._

_Er war schon immer gut darin gewesen unliebsame Gedanken und Gefühle zu ignorieren, alles, was nicht in das Schema eines Malfoys passte, wurde verkannt und hinter der eisigen Mauer weggeschlossen._

_6 Monate war es nun her, dass er das letzte Wort mit dem Schwarzhaarigen gewechselt hatte und er selbst hatte es nicht anders gewollt. Er war es gewesen, der diese Vereinbarung getroffen und die Bitte des Grünäugigen ihnen wenigstens noch die Chance zu geben normal miteinander umzugehen, gnadenlos abschmettert hatte._

_Und es hatte ihm gut getan, es hatte sich so richtig angefühlt. Es war eine Genugtuung für ihn gewesen den Gryffindor stehen zu lassen._

_Es war seine persönliche Rache dafür gewesen, dass Harry ihn damals einfach zurückgelassen hatte._

_„Wieso?" Nur rau kam die Frage über seine trockenen Lippen, welche er flüchtig mit seiner Zungenspitze benetze, während er versuchte seine Stimme wiederzufinden._

_Braune Augen musterten ihn durchdringend, jagten dem Blonden einen kalten Schauer über den Rücken. Dieser Blick von seinem besten Freund verhieß nichts Gutes, dass wusste er mittlerweile zu genüge. Immer wenn der andere Slytherin ihn mit diesem Ausdruck in den Augen bedachte, hielt er eine Hiobsbotschaft für ihn bereit._

_„Weil er geht." _

_„Er geht?" Verwirrt runzelte Draco die Stirn. Potter ging? Was sollte dass denn schon wieder bedeuten._

_„Er verlässt Hogwarts." Jedes einzelne der Worte war wie ein Schlag in Dracos Magen, auch wenn dieser versuchte es sich äußerlich nicht anmerken zu lassen._

_Stumm saß er da und starrte auf den leeren Platz in den Reihen der Gryffindors. _

_Wie aus dem Nichts schoss ihm der abstrakte und völlig zusammenhangslose Gedanke durch den Kopf, dass Pansys kreischende Stimme mittlerweile verstummt war, genauso wie ihm aus einem unerfindlichen Grund auffiel, dass es draußen zu regnen schien, zumindest zeigte das die verzauberte Decke der Halle an._

_„Er verlässt Hogwarts, heute noch! Von seinen Freunden hat er sich schon verabschiedet." Beinahe meinte der Grauäugige aus dem Tonfall des Braunhaarigen drängende Verzweiflung herauszuhören, doch schwand dieser Gedanke genauso schnell, wie er aufgekommen war._

_Wie benommen saß er auf seinem Platz und hörte das leise Trommeln der Regentropfen gegen die Fenster der Halle, obwohl es in dem lauten, undeutlichen Gemurmel der Schüler nahezu völlig unterging._

_„Woher weißt du das?" Eigentlich interessierte ihn diese Frage kaum, sie war nur das Einzige, was seine verworrenen Gedanken einigermaßen klar hervorbrachten._

_„Es ist doch völlig egal, woher ich das weiß. Verstehst du nicht? Potter wird Hogwarts verlassen und dieses Mal für immer!" Stumm blickte der Blonde in die braunen Augen seines Hauskameraden, ohne eine Reaktion auf seinem Gesicht, ohne jegliche Emotion in den Augen._

_„Warum tust du das?" Augenscheinlich war Blaise am Ende mit seinem Latein, denn die Worte kamen unnatürlich stockend über seine Lippen. „Wieso tust du dir das an?" Eine feingeschwungene blonde Augenbraue reckte sich nach oben, gaben dem Gesicht Dracos einen spöttischen, wie zugleich fragenden Ausdruck._

_„Wieso zerstörst du dich selbst?" Das schmale Grinsen wich schlagartig von den blassen Zügen, machte einer undeutbaren Miene Platz, einer Miene, die der Braunhaarige nicht zu deuten wusste._

_„Ich zerstöre mich nicht selbst, Zabini, wer erzählt so n Scheiß?" In einer ruckartigen Bewegung hatte der Blonde sich erhoben und blickte nun von oben auf seinen scheinbar erstaunten Freund herab. _

_Wie kam der Braunhaarige auf so horrende Ideen? Das war doch lächerlich._

_Dass er sich durch die Anrede mit dem Nachnamen wieder einmal von dem Anderen distanziert hatte, fiel ihm erst im Nachhinein auf._

_„Du warst schon immer gut darin, dich selbst zu belügen, Draco." Die geflüsterten Worte ließen seine leise brodelnde Rage noch mehr anwachsen. Wie konnte dieser Kerl es wagen so etwas zu behaupten? Wie konnte der Braunäugige so tun, als würde er ihn besser kennen, als er sich selbst? Niemand tat das. _

_Er belog sich nicht selbst, schon lange nicht mehr. _

_Mit einer eleganten Drehung, wand er sich von seinem Stufenkameraden ab und verließ die große Halle mit zügigen Schritten._

_Kaum das die Flügeltüren hinter ihm wieder zu fielen und er auf dem menschenleeren Flur der Zauberschule stand, bröckelte seine Maske. Die Strapazen der letzten Monate liefen wie ein dunkler Schatten über sein Gesicht, das ewige Verdrängen von all den Dingen, die Erinnerungen weckten, hatte ihn innerlich ausgelaugt._

_Potter wollte Hogwarts also wieder verlassen? Wollte ihn zum zweiten Mal zurücklassen? _

_Eine kleine Stimme in seinem Kopf schrie ihn an, dass es egal war, dass er Potter nicht brauchte, dass er niemanden brauchte, doch wenn Draco in den vergangenen 3 Jahren eines gelernt hatte, dann war das, die Realität zu erkennen, wenn sie einem mit einem Hammer eins überzog und dass es nichts brachte vor ihr davon zu laufen, früher oder später holte sie einen doch wieder ein._

_Ohne dass er einen konkreten Befehl gegeben hatte, fingen seine Füße an, sich in Bewegung zu setzen. Er konnte sein Ziel nicht einmal wirklich benennen, ließ sich einzig von seinen Instinkten leiten._

_Schon bald hatte er zahlreiche Abzweigungen und Klassenräume, sowie Treppen und Gemälde passiert und den Hauptein- und Ausgang der Zauberschule erreicht._

_Die massiven Stahltüren, gaben unter seinem Druck nach, ließen sich schwerfällig beiseite schieben und gaben den Blick auf die verregnete und leicht neblige Landschaft Hogwarts frei._

_Er wusste nicht warum ihn seine Beine diesen Weg gezeigt hatten, doch kannte er keinen anderen Ort vom dem aus der Gryffindor die Zauberschule verlassen könnte. _

_Dunkle Wolken bevölkerten den Himmel, öffneten ihr Tore direkt über ihm und ließen sinnflutartige Regengüsse hinab._

_Und mitten in diesem Bild der Gewalt Mutter Naturs, erblickte er eine der schwarzen Kutschen, die ihm jahrein, jahraus den Weg von Hogsmead zu seinem Zuhause und zurück bereitet hatten. Ohne nachzudenken oder auf den Regen zu achten, lief er los._

_Je näher er dem schwarzen Gefährt kam, desto unruhiger und hektischer wurden seine Schritte. Die Angst zu spät zu kommen, nagte an ihm, fraß ihn innerlich auf._

_Mittlerweile war seine Kleidung völlig durchnässt und die platinblonden Haarsträhnen klebten ihm wirr in der Stirn, über die der Regen in kleinen Rinnsälen floss und letztendlich in seine Augen tropfte, sodass Blinzeln seine einzige Möglichkeit darstellte zu verhindern, dass das Wasser ihm die Sicht nahm. _

_Mit jedem Meter den er sich der Kutsche näherte, konnte er mehr Einzelheiten ausmachen, so nahm er nun allmählich die Silhouetten zweier Menschen wahr._

_Seine Schritte stockten mitten im Gang und einen Augenblick stand er recht verloren auf dem schlammig aufgeweichten Fußweg und wusste nicht wie er handeln sollte._

_Wer befand sich noch bei dem Goldjungen? Denn das eine dieser Personen auf den Namen Harry Potter hörte, war für ihn selbstverständlich. Wer sonst sollte bei diesem fürchterlichen Wetter die Zauberschule verlassen wollen?_

_Zögerlich setzte er seinen Weg fort und nach nicht mal 10 Metern erkannte er die zweite Gestalt, da diese ihm nun entgegen, in Richtung Schloss, ging. _

_Albus Dumbledore._

_Ein überraschter Blick bedachte ihn und der ältliche Schulleiter Hogwarts nickte ihm einmal freundlich zu, bevor er an ihm vorbeischritt._

_Im Gegensatz zu dem Blonden hatte Dumbledor anscheinend genug Verstand besessen dem Regen durch einen Zauber vorzubeugen und schien jetzt nicht auch nur einen Tropfen abbekommen zu haben._

_Für wenige Sekunden harrte Draco noch auf seinem Platz aus, ehe er eiligen Fußes auf die Kutsche zurannte. Als kaum noch 15 Meter Distanz zwischen ihm und seinen Ziel existierten, entdeckte er endlich auch den von ihm Gesuchten, wie dieser grade in das Gefährt steigen wollte._

_„Potter!" Er selbst erschrak bei der Rauheit seiner Stimme, doch der Gryffindor drehte sich nur erstaunt um und trat von der kleinen Stufe der Kutsche wieder herunter._

_„Was tust du hier?" Grüne Augen musterten ihn wenige Sekunden lang von oben bis unten, schienen von seiner Präsenz ebenso wie von seinem ungewöhnlich unbedachten Auftreten ernstlich überrascht._

_„Ich kann auch wieder gehen." Um ehrlich zu sein hielt er das für die beste Idee, die er seit langem hatte, denn er wusste selbst nicht was er hier sollte, geschweige denn passte es ihm, dass die Augen seines Gegenübers ihn aufs Genauste zu scannen schienen._

_Doch weglaufen lag nicht im Bereich des für ihn möglichen, schon lange nicht mehr. _

_„Warum tust du es dann nicht?" Die abweisende Kälte in der Stimme des Schwarzhaarigen zu überhören, war unmöglich. Ein wenig schreckte er durch sie zurück und sah seine Absicht, hier herzukommen und noch einmal mit dem Gryffindor reden zu wollen, plötzlich als völlig irrational an. _

_„Leb wohl, Potter." Er wusste nicht wirklich, was ihn grade dazu verleitet hatte seinem Erzfeind Glück für die Zukunft zu wünschen, doch trotzdem drehte er sich ohne eine weitere Erklärung oder eine Antwort abzuwarten um und machte sich auf den Rückweg zum Schloss, den stechenden Blick in der Rückengegend ignorierend._

_Kaum hatte er die ersten Treppenstufen des Eingangsportal passiert, stockte er mitten im Schritt. _

‚Was tust du hier?'

_Hastig wirbelte er herum und eilte zurück durch den Regen zu der immer noch ruhig dastehenden Kutsche. _

‚Dieses Mal nicht.'

_Der Schwarzhaarige stand noch immer davor, hatte ihm mittlerweile allerdings den Rücken zugewendet und schien den Rest seiner Sachen zu verstauen._

_„Potter..." Der Grünäugige wirbelte herum und blickte ihn zum zweiten Male an diesem Tag erstaunt an._

_„Was-?" Mit einer harschen Geste schnitt Draco ihm das Wort ab, ungeachtet der Tatsache dass er nicht den leisesten Schimmer hatte, was er sagen sollte oder konnte um eine halbwegs vernünftige Konversation in Gang zu bringen._

_„Wir müssen reden." Die schmale Augenbraue des Schwarzhaarigen hob sich und auch der Slytherin musste sich eingestehen, dass dies nicht unbedingt das Optimalste war von all dem was er hatte sagen können, geschweige denn ein sinnvolles Gespräch erzeugen würde. Doch wenigstens verschaffte ihm diese Aussage noch ein wenig Zeit._

_„Ich dachte du wärst derjenige von uns beiden, der nicht reden wollte." Beinahe trotzig vergrub der Gryffindor seine Hände in den Taschen seines Umhang, in denen er mit den Fingerspitzen einen kühlen Gegenstand streifte, der schon bald darauf begann eine leise Melodie zu spielen._

_Erschrocken weiteten sich die smaragdenen Augen und Harry zog hastig die kleine gläserne Kugel und seinen Zauberstab hervor um das magische Artefakt zum Verstummen zu bringen, allerdings hinderten ihn die schmalen Finger des Blonden daran, die sich behutsam auf die Kugel legten und ihm diese aus der Hand nahmen._

_„Lass." Klare Saphire musterten den Schwarzhaarigen eindringlich, beobachten jede noch so kleine Regung in dessen Gesicht, wie die grünen Augen unentwegt auf die Kugel in seiner Hand starrten und erst, nachdem einige Sekunden verstrichen waren, den Weg zu den seinigen grauen fanden._

_Das Lied hatte sobald die Finger des Slytherins die Oberfläche der Kugel berührt hatten, gewechselt und nun erklang eine Pulsschlagähnliche Melodie, die erst langsam durch weitere Musikinstrumente ergänzt wurde._

_„Was tust du noch hier?" Das minimale Zittern in der Stimme des Schwarzhaarigen entging ihm ebenso wenig wie der Ausdruck in dessen Augen._

_I see you standing there,..._

_Schweigend betrachtete er seinen Gegenüber weiterhin, bemerkte den immer verzweifelteren Ausdruck auf dessen Zügen. Von der zuvor gezeigten abweisenden Haltung war nichts mehr zu erkennen._

_Harry Potter sah regelrecht verloren aus, sowie er dort vor ihm im strömenden Regen stand und dieses Auftreten war das, was ihn besonders machte. _

_... wanting more from me._

_Es hatte ihn immer fasziniert, dass ganz egal wie dreckig es dem Gryffindor zu gehen schien, er vor seinen Freunden immer noch lachte und diese damit täuschte. Nur in den wenigen Augenblicken, in denen der Grünäugige sich unbeobachtet fühlte, war die Leere in seinem Blick erkennbar gewesen, oder in den Nächten auf dem Turm._

_Auf dem Westturm hatte der Schwarzhaarige seine ewig fröhliche Maske fallen lassen und ihm sein wahres Gesicht gezeigt, ein Aspekt der Draco irgendwo immer stolz gemacht hatte. _

_Aber all das tat hier eigentlich nichts zur Sache._

_I'm all I'll ever be... _

_Noch immer bohrten sich die grünen Augen in seinen Blick, verlangten nach einer Antwort, eine Antwort, die er geben konnte, nachdem die nächste Zeile des Liedes erklang._

_Dies hier war seine letzte Chance. Er würde nie herausfinden ob es funktionieren würde, wenn er es nicht probierte. Wenn er jetzt nicht über seinen Schatten springen konnte, wann dann?_

_... and all I can do is try.(1)_

_„Es ist besser es wenigstens versucht zu haben, als sofort aufzugeben!" rezitierte er die Worte, die der Gryffindor 6 Monate zuvor bei ihrem letzten Gespräch auf einem der zahlreichen Gänge Hogwarts zu ihm gesagt hatte und welche ihm nie wirklich aus dem Kopf gegangen waren._

_Ein sachtes Lächeln lief über die Lippen des Blonden, als er sah wie sich die Smaragde des Goldjungen weiteten und dieser seine Worte nur langsam zu realisieren schien. Mit einigen schnellen Schritten hatte er die Distanz zwischen ihnen überbrückt und legte seine Lippen auf die des anderen._

_Und zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben hatte er das Gefühl etwas völlig richtig gemacht zu haben. _

_

* * *

_

Auch jetzt trugen seine Lippen ein sanftes Lächeln zur Schau als er aus seinen Erinnerungen in die Realität zurückkehrte und die Schneeflocken außerhalb der Fensters dieses Raumes wieder wahrnahm.

Dieser Tag schien ihm erst wenige Wochen her zu sein, dabei waren es schon mehrere Jahre. Harry hatte trotzdem noch in derselben Nacht, wie geplant, Hogwarts verlassen und Blaise hatte wegen der angeblichen Dummheit des Blonden, wie er den Gryffindor hatte gehen lassen können, getobt.

Doch Draco hatten die ganzen Beschimpfungen nichts ausgemacht, wusste er doch als Einziger, dass Harry nicht ohne ein Versprechen an ihn gegangen war. Das Versprechen Draco nicht lange allein zu lassen und bald zurückzukehren.

Ein Versprechen, das er nach 2 Monaten, die er bei den Muggeln verbrachte, die ihn damals aufgenommen hatten, auch erfüllte.

Mittlerweile musste der Ex-Slytherin sogar zugeben, dass er seinem besten Freund so einiges zu verdanken hatte, denn wer weiß ob er jemals aufgewacht wäre, hätte der Braunhaarige ihm nicht immer wieder kräftige Tritte in seinen Allerwertesten verpasst.

Ein starker Arm schlang sich plötzlich um seine Brust, ließ ihn erschrocken zusammenzucken, da er den anderen vorher nicht bemerkt hatte.

„Was machst du?" Leise und schlaftrunken drangen diese Worte an sein Ohr, während ein heißer Mund begann seine freiliegende Halsbeuge zu verwöhnen und widerspenstige schwarze Haare ihn an der Wange kitzelten.

„Wieso bist du wach?" Sehr zum Leidwesen des Blonden entwich ihm außer seiner Gegenfrage auch noch ein wohliges Seufzen, welches sofort mit einem leisen Kichern des Grünäugigen beantwortet wurde und sich Zähne vorsichtig in die weiche Haut seines Halses gruben.

Der ehemalige Gryffindor wisperte etwas in seine Halsbeuge, von dem er allerdings nur Bruchstücke verstand.

„...konnte nicht... Bett... so kalt..." Leise lachte er auf, erntete ein empörtes, doch schläfriges Grummeln des Anderen und strich einmal durch die seidigen Haare.

„Geh wieder schlafen." Wieder erhielt er lediglich ein Murren als Antwort als er seinen Gegenüber vorsichtig von sich weg, in Richtung Zimmermitte und somit auch Bett schob.

Doch hatte er seine Rechung ohne den immer noch schläfrigen Grünäugigen gemacht, der ihn am Handgelenk packte und mit einem Ruck von der Fensterbank zog, so dass er Mühe hatte nicht unfreiwillige Bekanntschaft mit dem harten Parkettboden zu schließen.

„Harry..." Sein Protestversuch wurde im Kein erstickt, als sich zwei warme Lippen auf seine legten.

„Ich geh nur wieder schlafen, wenn du mitkommst." Einen Moment blinzelten ihn die grünen Augen noch an, ehe der Weg zu ihrer Schlafstatt trotz des Widerstandes des Blonden einfach fortgesetzt wurde.

Ergeben seufzend ließ der Ex-Slytherin sich von seinem Freund unter die nur noch mäßig warme Bettdecke ziehen und nahm auch in Kauf, dass der Schwarzhaarige sich so nah an ihn kuschelte, dass er ihm fast die Luft zum Atmen nahm.

Zumindest in einem Punkt war er sich sicher, dass eine von Harrys Kuschelattacken einen grausamen Erstickungstod wert waren.

Sein Blick glitt zum unberührt daliegenden Nachtisch auf dem er einen kleinen Gegenstand ausmachen konnte, der sein Leben schon einmal gehörig durcheinander gebracht hatte. Mit einem leichten Grinsen fuhr er mit dem Zeigefinger kurz über die glatte Oberfläche der magischen Kugel und fast sofort begann eine Melodie zu spielen.

_I've found a reason for me..._

Ihm kam ihre ganze derzeitige Situation beinahe schon zu klischeehaft und wie einer kitschigen Fernsehromanze entsprungen vor, jedoch würde jeder der sie kannte sich wundern, dass sie nachts so anschmiegsam miteinander umgingen. Denn auch wenn sie beide sich in den letzten Jahren sehr verändert hatten, stritten sie tagsüber immer noch oft, wenn auch meistens nur scherzhaft.

_... to change who I used to be._

Nie hatte er gedacht, dass eine Beziehung zwischen ihm und dem ewigen Goodie-Goodie Harry Potter funktionieren könnte, er hätte wahrscheinlich sogar jeden verflucht der das behauptete und nicht auf den Namen ‚Blaise' hörte, doch musste er spätestens das Gegenteil einsehen, als er vor 3 Jahren mit dem Grünäugigen zusammen gezogen war.

_I've found a reason to show..._

Zu sagen es hätte seit dieser Nacht am Ende des 7. Schuljahres auf Hogwarts keine Probleme mehr gegeben und wäre immer leicht gewesen, wäre eine glatte Lüge, denn sie hatten oft genug gegen die Beurteilungen ihrer Beziehung von außen ankämpfen und ihre eigenen, heftigen und meist aus Meinungsverschiedenheiten resultierenden Streitereien austragen müssen.

_... a side of me you didn't know._

Ruhig blickte er auf den schwarzen Haarschopf, welcher sich auf seiner Brust gebettet hatte, hinab und beobachtete die sich gleichmäßig hebende Brust des Schlafenden. Mittlerweile wusste er nicht einmal mehr, welche Gründe er sich damals ausgedacht hatte um die Unmöglichkeit dieser Beziehung zu gewährleisten.

_A reason for all that I do..._

Er war nicht jemand, der an die Liebe und deren Unvergänglichkeit glaubte. Genauso wenig wie daran, dass man alles schaffen konnte, wenn man es doch nur wollte. Doch in dem Moment in dem er damals über seinen Schatten gesprungen war und eine mögliche Niederlage mit allen Konsequenzen in Kauf genommen hatte, hatte für ihn etwas begonnen, was dieses Risiko allemal wert gewesen war.

_...and the reason is you(2)_

Ein ehrliches Lächeln flog über seine Züge als der Schlafende einmal leise vor sich hingrummelte und sich noch näher an ihn drückte.

Vielleicht, ganz vielleicht konnte er jetzt, nur für diesen Augenblick, behaupten ein kleines Stückchen Glück gefunden zu haben.

°O°FIN°O°

**Ich weiß dass viele gemeint haben, das Ende des letzten Teils wäre ein würdiger Abschluss und ein Happy End würde die Botschaft dieser Story verleugnen. **

**Doch wofür sind Geschichten denn da?**

**Führen sie uns nicht oft genug in fremde Welten, in Welten, die besser sind als die in der wir leben! **

**Ich glaube nicht daran, dass es in der Realität viele Happy Ends gibt und lache über jeden der versucht mir mit einem Spruch wie ‚Alles wird wieder gut.' zu kommen.**

**Merkwürdig, dass ich dann so ein Ende schreibe, oder!**

**Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen.**

**Weitere Geschichten im Genre Harry Potter werde ich sehr wahrscheinlich nicht mehr schreiben, also seid froh... ihr seit mich jetzt wahrscheinlich für immer los und werdet in Zukunft nicht mehr von mir belästigt!**

**Bye eure Li-chan**

**(1) Nelly Furtado - Try**

**(2) Hoobastank – The Reason... auf diesem Lied basiert die ganze Story... und ich hätte beinahe keine Stelle gefunden um es einzubauen und war schon am verzweifeln.**

**Angefangen am 27.05.04**

**Beendet am 22.01.05**


End file.
